


When In Doubt, Call Tzuyu

by silent12reader



Series: Twice [4]
Category: ITZY (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3mix, AU, Angst, College AU, Doctors AU, Drunk twice, F/F, Humor, Mutual Pining, Pokemon AU, Smc, Twice University AU, UST, always squint for natzu lol, jline, school meal club, slowburn, twice headcannon, when i do angst i angst it HARD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent12reader/pseuds/silent12reader
Summary: Tzuyu was supposed to be the maknae, the baby, the unbothered, the one who asks, not the one who's asked. So she really doesn't know why her unnies are always coming to her when they are in a crisis.Unrelated Twice ships one-shots (w usually open endings :D)or Twice ships (feat. Tzuyu). Mostly AU's for the fun of it. Accepting prompts!
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Shin Ryujin, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Twice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598986
Comments: 133
Kudos: 293





	1. Table of Contents !

**Author's Note:**

> This ended being longer than I ended too. Lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Tzuyu gets looped in with Twice’s shenanigans.

* * *

  1. [2yeon] **_The Ring_** (Nayeon loses her engagement ring and enlists Tzuyu's help to find it before Jeongyeon finds out. Or Tzuyu is 2yeon’s unofficial baby)
  2. [MiChaeng/*Unrequited Chaeyu*/*Squint for* Mitzu] _**Catfish** _(It was supposed to be a joke. And Chaeyoung had always liked Tzuyu's features: her long legs, her pretty face, her doe eyes. So really, when she used Tzuyu's picture in a dating profile, she's not surprised to get tons of PM's. But when she likes this girl in particular and ends up getting a date, she begs Tzuyu to go in her place)
  3. [Satzu] **_Handcuff Challenge_** (Sana _accidentally_ handcuffs herself to Tzuyu and *gasp* _accidentally_ loses the key. They end up getting to know each other more as Sana uses her review material: 36 questions. Feat. Twice University AU (Fashionist- Club))
  4. [Tzuyu x Ryujin] **_Date Me, Unnie._ **(5 Times Ryujin asked Tzuyu out, and the 1 time She Didn't. Pre-Handcuff Challenge)
  5. [Mitzu] _**Are We Dating?**_ (Doctor Myoui has her eyes set on the new intern Tzuyu. Only, she doesn't know how to 'flirt' so she orders her around to spend more time with her. Feat. Doctors!Twice)
  6. [JeongMi] _**I Choose You!** _(Pokemon AU! Twice. Join Jeongyeon, Mina and Tzuyu's adventures in becoming pokemon masters! Feat. JY's team: Squirtle!Nayeon, Ivysaur!Jihyo, and Charmander!Dahyun; Mina's cutie Pikachu!Sana; and Tzuyu's Munchlax!Momo, Cyndaquil!Chaeyoung and newly hatched Eevee!)
  7. [Satzu/Samo _**Shot Thru The Heart**_ (Cupid!Chaeyoung lends Sana her arrow to make Momo fall in love with her, but accidentally hits Tzuyu instead.)
  8. [Natzu] _**Drunk in Love**_ (NaJeongSa gets themselves drunk everytime and Tzuyu is always there to sober them up. Or Drunk Nayeon always asks for a kiss from Tzuyu.)
  9. [Chaeyu] _**Saving Son**_ _(_ Fan!Tzuyu meets her bias Chaeyoung on a fanmeet. Or The Soulmate AU where Person A is stuck on a loop on their soulmate’s first meeting until they introduce their names towards each other)




	2. The Ring [2yeon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon enlists Tzuyu's help in finding her engagement ring before Jeongyeon finds out. And on Tzuyu's 'quest' to find 'the ring' she learns more about Nayeon and Jeongyeon's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu is 3mix's baby and no one can tell me otherwise. XD

_"2 missed call(s) from Nayeon-unnie"_

_"3 missed call(s) from Nayeon-unnie"_

When Tzuyu feels her phone vibrate again, Jihyo sighs and intertwines her fingers.

The problem with iPhones, is 20 models later, they still haven't put the option to decline a call. Only to put it in silent and let the call end by you missing it.

So when silence grows in the room, and Tzuyu's phone vibrates, it produces sound that echoed across the room.

"Can you turn off that _vibrator_ , Tzuyu?"

 _"Not_ a vibrator."

"Do you know what smartasses gets? They get their phones thrown off a wall."

 _Gulp._ What's scary here is Jihyo had said that with smile in her face. Tzuyu quickly grabs the phone so it wouldn't vibrate on the table again, sending a quick message to Nayeon to NOT CALL 'cos she's in a meeting.

"It's done."

When it vibrates again. Jihyo stands up ready to grab it from across the table, but Tzuyu is quicker. She held up one finger and showed that it was Nayeon, someone they both love. (Also someone who knows not to call while she's in a meeting, but small details, _right?_ )

When she's outside the room, she puts her phone away from her ear because Nayeon screams for her.

"Tzuyu!"

"This better be important."

"Why do you have to be so cold?"

Tzuyu rolled her eyes at how Nayeon, even on her late twenties would still use 'aegyo' on her.

"Tzuyu, baby, are you still there?"

_Sigh_

"What do you want?"

"So I sort of got engage--"

"Wait what???" Tzuyu shrieked. Almost relieved that it really _is_ important.

"Okay, calm down, Tzuyu!"

"What do you mean calm down?? This is great news!! Wait, did you call youngest to oldest, because I'm with Jihyo-unnie and she hasn't gotten a call yet--"

"Okay, listen to me. Jeongyeon hasn't exactly proposed yet."

"What do you mean?? Someone else proposed to you and you said yes?? What kind of--"

"Tzuyu, sometimes I worry about your humor. Of course not! I only love Jeongyeon--"

"Oh my God... You proposed first!"

" _No._ I... Isortoffoundtheringandtriedit"

" _What?"_

She hears a sigh from the other line, "I said... I sort of found the ring and tried it."

"Unnie! Why would you do that??"

"It's a ring, Tzuyu! What did you expect me to do?? That's like putting a dog right in front of you and expecting you _not_ to pet it!"

"Okay... I give points for the metaphor. So just put it back where you found it and torture yourself and wait till unnie proposes."

"Yeah... That's why I called. I lost it."

"..."

"Tzuyu, sweetie, are you still there?"

" _You what?"_ Tzuyu pinched her nose bridge as she massages it. Trust Nayeon to screw things up. Jeongyeon will be so pissed.

"Okay, before you get mad... I was totally gonna ask you to be my Maid of Honor!"

"Nice try. You have a sister." Tzuyu deadpans.

"Okay, the ring bearer, maybe?"

"You want _me_ to be your _ring bearer?_ Okay, I'm hanging up."

"Tzuyu! Okay! Okay! Obviously you'll be one of my bridesmaids! What better way to use advantage of your beauty than to have you in my entourage?"

"I'll be on Jeongyeon-unnie's entourage."

" _What?"_

"She asked first..."

"Okay, first of all, a hard _No._ You'll be in _my_ entourage. Visual line gotta stick together, Tzuyu! If I have to beat Jeongyeon for it, then _fine._ Second, can we talk about this when there's an actual wedding planning? Help me find the ring!!"

"I'm at work. Jihyo-unnie won't let me leave. Speaking of, why didn't you call her? She’s the go-to when we have big problems. This is definitely one of those."

" _Because._ You're Tzuyu! You're cool-headed and rational, and _very smart,_ and--"

"And Jihyo-unnie will nag you about this?"

" _Yes._ You'll find the ring while I go drink and whine at a corner. Jihyo, on the other hand…"

“Will tell Jeongyeon-unnie and you’ll be screwed.”

“Yes. So can you please come and help me?” Tzuyu weighed her options. Jihyo will kill her if she leaves early…. She’s never gonna admit it out loud but Nayeon and Jeongyeon are her parents. Work-parents. Or something. Tzuyu has not yet wrapped her mind around it.

"How am I supposed to get off work?"

"Uhmm... I don't know, Tzuyu? Just pull an aegyo and Jihyo will literally give you anything."

Okay. Safe to say, the aegyo worked. Tzuyu doesn’t know why she hasn’t used it before and asked for a raise but oh well… A topic for another time.

* * *

The first thing Tzuyu did is to retrace Nayeon’s steps. Which isn’t that hard, Tzuyu thinks. But looking at Nayeon’s list, she’s about ready to leave the whining girl. The list is unhelpful. Which is _absurd_. Since it wasn’t that long ‘till she had lost the ring.

Just contains:

  * Finding the ring and trying it.
  * Gushing about it for 2 hours maybe
  * Trying out outfits that would match the ring.
  * Eating and drinking
  * Washing the dishes
  * Looking up Wedding Dress designers
  * Going out to try wedding dresses
  * Staff asking ‘Where’s the engagement ring’
  * Crying to Tzuyu about said lost ring



They have turned the apartment upside down, and the ring is nowhere to be found.

“Unnie, you _must_ have removed the ring before you washed the dishes! Do you remember where you put it?”

“Do you think you’ll be here if I do?”

Tzuyu glares at Nayeon, “Do _you_ think I have the patience for your attitude?”

Nayeon creases her eyebrow and pouts, which Tzuyu assumes is her _baby face._ She rolls her eyes at the older girl and says, “You _do_ know that aegyo isn’t answer to everything.”

“It did get you out of work.”

Tzuyu huffs. Instead, she went towards the kitchen. It could have gone towards the drain?

“We should call a plumber and see if it went down there.”

“Do you know any?”

“What makes you think I know any?”

“We have a wrench that Jeongyeon uses when it’s clogged.”

“Please tell me you’re not thinking of making _me_ do this.”

Again, Nayeon just smiles at her and blinks her eyes slowly. Tzuyu just lets out a growl.

……………….

When Nayeon said Tzuyu will do the hard work while she whines and drink at a corner, she wasn’t kidding. She’s propped up, swinging her legs from the counter while Tzuyu is under the sink, trying to figure out how to unfasten the drain pipe.

“Unnie, I’ve heard this about a million times already, I think I can retell the story myself.”

“I almost just got engaged! So of course you’ll hear it again.”

Nayeon was in the middle of telling Tzuyu how she and Jeongyeon first met when she hears a clink.

“Tzuyu, can you be careful? If you end up boring a hole on the pipe, Jeongyeon would kill you.”

“Oh, would kill _me?_ You’ll be lucky if I don’t swing this wrench at you when I’m done with this.”

“No need to be violent. Just think about how this would make a _funny_ story at the reception.”

Nayeon laughs and ends up spilling some of the wine in her shirt. She puts the glass on the counter and went to the kitchen sink, _momentarily_ forgetting that Tzuyu is literally under the sink (even though her legs are exposed in there) and opens the faucet.

“IM NAYEON, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU.”

……………….

Before Tzuyu can kill Nayeon, Jeongyeon comes home.

“Babe, why is the kitchen a mess?” Of course is the first thing Jeongyeon had said. “Augh. What did I tell you about washing your glass after you drink!”

Nayeon half-whispers to a half-naked Tzuyu, “What are we going to do? We haven’t found the ring yet!”

“There’s no ' _we'_ anymore. I’m not talking to you.” Tzuyu huffs as she hangs her wet and stained top in front of the electric fan.

Nayeon clings to Tzuyu’s arm and pleads, “Oh come on Tzuyu! This is not the time to be divided—”

But Tzuyu just removes her arm from Nayeon’s grasp and glares at her.

When the door to their shared bedroom opens, Nayeon’s eyes widen.

Jeongyeon just stands there stunned, looking at a very angry-looking, half-naked Tzuyu, and a still Nayeon. Which is weird because Nayeon couldn’t stay still for 3 seconds.

“Tzuyu… you’re here.” Jeongyeon says slowly, trying to figure out what’s going on. If Tzuyu doesn’t look like her annoyed self, Jeongyeon would _probably_ think she just caught the two _cheating._

She laughs at the thought. _There’s just no way._

“Yes. And now I’m leaving.” Tzuyu says, while she randomly grabs a sweater from _Jeongyeon’s_ closet.

“And… you’re taking my sweater. What’s going on?”

Nayeon hasn’t said anything yet, _which is weird._

Tzuyu doesn’t answer. Just wears the sweater, grabs her shirt, and then heads towards the door.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon just watch the tall girl leaves in silence.

When Tzuyu is gone, Jeongyeon crosses her arms and looks at Nayeon, “What’s going on?”

“Uhmmm… I’m having an affair with Tzuyu?” Nayeon said in a panic, but Jeongyeon just laughs.

“With Tzuyu?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Well, you must have been bad at sex, since she didn’t look so satisfied.”

“Maybe because you came before she can…” Nayeon said, not missing the opportunity to use a pun. Maybe, she can switch off the topic? She doesn’t have to be obvious. If Jeongyeon doesn’t propose today, she’ll have a chance to find it tomorrow.

* * *

**"** Yoda! What took you so long, I need--"

"Jeong! This is Momo."

"What--? Momo, give the phone to Tzuyu!"

"No! No! No!" Momo whines at the other line, "It's past 8 o'clock, and she only has time for me, okay?? Me! This is Momo time! Stop calling her and stealing--" There was some shouting on the other line and Jeongyeon just blinks.

"Hi. This is Tzuyu." Jeongyeon sighs in relief as she hears the younger’s voice.

"What was that?" She exasperates.

"That's my girlfriend complaining about you _stealing_ our time together, so this better be important."

"It is! The ring!! The ring is gone!!!"

"What?"

"The ring is gone! I left it on the sock drawer and it's gone!!"

"Okay calm down--"

"Calm down??? That was my 5,000,000 KRW down the drainage!"

"Huh... You mean... The engagement ring you were gonna give the love of your life is gone, and it’s why you’re panicking?"

"What? Oh yeah! Of course that too..."

"..."

"So anyway! Yoda, help me!"

"Did everyone just forget I'm supposed to be the maknae? Why are people calling me when they're in crisis?"

"Who cares about other people, Tzuyu?? My ring is gone! Why are you not dropping everything to come and help me?"

"..."

"..."

"Did you not hear my girlfriend whine about you stealing our precious time together?”

“You wouldn’t even have a girlfriend if it weren’t for me!”

“No… It was Sana-unnie who locked us in a room together until we confessed to each other.”

“It was my idea!”

“Ehh.. _._ ”

“Okay, then how about you do it because I’m your favorite unnie?”

“That’s Jihyo-unnie.”

“ _No._ No. No! _I’m_ your favorite unnie! She’s the bad cop, and I’m the good cop! I _should_ be your favorite unnie!”

“You once made me cry because I left crumbs on the sofa.”

“How many times have I told you how hard it was to clean that sofa?? We have a _dining_ table for eating, Tzuyu! Not a _dining_ couch—”

“My point still stands.”

“Tzuyu… come on! I may not be your favorite, but you’re mine!“

“…pretty sure Chaeyoung is your favorite... _Hyung.”_

“You’re my favorite! I literally would move mountains for you! Remember that time I asked for an oven in the dorm just so I can bake you breads? Hmmm?”

“I also remember the two of us splitting that. And us agreeing it was beneficial for us both. Baking as a therapy for you, and I love breads.”

 _“Why do you have an answer for everything?”_ Jeongyeon groans. When she tells Tzuyu she lost her 5 million KRW ring, she expected her to be here in 10 minutes. Like?? A no brainer if you ask Jeongyeon. But here she is, arguing with Tzuyu.

She hears whining on the other line again. She sighs frustratedly. Why did Momo decides to be clingy now of all times, Jeongyeon will never know.

“I have to go.”

“ _Tzuyu, please._ ”

“Unnie, I would go if I could. But Momo _said no_."

"Are you saying Momo wears the pants in your relationship?"

"..."

_*End call*_

_That brat…_ Jeongyeon thinks as she paces back and forth in their living room. She groans again when Tzuyu doesn’t answer. Instead of leaving Tzuyu alone, she dials for Momo’s number instead.

She sighs in relief when Momo picks up, “Momo, can I please talk to Tzuyu?"

"No. It's Momo time! Stop calling!" Jeongyeon groans, (she’s worried about her vocal chords but this is the tough times). Sometimes, Momo could be a child.

"How about I treat you to lunch next week?"

"Anything I want?"

"Yup, just make sure she doesn't hang up the phone!"

"Fine. I give you 5 minutes, and she's mine! Got it?"

There’s some whining on the other line as Jeongyeon continues to bite her nails.

"You do understand that you've just used your trump card... To a 5-minute phone call right?"

"Was that my window?"

"Yes"

"Fuck."

"I'll come by tomorrow. I don't have anything on my schedule."

“What am I supposed to do while you're gone??"

"Wallow in despair while your ring is gone, I don't know. But I know what you won't do. Something stupid. Seriously. Don't."

"Tzuyu, when you propose to Momo and needs my help, I'll remember this day!"

"I'm not stupid like you. I won't lose my ring."

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks. Speaking of. My girlfriend is waiting. _Bye ~~_ "

* * *

When Tzuyu comes back to the her unnies’ apartment the next day, she sighs. She’s not very good at lying and Jeongyeon could easily see through her. _These idiots…_ Tzuyu thinks.

“Alright. Where do you need me?” She says as she opens the door to the apartment, only to see Jeongyeon looking frustrated, and the room was messier… _than it has been yesterday._

“Uhmmm… Did you and Nayeon-unnie had a fight?”

“No, she’s booked all day, so we have lots of time. And she doesn’t know!”

 _Of course she does._ But Tzuyu bit her lips before she can say anything.

“I have looked _everywhere_ , Tzuyu! It’s not here!”

“Uhmm… are you sure you didn’t move it somewhere else?” Tzuyu threads carefully. She walks slowly towards the couch to sit beside Jeongyeon. She puts a comforting hand on the girl’s back, trying to soothe her as she looks across the room, wondering where else they haven’t looked.

Jeongyeon just sighs and looks so _heartbroken._

Tzuyu is really convinced she has the right to at least smack Nayeon. She’s at fault here.

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll help you.” Tzuyu hugs Jeongyeon, and Jeongyeon just nods.

* * *

Tzuyu suddenly felt déjà vu: as Jeongyeon lies on their bed, and Tzuyu ends up tidying up their shared apartment, double checking every corner, every inch of the small tight place. Again, she was left to do all the work. She couldn’t help but curse at Nayeon in her head.

But when she hears Jeongyeon sniffs, she turns around, “We’re not supposed to get married. That’s it. That’s what this means.”

“This means it’s here. We’re just not looking hard enough.” Tzuyu says as she grunts pulling out a heavy box hidden in the depths of Nayeon’s closet. “It would be easier if I’m not the only one looking, but oh well, what do I know, right?” She mumbles as she opens the box.

“I mean, what am I thinking? We’re idols, Tzuyu! And same-sex marriage hasn’t been legalized here--”

“I thought you’re going to Taiwan to get married.” Tzuyu opens the box and is suddenly met with polaroid pictures of Nayeon and Jeongyeon. She stops, and half a mind to put it back to where she found it. This is a clear violation of their privacy. But it’s a picture of Nayeon and Jeongyeon fifteen years ago, when they were trainees. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity. She also thinks she should get some for her blackmail. Just in case she needs it.

“That’s besides the point. I mean… this has gotta be a sign, right? That we weren’t supposed to get married? I mean…. We’ve talked about how she wants to get married. And I can’t give her that. It can’t be as grand as she wants it to be—”

Tzuyu couldn’t find herself to hear what Jeongyeon was saying. She doesn’t need that negativity in her state of mind right now. She’s sweating hard and she’s hungry… and she’s gonna find that ring even if it’s the last thing she’ll ever do.

More importantly, the pictures she found are gold mine. It’s pictures of them: together in dorm rooms, of mostly Nayeon (seeing as Jeongyeon is more of the photographer between them), of them in vacations, of them on dates.

There’s a small notebook she finds. In it, she finds entries with Nayeon’s handwriting. This should be another red flag but she can still hear Jeongyeon’s negativity even inside Nayeon’s walk-in closet. And no one can blame Tzuyu if she prefers reading about Nayeon’s diary.

_ Day 73. _

_Being a trainee is hard. There’s a lot of good trainees here too, a lot of competition. But I met this girl, Yoo Jungyeon. She’s good, all-around good. But what makes me nervous the most? Her smile. Her humor._

_ Day 77. _

_So… I think I kinda have to up my game to be Jungyeon’s friend. I mean… Not that I want to try hard to get her attention or anything. She just seems so cool. And she makes me want to speak more, and make jokes ~~because her laugh is just nice to hear.~~_

_ Day 82. _

_We ate lunch together. She told me about her sister, I told her about mine. We’re getting along really well. I think we’re gonna be bestfriends._

_ Day 143. _

_I got Jungyeon’s sweater. Ahhhh! I know I shouldn’t be freaking out about this. But I’ve always liked it. And since I’ve been borrowing it all the time, she finally gave in and gave it to me. ^^_

_ Day 189. _

_I met Jungyeon’s friend. A childhood friend. Someone who knows more about her than me. I tried to befriend her, I really did. But it ~~just hurts~~ feels weird that they have inside jokes that I can’t seem to get in, that they’ll probably have a bond I can never compete with. Which is ridiculous. Which doesn’t make sense._

_ Day 243. _

_Jungyeon and I had a fight today. I cancelled our plans because I was on a date with Jin-young. I’m sad because I wanted to share to Jungyeon about our date, but she’s not talking to me._

_ Day 245. _

_This is insane. She’s still ignoring me._

_ Day 248. _

_Okay. So Sungjin teased me that this is over the top, but who cares? My bestfriend is ignoring me and I should make efforts to make her notice me. Did I stay up late making scrapbook of our pictures together even though we have early dance practice today? Yes. Did I look horrible today? Yes. Did I specifically asked for Jungyeon’s favorite meal to be delivered at lunch time? Yes. Did I have to embarrass myself in the cafeteria to sing our favorite song? Yes. Did I have to embarrass myself even more by confessing to her_ in front of all our friends and other trainees _that she’s my bestfriend and I’m gonna cry really loud if she doesn’t stop ignoring me? YES. YES. YES._

_Was it worth it?_ Yes 😊

_ Day 456. _

_Jungyeon and I slept together. We woke up at 2:56 am. And I was ready to strangle her because it’s my birthday and I should really be having the best beauty rest of my life. But when I woke up with her and small cupcake and cute candle, and her singing ‘Happy Birthday’. I couldn’t help but smile. She said she remember it’s the time I was born. And I didn’t even know that. And… She’s never been this sentimental to me so… I give her a pass. We ended up talking until the sun is up. I didn’t even feel tired._

_ Day 489. _

_Jungyeon cried today. It’s our monthly evaluation and their group didn’t do well. I tried to comfort her, but she glares at me and she told me she doesn’t need me to tell her shit. Yeah, she was really mad. It makes me sad. I want us to debut together. I don’t want her to hate me._

_ Day 513. _

_Monthly Evaluation again. This time, I sucked. I really did. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m just feeling off. Jungyeon was there comforting me. She keeps telling me, it’ll be alright. That we’ll debut together. I was just… losing hope._

_ Day 656. _

_Jungyeon went on a date. Which is great. He’s a nice guy. Plays the drums. Uhhh… He has a nice smile I guess? Eh… It’s nothing serious._

_ Day 698. _

_Damn it. Jungyeon is dating. Like really dating. She shouldn’t be dating. There’s dating ban. I can’t tell anyone though. But I really hope she rethinks this._

_ Day 764. _

_They broke up. Which is great because Jungyeon can focus on training. Dating is just a distraction. We’re not allowed anyway._

_ Day 777 _

_I just wanna say that I don’t believe in superstitious events or anything… But it’s 777 th day of my trainee days and I’m having the best time. I did great on my evaluation. Jungyeon and I went on vacation together. Everything is great._

_ Day 876 _

_Everything is not great. Jungyeon and I… are drifting apart. I hate it._

_ Day 943. _

_It’s funny. I was reading this diary entries… And I haven’t written anything about Jungyeon in months… And I used to write about her. ~~Only about her.~~_

_Day 988._

_I miss her._

_Day 1034._

_We’re in the same group. It’s funny. To be in the same room with her, yet it’s not the same. I don’t even know what went wrong. We just… drifted apart. ~~Does she miss me?~~_

_Day 1154._

_I honestly don’t know what was happening. But we were drinking in Lena’s room ~~even though we weren’t supposed to.~~ And I just blurted out that I miss Jungyeon. Like????_

_Day 1155._

_I avoided her like a plague. Lol._

_Day 1156._

_Still avoiding her, it’s becoming awkward now because she seems to notice it._

_Day 1157._

_She cornered me after practice awhile ago. And okay, maybe I could’ve handled it better, but something about the way she said, “What happened to the girl who put a scrapbook together overnight, and got me my favorite meal the next day, and told me how I was her bestfriend in front of the whole agency?”_

_I don’t know. But I just said, “I think the problem here is that I was the only one willing to go out of bounds for this friendship. You just left me. I don’t even know what I did wrong.”_

_So yeah… There’s that._

_Day 1160._

_What did I really do wrong?_

_Day 1170._

_She didn’t tell me. But she hugged me and she said she misses me too. And that she’s sorry. But sorry for what?_

_Day 1171._

_It’s weird. It’s like… we’re bestfriends again?_

_Day 1367._

_I walked in on Jungyeon and Cecilia kissing. Oh My God._

_Day 1367._

_Again. It’s weird writing two entries the same day. Idk why I didn’t just continue my entry… But. I think it’s important to note that I was speechless and thoughtless awhile ago. And now… I have a bits of thoughts._

_It’s not just a peck in the lips. It’s full on kissing. Like with tongue. Which is disgusting. But… nevermind. I’m collecting my thoughts again._

_Day 1368._

_So… I keep thinking about the kiss, and collecting my thoughts. And… maybe the rational approach here… is go and confront Jungyeon about this?_

_Day 1369._

_Yeah… So I couldn’t confront her about it. But I do end up watching her closeness with Cecilia. They seem pretty close. Or pretty normal…. Like maybe they just did it because it’s a practice. Or they’re just curious. ~~I don’t know what I want to conclude here. What I mean is…~~ I’m not sure what this means._

_Day 1375._

_Jungyeon and Cecilia… are getting close..r? It’s weird. I mean. Only because I’m supposed to be Jungyeon’s bestfriend and she’s not telling me anything. Like what does that mean?_

_Day 1376._

_I looked up girls kissing. And… it made me more confused than I was before. Is… Jungyeon a ~~lesbian?~~_

_Day 1377._

_She can’t be._

_Day 1378._

_She can’t be. I mean… We’re bestfriends. We change clothes together… We even take showers together… I mean she’s not…?????_

_Day 1379._

_I don’t know what to think. I’ve been looking up lesbian on the internet and it’s not looking good. She can’t be a lesbian. She’s… We have to debut together. If people finds out… She’s never gonna debut._

_Day 1400._

_It’s her birthday. And I can’t believe Cecilia didn’t leave her side the whole day. It’s unfair. I’m her bestfriend, we should have had a moment together. Even just for 5 minutes! But no, I don’t think she even noticed. She didn’t even smile that big when I gave her my gift? Like… It took me days to put it together… but oh well… she’d rather get excited over Cecilia’s gift—which is a just ~~stupid~~ t-shirt, than to talk with her bestfriend. Stupid Jungyeon._

_Day 1478._

_I say enough is enough. I confronted her about it. Told her I know about her and Cecilia. She said I don’t know what I’m talking about. So I said, “Yeah. So explain it to me.” But she doesn’t say anything._

_Day 1479._

_Obviously, stupid Jungyeon’s favorite way of dealing with things… is running away from it. She started avoiding me. Stupid Jungyeon._

_Day 1503._

_It’s been so long since the last time we talked. But we’re in the same group together… This time, a group that will finally debut. She can’t really escape me because we’re the top tier trainees of our batch, so we’re more likely gonna debut together. Just like how we promised._

_But she ‘s too busy avoiding me. Too busy sneaking away with Cecilia to notice._

_Stupid, stupid Jungyeon. Ruining everything we worked hard for._

_Day 1555._

_I just don’t understand… why am I always the first one to make a move? Who approached her first? Me. Who befriended her? Me. Who makes grand gestures when we’re fighting? Me. Who caves in when we’re fighting? Me. Who says ‘I miss you’ first when we’re not talking to each other? Me. ME. ME! ME!_

_I feel like this just a one-sided friendship. She doesn’t even care. She’s so easy to drop me._

_She’s not even gonna do anything if I won’t._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Jungyeon!!!_

_Day 1603._

_Her eyes were red. It’s hard not to notice. She also keeps messing up in practice. Jisoo would have ignored it. But she accidentally pushed Minyoung out of formation that Jisoo just snaps. I’ve never seen her snap that hard before because she’s usually understanding. But she’s… been in the agency the longest. And this her chance to finally debut. This is OUR chance._

_Jisoo said to keep it together. To be serious about it because it’s not just her career that’s on the line. I wanted to come in her defense. That she’s probably going through something, that she’s just as hardworking as everyone in the room._

_But I remember I’m too tired with this push and pull. I’m too tired to put myself out there only for her to drop me like I meant nothing. So I keep my mouth shout._

_Day 1614._

_Apparently, Cecilia is leaving the agency to go and pursue a career in China. Our group is screwed. ‘Cause with Lena out of the picture… I’m not sure how we can debut as 6Mix, if we’re only four._

_I also kept thinking… Is that the reason why Jungyeon has been sad these days?_

_Day 1619._

_So we’re not so screwed anymore. They add Sana to our group. Which will definitely save us. But they’re still looking for another member. Which we hopefully find soon. Sana and I started becoming close._

_I accidentally told her about Jungyeon._ Accidentally. _I feel bad. But what surprises me… Is that we didn’t have the same reaction. She wasn’t a bit curious about Jungyeon and Cecilia’s relationship. When I asked her if she felt weird about it, she just shrugs and says, “Okay, so she likes girls. Cool.”_

_She was so… casual about it. ????_

_Day 1630._

_So Sana is cool. And she’s an affectionate little kid. Definitely brings the light in the room in our darkest hour. I’m definitely thankful she was added in our group. But she seems to fill the void Cecilia had left. She becomes close to Jungyeon so fast. I guess I should be glad? She’s undergoing a breakup… and we’re not that close anymore. Jungyeon needs a friend. And if she finds that in Sana… then I’m happy for her._

_Day 1700._

_This is the first time I’m swearing so I hope you forgive me._

_FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK._

_We’re not gonna debut._

_We’re not gonna debut._

_FUCK._

_Day 1702._

_Jungyeon said she’s leaving the agency._

_Day 1804._

_Jungyeon is back at the agency. She got called in. Saying there will be a reality show called ‘Sixteen’ to select who will debut in the next girl group. We also… started talking again. There’s something about her that changed. I just couldn’t point out._

_Day 1856._

_Okay, Jungyeon and I… are bestfriends again? It’s always a blur line with her._

_But when we signed for Sixteen, she pulls me aside and told me, “This is it. We’re gonna debut together. Whatever it takes.”_

_Day 1880._

_It’s my birthday. And I have new friends to celebrate it with me. There’s Sixteen of us, and I know not everyone is gonna debut with me… But I’m glad I have them. I’m glad… that I’m starting to have a family. Before we fall asleep, Jungyeon comes to me again, with a cupcake in her hand… that almost reminded me of that time. She said she couldn’t wake up at 2:56am because she’s tired but she couldn’t let the day pass without doing this. Before she goes to her bed I held her hand and said, “I know we promised that we should debut together. But can we change that? Can we just promise we’ll always be by each other’s side no matter what?”_

_I don’t think I’ll ever forget the way she smiles. The way… for the first time, she pulls me into a hug (instead of me pulling her), the way she held onto me tight. The way she said, “I’m sorry. For everything. I love you.”_

_We slept together again._

_Day 1943._

_I asked her about Cecilia.  
_

~~_Jungyeon_~~ _Jeongyeon told me… that she likes girls more than she should._

_And she’s crying._

_And I’m torn. Between telling her she shouldn’t be._

_She shouldn’t like girls or that she shouldn’t cry. I wasn’t sure._

_But I’m sure I don’t want to ever lose her again. So I hug her and said, “Cool.” Remembering Sana._

_And then she hugs me back. And told me she loves me the most. And that she’ll never avoid me again. She said she was so afraid that I’ll never talk to her if I found out. And I suddenly felt guilty._

_How can I think otherwise?_

_Day 1 – Part 2._

_It’s my first day in Twice. I’m the oldest, and I have 8 kids to protect. Well, Jihyo is our leader. But I know she’s working hard already. And takes care of us all. She has been since 6Mix. I also look up to her when I’m confused about certain things. But it wouldn’t hurt to have a helping hand right?_

_Day 138 – Part 2_

_Okay. First of all, I love Tzuyu with all my heart. And I promised to protect her, especially after that Flag Incident._

_Second of all, I know she’s very pretty. My mom won’t shut up about it. My friends won’t shut up about it. Lol, even_ I _won’t shut up about it._

_Third, Did I once said that she should definitely be the visual of the group? YES, I DID. Did I say she should be on a drama? YES, I DID._

_But what I didn’t say… is for her to be the love interest of Jeongyeon!!!!!_

_When Jihyo had sent me a picture of them for that parody, I couldn’t help but gush. Especially on Jeongyeon! I mean, I know she’s always had this ‘girl crush’ vibe on her… But she has never worn boy clothes before. So no one can blame me if I suddenly felt attacked when she was on a soldier uniform._

_But what I didn’t expect is this undeniable chemistry between them like???????_

_This is a parody!!!_

_Why can’t it be funny like Chaeyoung and Dubu’s???? Why do they have to stand there side by side and just look like a damn couple without even trying???_

_AND. WHY. DO. THEY. HAVE. TO. DO. THE. DAMN. PEPERO. KISS._

_WHY????_

_I’ll be having a serious talk with Jihyo for this._

_Jeong is cautious about her image. She shouldn’t be having this kinds of roles… And obviously… I’m worried about Tzuyu. That’s my baby right there. She shouldn’t have to get backslash for these things again. ~~And they just look so good together.~~_

_Day 140 - Part 2_

_Update: They didn’t get backslash. Which is great. A lot of fans are saying Jungyeon looks hot on the uniform. Which is true. And that Tzuyu looks really pretty. Also true. But they were also saying… that they look good together. And that Jeong’s sister is already in love with Tzuyu. That’s… really great. Really, really great._

_Ugh. Why am I feeling like this?_

_I love Jeong._

_I love Tzuyu._

_~~I just… don’t love them together.~~ _

_Day 145 – Part 2._

_Sana had been clinging to Tzuyu’s side like a damn glue. And Tzuyu usually just ignores it and lets the bubbly girl have her way with her. Sana also couldn’t stop bringing a Pepero box with her and asking Tzuyu to do the scene she had with Jeong with her. And Tzuyu just runs away from her and hides behind Jihyo. I’m in a group with kids, I tell yah._

_But one time, when I was helping her with her homework on Korean history, I asked her about it. I asked… what if Sana confesses to her and says that she loves her more than she should?_

_And Tzuyu… my sweet baby just shrugs and says, “I would say I’m flattered that she thinks of me that way. But I’m not ready for that yet.”_

_I asked if it meant she wasn’t ready for… a complicated relationship. And she told me that she’s not ready for relationships in general. After all, she’s barely legal._

_Day 202 – Part 2._

_Jeongyeon wouldn’t stop talking about Tzuyu. Tzuyu this, Tzuyu that. I get it. She loves Tzuyu. I love Tzuyu. We all love Tzuyu._

_I’m suddenly feeling like she’s gonna fall for her. And we’re gonna start drifting apart. Just like what happened with Cecilia._

_So I just blurted out. “She’s not ready for relationships Jeong! She’s 17.” And Jeongyeon just laughs and said, “I know. She’d be 35 and a nun before I let her date.” So I asked and said, “Well, you seem like you want to date her… She’s all you can talk about.” And she just had this look in her face. Just that look before she says, “She’s just different, Nabong. She doesn’t care about… anything.”_

_Day 203 – Part 2_

_If Jeongyeon wants to date Tzuyu. Then fine. Fine. Fine. Fine._

_Day 365 – Part 2._

_We were doing a VLIVE and someone just asks for Tzuyu to kiss me. Which is nice because our cutest maknae rarely shows affection much alone in front of everyone else. But when she kissed me…. I don’t understand why I suddenly felt so hot???? Like did Tzuyu just turned me gay??? Okay. I know that’s not how it works but, I’m just bursting with happiness right now._

_Day 375 – Part 2._

_Apparently, it’s Pride Day in Taipei. And it’s usually the biggest one in Asia. I don’t know who started it but Chaeyoung looks so amazed by the colors of the parade and the costumes of everyone. Jeongyeon looks just as excited and even said she wished to go someday. But… Dahyun looked uncomfortable and said, “But they’re gays…” And Tzuyu just said, “What about it?” There was an invisible tension in the room for awhile. And it’s like someone just opened an untouchable topic. It was Jihyo who diffused it and said, “It’s not very…_ accepted _here.” I worry for Jeongyeon who suddenly looked… mad, knowing what she was hiding. And I also wanted to stand up for her. Even though I don’t know what to say._

_But Tzuyu. Our brave Tzuyu just said, “Okay. But from where I came from, people didn’t have to ‘come out’. People didn’t have to say, ‘I’m gay.’, and feel bad that they’re making other people uncomfortable. It’s just… normal. Say, one of you is dating a girl. I would welcome it the same way I’d welcome if you’ve introduced a boyfriend. Because it will only matter if they’re treating you right. If you love them. I wouldn’t expect you to_ accept _this. I’m just saying, those people coming to my country for that… is because we accept them.”_

_I saw the look on Jeongyeon’s face again. The same look she gave me months ago._ Acceptance.

_And me? I couldn’t even be more honored to have Tzuyu in my group._

_Day 426 – Part 2._

_This is weird. But… I feel like I’m seeing Jeongyeon in a different light._

_Day 641 – Part 2._

_I had to go home because my dad was sent to the hospital. A heart attack they said. I couldn’t breathe. I missed a lot by working. But if I miss this… If I lost my dad and I weren’t there for him… for my family… I’m gonna hate myself._

_Day 642 – Part 2._

_Everyone has been calling me. But I can’t bring myself to reply back. A lot had been going on. My dad is doing worse. I couldn’t breathe. I can’t lose him, okay? I’ll trade anything. Just anything._

_Day 644 – Part 2._

_He’s okay. Thank you._

_Day 646 – Part 2._

_I came back. Everyone was worried. I’m glad I have them._

_But I still couldn’t breathe._

_Momo and I exchanged rooms that night. Said something about wanting to spend time with the other Japanese… or some bullshit. But it’s obvious it was Jeongyeon’s doings._

_I couldn’t find myself to argue._

_Jeongyeon… also held me that night. She didn’t say anything. But I’m glad she was there. I could breathe again._

_Day 841 – Part 2_

_This is totally Tzuyu’s fault. That girl has suddenly started the tradition of kissing someone on their birthday. And I wanted to be sentimental? And I wanted to return the favor of our tradition. So I looked up that Jeongyeon’s birth ‘hour’ is 2:14am. So it’s only right I snuck in her room to greet her. And maybe give her a kiss (in respect of Tzuyu’s tradition). And okay, maybe I should have used a flashlight or something._

_So really………. It’s not my fault that I accidentally kissed Momo?????_

_Jeongyeon thought it was funny. Momo…. Who practically had been kissed by Sana and Mina… and now by me, is just used to it at this point._

_Day 881 – Part 2._

_We’re shooting our music video for What is Love? And My God… I wasn’t picked as Jeongyeon’s love interest again. (She had 3 scenes and I wasn't picked!! Like? Could I be even more unlucky or what??) What’s different now is that Sana and Jeongyeon doesn’t have that ~~threatening~~ chemistry as Tzuyu and Jeongyeon. But Sana… Sana just couldn’t keep her hands to herself. And her lips. She just wants to kiss Jeongyeon. ~~Like…. Get in line.~~_

_And to make it worse…. Mina and Momo haven’t stopped teasing Sana about it._

_Oh and worst??? Sana wouldn’t shut up about it even on promotions! Jeongyeon didn’t like it Sana!!! She didn’t! Why can’t she stay in her lane and bother Dahyun??_

_Day 943 – Part 2._

_~~I may have a crush on Jeongyeon. Help.~~ _

_Day 1068 – Part 2._

_The dating ban is lifted. I don’t know whether to be excited or nervous._

_Day 1251 – Part 2_

_It’s Chaeyoung birthday, and everyone is drinking. Some maybe a little too much. But we only have ourselves to drink with and some just decided to be daring._

_We were playing spin the bottle. It landed on Jeongyeon. And we kissed. For 7 minutes._

_And now… I’m confused as fuck._

_Day 1252 – Part 2._

_Crush confirmed. I like Jeongyeon. Send help asap._

_Day 1253 – Part 2._

_We have been playing this game for so long, we should know better by now. So No, I’m not gonna avoid her. No, I’m not gonna be awkward with her._

_~~If anything, I just want her more.~~ _

_Day 1289 – Part 2._

_~~This crush has turned into an infatuation. Where’s that help????~~ _

_Day 1387 – Part 2._

_Jihyo just confirmed her relationship with Daniel. Or the label did. Our managers had told us not to worry, to not look at the comments on the Internet. But we couldn’t help it. There were good ones, there were bad ones. Jihyo said it shouldn’t bother her, but it does._

_I can’t help but think. They love me now… But if they found out… ~~that I’m like this.~~ Will they still love me?_

_Day 1402 – Part 2_

_Before I go insane, I came to Tzuyu._

_I told her that I think I like Jeongyeon. And just as I expected, she smiles… warmly. And said, “That’s nice. You two have known each other so long. Does she know?”_

_I ended up gushing about Jeongyeon all night. Something I’ve never done before. And it felt really nice._

_Day 1423 – Part 2._

_Elkie, Tzuyu’s friend is in Taiwan with her. She’s been there for 3 days already and Tzuyu has been sending us pictures of Gucci instead. And I know one member who wasn’t amused._

_“How hard is to say, ‘Hi Unnies. This is me and my bestfriend Elkie. And we’re having the best time.’? That’s all I needed to see. For Tzuyu to call Elkie her bestfriend. Because that’s what she is, right? Right??”_

_Weird to say… That I find comfort I’m not the only one feeling like this._

_Day 1483 – Part 2._

_We walked in on Elkie and Tzuyu kissing in the dorm._

_Again… the tension was there. We were all about, ‘we support gay rights’ but none actually has walked the walk… if you know what I mean._

_We didn’t expect Dahyun to speak first and say, “I don’t know if you know this… but dating one member of Twice is actually dating the whole Twice. So as for me… you can easily bribe me with Chocolate Milk. Tzuyu gets me one at that convenience store two blocks from here—"._

_I’ve never seen Tzuyu smile that big._

_I also haven’t seen another member cry that hard._

_Day 1554 – Part 2._

_Damn it. I’m in love with Jeongyeon. And how I realized? She made Tzuyu cry because Tzuyu ate on our new sofa that ended up leaving crumbs all over the fabric. And Jeongyeon got so mad because she’s a neat-freak like that. I went and defended Tzuyu. And we ended up raising our voices, it made Tzuyu cry even more. Sworn she’s never gonna eat on the sofa again because she thought we were fighting because of her._

_It kinda made me smile… Because it felt like… we’re an old couple. Fighting about simple things. Which is a ridiculous way of looking at it. But as I was raising my voice (really just to mess with Jeongyeon), I kept thinking… I’m in love with the idiot who gets triggered because of simple crumbs on a stupid sofa. Stupid Jeongyeon. And Stupid me._

_Day 1643 – Part 2._

_I told Jeongyeon I’m in love with her. No turning back. Just went on to her and told her I’m in love with her._

_…..is what I wanted to do._

_Instead, I skipped that part and kissed her. Right on the lips. And told her, “What do you think of practice kissing with me? You know… When you date a girl… and I date a guy?”_

_Day 1644 – Part 2._

_I told Tzuyu what happened. She thinks I’m an idiot. And I couldn’t agree more._

_Day 1670 – Part 2._

_I love Jeongyeon’s kisses. Help._

_Day 1680 – Part 2._

_What’s better than Jeongyeon’s kisses? Her hugs. Her touch. HELP._

_Day 1703 – Part 2._

_…………………._

_Uhm._

_Day 1703 – Part 2._

_I don’t know how to put this into words. But… I think…. I just lost my virginity to Jeongyeon._

_Day 1703 – Part 2._

_Help._

_Day 1703 – Part 2._

_I’m screwed. Right?_

_Day 1706 – Part 2._

_We ended up doing it again. I like it even more._

_Day 1710 – Part 2._

_I almost said I’m in love with her when I came. Almost._

_Day 1734 – Part 2._

_Momo walked in on us. When Jeongyeon was right in between my thighs. I don’t know why none of us even heard Momo open the front door. But she was supposed to be out on a date. But she’s here. Fuck._

_Day 1735 – Part 2._

_I know it was my idea. But Jeongyeon said… it was just practice. And it hurt. It hurt so bad I end up crying that night._

_Day 1736 – Part 2._

_We stopped having sex._

_Day 1738 – Part 2_

_I started browsing through the countless of men who messaged me and wanted to date me. I told my manager I wanted to start dating ASAP. My managers looked at me and said it wasn’t like booking some deals, that it wasn’t in their hands. I actually have to like the guy… and like talk to them and stuff. I told them I don’t care how it works… I just want it to work._

_Stupid Jeongyeon. Stupid me._

_Day 1745 – Part 2._

_See? It wasn’t that hard to start dating. All they need to do is talk one manager to another and here we are._

_Day 1753 – Part 2._

_Momo cornered me one time and asked why am I ‘suddenly’ dating guys. And I told her, ‘Bisexuality exists’. And she blinks and just said, “That’s nice. But, I’m just asking why you’re not dating Jeongyeon.”_

_And I just glared at her. Because while I’m at it, calling everyone an idiot, I’m just gonna drag her too. “I could say the same thing about you. Are you not in love with Tzuyu?”_

_That ended the conversation quickly._

_Stupid Momo. Stupid me._

_Day 1854 – Part 2._

_Jeongyeon had the audacity to make an emergency meeting to help Momo and Tzuyu admit their feelings towards each other. The. Audacity._

_They were all throwing ideas at each other and I’m there sending daggers at Jeongyeon. The audacity of that ~~bitch.~~_

_Day 1855 – Part 2._

_Sana locks them in a room together. And when they came out, they’re already girlfriends. Uhmmm….. why is my life isn’t as easy as that?_

_Day 1856 – Part 2._

_Stupid Tzuyu told me it’s because I haven’t told Jeongyeon about my feelings._

_Day 1860 – Part 2._

_Tzuyu… isn’t really that stupid._

_Jeongyeon confessed. Or Tzuyu forced her to._

_‘Cause apparently, the both of us has been nagging her about our ‘unrequited feelings’ towards each other and she couldn’t bear the drama anymore. And when Momo and her finally got together. And they happens to just share our love story to each other, they ‘schemed’ making Jeongyeon confess. Those two are scary when they want to.  
_

_Day 1 – Part 3._

_Hi. Jeongyeon and I are dating. <3_

Tzuyu stopped reading because the ring…. The little _stupid_ ring, falls of at the last page of the notebook. She holds on to the ring as she turns to the last page.

_Day 1089 Part 3_

_I accidentally found Jeongyeon’s ring. Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God._

_Thank you. I was already looking for the perfect ring with Momo. I'm sorta glad Jeongyeon did it first. She... moved first.  
_

_I can’t wait to say Yes._

_I can’t wait to start Part 4._

_Thank you._

Tzuyu just laughs. _Stupid Nayeon,_ she thinks. She takes a picture of a few pages in Nayeon’s journal. Then, she puts the ring on to her pocket, puts the notebook back to the box, and returns it to its original position.

She went out of the closet and finds a crying Jeongyeon.

She sits besides her and say, “There, there.” She looks across the room to see if she had missed anything. Finding that the apartment is now as organized as Jeongyeon would have fixed it, she says, “Why don’t we eat your sorrow away?”

“This is not something we can just eat away, Tzuyu.”

“I know. But I’m tired and I definitely hungry. You’re paying.”

“Did you just not hear me moan about losing my 5 million?”

“I did. So losing a bit of thousands more couldn’t be any worse, right?”

* * *

Before she gets into the car, Tzuyu shoots a picture to Nayeon. The one where she's holding a ring with Nayeon's plan of proposing on the back of her pages and saying:

**You have 4 hours to pull your dream proposal. You left the ring in your diary, you dumbass.**

Nayeon calls her a second later, "I love you so much, Tzuyu! Oh My God. I don't know what I will do without you. Also, are you out of your mind? How am I supposed to pull my dream proposal in 4 hours, _you dumbass?”_

“Well to quote you, “ _I don’t care how it works, I just want it to work._ ”

“…You really read it all… I’m feeling so exposed right now.”

“Unnie…”

“And I owe you. Really. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for this.”

“Hmmm… I’ll be your ring bearer.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Well I found your ring. Kinda fits don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Twice prompts + Tzuyu


	3. Catfish (Implied MiChaeng/Mitzu/Chaeyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a prank. Chaeyoung uses Tzuyu's photo and name on a dating app and ends up matching with this cute girl. She didn't expect to actually like Mina, so when she scored a date, she ends up asking Tzuyu to go in her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, this was supposed to be fullblast Michaeng but ended up with a big gray area of the trio. Sorry!! TT

Tzuyu looks at the 'smol' girl in front of her and wondered what the hell she was thinking. She has been loving _(yes... That much. Present perfect progressive. Always has been, happening now, and will continue to do so)_ Chaeyoung with every fiber of her being. But moments like this, she's convinced this ~~midget~~ likes to push her limit.

"Let me get this straight.... You made a dating profile with my picture, my name... Has been talking to strangers, most probably serial killers... Giving my pictures... And somehow you _expect_ me to go on a date with this random girl??? In what scenario did you think I would agree to this?"

"In all scenarios, Tzuyu. You've never said No to her."

"Not the time, unnie." Tzuyu says as she kicks Jeongyeon’s sheen under the table. The short-haired girl is clearly having the best time watching everything unfold in front of her.

"Just saying." She says as she winces in pain, throwing her fries towards Tzuyu, which the tall girl snaps away in reflex.

Chaeyoung reaches for Tzuyu’s hand across the table, "I will admit, it was supposed to be just a prank! Just to see how many pm’s you can get in a day. _Mina_ was just kind of unexpected…?”

When Tzuyu just narrows her eyes, Chaeyoung continues, “Tzuyu, _please._ I really like this girl. She's so cool and so pretty--"

"I couldn't care less what she's like." She ignores the pained look Chaeyoung gave her, "If you really like her, then send her your picture! And go on a date with her!"

Chaeyoung pouts, not giving up, "But... She saw your picture! She said you were really pretty--."

Tzuyu looks at her aghast and convinced all common sense had left her. "And _really,_ you thought I'll be flattered? I'm feeling creeped out... And to be honest, a bit used."

"She's not a creep, Tzuyu. She's really decent. She works at that Dev Company in the Main Street. She also likes to play video games! Ooh, ooh! She’s a foreigner just like you!--"

Tzuyu heaved a sigh… There’s so many things that are wrong with this… But Chaeyoung… is _so excited._

"--And honestly, I think you'll like her."

“On the _right_ circumstance… _maybe._ But not with this. _Definitely_ not with this!” Tzuyu sighs. She looks down on Chaeyoung’s phone to scroll briefly on her message thread with… _Minari37._ "You've been talking to her for almost two months on a daily basis. She must be thinking about my face, but she has obviously liked your personality." Tzuyu tried to reason with Chaeyoung. _Try_ being the operative word.

"We wouldn't even match if she didn't see your pictures."

Tzuyu grimaces when she accidentally closes the thread and saw countless of messages on _Tzuyoda25’s_ inbox.

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon had always been in the same wavelength of humor, something Tzuyu will never get. So when Jeongyeon said it would be ‘funny’ to make a dating profile for Tzuyu, Chaeyoung didn’t even think twice before pulling out her phone. Both of them has tons of pictures of Tzuyu; she has been their muse in photography and portraits, and Chaeyoung knows Tzuyu better than the tall girl herself, so her profile was a bit spot on.

Chaeyoung just didn’t expect to actually like this particular girl. She was mindlessly looking at those who messaged Tzuyu (which was really a lot), when she saw the girl’s picture.

One thing led to another and before Chaeyoung could stop it, she had managed to score a date with Mina.

But seeing as Tzuyu is not even an ounce interested, Chaeyoung starts feeling hopeless. All the what could have been’s will never see the light as she gives in, "You know what? Fine. Forget it. I'm sorry I did this to you. I was being inconsiderate.” She starts putting her things in her bag, didn’t even care her food is untouched. She starts feeling her eyes well up in tears, but she’ll be damned if she cries in front of Tzuyu and Jeongyeon.

She’s never felt like this before. Always looking forward to chatting with Mina, always nervous yet excited talking to her. Now, she can never talk to her again. It's weird feeling like this for someone _else_.

“It’s not like she’s ever gonna like me anyway.” Her voice cracked, and she’s sure her eyes are watering right now. Damn it. She was supposed to hold it in.

_No. Don’t. Tzuyu, just look away. You’re in the right this time… Just look away… You’ll get pass this…_

But Tzuyu feels her chest tightening, hearing those words from Chaeyoung as she watches her bestfriend struggle to put everything in her bag. The pages on her sketchbook are getting folded, and the girl right in front of her doesn’t even care.

So she relents, “Okay, fine. Just one date.”

_Fuck._

Chaeyoung’s face brightens up. Tzuyu can suddenly breathe again. “Really?” Chaeyoung says, her voice small, her eyebrows almost joining.

_She gave you an out. Just fucking take it._

Tzuyu bites her lip before saying, “Just one. And then you tell her the truth.”

_Here we go again..._

“Oh my God! I love you so much! So so much, Tzuyu! You’re the best! Have I told you that?” Chaeyoung runs to her from the other side of the table, hugging her tight. Kissing the side of her face multiple times while jumping in her spot. Tzuyu just sighs.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

Chaeyoung quickly grabs the phone from Tzuyu’s hand. Probably going to Minari’s thread and sending her a message about the date. Tzuyu just watches her, still wondering what’s going on in her head.

“You’re so whipped.” Jeongyeon teases her.

“Shut up.”

“I mean… Nayeon would look like an amateur in spoiling her next to you.”

“Just… can we not talk about this? Like ever?”

Instead, Jeongyeon singsongs, “Tzuyu got a date~~”

_Idiot._

* * *

**Tzuyoda25:** The amount of perverts in these app is insane. They should have a separate app for booty calls and a separate app for getting to know people and stuff.

 **Minari37:** Lol. Someone bothering you?

 **Tzuyoda25:** I really just ignore everyone else’s messages esp when it notifies that they’ve sent a picture.

 **Minari37:** Ugh. Some men are trash.

 **Minari37:** You can just block them.

 **Tzuyoda25:** It’s fine. I don’t read them. I only open your messages. 😊

 **Tzuyoda25:** Just sometimes, I accidentally click on their notifications and see what I shouldn’t see and I’m scarred for life.

 **Minari37:** Awww poor baby.

 **Minari37:** I… can give you my number and we can text instead?

 **Minari37:** I wouldn’t spam you or call you or anything if that’s what you’re worried about.

 **Minari37:** Though… it would be nice to finally hear your voice 😊 Momo is teasing me you’re not a real person and that I’m actually about to date a total creep. I defended your honor, don’t worry. 😉

 **Minari37:** I… didn’t make this weird, right?

 **Tzuyoda25:** No… No! Yeah, sure, we can text. I mean… We’re going on a date really soon. It’s about time, right?

 **Tzuyoda25:** We can… facetime as well.

 **Minari37:** Really?

 **Tzuyoda25:** Yeah… I mean not right now, ‘cause I’m busy. Maybe later tonight? I’ll call you?

 **Minari37:** I can’t wait 😊

 **Minari37:** Is 7 okay?

* * *

As if, _reviewing_ their chat thread isn’t enough…

“You _have got_ to be kidding me.” Tzuyu growls.

“Please! Her friends are a little skeptical that a pretty girl like you would go on a date with her.”

“With the right reasons, I would assume...” Tzuyu mumbles under her breath.

“Tzuyu, just this once _please_. I’ve never asked anything from you.”

“Do you want me to start from last week’s list? Or this month’s? If you give me time, I can pull up this year’s too.”

“Tzuyu, come on…. You would never understand how much of a big deal this is for me. You’ve always been pretty. ‘Didn’t even hit that awkward phase of puberty. Always had other people wrapped around your fingers… _please_. I’ve never had this.”

‘You have me.’ Is all Tzuyu can think about. Instead she chuckles bitterly.

She’s sure she’s about to have an aneurism just listening to Chaeyoung. And she’s about ready to rebut everything she had just heard. She had never liked it when Chaeyoung puts herself down. She looks at her and wonder why can’t Chaeyoung see herself the way Tzuyu sees her?

She _also_ hates it when people see her for her looks… _Only_ for her looks. Which is what she’s feeling right now. But Chaeyoung is her bestfriend, and she knows she doesn’t mean any harm.

So _again,_ she relents, “What am I supposed to say?”

“I’ll be behind the screen the whole time, guiding you on what to say”

_A video call… is a point of no return, buddy. You do it and she’ll realize you’re a real person. Just say N-O._

“I’m not… very good at this, Chae.”

_Okay, so close. Now tell her NO._

But Chaeyoung is relentless. She comes to Tzuyu's side quickly and puts her arms around Tzuyu, “No, no! just be positive! I’ll be right here.”

_For fuck’s sake Tzuyu… Ignore the face. Ignore the pout. Ignore the ey--_

“Okay.”

_What’s the point of having an inside voice if you’re not listening??_

* * *

_**Minari37:** Have you ever felt like being in a crowded room yet you’re so… lonely?_

_**Tzuyoda25:** Hmmm… sometimes._

_**Tzuyoda25:** Wanna tell me what happened?_

_**Minari37:** I don’t want to dampen your mood ☹_

_**Minari 7:** I’ll be fine. I usually let this pass._

_**Tzuyoda25:** You can tell me anything._

_**Tzuyoda25:** I mean, I know it’s not always gonna be rainbows and sunshine._

_**Minari37:** Rainbows and sunshine?_

_**Tzuyoda25:** I said what I said. Haha_

_**Minari37:** Alright._

_**Minari37:** I’m just… sometimes I hate it when we need to smile /all the time/, and be polite and just /not/ sulk, you know?_

_**Minari37:** Deep inside, I’m all angry, sad, and confused. I just don't wanna be this big disappointment to anyone._

_**Minari37:** I just want acceptance, someone to love, someone I can trust, someone who just understands and doesn’t push me out of this ‘darkness’. Someone who will wait for me in the dark and hold my hand and doesn’t force things to be ‘okay’. Someone who doesn't fix me._

_**Minari37:** And I hate ranting to my friends. They're very nice people! But I don't want to keep on bothering them about this and ruining the mood?? Idek what 'this' is. It's just there... inside me... making me feel sad._

_**Tzuyoda25:** First of all… you are Not a disappointment! You’re really intelligent and someone I look up to!_

_**Tzuyoda25:** Second, Idk your friends but from what you have told me, they care about you very much and would listen to your rants. And it’s not a burden! I mean, we’ve known each other for 2 months and I don’t mind reading about your rants._

_**Tzuyoda25:** Third, I’m sorry to hear about this. I really don’t like knowing you’re upset. And I know my words can only do so much. I wish I can hug you and whisper you all the things you need to hear. Or even tell you that things will get better. I really hope you hang on tight… until the day comes that you can actually feel better._

_**Minari37:** You... actually make me feel better. :)_

_**Minari37:** Just knowing you're there..._

* * *

Tzuyu has read their chat a countless times already, she was sure she’s ready to gag at how sweet they are. It's weird for her... to see Chaeyoung talk like that. Like Mina has taken over her life. Like it was so easy for Mina to just _get_ Chaeyoung. ~~(When it took Tzuyu about 6 months or so to even say hi)~~

“You just have to smile and wave.” Is what Chaeyoung has told her.

_And make small talks._

And then fake an emergency that she has to go… So Chaeyoung can take over in chat. As simple as that.

Chaeyoung is also at the back of the laptop, sitting across her, jumping on her seat with a bright smile in her face, looking expectantly at her. Right now, she’s making doodles in her sketchbook, ready to give Tzuyu hints.

Now, how will Tzuyu find it in herself to disappoint?

She hears the _ding_ that signals the call has been connected. She straightens her body, ready to put up her act.

When the screen changes, two blondes had appeared from the other side, smiling brightly at her. Tzuyu’s eyes widen in confusion. Chaeyoung had showed her a picture of Mina and none of her is on the other line. She looks from one person to another, almost mistaking them as twins, wondering who they are. She’s about to laugh, thinking _Minari37_ has also used someone else’s photo, when the other one with the more prominent cheeks, gasp and shouts, “Oh my gosh, she’s so pretty, Minari. I can’t believe she really is so pretty.”

The other one leans her face closer to the camera that zoomed in her round eyes, “Ahh~~ She’s real, Minari. She’s real.”

Tzuyu let them squabble in front of the camera and then she looks back at Chaeyoung still lost, wondering what on Earth she had put her through. She’s laughing and putting her thumbs up. And all Tzuyu can think of is how she _actually_ wants to punch her in the face.

She writes on her paper and then turns it to Tzuyu:

**MOMO AND SANA - > Mina’s roommates**

She waves her hand, urging Tzuyu to say hi.

Tzuyu clears her throat, only to realize it scratches because it has been dried. She should have gotten some water or something. She licks her lips before saying, “ _Konnichi wa.”_ Then she smiles, hoping it doesn’t look forced.

Both of them stops talking and puts their hands in their mouths in sync. Tzuyu is convinced they are twins.

“Uhhh… Tzuyu! Konnichi wa!” _Chuu-iih_

Tzuyu fought herself from rolling her eyes. _Another nickname from your new Japanese friends!_

Instead she waves a little.

" _Kawaii~~_ She's so cute! Omo!"

“Her voice is so soft! Kyah!~~”

This is what she’s worried about. She’s not really good at making conversations with strangers, and she mostly takes her social cues from around her. And the fast switching from Japanese and Korean is making her dizzy.

They introduce themselves almost comically. Tzuyu _giggles_ at their antics. Both of them swoons when (Tzuyu would assume) her dimple decided to show itself.

_Thankfully,_ another girl came in and pushed herself in the middle of the two.

_Myoui Mina, hey you._

Tzuyu finally saw her. Her wavy hair, flowing at the side of her shoulders, her bangs covering a bit of her eyes (which she consciously fixes). Tzuyu can also see a bit of makeup, a light blush-on, and her eyebrows drawn angled, there’s also a slight tinge of pink lipstick on her lips.

Tzuyu suddenly felt conscious; ‘didn’t even bothered to put something in her face.

_Well, you didn’t say you were bringing your A game._

Chaeyoung motions for her to talk, but she’s struggling with _what._

Tzuyu continues to look at Mina, which isn’t that hard. The two of her roommates were talking about something, arguing more like it, while Mina is sitting still staring at the camera, probably doing that same thing Tzuyu is doing: _observing._

Tzuyu concludes Chaeyoung has good taste. Which is not a surprise to her, to be honest. Artists always have good taste.

"Hi... I didn't think you'd really call." Mina whispers.

It was soft, but Tzuyu heard it. _Momo_ and _Sana_ stop talking and look at her with a teasing smile. It somehow reminded Tzuyu of Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

From across her, she saw Chaeyoung smile at the sound of Mina's voice. And for a second, Tzuyu thought this is all worth it.

She sees Mina tilts her head on the side, “Hmm. You changed your hair?”

Tzuyu consciously brings her hand to her hair. “I… _yeah?_ I dyed it last week.”

“It suits you. You look really beautiful. I can’t wait to see you in person.”

_Whoop. There it is._

Tzuyu presses her lips in a thin line. Nodding slightly, swallowing the guilt. She had watched enough movies to tell her this wouldn’t end on a good note.

“Me too.” She manages to say. "You look really pretty as well.” Without thinking she says, “I keep thinking about this... What your voice would sound like... And it's.... _different..?"_

_WHY?? You could have put a nice adjective in there and be done with it, but noooo…. You settled with the vague 'different'....???????_

Chaeyoung's smile quickly drops and slaps her forehead with her palm. Mina's smile _also_ drops and the three of them looks at her in confusion. Chaeyoung moves her hand in loop, urging her to continue.

_Recover... QUICKLY. You don’t have to lie… Just choose your truths…_

"I meant... Talking to you is making me nervous..." Tzuyu smiles shyly. _When in doubt, just smile._

The trio on the other line looks at Tzuyu, each of them plastering different smiles.

"What... did you expect?"

_Okay... Another window. Just breathe... You can do this._

Tzuyu.. _Did_ breathe... And remembers what their conversations were about. It's usually casual conversations. But more of Chaeyoung rambling, and Mina organizing her thoughts and _leading._

From there Tzuyu had known _Mina_ can take charge. But she wouldn't force the wheel into her hands, _no._ She will let you drive and guide you accordingly. (Why she is using this as an example... is a mystery to her)

_Great. You're so screwed. Your bestfriend will die alone because you can't even flirt properly. Great._

Shut the fuck up, Tzuyu almost whispers. Chaeyoung should have used Jeongyeon's picture. Jeongyeon would know what to say.

_"Uhm... “_

Well to be fair, Tzuyu doesn't know where she's going with this.

Mina waits for Tzuyu patiently, her lips almost turning upwards. It’s small but Tzuyu sees it.

Tzuyu knows what Chaeyoung would say. She would gush at how soft, gentle and _warm_ (whatever that is) Mina’s voice is. It was staring right in front of her… Chaeyoung had written it out, ready to help her out. But the words were stuck in her throat.

Maybe, because Tzuyu _thinks,_ behind the pretty face and the reserved smile, a confident girl lies beneath. Someone who knows what she wants. Someone just _waiting,_ and _observing._ Someone _testing_.

She’s a ballerina… _The Black Swan,_ Tzuyu remembers reading. It’s one of those rare occasions, Mina had shared something about herself. What a tragic love story, Tzuyu thinks.

It means she’s deliberate, measured, and calm.

Tzuyu swallows the lump in her throat, barely grazing her throat a bit of wetness, “It’s more of what it made me feel…”

Chaeyoung is _now_ looking at her furious. She encircles the words she had written, but Tzuyu ignores.

“I was excited, nervous, and a bit…” She looks at Chaeyoung one more time before settling, “All over the place.” Tzuyu enjoys it a bit when she sees Chaeyoung’s frown. She sighs, and then speaks softly, “And then I heard your voice… and it’s like… _Oh._ It’s _you_. This… is _finally_ happening”

It’s the most Tzuyu had expressed something. But she keeps in mind… it’s not about showing _herself._ It’s about who Chaeyoung is.

Because just as Chaeyoung know who Tzuyu is, Tzuyu can say the same about Chaeyoung.

“I thought… it would make me feel collected and sure. Now, I’m just feeling everything at once.” Tzuyu smiles, almost genuine. Almost.

Tzuyu is nervous. That’s nowhere near as any pickup line Nayeon would’ve made. Or a joke, Jeongyeon would’ve cracked.

But it’s gotta be close to what Chaeyoung is feeling.

Mina keeps her lower lip in between her teeth, still looking at the camera. Momo was looking at Mina, waiting for a reply. Sana still has her eyes on the screen.

“She’s a mature one, isn’t she?” Sana says, her face now anchored in the palm of her hand. There’s also something in her tone Tzuyu couldn’t figure out. But she’s smiling _fondly_ at the screen, which Tzuyu took as a good sign?

If Chaeyoung had told her, this video call would have been a personality test she had to pass, _then_ she would have never agreed to it.

_Lol. I’m so done with this shit. Chaeyoung would’ve asked you for one of your kidneys, and you would’ve given her both, no questions asked._

Mina parts her lips slightly, and Tzuyu holds a breath in anticipation.

“And she’s mine.”

The great thing about having the _twins,_ as Tzuyu would refer Sana and Momo, is that even though Mina can say _stuff_ like that with the ~~infuriating~~ smirk ~~, claiming her like a damn item~~ , they would laugh afterwards and gang up on her. So really there was no time for the tension to even exist, and for Tzuyu to overthink.

She quickly changes the topic, showing one of Chaeyoung’s sketches. And then drops to the more familiar topics: like Mina’s taste in music, or Chaeyoung’s new-found inspiration in art. She lets Chaeyoung lead, not even bothering to put any of her input.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Tzuyu groans. She looks at the time and it’s barely 7am.

“I need to send a picture of you waking up so I can tell her good morning” Chaeyoung says as she dips into the bed, getting a good angle of Tzuyu.

“Okay…”

Realizing what she had just heard, she opens her eyes quickly and turns to Chaeyoung, “Wait… what the _fuck?_ ”

“Tzuyu no! Augh. This picture is a bit blurry because you moved!” Chaeyoung said, now looking at her phone.

Tzuyu grabs Chaeyoung’s phone, getting her attention, “What did you just say??”

“It’s blurry. Now we have to do it ag--“

“No, Chaeyoung. No point in doing this! We'll go on a date later... But you'll tell her the truth, right?”

Chaeyoung bites lower lip, which is never a good sign. “Maybe… I’m not ready?”

“We’ve talked about this Chaeyoung!! One date and then the truth!”

“But you didn’t see what she was saying… She likes how you laugh! She even wanted to call last night just to hear your voice!”

“Chaeyoung… do you not realize that we can’t keep doing this? The more we prolong this… the more hurt she’ll be when you tell her the truth.”

Chaeyoung starts sulking, “I know. I just don’t know what to say”

“I’ll help you. How about, ‘hey. This would really sting and you’d feel betrayed… but I’m really not Tzuyu. I'm Chaeyoung. So can we start over—'”

“That’s not gonna work.”

“Would you rather I’d be a total bitch to her? And then you come and fix her broken heart? Which I don't know how will work 'cause I'm your bestfriend. And if you’re gonna be dating her, we would have to learn how to co-exist!”

“Tzuyu, please don’t be a bitch to her”

“Then tell her the truth. It’s the only way, Chaeng. If you actually want to date Mina… then you have to.”

Tzuyu can't believe her eyes that Chaeyoung is actually feeling bad when Tzuyu was the one who's forced to go on a date with Mina. Sure, Mina is pretty. Sure she made her nervous. But Tzuyu has every right to not _even_ put up with this.

Chaeyoung pouts, now fidgeting at her phone looking down. She's mumbling something about how _loving_ Mina is way different than what she had ever felt. That it's scary for her. That the fear of rejection has consumed her.

Tzuyu groans in frustration and she genuinely hates herself for not taking her own advice. How hard is it ignore Chaeyoung? Chaeyoung's lips start turning down and Tzuyu starts panicking. Chaeyoung starts ignoring her and Tzuyu starts getting anxiety.

_Same old shit… I’m not even gonna bother--_

Tzuyu sighs, then grabs the phone from her sulking friend. She buries her head in her pillow, putting her blanket up her chin. She puts up the phone a little bit above her eye level, then puts up a smile before she takes a picture while looking up. Satisfied with the picture, Tzuyu throws her phone back to Chaeyoung, then quickly turns around.

_I’m guessing, this is a rough morning, eh?_

* * *

If Tzuyu wasn’t thinking she’ll puke every 5 minutes… the date was actually going smoothly as planned. _Which is way better than what Tzuyu was initially thinking._

In Tzuyu’s 20 years of existence, she had only been on 4 dates. (Well, none. Because all of those she wasn’t aware that it was a _romantic_ date. But shhh. Another topic for another time)

Now that she _knows,_ and worse… pretending to be someone else, her mind is filled with how everything can go wrong, and how she’s gonna end up hurting this sweet girl who’s currently holding her hand (which is flashing a red flag in Tzuyu’s mind because there are only a handful[!!] of people she had held hands with).

Tzuyu concludes Mina is a smooth girl. She’s not as upfront as Nayeon would be but she went from simply brushing her hand to Tzuyu’s to locking it in the next minute.

Chaeyoung’s big idea of a reveal is the amusement park. (Yes. Cliché, but Tzuyu doesn’t have the energy to fight it, she’s convinced Chaeyoung had lost her mind at this point.)

Tzuyu would admit that if Chaeyoung had introduced Mina as her girlfriend, (it might take awhile but) Tzuyu would probably like her. She can see some common grounds that they share, but she doesn’t dare touch it. She keeps in mind that Mina might recognize her face and her name, but everything else is Chaeyoung.

Exhibit A: Competitiveness

They had tried every game they can get their hands on because apparently Mina is very competitive. And Tzuyu would have the itch to bring out her inner MVP, but she remembers Chaeyoung is even worse than Jeongyeon when it comes to games.

“Tzuyu! Basketball?”

Tzuyu had the urge to snap. During high school, people would mistake her as a basketball player. But Tzuyu never really liked basketball. And the last time Jeongyeon had taught her how to shoot balls, she sucked. She sucked so bad she didn’t even dare try it again.

“Uhmmm… I don’t play?” Tzuyu says meekly. Which is both true for her and Chaeyoung.

“Okay then, I will play. Maybe I’ll win you some stuff toy.”

Before Tzuyu could stop her, Mina had already put money on the table, urging for the stuff with a bubbly attitude to give her tokens.

The bell dings and the balls started rolling towards Mina.

Tzuyu just watched as Mina flexes her arms and continues to shoot every single ball into the ring. (Which is quite impressive) After 5 minutes or so, she watched as Mina walks towards her with a pout in her face and sweat on her forehead. “I didn’t beat the high score, I’m sorry.”

Tzuyu just shrugs, “It’s fine. You did well.”

But Mina is still pouting, now crossing her arms, “Not well enough to win you a prize.”

Tzuyu can’t help but feel flattered. She shakes her head trying to fight it. “It’s fine. I had fun watching you.”

But Mina still doesn’t look satisfied. Not knowing what to say, but instead focusing on Mina’s now shiny forehead, Tzuyu got her handkerchief to wipe Mina’s forehead. “You did well. That’s enough for me.”

When she looks down, she can see Mina staring back up her. Suddenly aware of their distance, she clears her throat and steps back.

_One step forward, two steps back._

**> >*<<**

After the 8th game (the one where you throw very light ball and take down bottles): Mina finally wins, and Tzuyu inevitably cheers for her.

Mina looks excited at Tzuyu’s side, "Tzuyu-ah. Which one do you want?"

"Uhm...."

The big brown stuffed dog is staring at her almost begging to be chosen. Tzuyu can actually imagine herself cuddling it at night and introducing it to her dog when she comes back to Taiwan.

"Should we get the dog then?" She hears Mina say, chuckling.

But Tzuyu shakes her head slowly, ignoring the nagging feeling, "No, let's get the cub instead."

"Really? You've been staring at the dog one?"

Finding the courage, Tzuyu turns to Mina, forcing out a smile, "No... It's... It's your nickname to me. I want the cub."

Mina seems to be touched that Tzuyu even remembers. "Okay. If you say so," she jumps from her place pointing to the cub.

Tzuyu hugs the cub, smiling genuinely, thinking of how Chaeyoung would like it. If this doesn’t end well, Tzuyu thinks at least Chaeyoung can have this.

>>*<<

Tzuyu is texting Chaeyoung on how their date is going. When she looks up from her phone, she sees Mina handing her skating blades, in which she raises her eyebrow.

“I don’t skate.” Tzuyu simple replies.

“Of course you do. Didn’t you take a holiday vacation with your family last year?”

_Chaeyoung did._

Tzuyu closes her eyes in panic. She had never ice skate in her life. But she learned how to roller skates last summer? Is that close enough?

_Probably._

So it turns out, it’s not very much the same. Or maybe because Tzuyu is afraid of falling in her butt to even try relaxing. She had spent most of her time skating at the sidelines holding on the guide rail with shaky legs. But Mina is laughing at her, twirling and skating in circles, while Tzuyu struggles to even balance on her feet.

Mina comes near her laying out her hands. “Hold on to me.”

And Tzuyu did.

Mina guided her, teaching her how to glide, take a turn and stop. When Tzuyu got the feel of it, Mina started loosening her grip. But Tzuyu keeps on holding on, “What are you doing?”

“Letting you go, silly. You can do it.”

“I’m gonna fall.”

“If you do, I’ll be here to help you up.”

“Uh-huh. But not till after you laugh, right?” Tzuyu says mockingly. Mina has been laughing at her for awhile and Tzuyu wouldn’t blame her.

Mina doesn’t even hide her smile, “Maybe.”

Tzuyu just rolls her eyes. She slowly lets go of Mina’s hand, letting Mina go back to gliding in circles around her. For Mina’s part, she started saying encouraging words to Tzuyu, reminding her on how to take turns properly. Which helped Tzuyu a bit.

(Also Mina skating flawlessly and elegantly around Tzuyu is mesmerizing her, but who cares about that? She needs to focus on not falling in her butt. She doesn’t have time to admire Mina’s basically a ballet ice skating around her putting up a free show for everyone, doesn’t have time to admit she’s actually having a great time, doesn’t have time to _feel._ )

>>*<<

The two walked side by side, aimlessly, and that's when Tzuyu realized that their ‘date’, or what ever you wanted to call it...was over. She couldn't help but feel disappointed and anxious for what is about to come. Mina turned out to be cooler than she expected. Mina is telling her about something Tzuyu can’t even remember. She’s currently clinging into her arm, and Tzuyu nods occasionally.

“Truth or Dare?” Mina started and Tzuyu turned to her, "Really?”

Mina shrugged, "Why not?”

Tzuyu decides she will humor her. “Truth.”

“Did you have fun today?”

“Yes.” She smiles. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth”

“Was today what you expected?”

Without a beat. “No.”

_No?_

Tzuyu bites her lips. Was that good? Or not?

“Truth or Dare.”

“Truth.”

A beat.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

_And just like how the prince confessed to the wrong girl, Mina’s confession fell on the wrong ear._

Tzuyu stops walking, that made Mina halt too. Tzuyu’s mouth started feeling dry. A sign that she’s becoming too nervous. She doesn’t know how she had the courage to even look at Mina’s _waiting_ eyes. "I... I can't"

And just how Tzuyu had expected it, Mina’s smile _drops._ She doesn’t miss the way her hands fell from Tzuyu’s arms. They just lay… lifeless, in Mina’s sides.

"What? Why? Have I been reading this wrong?" She steps forward, Tzuyu steps back.

"Mina... I..."

“I know you said relationship scares you, and this is a big step for you. But it’s okay. We can take it slow.”

“You’ll hate me for this. But—”

“I won’t.” She grabs Tzuyu’s hand, and when Tzuyu pulled away, Mina’s hurt look cuts Tzuyu’s heart. She didn’t think she’d be this affected with this.

Where is Chaeyoung?

Mina says softly, “If you give us a chance, I swear you wouldn’t regret it. Will you change your mind if I try even harder?”

Tzuyu is feeling bad… has become an understatement.

This is _not_ Mina’s fault. Never Mina’s fault. And Tzuyu is convinced there is no way they can come back from this. What’s sad about this is that in the four dates Tzuyu had been, it _always_ ends up with this. With them trying to kiss her, or inviting her for a second date, or the _I love you_ that always brings Tzuyu speechless. And _always,_ Tzuyu would find the words painfully dragged out of her throat ‘I’m not ready for that yet’ or ‘I really like you, but I don’t see you that way’.

Tzuyu looks back at Mina, who’s giving her a smile that contrary to what she has been receiving all day, doesn’t reach her eyes.

_She doesn’t deserve this._

I know, Tzuyu thinks.

“I’m sorry. I’m _so_ so sorry.” This time she takes a step forward, grabbing Mina’s hands. She sighs when she doesn’t pull away, “You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re… actually _quite_ amazing.” Tzuyu says softly. And she _kinda_ hates it that Mina is now looking hopeful. “This is just really unfair for you.—”

“Then tell me. The whole day that we were together… all those times that we talked, did you not even feel _anything_?”

Tzuyu closes her eyes. This has probably the most heart-breaking rejection she will ever give.

_And her confession isn’t even yours._

“I can’t do this. Will you give me time?”

Tzuyu feels a gentle hand in her cheek and soft lips right after. “Okay.”

* * *

Tzuyu let out a surprised "hey!" but doesn't resist, letting Chaeyoung shove her in and close the door.

" _What,_ " Tzuyu half-yells, shaking her wrist free of Chaeyoung's grip and turning to face her. She looks stoic and angry, like usual, but her breathing is faster than it should be and Chaeyoung thinks she spots a twitch.

"What did you do? She blocked me! Blocked me even before I could tell her the truth!," Chaeyoung hisses, pointing furiously. She knows she has a tendency to point when she gets angry, but she can't help herself. “You sabotaged me, didn’t you? You did!!”

Tzuyu's eyes widen in surprise. "What? No!" Tzuyu looks thoroughly unsure of herself, and really angry because of it.

_Blocked??_

Mina said she’ll give her time!

Chaeyoung clenches her jaw and folds her arms across her chest. “Why couldn’t you just give me this? This is the only thing I care about! I told you! I told you how much she means to me! How can you do this to me?” Chaeyoung says, and then she can't help it; her voice drops to a low hiss.

Tzuyu blinks twice, and then her mouth gets smaller and her eyes get narrower and Chaeyoung almost holds up her hands in surrender, almost, because she's only seen Tzuyu look that mad a couple of times before. But _never_ at her.

"Oh, I did this to you? Are you out of your _fucking_ mind? What do you think you have been doing to me? You don’t even think about what I feel. What I have to go through when you make me talk to her or go out with her.” Tzuyu insists, balling her hands up into fists and taking a step toward her. Then, maybe seeing something in Chaeyoung's face, fear or hurt or betrayal, she takes a step back again and unclenches her fists.

"I’m sure… going out with a pretty girl is hard for you." Chaeyoung swallows hard and blinks hard and does everything she can to keep from crying. And she didn’t like it one bit. In fact, it’s wrenching her heart just thinking about it. Maybe, in retrospect, this wasn't the best time to have an emotional conversation. “I’m sure having her swoon over you is painful for you. I’m sure having her around you telling you how pretty you are, how she liked your voice, how she couldn’t stop thinking about you is hard for you. But she fell for my words! She fell for me! I'm the one she's staying up for! I'm the one cheering her up when she's lonely! You're just the pretty face!”

Tzuyu holds her gaze, breathing hard a few times before she opens her mouth, like she has to work up the courage to answer. "Oh thanks Chae. Thanks for telling me I’m just a pretty face. I’m done with this. Done with you!”

At the back of her head, she knows it wasn’t what Chaeyoung meant. That it's probably what Chaeyoung has been working up on telling Mina (Maybe a bit nicer delivery than that?) She didn’t even notice the tears falling from her eyes. Only when Chaeyoung’s eyes widen, guilt evident in her face that she wipes it. She had never cried in front of Chaeyoung, never even cried in front of everyone but Jeongyeon.

“Oh. Here. It’s from Mina. She asked me to be her girlfriend, and I said I can’t. Maybe it’s why she blocked you.”

Tzuyu throws the cub that Mina got her to Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung barely had time to catch it.

* * *

**Tzuyoda25:**

_“This is the last message I’ll send you. I don’t even know if you would ever read it. But… just in case I chicken out, and fail to say the things I wanted to say… here it is._

_I love you. I think I might even go as far as telling, give me time and I might be falling for you. I’m sorry. That it turned out this way. I had imagined this. How I’ll tell who I really am. But all those can never happen because I had dragged all of us in a point where everyone involved just ends up getting hurt._

_I realize my apologies mean less… probably mean nothing to what I had caused you… and my bestfriend. I can say it a hundred times over, express it in a thousand ways more… but it wouldn’t change a thing… wouldn’t change that I lied to you._

_I really hope you give me a chance to start over. To prove that everything else I’ve said (except my name and what I look like) is the real me… is the person you’ve been talking to._

_The first time you pm’ed me… or I guess ‘Tzuyoda25’, you said, ‘I wanted to save you, but you ended up saving me.’ It’s a statement in one of Tzuyu’s shirts that I’ve made. And it’s why I was drawn to you. Why I even replied. Because among all the good things Tzuyu has: her doe eyes, her prominent cheeks, her long legs… Among the selfies, among her best pictures, you commented on that. I don’t know if you even thought about it, or you just didn’t want to be mediocre and say what everyone else is saying. But it’s what drawn me to you. It’s what made me think… that _hey, she found the needle in the haystack… she found me.

_I don’t even know why I didn’t tell you the truth… That I even made it worse when you sent a picture of yourself, and I sent Tzuyu’s picture in return. Every time you would comment about her physical appearance, I feel a stab in my heart… which really isn’t your fault… or hers. But mine, and mine alone._

_I admit that what I did is unforgivable… and you have every right to ignore me. But if you can give me a chance… I promise never to lie to you again. I don’t care how long it takes or how hard I have to try… but if you give me a chance… I’ll pour everything I got._

_Again, I’m sorry. I don’t deserve you. But I can’t just let you go._

_You take my breath away. I found myself staring at the screen, waiting for your reply. For most of those it’s not even about what you look like, or what you sound like, it’s mostly just about having someone listen to me endlessly and caring about what I have to say. Talking to you is just_ easy. _Talking to you just feels_ right. _Talking to you is feeling everything at once and not even regretting any second of it._

_I’m fighting a hopeless battle. But I’m okay with that. I’m okay with that because with you it’s worth it.”_

_Yours,_

_Chaeyoung_

* * *

Okay… turns out, Tzuyu is not done with her. _~~(Never with her)~~_

Because no matter what happens… no matter what Chaeyoung does… She’ll always love her. Because she doesn’t know how not to.

_She has been loving her._ (Started in the past, happening at the present, and will continue to do so in the future)

_~~Even if Chaeyoung can't see it.~~  
_

So when the three of them (including Jeongyeon) had an earful of scolding from Nayeon after she had found out what happened (only because Jeongyeon had slipped that Tzuyu is on a date): everything went from worse to worst, and Tzuyu is just waiting for the ground to swallow her.

Mina unblocks Chaeyoung later that night saying it was Sana who blocked her in the first place after Mina told them what happened. She apologized and told her that she’s still willing to wait ‘till ‘Tzuyu gets all the time she needs’.

And with Nayeon’s watchful eyes, Chaeyoung confessed… _in person._ They met the next day, Tzuyu thinks. Tzuyu doesn’t know how the confession went, she only knows it ended badly because Jeongyeon told her Chaeyoung hadn’t stopped crying, and Mina was so mad and _hurt._ Tzuyu didn’t come with her. She hasn’t even spoken a work to Chaeyoung.

But three days of silence, she couldn’t take it anymore. So she goes to Mina, ignores all the hurtful things Momo and Sana say to her. Even when her foot almost got caught up when Momo slams the door in her face, she didn’t leave. She stayed outside their front door.

Stayed out even when it starts to rain.

She’s counting the droplets falling out from the leaves when she noticed she’s not getting wet anymore.

“You’re stubborn, huh.” She looks up to see Mina with an umbrella, covering her.

Tzuyu sighs in relief. As if on reflex, she says, “Mina-chan.” Her eyes widen at the words. She doesn’t deserve it. “Sorry… I…--”

“It’s fine. Let’s get you dried up.”

Mina waits ‘till Tzuyu stands up. They stand there, facing each other, but Tzuyu couldn’t look at Mina. Suddenly face to face with her, she doesn’t know what to do. But as she had once thought, Mina is confident. She’s staring at Tzuyu, trying to catch her eyes.

Tzuyu hugs herself in defense. Maybe from the cold, maybe from the guilt, but definitely from Mina’s stare.

Mina motions for her to get inside and she followed suit.

Momo opens the door, looking at Mina in confusion. Sana was there in the living room, waiting with a towel at hand. She quickly wraps Tzuyu with a towel, and dries her hair.

Tzuyu nods in gratitude, but quickly took over, not wanting to impose.

“ _Wow._ Is this a bad time to tell you: wet look looks very good on you?”

_“Yes.”_ Mina glares at Sana. Sana just giggles, and Tzuyu just smiles awkwardly. She's also a bit confused. They have every right to be mad at Tzuyu. And Tzuyu would take anything they throw at her. As long as she gets a chance to talk to Mina.

As Mina leaves Tzuyu in the hands of her roommates so she can prepare Tzuyu some hot chocolate, Momo lends her her sweater… while Sana on the other hand, hands her a _very short_ shorts.

“Uhmmm…” Tzuyu looks at Sana in confusion, and Momo tries to hold in her laughter.

Sana just winks at her and crosses her arms, waiting. Momo shows her the direction of the bathroom.

Tzuyu sighs and heads towards the bathroom.

After a quick shower, she came out of the bathroom, drying her hair.

Mina looks at her with wide eyes, and Momo and Sana with mischievous grin. Tzuyu realizes with Momo’s oversize white sweater, it goes close to her thigh, almost covering Sana’s _short_ shorts, making it look like she’s not even wearing any.

Mina hits Sana in the arm, “She’s not Mina’s anymore. She’s fair game.” Sana just whines.

Mina pulls Tzuyu by the sleeve towards her room, to avoid Sana and Momo. Once inside, Tzuyu looks around on Mina’s room, taking her the quaint design the shorter girl has.

“So?” Mina turns to look at her.

Tzuyu shifts from foot to foot, and then says, “Sorry… I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

“You’re telling me you wait out in my apartment the whole day, didn’t leave even it rained and you didn’t even think what you were gonna say?”

"Yeah" Tzuyu breathes.

Mina raises her eyebrow at her, “So, what are we supposed to do then?”

Tzuyu aimlessly looks around Mina’s room, taking in every detail. There’s a corkboard filled with pictures of Mina, and Tzuyu would assume the twins. And some pictures of vacation spots. She remembers Mina mentioning it to Chaeyoung. She also saw a Switch lying around Mina’s table. Heat surges through her, reddening her skin and exciting her blood and drying her mouth. She licks her lips. "She really likes you. And I know you like her too."

Mina takes a step closer, and this time she's firm. "How am I supposed to believe anything she says, when she lied to me this whole time?" It should be a question, but it's not delivered like one.

"No," Tzuyu says. “She only lied about what she looks like.”

“Same thing.” There's a venom now in her voice, and it _should_ scare Tzuyu.

There’s something about the way that Tzuyu can’t look at her that irks Mina. So standing this close, she grabs Tzuyu’s face by her fingers and make her look at her. But unlike the one at the park, this one isn’t gentle. “You even went on a date with me. Did you have _fun_ playing me? Did it stroke your ego? That you have someone fawning over you? You probably think I'm stupid.”

It hurts… hearing these words. But Tzuyu realized she had agreed to this, agreed to _catfish_ Mina. So she’s partly to blame as well. But she’s not gonna throw Chaeyoung under the bus. _Never._

So she looks at Mina and says, “No.” She inhales deeply before saying, “You can hate me. I’ll take it. But… when you found out, were you disappointed? Were you relieved? Did you fall for her words or did you fall for this face?”

It struck a nerve in Mina, and she glares in response, “Don’t turn this around on me! You lied to me!”

“Yes. And I know it'll be a hard reach but I’m asking you to give Chaeyoung a chance. A clean slate. To get to know her. And you’ll find that she’s still the same person you were talking to.”

Mina scoffs and crosses her arms, “You’re completely delusional if you think I would even consider that.”

“Hmmm… Yet here I am inside your room.”

“Fine! Then get out!”

“How about this? What games do you have in your Switch? Let’s play. If I win, you’ll give Chaeyoung a chance.”

“ _Wow_. It really is like meeting a _completely_ different person. No way.”

“All my pictures that you have. You can post it online. Bad mouth me. I don’t care.”

Mina raises her eyebrow at that. _That's bold._ Mina realizes she really has all the cards. She studies Tzuyu, wondering what's going on in her head. She _really_ is intrigued by the girl right in front of her. Something she felt when they were skating. . She cross her arms and narrows her eyes at Tzuyu. “What if you lose?”

Tzuyu shrugs noncholantly, “I don’t know. What do you want from me?”

Mina doesn't answer. She bites her lip, thinking it over. “Give me time, I’ll think of something.”

Tzuyu raises her eyebrow at this and says, “Does that mean you accept my invitation?”

Mina doesn't know what came over her... But she has been thinking about what Chaeyoung had said to her, mulling over what really happened. And maybe, there's a part of her... that doesn't want to let go of this yet too. So she says, “I’ve never lost in Mario Kart”

Tzuyu nods, now feeling confident, “That’s ‘cause you’ve been playing with amateurs.”

* * *

Tzuyu doesn’t know how the twins went from verbally abusing her to cheering for her. If Tzuyu doesn’t know any better, she would think the four of them has been friends for quite a long time.

She won the first round, which took Mina by surprise. She just shrugs, but definitely looking smug. She had let Mina win on their ‘date’ because she figures Chaeyoung sucks in any games. But this time she keeps in mind, that Mina is with _her,_ Tzuyu, and not Chaeyoung.

By the second race, Mina has taken the lead, with Tzuyu falling behind a disgracing 5th place. And the girl didn’t even try to be humble about it.

“You’re ahead by _three points_ ” Tzuyu says plainly as she stares at Mina who’s smirking at her. Momo is at her side cheering for her, and Sana who is on Tzuyu’s left is dancing also.

Mina just waves her hand at her, “Yes, and I’d _still_ get the perfect points next round.”

Tzuyu narrows her eyes at her, not minding Sana who immediately puts her hands in her shoulders massaging it. She can already feel the headache about to come because she stayed out in the rain. She’s also biting back her remark about not even having her own Switch so she’s a little rusty. "Yeah? Well, we'll see," she says, because she put all her thought into her dangerous smile and didn't plan out her banter very well.

The countdown begins and when it hit 2, Tzuyu started smashing the accelerator button: boosting her Baby Mario.

She drifts and hits Mina’s Link with red shell. Mina makes a grunting noise when she gets hit by a koopa shell. "Oh." She lost her spot to Tzuyu who is now gunning for the first spot. Mina tries to come up with the words, but she's distracted, trying to navigate her little bike through the toughest part of the course: the big jump right before the fork in the road, with lava on either side and fiery comets raining down from above.

Every time Sana’s hand would slap Tzuyu’s thigh, Mina’s eyebrow raises. Tzuyu doesn’t seem to mind, clearly focused on the game, but when it goes higher, Mina drives right off the cliff and into the lava. She’s trying to wrap her mind around it. Falling for the girl with the beautiful mind. But this girl right in her side, is the girl she imagined herself with. A part of her... the _betrayed_ one is shouting at her to kick this girl out of their shared apartment.

One fierce, dirty, neck-and-neck battle, Tzuyu takes first, with Mina following at 3rd place. Beside them, Sana and Momo whistles and cheers, she feels hand clasping her shoulders in congratulations and she smiles.

After the 4th and final race, Tzuyu had secured her place at the top with Mina following at the next spot.

When she looks over at Mina, Mina is smiling too, and holding out her hand. Tzuyu shakes it solemnly.

"Good game," she says.

"Really good game," Mina agrees, and there’s something about it that makes Tzuyu shiver.

Before she can claim her prize, Mina says, “What do you think of Smash Bros?”

Tzuyu gasps, “You just can’t change the rules because you lost!”

Both Momo and Sana look at Mina cautiously. Mina frowns at the word… She has never _lost._

Instead Mina says, “Best of 3?”

_“Fine.”_

>>*<<

After a bathroom break, Mina sits down next to her, not quite close enough for their bodies to touch. Mina is gonna admit Tzuyu’s exposed legs is distracting her; she blames Sana for it. Wordlessly, Momo hands her a drink, already open.

Momo screams, “Minari, Minari! Pick the hot Samus! That’s Sana!”

Mina rolls her eyes and picks _Zero Suit Samus_ for the fun of it. It’s not about the player but the skills, she keeps telling herself. Sana imitates Zero Suit Samus's poses that earns a laugh from Mina and Momo.

Then she turns to Tzuyu with a serious face, “Tzuyu-ah! Pick Kirby because it looks like you!” Her face is really close to Tzuyu's face.

“Looks like me?” Tzuyu’s thinking of choosing Marth or Pikachu for a sure win. With Kirby, she’s probably gonna lose with Mina’s Zero Suit Samus.

_Unless you can eat her._

She’ll be lucky if she can even get near her. 

“Because of your cheeks, silly.” Sana then proceeds to shamelessly squishes Tzuyu’s cheeks, and Tzuyu has to fight back on pushing Sana off of her.

Mina are looking at them with the frown in her face but Momo pulls her attention and puts her hands on her shoulders, "Mina, Tzuyu is Kirby. Kirby is Tzuyu. They are your enemy."

"Got it," Mina says, wondering how much longer until Momo lets go of her face. "Enemy," she says glaring at Tzuyu with fire in her eyes.

Tzuyu blinks, now convinced she had went down in a rabbit hole looking at the trio around her. Sana has suddenly become clingy to her. She’s sure Mina is ready to smash her. And Momo would probably hide her body? She’s not sure.

“Ready to lose _again_ , Minari?" she says, still caught up in the thought.

“Tsk. I’ve let you win last time.”

“That’s what losers always say.”

_“Player 2 defeatd.”_

“You were saying?”

Tzuyu clenches her jaw. “Well you did say ‘Best of 3’.” Tzuyu hits the ‘Confirm’ button and a loud, “Pikachu” was heard.

Mina just smirks, “Marth.” Was heard next.

In the end, Tzuyu loses to Mina in Smash Bros.

She leans back to the couch groaning. Her fingers are aching and she _actually_ wants to go home and rest. But she doesn't want to go home _defeated._

"Splatoon 2?" Tzuyu suggests, looking over at Mina's Switch case.

Mina laughs, “This is never gonna end, isn’t it?”

“Well, you can give me my prize. I mean... _Technically,_ the Smash Bros shouldn't even count.”

“Never gonna happen.” Mina shakes her head, getting the SD card from Tzuyu's hand and placing it on her Switch. "Look at you, all riled up," she breathes, jerking her chin towards Tzuyu. "Seems like you get like this when you get competitive." There's a light in Mina's eyes that makes Tzuyu want to shiver. She _is_ pretty riled up, she supposes. Playing Mario Kart and Smash Bros is _very_ different.

"When _I_ get competitive," Tzuyu laughs.

"You're way worse than I am," Mina insists, and Tzuyu laughs.

>>*<<

Minutes turned to an hour and Mina can't believe she's about to throw her controller on the TV. Momo senses this and quickly grabs the Joy-Con from Mina's hand running circles on her back.

“I won.” Tzuyu pokes her tongue out, then smiles, “This means you’ll give Chaeyoung a chance."

Mina almost forgot about it. _Almost._

Mina clenches her jaw and nods, honoring her word. “Fine. But one more lie, and I’m out. I’m also holding your pictures for blackmail.”

“Sounds fair to me.” Tzuyu nods. She’s confident, given a second chance Chaeyoung wouldn’t waste it. She extends her hand to seal the deal, which Mina hesitantly took.

As Mina walks her out the door, Mina starts, "Tzuyu…"

"Yeah?"

"Which was her? And which was you?"

Tzuyu didn't even think before answering, “It’s all her, Mina. I’m just the pretty face.”

* * *

The next morning, Tzuyu slowly sat up. She hesitated as she swallowed; her throat still sore, but not as bad as it was last night. She swung her legs around and stood up, grabbing a tissue as she made her way to the bathroom. She realized she didn't have the energy to change from Momo and Sana's clothes when she got home. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and then headed out into the living room, finding Chaeyoung on the couch, with her sketchbook resting on her thighs.

"Uhhh... Chaeyoung? What are you doing here?" Tzuyu winced when she spoke.

Chaeyoung jumps from her spot and turned to look at Tzuyu. She puts her hand in her chest in surprise, "Tzuyu! You're awake!"

There's a tickle in her throat that caused Tzuyu to couch and Chaeyoung immediately went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

“I was waiting for you in your class and you weren’t there." Chaeyoung hands the glass to Tzuyu, which Tzuyu took... Still a bit confused. She looks around and see that it's barely 11am. Had she slept that much?

"I came here... And you were burning up." Chaeyoung said, looking at her worriedly.

"I made you soup..." Chaeyoung drags Tzuyu on the couch. Soon, she followed with the bowl. Chaeyoung scoops from the soup and blows on it before moving the spoon towards Tzuyu's mouth ready to feed her.

Times like this, Tzuyu doesn't know what to do. So she opens her mouth and waits till Chaeyougn feeds her.

"I'm so sorry, Tzuyu." Chaeyoung says softly.

"It's okay," Tzuyu says automatically, taking a deep breath, and thinks about it. She finds that most of the anger has drained out of her. "Yeah, it's okay," she says again, more sure of herself.

"It wasn't," Chaeyoung insists. “You’re my bestfriend! And I’ve just gotten used to having you around. You’re not just a pretty face. And you're way more important than any other girls I’ll meet. I’m such a horrible person! I don’t know how you’ll ever forgive me. But please don’t shut me out.”

“It’s okay, Chaeng. I forgive you.”

“No! You can’t!”

“I can’t? Why not?”

“Cause I have to work hard for it.”

_Again. No winning with this one. I mean… She’s the one apologizing and she still has you wrapped--_

“Okay." Tzuyu concedes. She hugs her friend and says, "And Chaeng. You’re not a horrible person. You did something horrible. But you can get back from it, okay?”

Chaeyoung smiles softly, “Okay.”

“How are you feeling?”

"A little better, my nose is stuffy and I have a stupid cough now." Tzuyu answered. "But my throat doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"I figure we could curl up on the couch and watch movies all day?"

"I'd like that." Tzuyu nodded, covering her mouth when her scratchy throat made her cough again.

"Go sit down." Chaeyoung said patting her arm as she walked by her and into the kitchen.

Tzuyu was going to protest and get the stuff herself, but she really enjoyed Chaeyoung coddling her, so she obeyed and went over to the living room, grabbing a blanket on the way, wrapping it around herself before making herself comfortable on the couch.

After Tzuyu ate a bowl of soup, and then reluctantly took some vitamins given to her by Chaeyoung, she picked a movie and then sprawled out on the couch.

"What if I get you sick?" Tzuyu asked as Chaeyoung positioned herself to spoon Tzuyu.

"Then you can take care of me." Chaeyoung teased, pulling a blanket over them and then draping her arm over Tzuyu's side.

Tzuyu rested her head down, lacing her fingers with Chaeyoung's and relaxing into her warmth, "I'm not going to argue with that."

Chaeyoung pressed a kiss to the side of Tzuyu's head, before laying her head down as well, the two going quiet as the movie began.

A while later Chaeyoung began to get up as the credits to the movie rolled, only stopping when Tzuyu shifted and turned around to face her. She was expecting her to be awake, but Tzuyu just whimpered and Chaeyoung lay back down with her. She reached out tucking some stray hairs that had gotten loose from Tzuyu's messy bun behind her ear and then ran the back of her fingers lazily down her cheek. Although Tzuyu was sleeping, Chaeyoung softly smiled at the girl in front of her, feeling a burst of gratitude that she was one of the lucky ones who was able to see Tzuyu's vulnerable side.

"Chaeyoung." Tzuyu mumbled a hint of a whine to her voice.

"Hmmm?" Chaeyoung quietly asked, reaching out to trace her thumb over Tzuyu’s eyebrow.

"I want a popsicle."

Chaeyoung smiled about to get up and get her one, but Tzuyu snuggled closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Don't go."

Chaeyoung lightly laughed laying back down, "How am I supposed to get you a popsicle then?"

Tzuyu shrugged, pressing her forehead against Chaeyoung's collarbone, "I don't know."

"So needy." Chaeyoung teased, but she loved every second of it. She feels her phone vibrate, so she reaches for it from her pocket. Reading over it, she starts creasing her eyebrows. “That’s weird. Mina just texted me. She said she wanted to talk”

Tzuyu looks up at her from her curled position, “You… haven’t talked to her?”

Chaeyoung pouts and shakes her head. She continues to play with Tzuyu’s hair, but she’s still holding her phone, “No… I actually was about to delete the dating app.”

Tzuyu pulls away from Chaeyoung with a pout adorning her face, “Why? You really like her.”

“Yeah… but I feel like I don’t deserve her… You know, after everything I pulled… Even dragging you to it.”

Tzuyu frowns and shakes her head, “Stop it. She’s giving you a chance. Take it.”

“You really think so?”

_If they don’t end up together after all the shit you’ve been through then what’s even the point?_

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll… Can I call her now? Or do you think that’s too soon?”

Tzuyu just rolls her eyes and pulls away from Chaeyoung completely, “Just go.”

“Are you sure? I mean maybe—” When Tzuyu glares at her, she laughs raising both her hands in defense. She stands up and went to Tzuyu’s room to get some privacy.

Tzuyu just smiles and wraps herself with her blanket.

* * *

Later that night, Tzuyu receives a message from an unknown number. It's a picture of a keychain version of the brown dog stuff toy that she (secretly) wanted when she and Mina went on 'date'. And a following texts that say:  
"This is you, right?"  
"I got you this because I thought you really wanted it."  
"I also got your number from Chaeyoung. I hope you don't mind. :) Get well soon."

Tzuyu tried to fight the smile forming involuntarily in her face. She also fought the unfamiliar feeling she gets from Mina. She reminds herself that Mina is Chaeyoung's and was never meant to be hers in the first place. She closes her eyes and keeps the messages unanswered. Chaeyoung's feeling would _always_ comes first, even before hers.

_Myoui Mina, hey you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Don't hate me.


	4. Handcuff Challenge [Satzu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Tzuyu were /accidentally/ handcuffed to each other. They spent 24 hours together and ended up getting to know each other as Sana tested one of her review materials: 36 questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be humorish but ended up being deep.

The worst duo to be stuck together is Sana and Tzuyu. And all those who knew them would agree. Their personalities are two ends of a spectrum.

How did she end up here you ask? And what exactly is _here_?

Well to be fair, it’s all Jeongyeon’s fault, although the short-haired girl would argue.

They were helping Sana and Jihyo move in to their new apartment when she found the shiny little thing in one of the boxes. A _handcuff._

Now, if you ask Jeongyeon why did she even pick it up, she would just simply shrug and say, she’s never touched a handcuff before. So this is passing up a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, is all she had to say when Jihyo was ready to strangle her.

(Okay, speaking of ‘bad’ duos… they might add Sana and Jihyo to the list. They were weird together. They don’t even know how they manage to stay this long together. But a 2 years in the small dorm in the university and they actually haven’t killed each other, so they didn’t even think twice into moving in a bigger space: hence the apartment.)

When you look at it, their apartment is split into two sides, almost like two different personalities splattered across the walls: Jihyo, the architect-to-be, with her intricate and flavorful design; and Sana’s, the future-psychologist, with her minimalist and comfy one.

So really, when Jihyo’s 'team' is busy dragging out Jihyo’s furniture from the ground floor up to the fourth floor, with Nayeon complaining ‘if you told me the lift doesn’t work, I would’ve quickly jumped to Sana’s team’ and Chaeyoung saying, ‘Unnie, you’re the one who suggested we had teams anyway! Making up a stupid game on who’s gonna have a better side, this is totally your fault!’, Jeongyeon went to her ‘teammates’ who are now lounging in Sana’s couch as she opens one box after the other.

Her eyes landed on Tzuyu who is busy eating her snacks and listening to a very comical Momo explaining her very vivid dream this morning: something about a talking potato plushie foretelling her ‘desitiny’: which is to find the _golden pig_. Tzuyu nods at every word, and Jeongyeon would admire her patience.

On her other side is Sana putting a small cactus on the table.

So _really,_ if you ask Jeongyeon why she did it, she’ll say: _it’s not rocket science._ They were just there.

She sits in between them, and is grinning mischievously when the trio ignored her. She silently locks one in Tzuyu’s left hand, then grabs Sana’s right to cuff it too.

“What?” Sana says as she only felt Jeongyeon grabbing her wrist, taking her attention from her precious cactus.

Tzuyu almost drops her bread, turning to her left.

Both Sana and Tzuyu look at now their conjoined wrists, with Jeongyeon sitting in between them, smiling brightly, holding her laughter.

“Ugh. I’m sweating! I’m sweating! Quick, someone tell me I still look hot.” As if on cue, Jihyo’s team just arrived at the door.

Chaeyoung grunts and says, “Don’t look at me.”

Momo twists her body and raises her hand, “You’re hot Nayeonnie!”

Nayeon nods and flips her hair with her hand, the other pointing a finger-heart to Momo. “That’s why you’re my favorite Momo-chan!”

“Stop feeding her lies Momo-unnie!”

 _“Jeongyeon, what did you do?!”_ Sana shrieked realizing what just happened.

Everyone turned to them, while Jihyo enters the apartment with bags from the convenience store downstairs. “Alright, team. Who’s hungr—What? What did I miss?”

Sana’s eyes widen, her jaws dropping.

Jeongyeon laughs.

Momo looks at them confused.

Tzuyu blinks.

Then… walking closely… Jihyo gasps, dropping her paper bag on the floor, “Someone tell me that’s not a _real_ handcuff.”

…

“That’s not a real handcuff.”

“This is not the time, Momo!”

“What? She said—”

Before a riot starts, Chaeyoung says, “Okay, everyone, calm down. I’m sure there’s a _very_ rational explanation for this… Anyone?”

“I bet it’s Jeongyeon's.” Nayeon was quick to say.

Jeongyeon glares at Nayeon then points her finger at Sana, “This is Sana’s!”

Sana glares back at Jeongyeon, “Yes. And you shouldn’t have touched it!”

Jihyo twitched her eye then puts her hands in her hips, “Sana-ssi, please tell me that’s not a real handcuff.”

Sana just looks at Jihyo sheepishly.

Jihyo groans, while everyone else keeps themselves from laughing. They don’t want to be the receiving end of Jihyo’s upcoming wrath.

Of course, the oblivious Tzuyu would ask, “Why do you even have a real handcuff?”

Sana blushes and opens her mouth to answer but Jihyo was quick to interrupt, “For research! She has it for research!”

At that, everyone else started laughing.

Tzuyu just looks at them confused, “Eh? Why? What’s funny?”

Jihyo pinches the bridge of her nose and says, “Unlock it now, Sana.”

“Where’s the key?” Sana turns to Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon shrugs, “Not in the box.”

Snickering, Nayeon chimes in, “For research, what else is in the box?”

Jeongyeon was about to answer but Jihyo’s deathly glare stopped her.

“Okay, change of plans. We’re all gonna find that key! Even if it’s the last thing we’ll ever do.”

**Minutes 4: 10:10am**

“Unnie, maybe we should sit down?” Tzuyu says. This is the third time Sana tripped… In 4 minutes. Sana is usually unsynchronized on her own, but add the fact that Tzuyu usually goes the other way, they end up pulling each other from different directions.

Nayeon helped Tzuyu up, while laughing. “This is golden, Sana. I mean who would’ve thought?”

Sana rolls her eyes and says, “I’m not gonna hear the end of this, right?”

“You bet.”

Tzuyu is still lost in confusion.

**Minutes 30: 10:36am**

“It has to be here! Why is it not here?” Jihyo groans, looking at _Sana’s box._

“Stop playing games, Jeong. You hid it! You definitely hid it!” Sana says accusingly… from the couch. Where she and Tzuyu are sitting. Where Tzuyu is relaxing, going back into eating her bread, Sana is pretty sure she still hasn’t caught up with the situation.

“If I have, I would have brought it out the moment Jihyo abused my body.”

“You definitely deserved it.” Jihyo snaps, then hands Tzuyu a glass of juice.

“Why don’t we just cut it with a kitchen knife?” Chaeyoung suggests.

“And risk cutting Tzuyu’s wrist?”

“Hey! There are two hands in here! What about me?”

“You’re the one who brought a real handcuff in this apartment—”

 _Scoff._ “In _our_ apartment. Pretty sure I can bring whatever I want.”

“Not a handcuff without a key!”

Nayeon interrupts the squabbling duo by saying, “Not to be _that person,_ but we could’ve avoided this if Sana just uses scarves like the rest of us.”

Jihyo looks at her aghast, “Correction, the rest of us doesn’t even… do _that kind_ of research.”

“Jihyo, do you want me to expose you about the times I walked in on you— _Mmph--_ ”

“Do you want me to gag you?”

Nayeon snickers and says, “Sana’s the type to have that on her _research._ ”

“Hey!”

“They’re gonna kill each other, won’t they?”

“Oh definitely. The only reason they lasted this long is because Sana had practically lived with Momo last year and Jihyo only went home to sleep.”

When Sana is catching her breath after almost being choked by Jihyo, Tzuyu leans into her, “What kind of research are you working on?”

“Uhm…--”

**Hour 1: 11:14am**

Chaeyoung clears her throat and says, “Okay fine. Why don’t we just bring them to a police station?”

Both Jihyo and Sana’s eyes widen and shake their heads.

Chaeyoung groans, “Why do you keep turning down my suggestions? We’re never gonna find that key, I mean look around, we haven’t even started unpacking, and half of Jihyo-unnie’s stuff are still downstairs.”

“Is this the right time to say I’m switching to Sana’s team?”

“We don’t want you on our team!”

“No one asked you Jeong!”

**Hour 2: 12:23pm**

“Okay, I’m cancelling my plans with Daniel tonight. I can’t leave Sana and Tzuyu alone.”

Nayeon snorts and says, “You’re meeting his parents tonight. Nothing else is much more important than that.”

“I’m sorry, did you not see their handcuffed wrists?”

Nayeon shrugs, “They’re not going anywhere. And what’s the worse that could happen?”

**Hour 2.5: 1:01pm**

“Can you feed me, Tzuyu-ah?”

“Your other hand is free…”

“Yes… but my _dominant_ hand is the one cuffed.” * _pleading face*_

…

“Okay.”

“Ahh~”

_Giggle._

“Unnie, be careful.” Tzuyu laughs then looks for a tissue. Seeing there’s none, she turns her attention back to Sana who’s looking at her expectantly. “Ahh~ you have something in your face.”

“Where? Here?” Sana says, _completely_ missing the frosting near her mouth.

Tzuyu just giggles. “No. A bit to your left.”

“Can you wipe it off for me?” Sana asked _sweetly._

Tzuyu was about to wipe the sides of Sana’s mouth with her finger but Jihyo is already there with a face towel. “Let me help you, Sana-ssi,” Jihyo says wiping Sana’s mouth harshly.

Sana mumbles, “Can’t wait ‘till you’re gone.”

**Hour 3: 1:38pm**

"Minatozaki Sana! I leave you for five minutes and you're already holding hands with Tzuyu!

Sana raises her hands, which ended up raising Tzuyu's hand as well, and she quickly pulls it down, "Contrary to what everyone's thinking, this is Tzuyu's suggestion.”

Tzuyu shrugs, "She couldn't stay still for 5 seconds. If I don't hold her down, she's gonna rip off my hand."

“Awww, Tzuyu. Don’t lie. I know you just want to hold my hand.” _Wink._

Then a flying pillow went to hit Sana at the back of her head.

**Hour 7: 5:44pm**

“Don’t leave me.” Tzuyu says, as she follows her ‘teammates’ towards the door, with Sana draping over her.

“You’ll be fine.” Nayeon says, tapping Tzuyu’s shoulder.

Chaeyoung chuckles and turns to Tzuyu, “Call me if _something_ happens.”

“I’m leaving the pepper spray here.”

“We’ll be back tomorrow with a grinder.”

“G—grinder?! Nayeon-ssi, what grinder?!”

Before Jihyo goes out the room she looks to Tzuyu then to Sana. Tzuyu has her left hand on her right shoulder, her fingers intertwined with Sana’s right, whose arm is over Tzuyu’s shoulder. Sana is smiling brightly looking at Tzuyu, while Tzuyu gives Chaeyoung a pleading face.

Jihyo sighs. Knowing Sana, she knows where this will go.

“Sana, can I say something privately?”

Sana looks away from Tzuyu slowly then turns to Jihyo, “Okay, what is it?”

Jihyo raises her eyebrow then points to their joined hands and _very close_ proximity with her eyes. Sana just giggles and moves their joined hands over Tzuyu’s shoulder to move an arm’s length from Tzuyu.

Jihyo whispers something in her ear, and looks at her worriedly.

Sana just giggles and pushes Jihyo lightly. “That’s not gonna happen.”

Jihyo looks at her pointedly. And Sana taps her chest, “You can trust me, Jihyo. I got this.”

“That’s what you said last time. And the last one before that. This is just gonna end the same… She’s…--"

“I got this, Jihyo. Have a little faith?”

When the last one was out the door, Sana locks the door. She then slowly turns Tzuyu, jumping into her arms. “Aahh~~ Now I have you all to myself. What do we do now?”

**Hour 8: 6:55pm**

“Unnie, I have to pee.” Tzuyu says, creasing her eyebrows.

“Okay, I won’t look.”

“Ahh~ this is embarrassing.”

“Just to think of it as using the public restroom."

**Hour 9: 8:01pm**

“Tzuyu-ssi, what do you think of building a fort and watching some movies?”

“A fort?”

“You know, when you pile pillows and blankets and then camp inside?

“I know what it is… It’s just… Aren’t we too old for that?”

Sana pouts and shakes her head, “We’re never too old for forts, Tzuyu. Never.”

**Hour 12: 11:36pm**

“Are you not tired?” Sana asks as she feels Tzuyu move again from her side of the _fort._

Tzuyu apologizes softly then sighs, “Am I keeping you awake?”

“Not really. I’m just scrolling through my phone, what is it?”

“Nothing.”

Sana raises her eyebrow at this. “Okay. A quick ‘nothing’ always means _something._ What is it?”

Tzuyu looks away from Sana. But when Sana squeezed their intertwined hands (Yes, they haven’t let go yet), she sighs, “I just… I can’t really sleep on someone else’s home on a first night.”

“Really?”

Tzuyu lowers her head, almost embarrassed, “Yes, it’s always been a problem for me.”

Sana looks at Tzuyu for a moment then nods, “Hmm. It’s your brain trying to stay awake, making sure you’re safe, because you’re somewhere unfamiliar.”

Tzuyu looks at Sana surprised.

Sana just giggles. She always gets that expression when she starts saying stuff like that. She leans closer to Tzuyu (if that’s even possible), then puts her head in Tzuyu’s shoulder, “It probably didn’t help that Jihyo was messing with you the whole day.”

Tzuyu was silent, trying to process what Sana just said.

Sana hums and says, “How about this: why don’t we get to know each other a little bit more? So you’ll feel comfortable around me?”

“I’m… I’m comfortable around you, unnie.”

“Comfortable enough to cuddle with me?”

“C-cuddle?”

“I _cuddle,_ Tzuyu. _It’s always been a ‘problem’ for me.”_ Sana says, winking at Tzuyu.

A moment later Tzuyu sighs, “Alright. How do we get to know each other?”

Sana smiles and hugs Tzuyu tight, “I thought you wouldn’t ask.”

Sana scrolls through her phone, now looking giddy. “This is an exercise that can _fasten_ two people’s intimacy.”

She taps into her phone then shows her phone to Tzuyu.

Tzuyu narrows her eyes. Sana then proceeds to explain, “Although this has a reputation of making two people fall in love with each other—”

Tzuyu scoffs, “How can you fall in love with someone that quick?”

Sana pouts and says, “You can’t argue with Science!”

“Science? This… is an actual study?”

Sana smiles confidently and gives her phone to Tzuyu. “Says Aron and his colleagues. Backed up by Catron years later."

Tzuyu’s eyebrows crease, clear disbelief seen in her features.

Sana laughs, “Obviously, other factors like commitment, loyalty and such that really require time and experience to develop are excluded in the study.”

Tzuyu tilts her head and returns her attention back to Sana. There’s something about the Sana that’s in front of her that makes her interested. She’s never heard Sana talk like this. All the times they met in their Org at the university, she was never like this with any members. To be honest, she was never like this even outside the small Org Room. She always seems… _carefree._

Sana smiles at her, recognizing the look in Tzuyu’s face, “It’s such a _turn on,_ isn’t it?”

Tzuyu looks at her confused, “ _Turn on?_ What is?”

Sana smiles, leaning into Tzuyu even closer that their faces are now inches part, “Me talking like this?”

Tzuyu keeps her expression stoic, raising her eyebrows at this. Sana had always been flirty… to everyone else. Momo says its harmless. Sana had always put her heart on her sleeve. She also remembers Sana winning _Miss Congeniality_ at that pageant in the university, making her really famous among the male _and_ female population. She would also get tons of gifts and letters in the Org Room.

But Sana had never flirted with her. Maybe… because this is the first time she was alone with her.

Tzuyu just laughs and leans in as well, lessening their distance, “Alright, Sana-ssi. Why don’t we _debunk_ Aron and Catron?”

* * *

“What’s that for?” Tzuyu says as she follows Sana back to their fort right after Sana _retrieved_ a bottle of wine in one of her boxes.

“A little liquid courage wouldn’t hurt.”

“Please don’t tell me we have to drink at every question.”

Sana just giggles and motions for Tzuyu to sit back down in their little fort. Tzuyu sits down _with_ Sana then slowly crawls towards the depths of the fort. At this point she already had learned how to synchronize with Sana. (Which is an achievement for Sana, if you ask Tzuyu.)

“Just drink whenever you feel like it. They say alcohol _stifles_ reasoning skills and contemplating _repercussions._ It’s why alcohol would seem like a truth serum, or _liquid courage._ ‘Cause you can talk unrestraint and be brutally honest.”

They sit cross-legged almost across each other, with how far their intertwined hands would let them.

Tzuyu chuckles, “Are you gonna talk like that all the time?”

Sana retrieves her iPad and puts it in between them, not without smirking in Tzuyu’s direction, “Afraid you’re gonna fall in love with me when this is over?”

Tzuyu laughs heartily, “ _You wish.”_

Sana purses her lips and puts her face anchored in the palm of her free hand, she brings up their joined hands and kisses the back of Tzuyu’s hand that surprised Tzuyu, “What if I want you to?”

Tzuyu is stunned for a moment. She quickly regains her composure and shakes her head, “Too bad it won’t happen.”

“Says the one who hasn’t let go of my hand.”

Tzuyu glares at Sana and points at the red marks in her wrist, “You made us fall more times that I can count!”

Sana looks at her guiltily, “I’ve already applied ointment! It’ll be gone in no time!”

If Sana would make a transcript of their _session,_ it would go like this:

  1. **Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?**



**T:** Momo-unnie.

 **S, snorts:** Out of anyone, really? Momo?

 **T, shrugs:** Momo-unnie eats well…

 **S:** Alright… Hmmm… Karen Horney. She’s a psychologist who challenged Freud’s statement as women having ‘penis envy’. She was very outspoken in feminine psychology. Probably could get some in put on how to deal misogyny and sexism.

 **T:** …

 **S:** What? Not what you expected?

 **T:** Why don’t you talk like this with the group?

 **S:** I like to pull surprises here and there…

 **T:** It’s…

 **S, smirking:** _A turn on?_

 **T, rolls eyes:** It’s impressive. It’s… I don’t know… It’s not what your reputation is—

 **S:** What does ‘my reputation’ says about me?

 **T:** N-nothing.

 **S:** Nothing always means something, Tzuyu-ssi.

 **T:** Oh… Uhm…

 **S:** We have all night. You said you can’t sleep, right?

 **T:** Unnie~~

 **S:** I won’t get mad. You can tell me.

 **T:** They… They said you’re… easy to date, easily to be bored, fast to move on from one person to another.

 **S:** Hmmm… Who told you this?

 **T:** Uhm… No one.

 **S:** Tzuyu-ssi…

 **T:** Ja—Jackson-oppa.

 **S:** How do you even know him?

 **T:** He was my RA my freshman year… He’s… He’s a friend. I’m sorry, unnie. I don’t take what he said about you seriously.

 **S, gripping Tzuyu’s hand:** Don’t. He’s just bitter I broke up with him.

 **T:** You… You dated?

 **S:** He didn’t tell you?

**T, shakes her head fervently**

**S, frowns:** I’m not gonna bad mouth him to you.

 **T:** Sorry for making you upset.

 **S:** No, you didn’t. Let’s continue?

  1. **Would you like to be famous? In what way?**



**T:** I… I don’t really like to be famous. I don’t like unwanted attention.

 **S:** I don’t like to be famous either—

 **T:** But you’re pretty famous—

 **S:** I could say the same thing about you, Tzuyu-ssi. You’re pretty popular in our Department.

 **T:** I am?

 **S, rolling her eyes:** Your beauty is ‘out of this world’, is what they said.

 **T, blushing:** Oh. Uhm… Thank you, I guess?

 **S, narrowing her eyes:** Why does this seem like news to you? I feel like this is something you would hear everyday.

 **T, *drinking*:** Like I said… I don’t really like unwanted attention.

 **S:** Unwanted attention? Hmmm. Well, _I_ think you’re really pretty.

 **T, eyes widen, blushing:** Oh. Uhm… _Thank you._ I think you’re pretty as well.

 **S:** Awww. Thank you! In love with me yet?

 **T:** _No._

 **S:** Really? Not even a crush?

 **T, laughs:** No.

 **S:** Awww. Playing hard to get I see…

  1. **Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why?**



**S:** Uhm… Not really.

 **T:** I do.

 **S:** Really?

 **T:** I… My Korean isn’t _that_ good. So I’d like to practice before I call.

 **S:** That’s nothing to be ashamed for Tzuyu. You just learned Korean for the University, right?

 **T, shrugs:** Not an excuse. You’re good at it.

 **S:** M-Me?

 **T, nods:** Yes.

 **S, blushing:** T-Thanks. **_*also drinks*_**

  1. **What would constitute a “perfect” day for you?**



**T:** Hmmm… I get to spend the day with Gucci. Maybe take a walk in a park, meet other dogs—

 **S:** Gucci is a dog?

 **T:** Yes.

 **S:** Oh. Okay. Good. Hehee… Go on… **_*drinks*_**

 **T, looking at Sana weirdly:** Okay…? Hmm… I’d also like to take a hike. I think nature is good for you. Then some Boba Tea in the afternoon, with some Cheese bread, or any would do, I won’t be picky. Hangout with some friends… Just _chilling._

 **S:** Chilling? You hangout with Jeongyeon too much!

 **T:** Jeongyeon-unnie is cool.

 **S, laughs:** That’s why you’re her favorite.

 **T:** Eh? What about you then?

 **S:** Hmmm. It would really be nice if I can wake up early and have ice cream for breakfast—

 **T:** Ice cream?

 **S:** Don’t question my perfect day!

 **T:** Ok, ok. Go on…

 **S:** So… ice cream for breakfast… Maybe… Just stay in naked. Be free, you know? Then have a good bubble bath and a wine right after dinner. Hmmm… Then cuddle with someone, and something more.

 **T:** You really like to _cuddle,_ huh…

 **S:** Yes. So be prepared ‘cause I’m cuddling you tonight.

 **T:** …What’s something more?

 **S:** I guess we’ll find out, won’t we? **_*wink*_**

  1. **When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?**



**S:** I don’t sing very much—

 **T:** Why not? You have a good voice.

 **S, narrowing her eyes at Tzuyu:** How would you know?

 **T, shrugs:** Nayeon-unnie showed me a video.

 **S, eyes widening:** Whi-which one?

 **T:** the one where you’re singing…

 **S:** That’s it? You’re not gonna explain which one?

 **T, smiling:** How many videos of you singing are there?

 **S:** N-not much.

 **T:** Okay, to someone else? When did you last sing to someone else?

 **S, nods:** Hmmm… Momo and I sang Karaoke two days ago.

 **T:** And you say you don’t sing very much.

 **S:** That’s karaoke! That’s for fun! That’s different.

 **T:** If you say so.

 **S, drinks:** Hng… How about you then?

 **T, blushes:** Oh uhmmm… I… I like to sing in the shower.

 **S:** Really?!

 **T:** Yes.

 **S:** Are you any good?

 **T:** I… Uhmm… I don’t know. I guess…

 **S:** Why are you looking away? Ooh, ooh! To someone else?

 **T, *blushing intensifies*:** Uhm… Two days ago. To Mina-ssi.

 **S:** Mina? Momo’s recruit from Dance, right?

 **T:** Yes.

 **S:** I feel like there’s a story there.

 **T:** No-nothing!

 **S:** Nothing—

 **T, sighs:** always means something. Okay, okay. But it’s not… It’s just a dare! Nayeon-unnie made me do it!

 **S:** Hmmm… Will you sing for me?

 **T:** Why?

 **S, shrugging:** I’d tell you if your voice is good.

 **T:** I… Maybe some other time.

 **S:** Come on… Pretty please? With cherries on top?

 **T:** …

 **S:** …

**T, sighs, then sings…**

**S:** Oooh! Tzuyu-ssi! Your voice is really good!

 **T, blushing:** Stop… It’s not…

 **S:** I’m not lying! Why would I lie?

 **T:** T-Thank you…

 **S, pulls Tzuyu to rub her cheeks with hers:** Aahh~~ Tzuyu-ssi can’t take compliments really well. You’re pretty _and_ you have a sweet voice.

 **T:** Unnie~~

  1. **If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either mine or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?**



**S:** Mind… Definitely the mind.

 **T:** Really?

 **S:** Why? You think this body is too hot to let go?

 **T:** Uhm… I wasn’t thinking that… _at all._

 **S:** You don’t think I’m hot enough for you, Tzuyu-ssi?

 **T:** Unnie, what kind of question is this?

 **S:** The type that you should answer _right away_ and _truthfully._

 **T, drinks:** I think you’re ho- I think you have a nice body unnie.

 **S, nods:** Uh-huh…

 **T, clears throat:** Anyway… I’m going with my Mind as well. I don’t want to lose all my memories.

 **S, smiles:** Including this?

 **T:** I don’t think I’ll ever want to forget being handcuffed to you, unnie.

 **S, smiles…** * **even bigger*:** Really?

 **T:** Yes. We could be talking about this when we’re old and laughing about it.

 **S, snuggles to Tzuyu:** Awww… You think we’d still be together when we’re older?

 **T, eyes widen:** Oh… Uhmmm…

 **S, kisses Tzuyu’s cheek:** I’d like that too, Tzuyu-ssi.

  1. **Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?**



**T:** I don’t really have a hunch… I don’t think about it a lot. I think about what I would be after though.

 **S:** You believe in Reincarnation?

 **T:** It’s more of… I don’t want to think _death_ as final. I’d like to think it’s an ending to a book, maybe. But there’s always the next one.

 **S, looking at Tzuyu, *differently*:** Hmmm… What… do you want to be after?

 **T, shrugs:** I can be in Hawaii… living a simple island life. Studying Astronomy.

 **S, gasps:** Mauna Kea?

 **T, nodding:** Mauna Kea. Do you know that they said it’s where the skies and Earth meet?

 **S, laughs:** Do tell…

 **T, smiles:** The mountain is so big that it’s the best place in the world to look at the vast expanse of the skies and the land.

 **S:** Have you been?

 **T:** Not yet. But Nayeon-unnie said we should come on spring break. We plan to go next year. **_*is now excited*_** I’m looking forward to it. Would you like to come?

 **S, looks at Tzuyu with mirth:** I’d go anywhere with you, Tzuyu-ssi.

 **T, creases her eyebrows and pouts:** Don’t be like that, unnie.

 **S, confused:** Don’t be what?

 **T:** You’re downplaying it… It’s okay if you don’t want to go—

 **S:** I’m not downplaying it!

 **T:** I’m… Nevermind.

 **S:** No, what is it?

 **T:** Nothing.

 **S:** Nothing always means something.

 **T:** I don’t care. It’s your turn to answer the question.

 **S, softens:** Don’t be like that… What is it?

**T, looks away, drinks…**

**S, kisses the back of Tzuyu’s hand:** I’m sorry if I upset you. What is it?

 **T, looks at Sana, contemplates, then sighs:** I… I was opening up to you… and you were downplaying it.

 **S:** How? I wasn’t down—

 **T:** You’re saying flirty things! And you don’t mean it. I’m okay with your _harmless_ flirting. But I was opening up to you…

 **S, *can’t help but smile*:** I’m sorry, Tzuyu-ssi. I wasn’t downplaying it. I _really_ would go anywhere with you. Not because I’m _flirting._ But because you are so excited, and it looks like it really means something to you. I’m _flattered_ that you even invited me. Yes, Tzuyu-ssi. I’d like to go to Hawaii with you, if you would have me.

**T: …**

**S, peeks at Tzuyu:** Tzuyu~~ I really am sorry. It doesn’t even have to be in Hawaii. If you ask me to go to anywhere… Doesn’t matter where, I’d go with you.

 **T:** Even to the grocery?

 **S:** Why would you want to go to a grocery?

 **T, glares:** You said doesn’t matter where.

 **S, sighs:** If you ask… then why not.

 **T:** Hmmm… To Okavango Delta?

 **S:** Where?

 **T:** It’s in Botswana.

 **S:** … _Where?_

 **T, laughs:** In South Africa. It has a really diverse wild-life.

 **S:** South Africa… Hmm… Okay? If… If you really want to.

 **T:** Really? You’ll book a ticket? Now?

 **S:** N-now?

 **T, nods:** Yeah, let’s go on Summer break.

 **S, blinks:** Uhm… Oh-okay… I’ll see if I can…

 **T, laughs:** I’m kidding.

 **S, whines:** Tzuyu-ssi~~

 **T:** You? How do you see yourself dying?

 **S, smile drops gently:** Cancer

 **T:** Cancer?

 **S:** Yeah… My mom…

 **T:** Oh… I… I’m sorry.

 **S, shakes her head, smiling softly:** Don’t be.

 **T:** Have you got yourself tested?

 **S, nods:** Yes. Annually.

 **T, squeezes Sana’s hand:** And?

 **S, smiles:** All clear.

 **T, sighs:** That’s good, right?

 **S, nods:** It is.

 **T:** Unnie…

 **S, smiles:** I don’t really think about it… My death I mean. I’m more focused on what’s happening now. And… we’re growing old together, remember? And laughing about being handcuffed together?

 **T, slowly smiles:** Yes

  1. **Name 3 things you and your partner appear to have in common.**



**S, tilts her head:** Hmmm… I guess there’s singing. We both have a good voice. We’re both optimistic. We’re… **_*narrows her eyes*_** both more than what meets the eyes.

 **T, nods:** We’re both in the Fashionista Club. I saw your Shiba Inu stuff toy in one of the boxes, so I guess we both like dogs? And… We’re both… _pretty._

 **S, laughs:** Tzuyu-ssi!

 **T, laughs:** Is that not allowed?

***Both doubled in laughter***

  1. **For what in your life do you feel most grateful?**



**T:** The Fashionista Club…

 **S:** Awww, Tzuyu-ssi!

 **T:** Ahh~ Now I’m embarrassed.

 **S:** That’s sweet!

 **T:** Unnie~~

 **S, laughs:** I’d say the same thing.

 **T:** Really?

 **S:** It’s where we met the others… It’s like having a new—

 **T:** Family?

 **S, nods:** Family.

  1. **If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?**



**S, bites her lip:** I wish… **_*sighs*_** My dad… didn’t change when my mom died.

 **T, squeezes Sana’s hand:** What do you mean?

 **S:** He… He used to be _fun_ and cheerful. And when my mom died… He tried to be strong for us. I know he does. But he kept to himself. Most of the times he did. And he would cry at night, asking if he’s doing right. And back then I didn’t understand it very much, but now, I know better, and I wanted to tell him he did… He does… He raised me right.

 **T:** Wanted to tell him? Why can’t you say it to him?

 **S, smiles sadly:** He… He got married before I move here. And don't get me wrong. I think Rin-san is good. She is very nice. We still talk from time to time. But my dad and I... we just drifted apart I guess.

 **T:** Oh… Unnie…

 **S:** It’s okay. Don’t be—

 **T, pulls Sana into a hug:** It’s not okay. You can be sad about it. _I_ can be sad about it.

 **S:** You don’t have to be sorry for me.

 **T:** I don’t pity you if that’s what you mean. I’m just sad. Because I’m human and I feel things.

 **S, *hugs back*:** I… I don’t know what to say.

 **T:** You don’t have to say anything.

 **S:** Can we stay like this, even for a little bit?

 **T:** As long as you need.

*Minutes later…*

 **S:** Thank you, Tzuyu-ssi.

 **T:** Anytime, unnie.

 **S, clears throat:** So… you? Anything you want to change?

 **T:** Hmmm… It’s not much… But there’s this time… My dad didn’t allow me to go on a summer camp that all my friends went to. When they came back, it’s like I missed _something._ They have lots of inside jokes between them, they would talk about it a lot, and I wouldn’t have any input. And I… I just felt left out.

  1. **Take 4 minutes and tell your life story in as much detail as possible.**



**T:** When I was younger, my family and I would go horse-riding in a barn near us every weekend. It’s where my dad would cool off from a week-long work. I got a horse on my birthday when I was 10-years old. I named her Xin Yi, which means 'Joy'… Well, because I was really happy that I got her. I wasn’t very creative back then _. ***Insert Sana’s giggle here***_ I would take care of her and visit her every weekend. And I would do everything by myself! Feed her, bathe her, teach he-- Well not really, Xiaoming would always be there to help, but I was very hands-on with Xin Yi. She’s like… my _baby. ***insert Sana cooing here***_ I think back then… I really was into animals. I would bring home animals here and then, and my mom would always be mad at me, telling me I can’t take all of them. And then we got Gucci! She thought if I have a pet at home, I wouldn’t be bringing home strays all the time…

 **S:** Did it work?

 **T:** Gucci… doesn’t really like other animals. So yes. It kinda worked.

 **S, laughs:** And Xin Yi? Did Gucci get along with Xin Yi?

 **T:** I mean… they don’t go and chase around each other in the field playing tag… But they probably don’t hate each other.

 **S, laughs:** Anyone ever told you, you’re funny?

 **T, laughs:** Thanks. And you? What’s your life story?

 **S, smiles:** You know… about my mom and my dad… But I think… what I haven’t told anyone… Is when Momo got scouted during our Junior year by an agent. Her parents were against it. They didn’t want Momo to be… _a dancer._ They said it’s a waste of time… But I think… they’re just scared to send Momo in a foreign country. So we found a way… for her to be here. Scholarship was the way. If she’s here for college, then her parents would think differently. We got our grades up by senior year and Momo applied for a scholarship in our university. And she got accepted. The problem… the problem is Momo is all I have. If she leaves… If she leaves then I think I’d _die._ But I couldn’t tell her that. I couldn’t keep her from pursuing her dreams.

And then… my dad remarried. And suddenly, I felt alone. I wanted to get away… I wanted to do it, you know.

 **T:** Kill yourself?

 **S, nod:** Yeah… But… Momo was there. She didn’t leave my side. To the point she just told me she wouldn’t leave for University anymore. And I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t let her do that. So I told her… I told her I’d come with her here. So I can start over, so we never have to say goodbye. And here we are.

 **T:** Unnie… Do you… do you still _struggle_ with it?

 **S:** Depression?

**T, nods.**

**S:** I got help as soon as I got here. ‘Cause of my dad. I… I never hurt myself, Tzuyu-ssi.

 **T:** I didn’t say anything.

 **S:** I just didn’t want you to think—

 **T:** Even if you did, I wouldn’t look at you differently. If anything, I'd want you to know, I'm here for you. _Always._

  1. **If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one quality of ability, what would it be?**



**S:** I want to read minds

 **T:** Really?

 **S:** Would be easier to get a feel of someone.

 **T:** Is that why you took Psychology?

 **S:** Maybe.

 **T:** Hmmm… I want to be… confident.

 **S:** Confident?

 **T, shrugs:** I get shy a lot. I know I got better since… last year maybe. But… I wish I could just be confident. Like Nayeon-unnie.

 **S, laughs:** Be careful Tzuyu-ssi. Nayeon’s another level of _confidence._

**_*insert drinking and bathroom break here*_ **

  1. **If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future, or anything else, what would you want to know?**



**T:** I don’t know how but I want to know if I’m where I should be. You?

 **S, looks at Tzuyu sheepishly:** If my parents are proud of me.

 **T, smiles:** They are.

* * *

**Hour 13: 12:47am**

  1. **Share a personal problem and ask your partner’s advice on how he or she might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen.**



**S:** I… fall in love too easily.

 **T, confused:** That’s a problem?

 **S:**...

 **T:** No, sorry! You’re opening up… I…--

 **S, chuckles:** It is if things weren’t working out the way I want to.

 **T, bites her lip, then exhales:** What I mean is. Please explain.

 **S, laughs:** Tzuyu… I’ve told you things I haven’t told anyone. And you did the same. This is not the time we would be walking on eggshells with each other.

 **T:** Sorry…

 **S:** Don’t be. Anyway… I… don’t know. I just… What Jackson said was right. I fall in love easily. If things don’t work out, I move on, find another one. My problem is… I don’t just want to find _someone._ I want to find _the one._

 **T:** You mean… your problem is you haven’t found _the one_ yet?

 **S:** Yes…

 **T:** Hmmm… Then it’s something I can’t fix… and don’t know how to handle. **_*insert Tzuyu sending sad puppy look to Sana*_**

 **S:** It’s… okay, I guess.

 **T, not convinced, definitely thinking over, then face lights up:** My mom is my dad’s third wife, if that will make you feel any better.

 **S:** W-what?

 **T, smiling:** It’s his third arranged marriage.

 **S:** Ar-arranged marriage?

 **T, shyly:** Yeah… That’s _still_ a thing.

 **S:** Seriously?

 **T, nods:** Anyway, this is what my dad told me: The first one, they really didn’t work out. They only wanted to do it because their parents wanted to. But they… _cared_ for each other. He talks fondly of her. And then they got divorce two years after. My grandfather was livid. He set up another marriage. The second one, he loved. But he… lost her to cancer. They didn’t have a child, so my grandfather set up another one. He’s ‘old-money’ as some people would describe. The third one is my mom. They _hated_ each other at first. **_*insert Tzuyu chuckling here*_** My mom was all, “I’m not gonna compete with a ghost of your past!”

 **S, in awe:** Really?

 **T, nods enthusiastically:** My dad said my mom couldn’t resist his charm and good looks and eventually fell in love with him.

 **S, laughs:** Stop it.

 **T, laughs:** Obviously my mom has a different version. She… **_*smiles fondly*_** She said… she saw my dad… for who he is… and he saw her too. They were seeing each other, _really_ seeing each other. And that’s how they fell in love.

 **S:** that’s…

 **T:** _Real._

 **S:** _Yeah…_

 **T:** I guess, what I’m saying is… So what if you fall in love easily and break things off when it doesn’t work out? You’ll find _the one_ eventually.

 **S:** What if I already did? And they can’t see it?

 **T, chuckles:** Unnie, you’re _very_ hard to miss. I’m sure if _the one_ is right in front you, they wouldn’t miss it.

 **S, mumbles:** I sure hope so.

 **T:** Hmmm… I’ve always had a problem expressing myself. Sometimes I want to say something, but can’t put it to words, so I just smile and say, “Sorry. I can’t really explain myself. I hope you understand.” And… it frustrates me sometimes. I’m… I’m just glad I found people who are patient with me.

 **S, looks at Tzuyu softly:** Have you tried writing your thoughts?

 **T:** Writing them?

 **S, nods:** You said you practice a phone call before calling? Unless it’s very casual? You could do that as well. When you can, and overwhelmed. You can write it. It can be as messy as it can be. Look over it, and then _revise_ it, so to speak. Over time, your ‘speaking’ will improve.

 **T:** Really?

 **S, nods:** Yes. It also helps if you talk with someone you trust the most. Someone who wouldn’t make fun of you if you make a mistake. I… I notice you get embarrass easily. Even when someone is complimenting you.

They smile at each other, Tzuyu accepting Sana’s answer.

“Okay, the last thing we have to do… is stare at each other for four minutes.”

“Stare at each other?”

Sana nods, readying herself. She feels hot. Maybe from the alcohol, but _definitely_ because of what they just did. She didn’t think this through. She didn’t think she’d be opening her _soul_ to Tzuyu tonight. But… she realized… she feels good about it.

Tzuyu is a friend. Someone she met a year ago. If she would rate it, Tzuyu is a _casual_ friend. Someone she can hangout everyday, but not someone she knows deeply.

And this… this helped. A lot.

More than Sana would like to admit.

 _Damn it._ This was supposed to be helping Tzuyu feel comfortable around her, not the other way around.

But then, that’s the point of the whole exercise anyway. To fasten two people’s intimacy and tighten their connection. _Which is successful._

The last question hit her harder than it should. As she stared into Tzuyu’s eyes, she finds herself holding her breath. She remembers Jihyo’s words.

_“Sana, I know it only takes you about a day to fall in love with someone. But I’m warning you. Don’t fall in love with Tzuyu.”_

_“You can trust me. I got this.”_

_“That’s what you said last time. And the last one before that. This is just gonna end the same… She’s…--"_

_“I got this, Jihyo. Have a little faith?”_

Maybe it’s Sana who should have a little faith in Jihyo.

This is not it, right? This is total _bullshit._ That was her conclusion when she got the material for her weekly report. Aron, Aron, et al’s Study is _utterly_ debunked.

It’s not 100% accurate. Just like all the other theories in Psychology.

Sometimes it’s really just throwing sticks onto the ceiling hoping one of them sticks.

But here she is... _staring at Tzuyu,_ someone she barely connected with yesterday. Someone who's in her circle of friends. But now...

“Tzuyu-ssi.”

“Hmm?”

_“Can I kiss you?”_

* * *

**Hour 24: 10:14am**

“ _Hi.”_

And just like clockwork, Sana’s heart _breaks._

She wanted to turn away. But she knows she needs to see it.

Needs to see _Mina_ kissing Tzuyu’s cheeks, and Tzuyu smiling, her dimple showing, her eyes _almost disappearing._ She keeps her hand in Sana’s side, while the other envelopes Mina.

She’s… _already in love with someone else._ And she doesn't even know it.

Mina turns to her, not losing her smile, “Sana, hi!”

Sana swallows the lump in her throat, and ignores the churning in her stomach, “Minari!”

 _Luckily_ for Sana’s sake, Nayeon comes with… _a grinder._ “Anyone wants to boost my morale so I don’t _accidentally_ cut someone’s hand?”

Jihyo says, “How about you do it perfectly or I cut your hair?”

Nayeon glares at Jihyo and says, “Remind me not to go to you when I need hyping up.”

“You need hyping every 5 seconds or you die. You’re like Tinkerbell. You need attention to _survive.”_

“Who invited Jeongyeon?”

The first thing Sana noticed when she removes the cuff… is the absence of Tzuyu’s hands in hers. The one which is now being nursed by Mina.

“Does it hurt?” Mina asks, looking worriedly at Tzuyu’s bruised wrist.

And _oh,_ how Sana wished it was her.

Tzuyu shakes her head gently and points to Sana, “Sana-unnie applied ointment yesterday. It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Mina turns to her and says, “Thank you Sana-ssi. I knew I can always rely on you.”

Seeing the familiar look on Sana’s face, Jihyo went to hug her from behind.

Sana welcomes the affection and sighs, “Don’t say it.”

“Don’t say what?”

“Don’t say I told you so.”

Jihyo hums and tightens her hold in Sana.

“It’s okay. Someone new would come and—”

“You’re right. You’re right. It’ll end the same way as it always does.”

“Sana—”

Sana finally turns away from the two, “If it didn’t work out with _Dahyun,_ it wouldn’t work out with anyone else.”

“You know what’s pathetic? Is I really thought she’s different. She… _saw me_ Jihyo. And she didn’t try to fix me. She didn’t look away… And I obviously fell for it. It’s stupid.

Jihyo cups Sana’s cheeks and looks at her softly, “It’s never stupid. I’d hate to enable you but… I think you still have a chance.” Jihyo jerks her chin on Sana’s right

“But—”

Sana gets cut off by a tap in her shoulder. She turns, only to see Tzuyu smiling brightly at her, with Nayeon following closely.

“Unnie, Sana-unnie says she’s coming with us in Hawaii on Spring break. Isn’t that great?”

“Really, Sana?”

“You’d still… want me to go?”

“Of course, I want you to go. Did… you change your mind? Or you didn’t mean it?”

Briefly, Sana thought about it. The pros and cons.

But really, when she felt Jihyo squeezing her hand from behind, she felt decided. She smiles to Tzuyu and reaches for her hand, the one that used to be cuff to hers. She intertwines their fingers and says, “I told you I’d go anywhere with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants more College AU?!
> 
> Tell me what you think~~ Hugs and Kisses


	5. Date me, unnie! [Tzuyu x Ryujin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Times Ryujin has come on to Tzuyu, and the one time she didn’t.  
> Tzuyu caught Ryujin's eyes since the first time she met her. Too bad Tzuyu only sees her as her dongsaeng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably OOC in Ryujin’s part… No idea about Itzy’s personalities… but… My friend saw the video where Yeji was saying how she met Ryujin the first time and asked me to do a short and quick one-shot.
> 
> This may or may not be in the same universe as the Handcuff Challenge [Pre-Handcuff Challenge]… or a stand-alone. Idk lol. Lmao help, I’m now obsessed with this AU! [Handcuff Challenge is getting it's own series... stay tuned. *wink*]
> 
> Also. PS. Didn’t have time to fact check, but I used the same system as what we have in my country.

* * *

**5 Times Ryujin has come on to Tzuyu, and the one time she didn’t.**

**(1) The first time they met** was on Recruitment Week.

Nayeon had put Tzuyu on the booth on Recruitment Week. Told her something about being cute, smiling and simply saying, ‘Come join our club’, in the sweetest way she can muster.

And that’s exactly what Tzuyu did. Not that Tzuyu needed any convincing. Being the youngest in the group has had perks, with everyone looking out for her and helping her _literally_ on anything. But she had always looked forward to being the _unnie_ for a change. It’s just in Tzuyu’s nature to care.

So maybe, Tzuyu got a little excited and brought her _A-game_ in recruiting? Being _nice and cute_ has its charm.

Their first meeting was brief and Tzuyu wouldn’t even remember it later on.

“Please, come join our club! I know being a freshman is quite scary, so I’ll help you lots! I’ll help you with your schedule and your studies an—”

“ _Woah._ You’re so pretty.”

 _That_ cut off Tzuyu’s _way too_ nice ‘sales talk’. She blushes and smiles shyly. She turns to a short, _fresh_ short-haired girl in front of her. “Uhm, thank you! Would you like to join our club?”

Tzuyu hands her the colorful flyer Momo prepared and the girl took it timidly, still not taking her eyes off of her. Tzuyu tried to keep her smile as _sincere_ as she could. She’s used to people staring at her… _but not this shamelessly._

The staring was interrupted by another girl coming in, putting her arms around her. “Ahh~ Ryujin-ssi. This is exciting, isn’t it exciting?!”

 _Ryujin_ turns to her and nods, “Yeji, what do you think of the Fashionista Club?”

“ _What?_ ” Her friend asks.

“Pretty-unnie is here and she says she’ll help us with anything!” _Ryujin_ says enthusiastically.

Tzuyu just smiles and puts two thumbs up. If it’ll get her more recruit, then it wouldn’t hurt to play along. Nayeon said she wants a _lot_ of new (lackeys err…) members.

“What do you even know about fashion design?”

“Pretty-unnie can teach me. Would you like to discuss this over coffee?”

“Ahh~ Ryujin-ssi! Sorry, unnie!” Her friend bows and ruffles _Ryujin’s_ hair. Tzuyu just chuckles and shakes her head, and told her it was okay.

But _Ryujin_ had already written their names on the sign-up sheet and had returned it to Tzuyu. When another group of freshmen came to the booth and Tzuyu got busy with her hands, while a whining Ryujin got pulled away by her friend.

* * *

When _the big pile_ of sign-up sheets were filtered and sorted out, Jihyo looks across the room and asks, “So who’s gonna help our new members adjust to their university life?”

Tzuyu simply raised her hand, thinking everyone would be inclined to do so. Only, when she looked around, she realized she’s the only one who is.

“Anyone else besides Tzuyu?”

“Okay, you can’t just have a special rule for Tzuyu! She says she wants to do it.” Nayeon insists.

Jihyo crosses her arms and shakes her head, “Pretty sure you’re the one who wants to have 20 new members this year. Maybe you should help.”

Nayeon waves her hand, “Can’t. Have exam on Friday.”

“How can you already have an exam this early in the semester?”

Nayeon nods solemnly, “That’s what I said! Sometimes I still wonder if I should shift Majors.”

“You’re on the Dean’s list… and is graduating _on time_. Shut up.”

“Wow. That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. Are you finally warming up to me Jeong?”

“Just stating facts. But pretty sure I gagged a little in my mouth.” Jeongyeon says, sticking her tongue out, pretending to spit. Tzuyu looks at them amused.

* * *

**(2) The first time they were introduced** was on the first College party of the academic year. She was keeping Momo company, making sure she doesn’t get that drunk. Sana, Momo’s _buddy_ is off somewhere and she had left Momo to Tzuyu’s care. And Tzuyu would take this task diligently. She had always looked up to her unnies and she never wanted to disappoint them. So she’s following Momo around like a cute puppy, sometimes even dancing with her to keep the over-energetic older girl happy.

Then she felt someone hug her from behind, hitting her by surprise that knocked her Red Cup out of her hand… that _spilled her_ drink on Momo’s white shirt. She blinks and readies herself to apologize. Momo was already screaming telling her it’s cold. Tzuyu is more worried that Momo’s white shirt is becoming see-through.

She was about to remove her jacket to give it to Momo when she feels the arms still wrapped around her. She looks down, only to see a familiar face looking up to her.

“Pretty-unnie, hi! I’m Shin Ryujin. Ahh~~ you’re so much prettier up close! Please take care of me.”

…

And Tzuyu… was left there speechless.

Ryujin slowly looks up only to see _Momo_ ’s jaw dropping.

Before Tzuyu can have an aneurysm, or _worse_ push her away, Momo puts her arm around Tzuyu’s shoulders and say, “That’s nice, _but who are you?_ ”

“I’m the one from Recruitment! Ahh~ you sent me a text and told me to meet you here!”

“Scam… I sense a _scam._ Tzuyu would _never._ ” Momo denies, now hugging Tzuyu too… (instead of… you know, pushing Ryujin away)

Tzuyu blinks, trying to remember her. But there were countless of people she met last week. But her name is familiar.

 _Ryujin?_ Ryujin…

Oh!

She’s one of the 20 members that Jihyo shortlisted! And Tzuyu _did_ text her to come to the Freshmen’s Night because the club will be there… (not to meet her _specifically_ ).

Tzuyu puts her hand on Ryujin’s arms and nods. “Hi, Ryujin-ssi. Let’s be friends.”

Momo gasps in disbelief, but still sends a glare towards Ryujin.

On the other hand, Ryujin’s heart jumps in joy. Being up close, Tzuyu really is mesmerizing, and her beauty is no joke. Yeji, her roommate thought she was just hyping her up and exaggerating but _no._ She really is _that_ pretty.

And Ryujin… is _shamelessly_ staring… _again._

She blinks a few times and winced, “I think there’s something wrong with me eyes.”

Tzuyu looked at her worriedly, momentarily forgetting about her _very close proximity_ with this stranger and says, “What is it?”

Ryujin slowly looks up to Tzuyu and stares at her eyes, “I can’t seem to take my eyes off of you.”

…

Tzuyu’s eyes widen and Ryujin can hear Momo’s gasp.

Before _someone_ can answer her though, Yeji was already there pulling Ryujin away from Tzuyu. Another tall girl soon followed, apologizing for Ryujin’s behalf.

Tzuyu still hasn’t spoken, but Momo had quickly recovered and had started laughing. She points at a pouting Ryujin and says, “She had more guts than Sana, our resident _flirt_. What did you say your name is again?” Momo puts her arm around Tzuyu’s neck and pulled her closer, nuzzling her nose against Tzuyu’s cheek, now thankful Tzuyu is free of this new _bold_ stranger.

 _Ryujin’s_ friends started introducing themselves as Yeji and Yuna. Tzuyu nods recognizing the names. They were also part of the 20 recruits she supposedly invited to the party.

Yeji points to her jacket, “She probably recognized you ‘cause of your jacket. I think it’s really pretty.” Tzuyu nods and consciously puts her hand on her jacket with the Club’s logo on the sleeve.

“Not as pretty as her!” Ryujin chimes in but her mouth was quickly shut up by _Yeji._

Tzuyu nods and smiles politely. Remembering Momo’s state, she removes her jacket and puts it around Momo. She buttons it up to cover Momo’s now stained shirt.

“Stop embarrassing us!”

* * *

**(3) The first time Ryujin asked Tzuyu out** was when Jeongyeon had introduced her to Tzuyu. Jeongyeon had heard from Momo about the _bold_ girl who _hugged_ Tzuyu during the Initiation Night. The same Ryujin that Nayeon kicked out of the club because she _destroyed_ the dress Nayeon had been working on for 2 months… in 3 seconds by sewing the embroidered design backwards. Nayeon could’ve sworn that girl had never touched a needle in her life. But Jeongyeon was just hoping it was not her Ryujin.

Jeongyeon is graduating as well, and when she met Ryujin on try-outs, she already knew she was gonna have to take her under her wing. She sees herself in her. The one who gets flirted on not the one who flirts. She’s like her, doesn’t like cutesy-stuff, doesn’t give _a fuck,_ the _cool jock._ It can’t be, right?

“This is our rookie, Ryujin-ssi.” Jeongyeon introduced when she met Tzuyu on the bleachers right after her practice.

To her surprise, Ryujin _smiles brightly_ and went to _hug_ Tzuyu. “Pretty-unnie!”

But before she can envelope her arms around Tzuyu, Jeongyeon had pulled her from her _varsity jacket._ “No way… You’re Momo’s Ryujin?”

“Ahh~~ No, I’m Tzuyu-unnie’s Ryujin!”

Jeongyeon laughs and shakes her head, “ _No._ No. No! You’re the one who had Sana shaking! Ah! Why are you suddenly being like this? I’ve never seen you like this even when you have half the cheerleading squad— _Mmph”_

Ryujin had quickly put her hands over Jeongyeon’s mouth. “When they said you have a knack of putting anyone in trouble, they weren’t kidding!” She chuckles awkwardly and smiles at Tzuyu. “Please ignore her.”

Jeongyeon had quickly snapped Ryujin’s hands away and pushed Ryujin on the side. “You’re absolutely delusional if you think Tzuyu would believe anyone else over me.”

Jeongyeon quickly went over Tzuyu’s side and put her arm around her pulling her closer. “We’re best buds!”

Tzuyu shakes her head and mumbles, “Chaeyoung is my _best bud._ ”

Jeongyeon ignores it and gave Ryujin an affirmative nod.

Ryujin smiles brightly and fixes her letterman jacket winks at Tzuyu, “How do you like me now, unnie?”

Tzuyu tilts her head and noticed Ryujin _did_ look different from when she saw her before. “You’re in the Baseball team as well?”

Jeongyeon told her Tzuyu is into _Cool_ people. (But Tzuyu would deny this endlessly.) Jeongyeon's only basis on this is when they were messing around, asking who among them would they date, Tzuyu had picked her, and Nayeon had quickly quipped it's because of Jeongyeon's girl-crush vibe.

Ryujin nods confidently and _flexed_ in front of Tzuyu… or what Tzuyu would assume Ryujin is doing. In Jeongyeon’s eyes, she was just embarrassing herself.

Jeongyeon shakes her head and interrupted Ryujin hoping to save some of her dignity. “Anyway, I asked you here so you can tutor Ryujin in Biology. She needs her GPA up to stay on the team, and I really need her on the team, Tzuyu.”

“How bad is she?”

“Not that bad, more on she has _bad luck._ She’s in PSJ-nim’s Biology class, and you know they do that agonizing frog dissecting for Midterms.”

Tzuyu nods and they both give Ryujin a _certain_ look that suddenly made Ryujin sweat. “That bad?”

Jeongyeon nods and widen her eyes to add dramatics to her story, “He’s the one class you have to avoid in the Science Department. 4 or 0, that’s the only grade he gives! Momo’s lucky she dodged him, but Tzuyu not so much. Well, it didn’t matter. Tzuyu passed that class with flying colors, right Tzuyu-ssi?” Jeongyeon nudged Tzuyu, but quickly remembers the _unforgettable day,_ she snickers and continues, “I mean… she did cry for all the poor frogs that had to be _sacrificed._ It was _insane._ She couldn’t stop crying for a day, we were all panicking.”

“You cried?”

Tzuyu pouts and nudged Jeongyeon in the ribs, “They were alive and they were opened up!”

Ryujin already grimaced hearing that. She’s queasy, and now that she thinks about it, she’s already dreading the subject.

* * *

“I’m never gonna pass this subject, I might as well drop it.” Ryujin says as she bangs her head on the table.

Tzuyu rubs her back to comfort her, “You can do it. He usually gives very detailed exams, just memorize the diagrams and--”

Ryujin groans from the table and taps the thick book in front of Tzuyu, “We only met twice a week and he already went through 4 chapters! 4 chapters! And now I’m gonna cry. I’ll be dead even before I get to Midterms.”

Tzuyu chuckles and squeezes her shoulders. “You did great last week, I’m sure you can do well again this time.”

Ryujin looks up with teary-eyes, still pouting, “I haven’t even celebrated that, and he was already ready to give me hell! How did you get 4.0 at this?!”

Tzuyu just shrugs, “It’s either 4 or 0 with him. No in between.”

“You’re so unreachable, I can’t even—”

Tzuyu hums and thinks of a way to help with her _buddy._ Jeongyeon is counting on her to help Ryujin and that’s what she would do. Aside from the being _smooth_ and slipping some pick-up lines here and there, Ryujin is actually a good company.

What would her unnies do?

She remembers Jihyo would always give her incentives whenever she would do great with her exams. Nayeon and Jeongyeon would take her to that dog café and they would walk Jeongyeon’s dog at the park.

“How about I treat you dinner if you get a 4.0 on Midterms?”

“What? You’d go on a date with me if I get a 4.0?!”

“… _uhm… dinner._ I said dinner.”

“Yes. But just you and me, right? Just us? Talking anything _but_ Biology? In a nice restaurant?” Now Ryujin is looking so hopeful, and very _energetic._ A complete opposite of her mood seconds ago.

“Uhm… Well, if you put it that way, then yes.”

“Really?!”

Tzuyu nods, _definitely_ not on the same page as Ryujin.

* * *

**(4) The first time Ryujin was embarassed,** she was waiting for Tzuyu with a flower in her hand outside the Fashionista Club’s Org Room.

Momo had seen her and had invited her to come wait inside, but Ryujin shakes her head. She had planned out the whole thing, and in that scenario, she’ll be waiting in the middle of the hall waiting for Tzuyu. Just like those K-dramas, Lia had made her watch.

Nayeon comes next, recognizing her, smiling mischievously, then stood next to her, mimicking her _stand._ She propped her foot against the wall, leaning in, and crossing her arms, staring across the hall. “You know… we already have enough admirers in here. With Sana, winning that pageant last month, she really had boosted to the top of the university’s social ladder and had gained lots of admirers. You, with your letterman jacket, and girl-crush vibe, with that bouquet is really _another sight_ to see.”

Ryujin sighs and shakes her head, “It’s for Tzuyu-unnie.”

Nayeon laughs then looks at Ryujin, “Aww, sweetie. Why don’t you just leave it inside? And write up a nice poetry or something—”

Ryujin pouts and holds on to her bouqet tighter, playing with the petals, making sure none of them is damaged from her swinging it to side to side. “No, we’re supposed to go out on a date.”

Nayeon snorts, “Confessing to her in the middle of the hallway is asking for an embarrassment already. Asking her out on a date _publicly_ is just social suicide _._ ”

“I’m not gonna ask her, she already agreed.”

“ _When?_ ”

“She tutors me. She told me she’d go out with me if I get a 4.0”

“We’re talking about the same Tzuyu right?”

“How many Tzuyu’s do you know?”

“Okay, smartass. Listen. I’ve known Tzuyu the most. I’m her _bestfriend--”_

Ryujin laughs, “Why does everybody claims to be her bestfriend? She said Chaeyoung-unnie is her bestfriend.”

“Well _Chaeyoung_ isn’t her roommate, alright? Chaeyoung doesn’t know her since she was a little kid.”

“You knew her that long?”

A nod. “Our moms are tight.” She crossed her fingers to demonstrate, then leans in to Ryujin to whisper. “I know Tzuyu like the back of my hand. And listen, you’re a sweet kid, and this will be my gift to you. Tzuyu has a type. She doesn’t really get attracted to people chasing her and--”

“Ryujin-ssi?”

Ryujin perks up at the familiar voice and kicks the wall to stand up fully. But her smile drops when she sees Tzuyu holding a box of cake and a girl laughing, draping her arm over Tzuyu’s shoulder.

Before she can speak up, the girl speaks up and jumps in her spot. “Ahh! You told me you knew Ace Ryujin, but I really didn’t believe you until now.”

Tzuyu pouts and regards her, “That’s what you get for not believing me.”

But all Ryujin can think about is… _Tzuyu knew her…_ Just… knew? She doesn’t even talk about her as if they were _friends?_

“Ahh~ Why do pretty girls stick together? Nayeon-unnie is here. You’re here… Now the Ace is here! Ahh~~ Nayeon-unnie, you think I can still join your club?”

Nayeon just laughs and readies to entertain herself.

Tzuyu tilts her head and looks at Ryujin’s _very hard_ to miss bouquet. “Oh! Someone got you a bouquet?”

Ryujin nods and ignored the very clear warning signs she had been receiving all day. She had not shed blood and sweat, and almost faint in naming the insides of a frog to chicken out now. She takes a step forward, ignoring the pooling of the students now _slowly_ walking around them, clearly gearing towards gossiping. She hands the bouquet towards Tzuyu and says, “They’re for you.”

“Uhm… why?”

Nayeon is already at the side, holding her laughter.

Ryujin clears her throat and says, “You told me… if I do well on my exams, you’d go out with me. I did it, I got a 4 on my Midterms.”

Tzuyu presses her lips in a thin line and looked around her for cue. Nayeon, _obviously,_ is no help, grinning widely at her, her eyes almost smiling in itself. Elkie is on her right, gasping and squealing.

“This is nice… Ryujin-ssi. But you didn’t have to.” Is what Tzuyu had managed to say. She accepts the flowers and Ryujin sighed in relief. Tzuyu also smiled towards Ryujin, “Congratulations on your Midterms. I knew you could do it.”

“Yo, what is taking you so long? Oh! Nayeon-ssi! _What’s up, what’s up?!_ ”

Over Tzuyu’s shoulder, Ryujin followed the direction of the loud voice. _Jackson._

 _Jackson,_ the captain of the swimming team is _here._

It didn’t take long till a hand grasps Tzuyu’s shoulder and an arm looping around her shoulders. His frame towering over Ryujin, and Ryujin would admit she definitely felt small looking up to him. He had both Tzuyu and her friend on each of his sides with his arms around them. He jerks his chin towards Nayeon, and Nayeon greeted him back. Jackson then led his eyes in his front and regards Ryujin, “Ooh! You’re with Jeongyeon-ssi in the Baseball team right? #17?”

The girl on his right nudged his ribs and whines, “Ahh~ What’s with athletes and their obsession with jersey numbers? She has a name! Shin Ryujin!”

“You’re one to talk. Weren’t you sleeping with Tzuyu’s jersey that you _definitely_ stole from her?”

“I’m obsessed with it because it’s Tzuyu’s. Not because of the number.”

“Uh-huh. So about that banner with a big 25—”

“Want me to end your bloodline right here, _Wang_? Pretty sure I kicked it pretty hard last time.”

* * *

**(5)**

Jeongyeon reassured her Tzuyu isn’t dating Jackson… the very toned, very handsome, very quirky, captain of the swimming team. They were just friends. Very close friends, along with the other _HongKongers_ and _Taiwanese_ students in the university. Tzuyu has a small, and very specific circle of friends that she sticks with.

Still, it didn’t help that Tzuyu cancelled on her because it was Jackson’s birthday. Certainly didn’t help that she got rejected in front of Tzuyu’s friends, and everyone else. To be fair, Nayeon did warn her.

Jeongyeon has heard from Ryujin about her failed attempts on courting Tzuyu and she couldn’t help but laugh at Ryujin’s misfortune. Still, she couldn’t have their Ace sulking on their game day. So, she may have pushed Ryujin into asking Tzuyu once more.

“Why don’t you be cliché and tell her to go out with you when we win.”

“ _What?”_

“Come on! It’ll be romantic and stuff. I’m sure Tzuyu would swoon over it.” _Not. “_ Maybe add some stuff about you looking at her before you dash that homerun, I’m sure she wouldn’t refuse you there.”

“She doesn’t seem to be the type to be swooned by that. In fact, that’s probably something she’ll be embarrassed about and may result to her never talking to me again.”

“It’s a _gimmick._ Tzuyu may be dense about these things but she can’t probably miss that? Besides, Nayeon would be sitting with her. I’m sure Nayeon would force her to say yes just for the fun of it.”

“You mean Nayeon-unnie, who warned me not to embarrass myself?”

…

“Why didn’t you tell me she is her roommate?!” Ryujin groans, sighing frustratedly. She adjusts her cap and pulled it lower in her head, willing herself to close her eyes tightly. She’s never felt embarrassed in her entire life.

Why did she even have a crush on the _one_ person that wouldn’t like her back?!

Jeongyeon told her she was stuck on a _dongsaeng-zone._ Which is worse than being stuck on the friendzone. Ryujin has never heard about it before in her life but Jeongyeon just shrugged and told her that’s just how it is. Tzuyu, although had enjoyed and loved being the youngest in the group (wherever she is in), had always looked forward to being the _older_ one.

Ryujin’s little group had snuck their way towards the Fashionista Club’s heart stead and fast. Yeji, Lia and Yuna were the only ones who got recruited in the _exclusive_ club, with Jihyo cutting the new recruits to half after the first week, much to Nayeon’s displease. But Chaeryoung got close to Momo because of their mutual interest dancing. And Ryujin had become Jeongyeon’s _girl_ in the field.

And now comes Ryujin’s problem. She’s never like this. She’s always attracted to pretty girls, but she had never been stuck to one, enough to pine for her for _months._ It wasn’t enough that Tzuyu had _never_ really indicated Ryujin had a chance. Sure, she blushes from time to time and looks away shyly whenever Ryujin pulls her moves, but never _really_ gets any reciprocity.

You could say Ryujin… _can’t take a hint._

* * *

Just as Jeongyeon had said, Tzuyu is there at the bleachers, cheering for her (but mostly for Jeongyeon), along with Nayeon and Chaeyoung. On Nayeon's right, Ryujin's friends are seated, with a screaming Yeji with 17 painted in her face. (Ryujin finds it ridiculous but she definitely appreciates the sentiment)

Ryujin inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Jeongyeon taps her back, whispering words of encouragement. She nods at every word.

With new-found encouragement, she runs towards the bleachers, ignoring the calls of the cheerleading squad she run past through. She looks up to Tzuyu from across the wire mesh and told her, “Go out with me if we win. Just one date and then I’ll drop it forever.”

Nayeon and Chaeyoung laugh, now teasing Tzuyu about it. Yeji is screaming at the top of her lungs, "Stop embarassing us, Ryujin!" (Now Ryujin is back at wanting slap Yeji)

Tzuyu just looks uncomfortable. “We’ve talked about this, Ryujin-ssi. I don’t see you that way.”

Ryujin chuckles and says, “Okay. It doesn’t have to be romantic. It could be just as we talked about. Just you and me, talking anything but Biology, in a nice restaurant. You don’t even have to dress nice! I’ll just be on my shirt and jeans and my Converse!”

And _just like_ Jeongyeon had said, Nayeon whispers something in Tzuyu’s ear. She watches as Tzuyu looks back to Nayeon with wide eyes, Nayeon shrugging and giving her an affirmative look. Tzuyu sighs then turns back to Ryujin, “Okay. You win this and I’ll go out with you.”

Ryujin couldn’t believe her ears.

Turns out, Jeongyeon is always right.

* * *

**(+1)**

They don’t win and Ryujin sprains her ankle.

Yap. That’s how bad it turned.

She was going for the home run… that last inning when she slid and landed on her foot wrongly and then boom. The next she knows she’s groaning in pain and the medic is circling around her, with everyone shouting.

She wakes up in the University clinic with bandage on her ankle.

Jeongyeon was there waiting for her with reassuring smile. “It’s okay” is what she said. We can get it next time is what she said.

But all those words were just passing through Ryujin.

Yeji tried to cheer up, telling her she still did great. The other team is just better. It’s their only loss anyway. They can still get to the Semi-finals.

But Ryujin has her mind off of somewhere.

* * *

Tzuyu comes to her dorm the next day with a fruit basket and a balloon. Ryujin is gonna admit, her heart leaped at the sight of Tzuyu smiling cutely with a balloon in one hand, and cute stuff toy on the other.

Yeji lets her in and took Tzuyu’s basket. Tzuyu hands her the white rabbit stuff toy and the balloon. Yeji laughs and brings out her phone.

Ryujin rolls her eyes and glared at her roommate, “If you take a picture of me I’ll—”

“Too late. Posting it online as we speak.”

“I’m gonna smother you in your sleep.”

“Nah, you love me too much.”

Tzuyu laughs at the both of them, sensing a familiar dynamic. Ryujin motions for her to come closer. At the small space their dorm could offer, Tzuyu had no choice but to sit next to Ryujin on the bed. She looks around and took in Ryujin’s small quarter.

She had been to Chaeyoung’s dorm and the design was the same. But Ryujin and Yeji’s dorm is _simpler_ than Chaeyoung’s. Chaeyoung’s was full of sketches and posters plastered across the walls, while Ryujin and Yeji’s just had one side with a big corkboard filled with pictures and small white board with a To-do List chart.

She turns her attention back to Ryujin and says, “How are you feeling?”

Ryujin taps her bandaged leg and says, “Doc said I can go back to running next week.”

Yeji snorts and says, “You’ll be lucky if you can stand next week.”

Ryujin pouts and plays with Tzuyu’s gift, “It’s just a sprain. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure you’ll be.” Tzuyu says, smiling towards Ryujin.

“Ahh~ unnie, you’re too nice!” Yeji says, now settling in her side of the dorm, lying in her bed.

Tzuyu chuckles at this. She turns to Ryujin and sees her pressing the bunny’s small hands with a small pink patch in it. “I build that one for you.”

Ryujin quickly snaps her head back to Tzuyu and gasps, “What?”

“Uhm… I heard your friends talking in the Org Room that you’ve seen The Secret Life of Pets. And… they said..—”

“Oooh! That Ryujin is definitely Snowball? Snubby on the outside but definitely a fluffball in the inside?!” Yeji was quick to pipe in. She rushes to Tzuyu’s side ready to include herself in the conversation and Ryujin was about to groan again.

Why can’t Yeji see that this is the perfect time for her to say an excuse about going out so Ryujin can have an alone time with her crush?!

Tzuyu, oblivious to Ryujin’s thoughts, nods and humors Yeji, who is now gushing and telling her Snowball, the white rabbit, and Ryujin’s similarities.

“I’m _not_ a fluffball.” Ryujin softly mumbles.

But Yeji just laughs, “That’s exactly what a _fluffball_ would say.”

Ryujin can’t believe she’s being ganged up on. She’s the one who’s supposed to be bullying Yeji!

“Why did you make me this?” Ryujin can’t help but ask, when Yeji returns to her side of room. She has her earphones on but Ryujin is sure she’s listening in, ready to gosh about it with her when Tzuyu leaves. At least she’s pretending she’s engrossed with whatever’s on her laptop.

“To make up for not going out with you when you aced your Midterms.”

Ryujin shudders at the memory. Tzuyu looked guilty.

“I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve to go through that.”

But Ryujin can still hear Jackson and Elkie laughing _at_ her.

“No, I… I should have known. You were always clear with me.”

“Still… It could’ve been done in private.”

“ _I_ was the one who wanted to be public about it.”

“Ryujin-ssi…”

“ _Unnie,_ why are you here?”

Tzuyu sighs and for a minute, Ryujin thought they had reached an impasse. But then Tzuyu speaks again, “I’ll go out with you. When you’re healed, and can walk.”

_“What?”_

“It doesn’t have to be romantic, right? Just us talking anything but Biology in a nice restaurant? My treat. Just as I promised. And then you’ll drop it forever. Just like you promised.”

_“What?”_

Tzuyu offers her hand for Ryujin to shake. “I like you Ryujin-ssi. Just not like that. But this one I can offer. Will you take it?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone educate me on how to do endings properly. ~~
> 
> Also, I have a Tzuyu College fic already on drafts. With Natzu as roommates and Nayeon matchmaking Tzuyu, one girl per month. Dating 101: A Guide by Im Nayeon [This is the College AU of Twice Harem except Rated G (T at best) with no sure endgame: except with heavy Natzu vs Mitzu on the later chapters]
> 
> But then Handcuff Challenge came and Satzu came crashing in through my (poor) Natzu ship. So now, I'm thinking of converting that draft for the HandCuff Challege Series [w now a Mitzu vs Satzu]
> 
> ~~PS. ONCE PH || Anyone interested for the Peach version of Tzuyu Photobook? My other order went through and was thinking of cancelling unless someone wants it.~~


	6. Are We Dating? (Mitzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Myoui had always had her eyes set on the new intern Tzuyu. Her only problem is that she didn't know 'how to flirt', so instead of confessing, she orders her around in order to spend more time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t fact check. This was only based off on what I learned in Grey’s Anatomy and we all know how accurate that show is.
> 
> This is also requested by Inisolation! Although the original prompt is workmates!Mitzu, with Mina having feelings for Tzuyu and not knowing how to confess so she asks her to join her to events, etc, etc.
> 
> Doctors AU of Twice!

* * *

"Okay look, we can do this. We did not shed blood and tears to give up now! All those years of studying… and giving up our social life—" Dahyun, always the light in their darkest hour tried her best to put up optimism in the small tight on-call room where her friends are lying lifeless at the top and bottom bunks.

"I can't even feel my legs anymore." Chaeyoung says, her voice muffled in the pillow.

Dahyun pressed her lips in a thin line putting her hand on her hip. If Chaeyoung, the one who usually would leap at sight of a challenge is giving up now, then she may have a problem in her hands. She turns at the bottom bunk and decided to risk it. "Tzuyu? Thoughts?"

"No thoughts. Head empty." Tzuyu says monotonal as she stared off the wall, munching on her biscuit... _Her lunch._

Disappointed, Dahyun whines. "Oh come on, guys!! This is not the time to be _weak--"_

"Okay, that's easy for you to say. You're in Doctor Hirai's service for a month. That's rainbows and sunshines over there at Peds, not to mention she’s a God-sent. I was at Doctor Minatozaki's service and I'm convinced she hates me," Chaeyoung groans.

"Oh..." Both Dahyun and Tzuyu said in unison, understanding their friend’s pain. Being in the Cardio Rotation is every intern’s dream… only Minatozaki Sana is a _very hard_ person to please.

Chaeyoung continues to rant, "She asked why I was late for 2 minutes on Rounds, and I was gonna say someone vomited on my scrubs and I had to change but then she asked me to intubate and I couldn't do it without shaking my hands. I'm dead.” Dahyun and Tzuyu are sure Chaeyoung is already crying at this point, until she says, “Anyone wants to exchange with me?"

Dahyun and Tzuyu immediately replies, "No thanks."

The trio… had been friends ever since Med School. Dahyun and Chaeyoung _were tight buds,_ being in the same Pre-Med Course, until Tzuyu comes in Med School winning them over that they did not hesitate to include her in their little group. From then on, they had been bestfriends and relied on each other through thick and thin. Dahyun has the right attitude, the optimism, Chaeyoung has the guts, and Tzuyu has the brains. Together, they survived Med School.

But no one told them internship is another level of hardship that’s gonna destroy their morale. Sure, they are in one of the best teaching hospitals in the country. Sure, being on practice is different than having the safety of the walls of the classrooms. But no one told them, there would be days they’d be walking on the halls of the crowd-packed hospital, aimlessly, questioning their purpose in life. (Yes, that’s how draining it had been for them)

Dahyun sighs and continues to pace. She had always carried the group’s morale and she’s not gonna stop now. "Tzuyu, who's service are you at?"

Tzuyu sighs and then says, "I don't know. I go where my feet takes me."

Dahyun looks at her dumbfounded, " _What?_ Tzuyu, are you okay?" Tzuyu has always been stoic, but once she warmed up to them she would joke around too. But now, she’s staring off to nowhere, looking like she’s having _war flashbacks._

"Cut her some slack. She was at the ER with Doctor Park and there were multiple trauma this morning."

_Beep beep_

And just like that, the switch was flipped. The three of them panicked, grabbing onto their devices to see if the unlucky one was them. That sound already scarred them, making them feel like it’s their version of _Kill Bill Siren._

The first to _pass through_ is Chaeyoung, sighing in relief, even pumping her fists on the air. "Thank God, it's not me. I swear Minatozaki-nim just calls to cut my head off and to tell me I'm not cut out for this--"

Dahyun grimaces, "She's not that bad."

"You're biased 'cause she flirted with you on the bar yesterday."

"She flirted with everyone--"

"Right. How can she be so cheerful and funny off-hours and be the Devil reincarnate at work?!"

"Wait, if it's not us then--"

The unlucky one, Tzuyu groans, "Yeah. It's me."

Chaeyoung bends her body and hangs her head on the side, upside-down to look at Tzuyu, who’s now sitting up. "ER?"

Tzuyu shakes her head, grabbing her coat folded nicely at the drawer adjacent to the bed. "Nope. I wish it is.” She sighs and looks at them with sad eyes, “It's Doctor Myoui.”

Dahyun and Chaeyoung smile, but Tzuyu rolls her eyes and frowns, “Probably needs me to get her lunch or something."

"Tzuyu--"

Also there it is. Myoui Mina is their resident, in charge of the new interns, _their captain,_ so to speak. She's not really as scary as the other doctors in the hospital. She's actually pretty approachable: answers your questions dutifully, and teaches you hands-on on procedures. She would even give them _hacks_ on how to survive any attending's rotation. So really, the trio couldn’t ask for a better resident. They could actually feel like they can actually learn something from their seniors, and that there’s meaning to _all_ of this after all.

But times like this, Tzuyu wants to bang her head on a wall or something. She would understand Doctor Minatozaki’s torture. She’s one of the most cheerful person in the hospital but is very professional at work. She’s very strict with time and work ethics. So Chaeyoung’s torture is _warranted._ But Doctor Myoui…

5 months in and the petite doctor has suddenly started ordering Tzuyu around. Tzuyu can swear Mina has a sixth sense on Tzuyu just laying around and resting. And before Tzuyu knows it, she's sprinting towards where Mina is... Only to find Mina stoically waiting for her and giving her trivial tasks...

It went from updating her charts,

Giving verbal summary of all her cases,

Asking textbook questions,

To… Getting her a meal.

Getting her coffee, a shake, a frozen yogurt, oatmeal bars, even _just_ opening up a bottle of water for her (Tzuyu was about to lose it)

Things that aren't necessarily supposed to be Tzuyu's job. But Tzuyu can only _sigh._ First day of internship, they told them they were interns, bottom of the Surgical Chain, foundation of the Authority Totem Pole.

Mina could ask Tzuyu to go to the moon, and Tzuyu would say, ‘Sure. Do you want me to get you a souvenir?’

Mina would click her fingers and Tzuyu would happily wag her tail and follow her around. At least she’s nice to look at, right?

* * *

"So you're crushing on the intern?"

"Okay, before you get mad--"

"Who said I'm mad?"

"Uhmm... The angry swirls in your paper could be one indication."

Sana looks down sheepishly. But stopped swirling. She leans in and puts her face on the palm of her hand, smiling fondly at Mina. She laughs and says, "I mean... She's pretty cute I guess."

Mina glares at Sana and Sana just giggles. Sana taps her nose and pinches it in return.

"You guess?” Momo scoffs, throwing her grape towards Sana. “She's the talk at my Department. The pretty intern with the legs to die for, and is actually pretty handy. As Jihyo said: she's like a robot. You ask for something, _anything,_ and she delivers." Momo gushes and then pats Mina’s back almost saying, ‘Good choice.’ "Can't wait ‘till I have her on my service. When does her rotation in the ER ends?"

Mina smiles at Momo shyly and then puts her hair behind her ear. Sana would raise her eyebrow at the gesture. Mina turns to Momo and shrugs, "Jihyo requested her for another week. She's been fond of her."

Momo pouts and whines, "What happens to quality teaching and diverse experience? Come on... Let me have her!"

Sana laughs and says, "Jihyo can get whatever she wants. Ever since she’s been head of Trauma, they rarely lose patients in there. Surgeons should keep up.” At Momo’s whine and protest, Sana turns to her teasingly, “Ehh. Maybe I should have her instead. I need someone handy. You can have Son. That kid is gonna shit her pants even before she gets inside an OR."

The two attendings laugh, but Mina just shakes her head. “Don’t be too harsh. She’s alright.”

The three of them were interrupted by someone clearing her throat. Mina straightened her back, recognizing it.

A soft voice came flowing in, “Doctor Myoui, you paged?"

The trio had suddenly went quiet. Momo and Sana took a side-glance to Mina before turning their attention to the tall intern. Her brown hair is flowing at the side of her face and they took this time to admire her beauty. They know how stressful it could be, especially on their Post-Duty Shift… and Tzuyu for her part, looked like she just woke up from a beauty rest. Aside from her tired eyes, she looks like she’s just about ready to start a new cycle of shift.

Mina changed her expression. From having a soft and cheerful front, she now has a cold and reserved façade. She slowly looks up to Tzuyu and tried to calm her beating heart. She knew the girl has been busy on the ER and she wanted to congratulate her for a job well done. From a far, she can see Jihyo’s tired face, just now entering the Doctor’s Lounge, so she knew Tzuyu hasn’t eaten her lunch yet.

_Calm down, Mina. You can do this._

She takes a sip from her drink, and Tzuyu would follow her movements with her eyes, hugging the pile of charts on her arms tightly. The stare of the two attendings is making her nervous.

_Ask her to join you._

"Where are my charts?" Is what came out of Mina’s mouth.

Later she would reprimand herself, being the useless little bean that she is. And from the looks Momo and Sana are giving her, she knows they’ll be teasing her after this.

Tzuyu jumps a little on Mina’s snark. She hands the pile of charts to Mina slowly, careful not to drop anything. "Here...--"

Mina raises her eyebrow and looks at her, "Is this--"

Tzuyu nods, already knowing where this is going. "Yes. Organized from High-risk to Low-risk, just like you wanted. Are we doing rounds?"

Mina _almost smiles,_ trying hard to mask being impressed, "We should. Have you reviewed them?"

"Yes... Do you want a verbal summary?"

"I'm eating my lunch... As you can see."

"Oh..." Tzuyu shifts her weight from one foot to another, not really sure _why_ she's paged. Doctor Myoui looks like she doesn't really need her _now._ Actually, she felt like she just interrupted her private time, with the two attendings by her side, not hiding their smiles towards her. She looks at her resident's tray and realized she got a barely touched meal, a juice... And a banana. Uhm... Why else is she here? She shifts her weight from one food to another, and fidgets with her hands, "Do you need me to... Get you... _Uhm..._ Dessert?"

Mina’s eyes widen, and Sana couldn’t stop herself from giggling. Tzuyu looks at them confused. Momo taps the table and says, "Tzuyu-ssi, have you eaten?"

Tzuyu would almost relax at Momo’s warm welcome. She always had the reputation of being the most approachable attending. Still, the presence of Sana in the table is making her nervous, having heard of Chaeyoung’s rant, so she stutters, "Y-yes, Doctor Hirai."

Momo side-eyes Mina’s dejected face and then turns to Tzuyu, looking at her amused, "Really? 'Cause I was gonna ask you to join us."

Tzuyu’s eyes widen. If she wasn’t busy panicking, she would’ve noticed Mina’s reaction as well and her kicking Momo under the table. "Oh uhm... That's very nice of you but I--"

Sana, amused with the situation decided to chime in. She was always Momo’s partner-in-crime and Mina had always been their baby. "Are you saying ‘No’ to your attending?"

Tzuyu gulps, "I mean... I can get some salad and a juice."

Sana raises her eyebrows at this.

Tzuyu just stood there and nods firmly, "Yes... I will! I'll be right back." She bows her head to her seniors and then started _sprinting_ towards the cafeteria. Momo and Sana started laughing, with Mina glaring at them. And then Tzuyu stops, and then jogged back to them. As if on cue, the duo stopped laughing and Mina averted her eyes, suddenly finding her veggies interesting. Tzuyu bows again before speaking, "Do you want anything?"

Sana shrugs and takes a sip from her water. "Why don't you get us something? Go figure what we like. And I'll let you in on my surgery if you _do_ get it right."

"W-what? Are you serious?"

_"Do I look like I'm joking to you?"_

Tzuyu’s eyes widen, recognizing Sana’s tone and then shakes her head profusely. "N-no!"

Sana smirks, enjoying Tzuyu’s reactions. She would admit she is adorable. She decides to mess with her more, "If you do get it wrong though...--" She narrows her eyes, looking darkly at Tzuyu and it made Tzuyu’s knees weak.

Thankfully, Momo intervenes, "Stop torturing the girl." No intern would survive without Momo. She turns to Tzuyu, "She's messing with you. Just get us what you're getting. And get Mina some--"

“Oatmeal bar with chocolate chips” Tzuyu answers, already memorized. Being Mina’s _lap dog_ as Jeongyeon would tease her, she almost had Mina figured out.

The three at the table look at her amused and she would blush, looking away.

Before Tzuyu could turn away, Sana regards her, “Chou, don’t run.”

Tzuyu looks at her confused, but nods anyway. She bows her head and then started walking away… _slowly,_ feeling conscious that she has three pairs of eyes on to her.

As Tzuyu walks away, the three couldn’t help but stare at her back with Momo nodding and saying, "Even with those scrubs, she has a nice ass."

Sana nods in agreement, training her eyes from the tall girl’s long neck down to her butt.

Mina rolls her eyes, and hits Momo's arm playfully. "You guys are mean."

"Oh, _we're_ mean? You're the one paging her for no reason just so you can spend time with her."

_"and stare at her ass."_

"I'm not--"

In unison, Momo and Sana say, "Really?"

Mina whines and pouts, "Okay, fine. But what am I supposed to do? _You_ told me to find a way for us to spend time together."

Sana glares at Momo. And Momo raises her hands in surrender. "I meant outside work. You know... Like _ask her out._ Not order her around."

Mina’s eyes widen, clearly panicking, "I can't ask her out! I... I'm her resident. Isn't that against--"

Momo snorts and says jokingly, "Sana had slept with tons of interns. I'm actually surprised she hasn't started in this year’s batch."

Sana gasps and points at Momo accusingly, "Hey! You're one to talk, aren't you--"

Momo cracks up and winks, "Actually, it's why I'm waiting till I have your cute little errand girl on my service. I'll make my move then."

At that Mina whines at the blonde on her right, "Hey!"

Momo snickers, hugging Mina, "Kidding."

"But really. Just ask her out."

Sana snorts, "Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

Sana is watching Mina on her phone with curiosity. Having known to be _clingy_ when she’s off-duty, she didn’t hesitate to go behind Mina and hug her from behind.

Mina jumps at the gesture but relaxed immediately when she recognized who it was. “ _Sana.”_

Sana hums and puts her head over Mina’s shoulder, snaking her hand in the girl’s front. “What got you smiling?”

Mina laughs lightly and leans in to Sana’s touch. “So… I followed Momo’s advice… and asked Tzuyu out.”

Sana gasps and her eyes widen at the information. Excited, she was ready to gush with Mina. Before she can speak though, Mina lowers her head and took it back, “Okay not really.”

_That was quick._

Sana pouts and look at her curiously.

Mina shrugs, and slowly turns to Sana, not getting away from her hug. “I mean… I waited till her shift is over and offered to drive her home… and then said that we should get some drinks.”

At _that,_ Sana had the same reaction but twice as comical.

Reading Sana’s mind, Mina took it back _again_. “It’s not what you’re thinking! We _really_ just had two drinks because I noticed she really was tired and then I drove her home!” She can’t help but mumble, “I mean I guess that’s progress, right? Now I know where she lives…"

The gears are turning in Sana’s head and before Mina knows it she was being pulled aside, away from possible gossipers. Sana looks at her dead in the eyes and then inhaled deeply. Mina looks at her confused and Sana would think the two of them are really two sides of the same coin. “Listen, Minari. I know you can barely flirt _normally._ I mean sure, there were times that you’re _cunty,_ but… the first step here is… _really_ just to ask her out on a date. And maybe lose the authorative tone, so she wouldn’t think you’d kick her out of your service if she says no.”

Mina tilts her head and chews on her lip. She seems to think about it but creases her eyebrows, “Okay, but didn’t you say to be creative? I was thinking, maybe now, I can drive her home and we can spend time together… _talking._ I mean we talked last night, and I learned little things about her. Did you know she likes to jog in the morning to clear her head?”

Sana smiled at how cute Mina is being but clicks her tongue. This might work with Momo and they love Mina to the moon and back but she _really_ is on the other side of the spectrum when it comes to this. “Yes, but she’s on her Cardio rotation… which means you don’t really have the same schedule. Later, she’ll catch on and realize you’re _just waiting_ for her… You catch my drift?”

Mina shakes her head.

Sana sighs in frustration, “Some would think, you’re being a stalker and coming on to her a _bit hard._ ”

When Mina pouts, Sana was already ready to grab Tzuyu and _make her_ date Mina. But she decided against it and cleared her mind. As Spiderman’s Uncle Ben once said, “With great power comes great responsibility.”

_Oh great. She’s quoting Marvel now. The DCU fan in her is_ seething.

“This is hopeless… I’m hopeless, right? Maybe it’s too soon for me.”

Sana’s eyes widen and shakes her head, now determined to console Mina. “Look, I’m 642% behind you on this, alright? If you think you’re ready for this, then you should go for it. Tzuyu is not _her.”_

Mina looks at her with sad eyes, not losing her pout. “Yes, but it’s _wrong._ She’s… She’s my intern. There has to be some rule? I’m already taking advantage of her… ordering her around and—”

Sana feels bad for Mina, now thinking them messing with her head has finally caught up to her. She squeezes Mina’s shoulder and then says, “If it’s consensual, then you’re not breaking any rule.” She hugs Mina and pats her head, making the resident lean into her. “I’m sure, if she gets to know you, she’d definitely fall for you. You’re amazing Mina, and you’re definitely anyone could ever ask for in a girlfriend. If Tzuyu can’t see it, then she’s not worth it.”

Mina looks up to Sana, saying softly, “That’s _not_ what _she_ said.”

Sana clenches her jaw, tightening her hold on Mina. She would blame _the ex_ for ruining Mina’s self-confidence, for leaving them to put the pieces back together, for shattering Mina’s heart… for _breaking_ Mina, _their Mina…_ She can still remember on how devastated she is, on how she can barely function. So really no one can blame her if she’s ready to build a barricade around Mina and to stand on a post, ready to shoot fire on anyone trying to steal Mina’s heart. (Dramatic, she would agree, but Sana can be _really protective_ of Mina)

It was a surprise for her when Mina told her she has a _crush_ on someone… on an _intern_ no less. Sana was delighted, ‘cause a year later and Mina has moved on! And the first thing Sana did was pull up _Chou Tzuyu’s_ file and did a background check on her. If this is someone else, she would’ve been strict with the No Fraternizing Policy in the Hospital. But it has never caused an issue at the hospital. Most of the doctors had dated each other, really just going around to who’s available. So the next thing Sana did is pull strings to get Tzuyu on her service, and realized she really is what Park Jihyo claims her to be. _Ace Tzuyu,_ is what they call her. The promising intern of this batch. It makes Sana more frustrated ‘cause she’s dead on set finding a hole to this girl’s façade.

The only hole she finds is Mina’s… _way of flirting._

She’s not gonna blame the poor girl. In Mina’s past relationship, she was the one who was pursued, not the one pursuing. And with her and Momo as _role models,_ she’s not really set off on a good start.

* * *

Chaeyoung puts her hand over Tzuyu’s shoulder as she peeks into Tzuyu’s post it. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Doctor Myoui _likes_ you.”

Dahyun snorts and threw her stress ball to the air. “You mean, likes to order her around.”

Chaeyoung half-shrugs and then points to Tzuyu, “She’d always buy you a drink when we’re out and has been driving you home. And now you’re communicating through _post its._ ”

Tzuyu puts the post it in her pocket and then turns to her friend. “The post it literally says the patient’s dosage.”

Chaeyoung shrugs and mumbles, “There’s a heart on it.”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes, “’cause he’s a Cardio patient.”

Chaeyoung narrows her eyes at Tzuyu, “Okay, but admit… that she doesn’t order you around anymore. She’s actually been nicer to you.”

Dahyun laughs and switches from one hand to another. “Doctor Myoui had always been nice.”

“But not to me.”

“Eh. We just have our own match. Doctor Myoui for you. Doctor Minatozaki for me. Doctor Park for Dahyun. At least their _certain traits_ can be masked by how good they look.”

Dahyun winced, “Please don’t remind me. Tzuyu forgot to tell me ER is _not_ for the faint of heart.”

Tzuyu laughs, “Who’s match is Doctor Hirai?”

Chaeyoung nudges her and says, “She’s our savior, alright? She’s the one who’s gonna help us survive internship and our residency when it comes down to it.”

* * *

Panic.

Chaos.

Mess.

Blood.

Everything was fine until it wasn’t.

For the first time in months since Tzuyu started her internship in Mina’s service, she had paged her. She’s never paged her. She’d always come running to her.

_Code Blue._

She knows it can be life or death in the hospital but she never thought it'll be _this bad._ When Mina got onto the patient’s room, the patient was breathing heavily, there were blood on the floor, and Tzuyu is standing over the patient, with blood all over her scrubs and her coat… it really looked like something out of a _gore_ film.

Tzuyu is keeping pressure at the side of the patient’s neck and Mina had _never_ seen Tzuyu that stressed. Tzuyu’s eyes brighten at the sight of her, and _maybe_ if this doesn’t look _very bad_ , Mina’s heart would leap. “His artery blew, Doctor Myoui.”

“It’s okay, I’m right here.” Is the first thing Mina said. And _at that time,_ she’d finally say, “You’re doing great.”

Tzuyu shakes her head, her eyes glistening, “My… my hands slipped a couple of times. And he’s losing a lot of blood. But it’s okay… I paged Doctor Minatozaki. She’ll fix this right?”

Mina bit her lip, handing Tzuyu gauze, “There’s no OR, they’re cramped in there.”

Tzuyu nods and blinked fast, “Okay, but she’s coming right? She’ll fix this… Doctor Myoui, his artery blew… this is High-Risk. Right?”

Mina nods and kept her poker face… for the sake of the patient and Tzuyu. She hands her a gauze and instructs her, “Keep the pressure.”

Tzuyu continued to do so but panics when Mina started leaving, “Please don’t leave.”

Mina looks at her _softly_ then says, “You’re doing great. I’m gonna get Sana, alright?”

“Don’t leave… _please,_ Doctor Myoui. I can’t—”

Mina looks at her pointedly and then says, “Yes, you can. You _can do_ this. You _will_ do this.”

* * *

“Chou, catch me up.”

Tzuyu sighs in relief, she never thought hearing Sana’s voice would give her _this much_ hope. “I think the bleeding stopped.”

Sana walks up to her, wearing her gloves, “You think?”

Mina would glare at her. Sana leans into the patient as Tzuyu steps back. She takes a glance at Mina who’s looking at her expectantly and then smiles at the patient, “Yes, it did. Seems like Doctor Chou stopped the bleeding.” She steps back and turns to Tzuyu, “Good job.” She turns back to the patient and winks at him, “’told you you’re in good hands. Ace Tzuyu is here.”

The patient laughs _barely,_ “Ace Tzuyu also said you can fix this. This looks very bad Doctor Minatozaki.”

Sana gave him a tight smile, “I’ll try my best.”

"It will most likely blew up again, we need to hurry." Mina says.

Sana nods and orders the room, “Doctor Myoui, prep him for transfer, Doctor Chou, dress this wound. I’ll clear OR 3.”

* * *

_"Time of death 16:03"_

Mina finds Tzuyu at the room of the patient… who didn’t even reach the OR because his artery blew again and died in the room.

Tzuyu is there, standing at the side of the room, unchanged, staring at where he used to be. The Service Masters were there cleaning the room and she was just _there,_ with blood all over her clothes, and her neck _…_ _unmoving._

Mina clears her throat and asked for everyone to leave the room. The people gave her a nod. She walks up in front of Tzuyu who didn’t even notice she was there.

"Look, it's not your fault--"

Right then, Tzuyu started _crying._ “You told me to look out for him… And I should have… -- I think I missed something in his chart.” She paused and then nods, “Yes… I missed something. I missed something and he bled out—”

Mina shakes her head and held Tzuyu’s hands. “No, you didn’t. There was a _slim_ chance that it’ll happen, and it did.”

But seems like Tzuyu is not hearing her. Just staring over her shoulder… towards where she used to stand. “No… You _trusted_ me with this, and I’ve let you down. It’s why you always have me review his case. Read over it, recite it so I would know, right?” She moves her gaze to Mina… and Mina’s heart _clenched_ as Tzuyu’s voice cracked, “You just want the best for me and I disappointed you. I'm so sorry, Doctor Myoui. I've let you down. I let _him_ down. This my fault. I wasn’t--"

Mina grimaced. This is no one’s fault, not really. Some things are out of their control. But it _is_ Mina’s fault, the Tzuyu had totally misunderstood Mina’s _wild goose chase_ with Tzuyu. She sighs and held on to Tzuyu’s hands tighter. "I review his chart twice as much as you. And I also missed it, if there's anything to miss. Don't beat yourself over it. Alright? We can't be gods and goddesses over here. We do as much as we can."

They were silent for awhile and Mina just let Tzuyu cry. This… is the first time Tzuyu had lost a patient right in front of her eyes… right when she was putting pressure on his pulse, trying _everything_ to keep him from bleeding out.

Tzuyu sniffs and looked at her with sad eyes, "It's just... wasn't enough?"

Mina looks at her, searching her face, then back up to her eyes. She nods, "This time it wasn't. But it'll be a lesson for you. To do better next time. So you can save more lives, alright? It's not your fault. Don’t put this on you. You tried everything. You did great. And you would continue to do so."

Tzuyu slowly nods, but Mina is sure her words aren’t going through her brain. And Mina would understand. She would let her grieve.

But when Tzuyu looks back at her, Mina _doesn’t know_ why… but it felt like she was waiting for something. So she turned off the voices in her head… and lifts her hand to caress Tzuyu’s face.

Tzuyu didn’t look surprised. In fact, she even leaned on Mina’s touch, closing her eyes. And Mina’s sanity _would say_ she’s grieving, and she should leave her alone. But Mina can’t. ‘Cause in Mina’s mind, all she can think of is how she wanted to take care of the girl right in front her. She runs her thumb over her cheek gently as she hums, taking in the girl’s features.

And then…

She kissed her.

And…

Tzuyu kissed her back.

* * *

_"Sorry..." Mina dropped her hands on Tzuyu's shoulders, tangling her fingers through her hair, smiling hesitantly._

_"It's okay…" Tzuyu muttered. She pulled her arms around Mina's waist and let her head sink onto her shoulders. She fit so perfectly into her arms. It felt nice to be the smaller one._

_Mina bit her lip. "Close your eyes," Mina cut in, gently pushing Tzuyu's face from her shoulder, making her look into her eyes._

_"Why?"_

_Tzuyu's gaze lingered at her for a moment, before she closed her eyes, trusting Mina._

_Hovering over Tzuyu, Mina lowered her head a little and captured Tzuyu's lips with hers. Tzuyu felt her stomach twist in surprise, as she felt soft lips on hers kissing her gently. She pulled Tzuyu's bottom lip into her mouth, gently sucking it before she detached herself and watched her eyes._

_Tzuyu swallowed._

_"Hmmm… Your lips are so soft. Why is it so soft?" She stated; a lopsided grin appeared on Mina's face. Then Tzuyu dropped her eyes._

_"I… I don’t know…"And Mina would laugh, because even_ that _she would find adorable._

_Then, Mina could see the conflict behind her eyes._

_"Tzuyu…"_

_“Y-yes?” Tzuyu replied quietly._

_“This is the third time we’ve done this.” This was all wrong. It was wrong from the beginning. She shouldn't have had this idea to help Tzuyu. And now, she had tasted her, and she didn't really want to let her go. “The first we can brush off as an accident… or a mistake…” When Tzuyu grimaces, Mina shakes her softly, leaning down to kiss her softly. “The second, we can say we wanted to be sure.”_ Another kiss.

_Mina pulls back and stares at Tzuyu’s eyes, “This is the third time. We should know by now. Do you… want this?”_

_As Mina searches Tzuyu’s face, she nuzzles her face with her nose and whispers, “It’s okay if you don’t. I won’t make your life at the hospital miserable. I… if anything, you could even report me—”_

_“I won’t!”_

_Tzuyu licks her lips and then sighs, “You didn’t force me… I…” She looks back up to Mina and cups her face, “The first… I wasn’t thinking. You were there and I wanted to forget. The second… I was curious.” Tzuyu leans and kisses Mina’s lips gently, “Now… I want to_ try.”

_And for Mina, that’s all she needed to hear._

_This time Mina's lips pressed against Tzuyu's with more pressure than before. She pulled her into her, running her digits through her hair. It was the perfect kiss, and the perfect touch. Mina knew what her body needed and she made Tzuyu feel it._

_A shiver went up Tzuyu's spine, when Mina's tongue flickered against her bottom lip, exploring her mouth when she opened her lips readily. The shirt Tzuyu had put on was quickly removed again. Mina pulled Tzuyu deeper into her, hands roaming down her sides, and wandering to her back until she found the clip of her bra that she easily unclasped. She tossed the piece down and dug her fingers into Tzuyu's breasts, making her moan in response. Tzuyu ran her fingers along Mina's back, scratching along her skin in a rough manner._

_Mina was the opposite. She enjoyed every contact, touching and licking every spot she knew that would make the taller girl tremble. Tzuyu bit her neck, when Mina ran her fingernails down the insides of her thighs. She parted her legs automatically and Mina slammed herself into her, her knee pushing between Tzuyu's thighs, rubbing up and down impatiently. Tzuyu moaned, buckling her hips, as the tension in her throbbing center increased._

* * *

As Mina follows Tzuyu with her eyes while she gives her her morning briefing _,_ she ponders on a thought, _what are they?_

They haven’t labeled their relationship as anything, haven’t even dropped the ‘L-word’.

And… they haven’t introduced each other to their friends.

Which… Mina could only imagine being a disaster.

As far as she knows, her _team_ is terrified of Sana but worships the ground Momo walks on. And Sana and Momo _love_ to mess around with the interns. She can’t exactly put a pin on where Tzuyu stands. She doesn’t know how to open the subject.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Momo puts her arm over her shoulder. She shakes her head and realized her team had _dispersed_ and went on their respective rotations. Was she dozing off again?

“You're getting laid aren't you?"

_"What?"_

"You have that glow and you couldn’t stop smiling.”

Mina rolls her eyes but didn’t shrug Momo’s arm, “I’m not talking to you about this.” In attempt to change the subject, Mina opens her clipboard.

But Momo see through it and closed it for her, “That sounds like a ‘yes’ to me. Have you gotten over your little crush?”

Another eyeroll and a blush, “This is work-time. No time for gossip.”

Momo pulled her closer, “No way!” She gasps. “You and Chou?”

Mina’s eyes widen and puts her hand over Momo’s mouth, “Why don’t you just announce it?!” Mina looks around if anyone has heard them and sighed when no one seems to be paying them attention.

She lets go of Momo’s mouth and notices the older girl is laughing. “I can’t believe it worked!”

“No, it didn’t… It’s complicated.”

“Yeah? Let’s uncomplicate it!”

And then out of nowhere, Sana joins them, putting her hand around Mina’s waist. “Uncomplicate what?”

Mina sighs. “Nothing. Please, Sana. Tell Momo to get back to work.”

“Mina and Tzuyu are doing it.”

Sana gasps, “Since when?”

“I did not say anything.”

“Hmm… Ok, ok. I think it’s been quite a while. When did Mina stop having Tzuyu as her lap dog?”

Mina glares at Momo and hisses at her, “She’s _not_ my lap dog.”

Momo giggles and singsongs, “Yes. She’s now your _girlfriend~~”_

Mina pouts, “Also _not_ my girlfriend.”

“Eh?!”

Mina covered her ears at the two of them shouting. Being sandwiched by the two is not her ideal position this early in the morning when she hadn’t had her coffee yet. Ugh. Where was the one Chaeyoung gave her?

“Minari on a _Colleagues with benefits_ arrangement. I’m torn between being proud and worried.” Sana says, leaning her face to Mina’s, as Momo doubles in laughter.

Mina frowns at the _term. Is that what they are?_ Colleagues with benefits?

“Oh _no._ It’s worse. You _don’t even know_ what you are!”

Mina turns to Momo, “Are you a psychic or _what?_ ”

Momo shrugs, chuckling, “I know you well.”

Sana clicks her tongue and then nudges Momo, “Should we invite her at lunch?”

Mina’s eyes widen, “No. Definitely not.”

Momo nods, “We should.”

Mina groans, “Are you two not even listening to me?!”

Sana giggles and then pinches Mina’s waist.

* * *

**Unknown Sender:** I miss you.

 **Unknown Sender:** Can we please talk? I know you’ve been thinking of me too.

 **Unknown Sender:** I still love you.

Mina’s jaw clenched at the sight of the messages. No matter how much she changed numbers, _she_ wouldn’t leave her alone. And no matter how much Mina _tries,_ she can still get under her skin.

**Chou Tzuyu:** Chaeyoung says she puts milk first before her cereal. ☹ I think I should know /now/ about your preference and not wait till 4 years later and wonder who this person next to me really is.

And just like that… all of Mina’s anger dissipated. Almost as if she didn’t get any unwanted messages.

She doesn’t fight off the smile forming in her lips. She tries very hard not to overthink on the possibility that Tzuyu thinks they’d still be together 4 years later. Instead, she chose to stay light-hearted.

She can only imagine what the effect on her will be if Tzuyu starts sending her _intimate_ messages.

**:** Is that why Chaeyoung has always been my favorite?

It didn’t take long ‘till she gets a reply.

**Chou Tzuyu:** ☹

 **Chou Tzuyu:** I thought I’m your favorite??

 **Chou Tzuyu:** ☹ ☹ ☹

Mina’s smile got bigger, feeling the all too familiar warmth…

_Damn it._ Mina is _way_ in too deep with this girl. 

* * *

"Who pissed you off?"

"No one..."

“Doctor Myoui, here are the lab results—“

Mina snarls, “What took you so long? I needed that yesterday” She grabbed the chart from the poor intern, and Sana twisted her body to pay full attention.

“I’m sorry—”

Mina clicks her tongue, “’Sorry’ doesn’t make lab results.”

“Sor—I mean… I--”

“ _Stop talking.”_

A nod, and his lips were shut.

Mina breathes through her nose, looking over her chart and then to the _shaking_ intern standing a few acceptable distance from her. “His lactic acid is normal, what does that tell us?”

…

A second of silence and Mina is ready to rip this poor guy to shreds.

“ _Doctor Bhuwakul!_ Are you there to _just_ stand or be a doctor?”

BamBam for his part, just stares at her with sad puppy eyes, pursing his lips.

Mina narrows her eyes, “You can talk now.”

BamBam nods, then spits rapid fire, “That he’s probably not septic so he’s gonna be fine.”

Mina just stares into him, and BamBam would’ve felt she was staring into his soul. “His white cell count is elevated so I’d probably keep an eye on that.” BamBam creases his eyebrows when Mina continues to stare at him. “I mean, yes. I will keep an eye on that!”

Mina rolls her eyes and then snaps, “Why don’t you go to the pit and try not to kill anybody?”

As Sana follows the used to be bubbly intern rushing across the hall, then she smirks in Mina’s direction. “Seems like _Medusa_ came out here to play.”

_“What?”_

Sana giggles looping her arms with Mina, taking her towards the opposite direction, “They call you _Myoui Medusa_ … You know like the one in Greek mythology. Turns anybody into stone with her piercing stare.”

Mina rolls her eyes and huffs, “Maybe if half of my interns are _not_ incompetent, I would’ve been—”

Sana laughs, “Okay, sweetie. That’s _me._ I’m the Devil Reincarnate scourging the halls of this hospital, cutting the interns' will to live until Momo comes, _with her unicorn and fairy dust,_ protecting her kids.” _An eyeroll._ “You’re the _knight,_ supposed to be fighting for those who can’t fight for themselves.”

Mina glares at Sana, not changing her sour mood. “ _Where_ did you even hear that? That’s _stupid._ ”

Sana gives her her high-pitched giggle and slaps her arm, “We’re gonna try this again, and you’ll be _direct_ this time. Who pissed you off?”

Mina didn’t answer for a while, but then heaves a sigh before turning to Sana with a pout adorning her face. “Do you think I'm dating?"

It made Sana halt, then slowly turn to Mina, _“What?”_

Mina suddenly become conscious, putting her hair behind her ear, looking everywhere but Sana. "Do you think I'm dating?"

Sana was taken a back. She would’ve laughed at how silly the question is, but she recognize Mina’s stance, and it’s the one that tells her that resident is _insecure._ Still, Sana would be direct, " _Why_ are you asking _me_?"

Mina half-shrugs, but decides to just go for it. She had always trusted Sana. "'Cause _I_ thought I was dating... I mean we went out a few times… _like dates_ and stuff. We've been _sleeping_ together quite few times also, and she seems satisfied with me." A nod. "Yes. Many times, she's _very_ satisfied."

Sana blinks and was _not_ prepared to Mina _ranting._ So she quietly quips, "Wow. And you say you don't want to talk about it."

But seems like Mina is not hearing her. The girl is now _frustrated,_ waving her hands in wild gestures, "And I run with her in the morning so she can drop by that dog park near her place. And you know me Sana, I don't run. But I do that so we can spend the morning together. And then I drive her home, so she can have more rest! But only when our schedules align, just as you told me!"

"Getting sappy, I see. But go on."

"She has a toothbrush at my place! A toothbrush! That's... That's dating, right? And I've slept over at her place as well. Sure, I don't have a drawer there yet... But she makes me wear her shirts that smell like her... That's so much better right?"

"Yap... This is... _Not_ my cup of tea, sis."

Mina paused and the turns to Sana, holding her by the shoulders, shaking her, "So? Do you think we're dating?!"

Sana looks at her, her mouth opening and then her closing, thinking her words. She smiles playfully and answers her, "Again, _why_ are you asking _me?_ "

Mina groans, "Have you not been listening?! _I_ thought we were dating and then I found her this morning all cozied up with Yoo Jeongyeon and _they_ look like they're dating! Hmph!" Sana laughs as Mina crosses her arms and stomps her foot. "Stop laughing! This is serious!"

"You look cute when you're jealous!"

Mina puts her fists on the side, now looking like a child throwing a tantrum, "I'm _not_ cute! There's nothing _cute_ about being jealous." Mina grimaces at the word and then pouts. "It's just messy and _bad._ It hurts in here.” She points to her chest. “Like there's a pinch in your heart and it makes me want to vomit." Mina even covered her mouth and pretended to gag.

Sana continues to laugh, then envelopes Mina's head into her arms. "Awww. Cute~~ Minari is _so_ cute. C'mere."

Mina tried to push her away. "I said it's _not_ cute." _It totally is._

Sana chuckles, "This could all be _over_ if you just ask... _you know_... The girl _you're supposed_ to be dating."

Mina frowns and crosses her arms, "I can't ask her if we're dating. What if she gets confused and was like, "Are we even dating?" That's just embarrassing! What if we were just _colleagues with benefits_?!" Mina’s eyes widen at the _term._ She never liked it when they first referred to it, and she hates it even more now.

Sana just shrugs, "Then you'll know."

" _Sana!_!" Mina whines and Sana's heart melts.

"Do you want _me_ to ask _her_ if you two are dating?"

"No! I just want to know what _you_ think?"

Sana laughs and smirks at her. " _I_ think you’re close to being crazy. _”_

Mina pouts.

"Just ask her, alright? 'Cos if you don't I will--"

Mina was gonna protest but snaps her mouth shout when Sana narrows her eyes at her, losing her smile. " _I'm_ serious Mina. I love that you've finally moved on. I love that you're smiling again." _*chuckles*_ "I even enjoy you being this jealous. And I told you I'm 642% behind you on this _as long as_ you don't bring it in the hospital.” When Mina looks at her confused, she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, “You're making me look like a saint. Get it together. 'Cause if you’re this _salty_ just thinking whether who's dating who... Then I dont know how you'll do a 4-hour surgery with Doctor Yoo"

" _Wait what_? She’s scrubbing in?”

"Yes. _Her_ first solo surgery. So, you're gonna suck it up, and bottle all that jealousy inside and be a good senior to her, alright?"

Mina makes a face, _"Ugh."_

* * *

"Doctor Myoui?"

Even with whirlwind of emotions, it still manages to comfort Mina. She turns slowly towards the voice and smile timidly at Tzuyu. "I told you to just call me Mina when it's just us."

Tzuyu blushes and looks around, noticing the lounge is empty. "Sorry. I thought you weren't alone." She went towards Mina and then placed a paper box on to the table. "Here, I brought you some pasta. I know you're going in surgery soon." She then proceeds to massage Mina’s shoulder, then slowly towards her nape.

Mina hums, looking up. "Kiss me for good luck."

Tzuyu chuckles, "You don't need good luck, aren't you just supervising?"

Mina rolls her eyes but then smiles, "Then... Can I just ask for a kiss because I want to?"

Tzuyu contemplates as she looks around, wondering if someone would come in. Mina is _still_ her resident, and she didn’t want to be the talk of the hospital. The last thing she wanted is for people to think she slept her way to the top, and not because of her talent. But looking down at Mina, she couldn’t resist her knowing she’s being _this adorable._ So she leans in and kissed her forehead. She laughs when Mina whines.

But before she can pull away, Mina pulled her by the back of her head, and meet her lips with hers.

“Are you going home?”

Tzuyu shakes her head and continues to massage Mina’s nape. “I’m gonna watch the surgery from the gallery. Cheer for Jeongyeon.”

At that, Mina bit her lips, a clear distaste seen her features. She opens the box immediately, trying to hide her face from Tzuyu. She mumbles, “Didn’t know you two are close.”

Tzuyu seems to miss the change in Mina’s mood, if she did, she brushes it off as Mina’s stress and tiredness. “She had always looked out for us. She’s a very good senior. Chaeyoung and Dahyun will be there as well. Intern Solidarity, as Dahyun would call it.”

“Okay.”

Tzuyu leans in and wraps her arms around Mina’s neck, kissing the side of her face. “Are you driving me home?”

Mina clenches her jaw and closes her eyes. She can be _passive-aggressive_ with Tzuyu. But one thing she learned from her past relationship is that she shouldn’t go down without a fight. "Maybe you can come over and spend the night with me."

“Hmm… I’ll think of something to say to Dahyun and Chaeyoung.” The familiar sting is in Mina’s heart. _So they don’t even know._

“I can drive them as well.” _Wow._ Mina just hit another level of pushover. 

“Really?”

Mina shrugs then _snaps_ , “If you’re so worried about them finding out, then I’ll drive them home as well. Make some excuse about me being a _good team captain_ or whatever.”

Tzuyu frowns, “It’s not like that. I just…--”

_Beep Beep_

“Gotta run. Lives to save--”

“Mina…--”

Tzuyu frowns as she watch Mina dash out of the lounge room, her food untouched. Did she say… _something bad?_ BamBam told them Mina was in the bad mood today and Chaeyoung and Dahyun begged her to _swoon_ Mina. Seems like she doesn’t have the effect she thought she has over the girl.

* * *

Mina _really_ did try to be professional. Before Tzuyu came, Jeongyeon was the talk among the interns, one of the top-tiers, dubbing her as the _Golden Girl._ Mina would roll her eyes at this hospital's unrelenting nicknames. Jeongyeon, seems to be _very flexible_ in all specialty, unlike other interns who focus on the specialty that they like.

And if Jeongyeon will be her colleague next year, then Mina would have to play nice.

But how can she when Jeongyeon is winning her friends over and the girl _who’s supposed to be_ her girlfriend?

Her eyes twitched, and she would worry she might cut her lower lip, chewing on it for quite some time as she stares at the interns gathering around Jeongyeon, congratulating her. She did well on her Appendectomy. Didn’t miss any step, and even orchestrated the staff well-mannered and too organized. But she knows very well the appeal the short-haired girl have, even outside the OR. Pretty sure, if Momo isn’t taken, she would’ve fallen for her charms. So it’s really not farfetched for Tzuyu to be the same.

She taps her steering wheel impatiently as she watches Jeongyeon wraps her arm around Tzuyu. Something she didn’t do with the rest of the interns. Sure, she ruffled Chaeyoung’s hair. Sure, she _high-fived_ Dahyun. But why does she have to _wrap her arm_ around Tzuyu? And why didn’t Tzuyu shrug it off? In fact, she even looked like _she’s blushing._

But Mina couldn’t be too sure. After all, she’s waiting (im)patiently in her car, just staring from a distance. And her judgment might be clouded by her jealousy.

She sees Jeongyeon whisper something in Tzuyu’s ear, and Tzuyu would _shy away_ and respond something in her ear. By then Mina is ready to ram her car towards the lamp post, _or them._ She’s not so sure.

_She is seething._ Maybe she should have taken Sana’s offer of coming over and _drinking._

She hits the horn harshly _accidentally_ that made Tzuyu jump. And she would take pride in herself when she _finally_ sees Tzuyu bowing her head and getting away from Jeongyeon’s touch. They seem to bid each other farewell, with Jeongyeon pouting in the trio’s direction. But Mina wouldn’t care. Because the trio is running towards her and she knew she had won this round.

“Doctor Myoui, sorry. We were held up.” Dahyun says as she opens the car.

 _Held up, my ass._ Mina wanted to sneer. Instead she sends Dahyun a tight smile. “Sorry, I’m just tired.”

“Do you want to drink?”

_“Chaeyoung—”_

Chaeyoung laughs awkwardly and says, “What? It’s the least we can do—”

“Maybe not today _Chaengie._ I’m really tired.”

“Oh, sorry.” Chaeyoung _blushes_ at the sudden nickname and both Dahyun and Tzuyu would look at the two confused.

When Dahyun and Chaeyoung were dropped off in their shared apartment, Mina started speeding up that made Tzuyu hold onto her seat a bit tighter. She clears her throat and says, “Do you want me to drive? If you’re tired, I could—” Chaeyoung and Dahyun’s apartment are _way_ off the route from Mina’s place.

Mina doesn’t answer, just turns the radio’s volume up and then hits the accelerator even more.

Tzuyu inhaled deeply and pressed her lips in a thin line, but when they almost ran a red light, she turns the volume down and says, “BamBam said you’re in a bad mood. Maybe you should—”

_“What do you think of Jeongyeon?”_

Tzuyu looks at her confused, “I uhm… I think she did really well awhile ago?” _Is that even a question?!_

“Not as a doctor.”

“As _what_ , then?”

Mina shrugs. If Tzuyu wants to talk, they’ll talk. “Saw you two all cozied up this morning at the Doctor’s Lounge. And then just awhile ago, in front _of your friends.”_

“ _Cozied up?_ What do you mean? And can you drive a little slo—”

Mina rolls her eyes, and decides to cut someone off on the other lane. Tzuyu’s eyes widen. Mina had never driven this fast before. In fact, Mina would always take her time driving Tzuyu home, that they could almost talk about different sorts of things. “Cozied up, as in you were sitting on her lap.”

Tzuyu gulps, “That’s… She was messing around. There wasn’t a space available—”

Mina tightens her grip on the steering wheel and raises her voice, “If there isn’t a _space available,_ you could’ve stayed standing up! Not sit on her lap!”

Tzuyu wanted to explain the whole thing, but she recognize the tone in Mina’s voice and she knows this is a conversation Tzuyu _will never win._ So she concedes, “Okay, I’m sorry. It wouldn’t happen again.”

"And why would you let her wrap her arm around you like that? In front of your friends? When you’re _so worried_ about them finding out about us?!”

Tzuyu sighs, and held onto the handle tighter. “We’re _just friends._ It’s not…-- Mina, can you pull over so we can talk? You’re making me nervous.”

“ _Oh, I’m making you nervous?_ What do you think I feel when I have to watch you two—”

_A loud horn was heard._

And Mina suddenly hit the breaks hard. She almost hit a car she didn’t see on the side _._ If they weren’t wearing seatbelt, Tzuyu would’ve flown through the window.

She looks to Tzuyu immediately, checking if she's okay. The girl in question has her eyes wide open, holding on to the handle by the door tightly, _but is okay._ If you meant physically. Mina breathes heavily as she pulls over to the side of the road. When she hits a stop, she immediately unbuckled her seatbelt and went out of the car screaming.

Everything is happening fast for Tzuyu, and she didn’t know she was holding her breath until Mina opens the door.

When she hears Mina screaming obscenities on the outdoors, she followed her.

Walking slowly towards her,, heart pounding, she says, “Mina, what’s going on?”

“ _Are we dating, Tzuyu?”_

…

“Mina—”

“You could've at least told me that you're seeing other people as well. That's just common courtesy, you know. And to think... " Mina wipes the tears in her eyes harshly and hisses, “You don't know how hard I've worked to be here... To _trust_ again, to feel again, to _heal._ And I know it's wrong... Falling for you... I shouldn’t have…-- I thought I was just afraid to be alone. That I won’t find someone else. But… _With you…_ it’s… I need to know…--"

Tzuyu envelopes Mina in a hug.

She wraps her arms around her trying to calm her down. At first Mina was fighting it. She is feeling a lot of things inside her and she wanted to let it all out, even though her words are incoherent. She didn’t want to _confess._ No. Not when she’s _not_ sure what they are. This… is becoming _all too familiar_ for her. If she closes her eyes, she might even see flashbacks. So she tries hard not to.

She’s _not_ gonna put herself out there just to be left hanging. _Not again._

When Mina got tired, she drops her hands from her side, and buried herself in Tzuyu, crying.

Tzuyu kissed the top of her head, and continues to run circles in her back, the other soothing Mina’s hair.

They stood there, in front of Mina’s car, just Tzuyu humming to Mina, _apologizing endlessly._ And every 'sorry' that comes out of Tzuyu's mouth is sending daggers in Mina's heart.

When Mina calmed down, she slowly looks up to Tzuyu with tear-stricken yes. “ _Are we dating?”_

Tzuyu smiles at her, “ _Are we not?”_

Mina’s eyes widen, and she licks her lips before answering, “Are you… Are you dating Jeongyeon?”

Tzuyu laughs, “Do you think I’d be someone who dates two people at the same time? At the same workplace?”

“ _I hope not._ But we can never be too sure. Sometimes you wake up and you just find out the person next to you is not really who you think they are.” Mina answers her truthfully.

“Fair enough.” Tzuyu fixed Mina’s hair, and put it behind her ear to see her clearly. She cups her cheeks and kissed both of her cheeks. “No. I’m not dating anyone else. I’m sorry if you have to see _that._ She’s… She is always like that with me. It was just hard for me to _change_ it. It was easier if I just let her—”

“ _I don’t like it.”_

Tzuyu shuts her mouth and then nods. “Okay. It won’t happen again. I’m sorry.”

* * *

Tzuyu comes to the hospital the next day with a turtle neck.

And Dahyun and Chaeyoung had teased her endlessly.

While Mina is doubting where they stand, Tzuyu had _just assumed_ they were dating. Or at least in her head, it worked that way. To her, Mina's not the type to date _openly,_ so she just assumed they were exclusive.

So Mina and Tzuyu decided _it is time._

During lunch, they all sit together at the same table. Tzuyu told Mina, Dahyun and Chaeyoung knew. They had _always_ knew. Even right after they first kissed, they knew. In fact, Chaeyoung was ready to go to the HR and report Mina but Tzuyu held her back. If Mina wasn’t the _best_ resident for the trio, Chaeyoung and Dahyun would’ve had reservations for her.

Still it didn’t change the fact that Sana and Momo are their _bosses._

So as they sit across from them, they can’t help but feel nervous.

But just like her reputation precedes her, Sana is _fun_ when she’s _not_ working. She regards them with a _bright_ smile on her face, that almost made the small trio’s jaws drop. She was _very_ friendly. They were not used to her being a complete 180: clinging to Mina’s side, laughing with Momo, and even _giggling._ She’s actually the one usually carrying the conversation.

But really… the takeaway… is even though seated from across each other, Mina and Tzuyu would find ways to hold hands, even from a brief moment.

As Mina look around the table, she couldn’t help but feel satisfied. _This_ right here, is what she worked hard for.

* * *

"How can you not have told me?!"

"I didn't know--"

Mina glares at Sana, and pulls away when Sana tried to touch her. Momo looks at them confused, but _tried_ to stand between them because Mina looks like she’s one step away from slapping Sana. And even Momo would admit, she got scared when Mina _hissed_ at Sana, "How could you _not_ have known? Your last name is plastered across the walls of this hospital, Sana! _How can you not have not known_?!"

**...**

On the other side Chaeyoung nudges Tzuyu, “Your girlfriend looks like she’s gonna rip Doctor Minatozaki’s hair.”

_“What?”_

Tzuyu didn’t have time to look because the Chief of Surgery, along with the new lady in a coat are already in front of them. The three of them straightened their posture and plastered the _best_ smile without overdoing it. They bow their heads in sync and greeted the new addition to the staff. "Doctor Im, we look forward to be in your service.”

They hear a chuckle and the woman returning the greeting. They wait as they walk pass them before whispering.

Tzuyu follows her with her eyes in awe, “She’s my _role model_.”

Dahyun nods and snickers, “Oh yeah… You did say you want to be in Neuro.”

“I _need_ to be in Neuro. And I couldn’t ask for a better mentor. She got _two_ Resident Recognition. And I know I said I don’t want to be anyone’s favorite but I would kiss her ass if I need to.”

“ _Wow_ Tzu. Don’t let Mina hear you, we all know how jealous she can get.”

**...**

"Mina."

"Doctor Im."

"Oh. So we're being formal now, aren't we?"

Mina keeps her cold demeanor, barely nodding to the girl standing right in front of her, ignoring the invitation to be _friendly_. She thought she was _done._ But seeing Nayeon this close… is sending her to a freefall, all those feelings she tried to hide, resurfaced like a dam breaking. She curls her hands into fists deep into her pockets, digging her nails into the palm of her hand. She clears her throat and jerks her chin towards Nayeon, "Welcome to Minatozaki General Hospital."

Nayeon reaches out to her, holding her arm, and it would raise eyebrows to those who can see. But Nayeon doesn’t seem to care. She dips her voice lower and whispers softly, "Mina, can we talk?"

Mina shakes her head, and keeps her hands in her pocket. She’s afraid if she brings it out, she’s gonna swing it hard to _someone._ “Sorry, I’m busy. Patients to see.”

Then, Nayeon leans into her, closing their distance and Mina’s breath would hitch at the proximity. She would suddenly forget _everything else_ around her, only focusing on Nayeon - just like she always does. "I've missed you Mina. And I'm here to win you back."

"That's a little too late, Nayeon."

"Mina, _please."_

And before Nayeon can reel Mina back in… to the vortex of her _love,_ to the familiarity of it all, Mina steps back, jerking her arm away from Nayeon’s grasp. “Don’t talk to me _like that_ anymore. We’re done.”

And Mina left. Just like Nayeon once did.


	7. I Choose You! [JeongMi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon AU of Twice! Join Jeongyeon, Mina and Tzuyu on their journey of becoming a Pokemon Master!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squint for JeongMi

_Squint for JeongMi_

* * *

“Yah! How many times do I have to tell you, if you’re not keeping your pokemon inside a pokeball—”

Mina sighs as she hears the booming voice too early in the morning. She jogs towards the direction of the voice and sees _Sana_ happily running towards her. She spreads her arms, and when Sana is feet apart from her, she jumps on her arms, quickly climbing into her shoulders. She licks her cheek and Mina sighs in relief.

A very _stressed_ Jeongyeon comes close, shouting at her. “Myoui Mina, are you even listening to me?!”

She blinks at her slowly and shakes her head gently. Which seems to annoy the short-haired girl more. Jeongyeon huffs and crosses her arms, “ _I said,_ keep your _rodent_ away from Dahyun!”

Mina rolls her eyes and rubs the chin of Sana, which earned a soft whimper from the energetic fluff ball, “ _Sana_ is _not_ a rodent.”

Jeongyeon smirks, her teasing smile plastered in her face that Mina couldn’t wait to rub off of her, “Pikachu’s are rodents—”

_“Mouse type.”_

“Well, if she’s acting like a rodent, she might as well be called a rodent!”

“What did she do, exactly?” Mina crosses her arms, feeling protective of her starter pokemon. Sana had always been _energetic_ so to speak, which is in her DNA… as she is an electric-type pokemon. She got her when she was still a Pichu, and had stayed with her ‘till she evolved into a Pikachu. And… when she evolved, she got more _hyper --_ that Mina is gonna admit, she’s having trouble controlling. Especially when she won’t even go inside her own pokeball.

“I saw her blowing Dahyun’s fire! And pulling her tail!!”

Mina averts her stare into the small Charmander hiding behind Jeongyeon’s leg… who is in fact holding its tail protectively. She smiles finding it cute.

Jeongyeon took offense in Mina’s _amusement._ “You know _what,_ how about I challenge you to a battle!”

Out of nowhere – or rather, as if sensing a cue, a pokeball opens up and a Squirtle comes out, posing a _powerful_ stance.

“R-Right! Nayeon, I choose you!”

Mina sighs as Sana on her shoulders waves enthusiastically to the new visitor. Sana is too friendly for her own good. “You’re lecturing _me_ about keeping Sana in her own pokeball when you’re exactly the same.”

“Nabongs is usually inside her pokeball! She just comes out when she can sense a battle coming.” Jeongyeon cross her arms defensively. she will also not admit that Nayeon comes out of her pokeball whenever she feels like it, almost knowing her surroundings.

_“Squirtle! Squirtle!”_

Mina furrows her eyebrows and looks at _Nayeon_ amused. Jeongyeon _does_ have a fascinating set of pokemons. It makes her giddy, thinking she’ll have her own set soon. “Where does she even get those sunglasses?”

Jeongyeon shrugs, “She’s a gang leader of some sort.”

 _“What?”_ Mina’s jaw drops as the Squirtle features another pose, throwing a _peace sign_ towards Nayeon, while lifting its small sunglasses, _smirking at Mina_. She _doesn’t even know_ pokemons can wear accessories, much alone hold any facial expressions. Sana claps in response, having heart eyes towards the display of entertainment. _“Pika pika!”_

Mina sighs not wanting to fight. First, Sana had never been into any fight, and she worries she might actually electrocute herself, so it’ll be wise to avoid an unnecessary battles before she can even begin her own journey. So an excuse she finds, “Are you sure you’re using a water type pokemon to fight an electric type? I thought you’re some League Champion or something…”

Jeongyeon is the talk at Pallet Town. Recently winning the Pokemon League in Indigo Plateau. And Mina _will NOT_ admit she even grew a little _crush_ on the older girl, reading about her on Trainer Weekly.

But all those _infatuation_ evaporated into thin air when she got to know how _annoying_ she is. They were neighbors and they used to play around every morning. Even thought their personalities are far off from each other, Jeongyeon would always reach out to her, making sure Mina goes outdoors and play with her instead of beign cooped up inside her bedroom. Sometimes, Jeongyeon would come into her room, reading a book with her. She can vividly remember Jeongyeon barging in her room, boasting about her starter pokemon, Bulbasaur, which she named _Jihyo._ And of course, her heart clenched at the bittersweet memory of Jeongyeon smiling _charmingly_ at her on the first day of her Pokemon journey, and Mina waving shyly at her as they bid goodbye.

But coming back after winning the League, Jeongyeon seems to have _changed._ Winning had made her... _arrogant_ or too full of herself. Or maybe she just likes to tease Mina. Seungyeon would always brush it off as Jeongyeon being playful, and enjoying Mina's reactions.

“Nayeon has Indigo Plateau under her belt. What does your _Sana_ have?”

 _See?_ Full of herself. Not to mention, her Squirtle, a pokemon she got somewhere down the road is also like _that._

 _“Char! Char!”_ Dahyun is now cheering for her teammate, _now throwing confetti (Mina could swear came out of nowhere)_ at Nayeon who seems to enjoy being in the spotlight.

When _Dahyun_ finally spoke up, Sana took this as a cue and waved at her again. Mina pats Sana’s head comfortingly. Then Mina rolls her eyes at Jeongyeon, “She has thunderbolts in her cheeks that will _fry_ your _Nayeon.”_

“Technically, thunderbolts comes out of her tail but--" Jeongyeon was quick to correct Mina.

 _"Pika~~!"_ When an Electric Shock missed Jeongyeon by a _feet_ , landing somewhere far off in her right, she screams, "Okay, that’s it! Nayeon, use Hydro—”

_“Jeongyeon, are you pissing off Mina again?!”_

“N-No! She started it!”

Recognizing the voice, Nayeon and Dahyun happily run towards Seungyeon, completely forgetting about to supposed to be battle. Mina smiles at Jeongyeon’s older sister in thanks. Sana hops from Mina’s shoulder to Seungyeon’s arms, which the older girl happily accepted.

Seungyeon taps Sana’s head, not without rubbing Dahyun’s and Nayeon’s chins.

“Didn’t I tell you to go to the Lab because Professor Park asked for you?”

Jeongyeon pouts as she brings Dahyun into her arms, “I would have been there if _her_ Pikachu wasn’t putting Dahyun’s fire off.”

Mina was gonna defend Sana but Seungyeon was faster. “I told you Sana likes to play around. I’m sure she doesn’t mean it. Right, Sana?”

_“Pika pika!”_

When Mina got her starter pokemon, Jeongyeon is off towards the Orange Islands. So she's left to celebrate it with Seungyeon. Seungyeon has been nice, looking out for her, holding her hand as she choose her _first_ companion. She thought of getting a Bulbasaur just like Jeongyeon did, but when she opens a pokeball and a Pichu comes, she didn't even hesitate picking it. Seungyeon had taught her how to take care of _Sana,_ giving her tips on what blocks to use and how to train Sana.

“And Dahyun gets scared easily!” Jeongyeon says, glaring at the clueless pokemon in her sister’s arm. Nayeon who is at the ground would also be seen glaring because it’s the spot where she is supposed to be.

Mina would chuckle at this.

Seungyeon rolls her eyes and then faced Sana to her, bringing her into eye level. “Sana, please be nice to Dahyun. Charmanders are really sensitive with their fire. You wouldn’t like it when someone pulls your tail, would you?” Sana tilts her head to the side, but smiles anyway. " _Pika pika!"_ She reaches her arms towards Seungyeon and Jeongyeon would be reminded of a baby grasping into thin air.

“No one would even dare because they’ll get electrocuted--”

Seungyeon sighs, glaring at her sister, “I thought you’d be a good senior to Mina, putting your _badges_ to good use. When you came back, all you’ve done is _annoy_ her.”

“I would—”

“Stop with the excuses. And bring everyone to the Lab, would you?!”

“Why are you always mean to me?” Jeongyeon pouts, collecting Nayeon on the ground.

Mina couldn’t help but smile at how Seungyeon seems to be the only one who can bring out Jeongyeon’s cute side.

* * *

“Jeongyeon, I’m thinking you should bring Mina with you to enter the League in the Hoenn Region.”

_“Why?”_

Professor Park sighs as he intertwines his fingers, staring at Jeongyeon. The girl is talented but could be hard to handle sometimes. “ _Because,_ wouldn’t it be nice to have a companion in your journey than to do it alone?”

“Yes but— ah! Ah!” Jeongyeon winced as Seungyeon pinches her side.

“She’ll be delighted, professor! Do you have what I asked?”

“Oh, yes!”

Then, Professor went at the table to retrieve an _Egg._ He puts it in an Incubator and hands it delicately to Seungyeon.

Mina and Sana look at it in fascination. “It should hatch by the time you get to Littleroot.”

Seungyeon took it in her arms excitedly, “Tzuyu would _love it._ ”

“Tzuyu _who?_ ”

* * *

Aside from the sulking Jeongyeon on the side, the ferry ride is actually _nice._ Sana has been getting along with Nayeon, Jihyo and Dahyun. She’s even playing _catch_ with Jihyo and Nayeon who created a _bubble_ for them to play with. Dahyun is at the side, sitting quietly, playing with Nayeon’s sunglasses. _The wonders_ of the Pokemon world. Well, Mina is not gonna complain. As long as everyone is at _peace_ and having fun, she would have no regrets.

She faces the ocean, letting the wind blow into her face. She’s very _excited._ It’s the start of _her_ Pokemon journey. Although the nervousness is slowly growing inside her, leaving her hometown for the unknown, with her childhood friend who doesn’t seem too fond of having her on her journey, but nonetheless, she’s excited.

Then she felt a presence at her side, “It’s nice, right?”

Mina suddenly felt nervous. “What is?”

Jeongyeon leans back against the rail to face the deck and side-eyes Mina, “The view? Ahh~~ I shouldn’t have left my Lapras at the Lab so quickly. He would’ve enjoyed the waters.”

Mina’s not sure what to do, Jeongyeon is suddenly being friendly with her. Should she…? "I'm sorry if I'm tagging along."

Jeongyeon shrugs, "Eh. It's nice to have company."

"Really? Even if the company is me?"

Jeongyeon turns to her, putting her hair beneath her ear as the wind blows harder, " _Especially when it's you."_

When Mina blushes, Jeongyeon would tilt her head confused.

And then Jeongyeon laughs and Mina follows her line of sight. Her eyes widen when she sees Sana face down on the floor and Nayeon laughing at her. She would’ve gotten to her but Jeongyeon held her back, “Let them be. They’re having fun.”

Ignoring the pounding in her chest she stayed in her spot, leaning back a little so Jeongyeon is not stretching her arms.

They watch as Dahyun comes running towards the duo, with one hand in her tail, making sure the wind doesn’t blow her fire off. She helps Sana to her feet, checking if she’s okay. Sana scratches her head, looking teary-eyed towards Dahyun. Jihyo, who is not an Ivysaur, used her vine to gently clean Sana's face. Nayeon, after calming down from her hysterical fits walks towards Sana to pat her at the back. Then she blew bubbles into the air, making Sana smile. Sana quickly rubbed her eyes and followed the bubbles Nayeon made.

Mina’s heart leaped at the sight. They really became friends. It's nice... for Sana to have friends. Back at her home, it's just her and Sana. And with Mina's personality, Sana doesn't get to play very much. Being around with new pokemons, is good for Sana.

“Are you excited to start your journey?”

Mina chuckles turning to Jeongyeon, “That sounds like something from a poster of _game._ ”

Jeongyeon laughs with her and says, “Well it kinda is. This is a competition _with fun._ ”

Jeongyeon puts her arm around Mina’s shoulder and pulls her closer. And It would remind Mina of how they used to be before Jeongyeon left. “We’ll have so much fun!”

Mina smiles but tried to look away from Jeongyeon. She wasn’t used to this kind of _proximity_ all of a sudden. “I thought you didn’t want me to come.”

Jeongyeon laughs and ruffles Mina’s hair, “I guess it’ll be nice to have a competition around. You know what they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.”

Mina rolls her eyes but nudges Jeongyeon’s side. “You think Sana can… _actually fight?”_

Jeongyeon smirks, “Of course she can, you’re her trainer!”

Mina’s eyes widen, immense warmth overwhelming her. She… _did not_ expect that to come out of Jeongyeon’s mouth. She thought she would say some jab about Sana not even being able to stand in her own fit for too long.

“Awww… look at you blushing at a compliment.” Jeongyeon teases. “I think my strategy will be to mess with you instead of worrying about your pokemons.”

At _that,_ Mina flicks Jeongyeon’s forehead. Still, she doesn’t fight the smile forming in her lips. She supposes… there’s no better companion than Jeongyeon.

* * *

It wasn’t long ‘till they find _Tzuyu,_ Seungyeon’s apparent _number one fan_. Seungyeon is a celebrated Pokemon Coordinator, and as part of her anniversary of winning her _first_ Grand Festival, she announced to her _fans club_ that she will be giving away her infamous Espeon's egg.

Hence, Jeongyeon’s journey.

Jeongyeon later found out that Seungyeon had _conditioned_ Jeongyeon into taking the League at Hoenn Region instead of Johto to deliver the egg to the lucky winner.

And there Tzuyu is… in her glory. She had seen pictures... and well... maybe Jeongyeon should have prepared herself.

The girl is in her long white sleeves and short skirt, throwing balls at a small pokemon, and the pokemon juggling it with _ease._ Then the pokemon started blowing small fires in the air, forming a circle, and then juggling the ball in between.

Jeongyeon is in _trance._ There really is _art_ in Pokemon contests. She remembers watching her sister practicing at home for her presentation and she would always admire the beauty of it all.

“ _Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. Normally mild and even-tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot scorching flame out of its back when upset.”_

Jeongyeon turns her head to her side, only to see Mina with her Pokedex out looking at awe towards the Pokemon.

The sudden noise made the trainer turn. The trainer seems to recognize them (or at least Jeongyeon). She snaps her fingers and _Cyndaquil_ throws the balls into her hands, which she caught with grace. Color both Jeongyeon and Mina impressed.

The fire was put out and Cyndaquil run towards its trainer. _Tzuyu_ rubs its cheeks, mumbling praises before carrying it in her arms. She carries her bag along with another pokemon following closely but slowly behind.

As if on cue, Mina pointed her pokedex to the other pokemon, " _Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon. Anything that looks edible, Munchlax will go on and swallow whole. Its stomach is tough enough to handle it even if the food has gone rotten."_

 _"Wow"_ Mina comments as she stares at the pokemon, waddling behind Tzuyu.

Later, Jeongyeon would teach Mina not to just whip her pokedex in plain sight, making sure to be discreet in checking out other pokemons. She turns to Tzuyu instead. “Hi! I’m Jeongyeon, Seungyeon’s sister.” Jeongyeon waves her hand. Out of nowhere, Nayeon comes out of her pokeball, with her sunglasses, throwing a _heart sign_ towards Tzuyu. It made Tzuyu jump in surprise, and Jeongyeon scratches the back of her head, chuckling awkwardly. “And that’s my buddy, Nayeon.”

Mina snickers at the side, “What happens to ‘she only comes out when there’s a battle’?” Jeongyeon nudges her.

As if on cue, Sana waves and greets the duo, “Pika pika!” Then she jumps from Mina’s arms towards Tzuyu, outstretching her arms.

Tzuyu’s eyes widen and quickly took a step back, dodging the _new pokemon_ , which made Sana land on the floor, toppling over Nayeon. Nayeon is now on her back, trying to stand up, but struggling since she’s wiggling on her shell.

When they had both got back up to their feet, Nayeon whips Sana a new one with her tail, glaring at her, thinking she had been embarrassed in front of their _new friends._

Sana scratches her head and mumbles an apology, _“Pika pika!”_ (Or at least what they’d assume an apology)

Nayeon crosses her arms and then puts her hands to her eyes then towards Sana as if telling her she’s watching her. Then they both look up in _adoration_ to the tall frame standing in front of her.

Mina bows her head apologizing, “Sorry. This is Sana. She thinks everyone is her friend. And I’m Mina.”

Tzuyu who hasn’t spoken a word blinks her eyes slowly looking from one person to another, then downwards to the pokemons looking expectantly at her.

“Uhm… Hi? I’m Tzuyu.” She sends them a smile and then crouches down to level with the two pokemons. “I haven’t seen… a Squirtle and a Pikachu up close before.” She slowly extends her hand towards them. The duo quickly running towards it, playing with her hand. She winced, feeling a jolt as Sana runs towards her arm, quickly running through it up to her shoulders. Then she felt it lick her cheek.

Mina’s eyes widen. “Yeah… She also does that _all the time.”_

The Cyndaquil in Tzuyu’s arm slowly climb in Tzuyu’s chest to look at the new pokemon getting _chummy_ on _her_ trainer. She sniffs Sana and then blazes her fire at her back not recognizing her scent, “ _Quil!!”_

Surprised at the sudden heat in front of her, Nayeon pulled her sunglasses down. She points at it accusingly, _“Squirtle! Squirtle!”_ She screams, ready to put out the fire, blowing into her cheeks.

Thinking she’d be _watergunned,_ “It’s okay, Chaeyoung, calm down.” Tzuyu says. She pulls her hand back from Nayeon, and then repositions it, to hold Chaeyoung with both hands, careful not to touch the fire.

Chaeyoung relaxes and puts out the fire when she recognized her trainer’s attention is on her.

Tzuyu smiles when Chaeyoung relaxed. She faced Chaeyoung to Mina and Jeongyeon. “This is Chaeyoung.”

Their eyes brighten at the sight of the new pokemon.

“I haven’t seen a Cyndaquil up close too!” Jeongyeon gushes as she goes near it.

Mina takes a step forward, “Can I?”

Tzuyu nods and hands Chaeyoung to her. The small pokemon slowly crept towards Mina’s waiting arms. Mina cradled it with care. “It’s… so _soft.”_ Chaeyoung squeals softly then continued smelling Mina, familiarizing herself with a new scent.

“And _so small.”_

At _that,_ Chaeyoung ignites the fire at her back again, _glaring_ at Jeongyeon with her small eyes. _“Cyndaquil!!!”_

Tzuyu chuckles, “Yeah, she _also_ doesn’t like being called that.” She feels a shift in her left and then look down. She puts her hand on top of her Munchalx to rub it. She waits 'till Munchlax closes her eyes and smiles at the gesture. "This is Momo."

Jeongyeon crouches down to see her up close. "Ahh~~ I have a Snorlax at home. I didn't think it's pre-evolved form will be this... _cute?"_

They all fall into fits of laughter then Jeongyeon gasps, “Ooh! I should introduce Dahyun and Jihyo as well!”

She clicks on the pokeballs and throws them on the air, “Jihyo! Dahyun! Come and make friends!”

Jihyo comes out, smiling kindly at everyone, while Dahyun holds two thumbs up in a general direction. Jeongyeon scratches her head as Mina snickers, “That’s what she gets from hanging out with Nayeon so much.”

Dahyun looks around and realizes she’s not on the ferry deck anymore. She slowly walks towards at the center where Nayeon is currently rubbing herself on a tall girl’s hand. And Mina crouching down to a _blazing_ pokemon. Excited with the feel of _fire,_ she jogs to it.

She waves her hand and smiled towards the new pokemon.

Chaeyoung looks at her curiously but cautiously. She sniffs it and waits ‘till her trainer gives her a cue.

“Ooh, is that a Charmander?” Tzuyu says, laughing a little when the Pikachu on her shoulder hasn’t stopped licking her yet.

She held out her hand to invite the new pokemon. Dahyun walks towards it, holding out her hand to wave.

Tzuyu chuckles and waves too. She isn’t used to _pokemons_ greeting humans the same way humans do.

Jeongyeon crouches down, looking closely at Chaeyoung. “Isn’t Cyndaquil’s from the Johto Region?”

Tzuyu looks to her, and Jeongyeon would’ve been taken back at how _pretty_ she is up close.

“Yes, I’m orginally from Johto. I came here to sign up for Pokemon Contests.” Tzuyu says as she turns her attention back to Dahyun, pointing her finger towards it’s hand. Dahyun smiling brightly _high-fiving it.  
_

“Ahh~~ Were you practicing earlier? You two are so good already! My sister isn’t even that good when she was your age.” Jeongyeon chuckles, remembering Seungyeon and her Eevee then barely managing to do a perfect _catch._ The way Tzuyu snaps her fingers and Chaeyoung returned her balls _flawlessly_ means they were _so_ synced, even from this early stage. As Jeongyeon looks at Chaeyoung’s size, she knows the pokemon is just a few months old. So Tzuyu must have been training her well.

She looks at her Munchlax curiously though. It's unusual for Coordinators to have a normal type pokemon. They rely more on their special moves aren't they?

Reading Jeongyeon's mind, Tzuyu sidehugs Momo, rubbing her sides, "Momo is a nice company." Momo snuggles to Tzuyu's side and Tzuyu smiles at her. "Not all pokemons have to _fight._ "

Their attention were oulled back to the two fire type pokemons on the ground.

Dahyun turns to Chaeyoung, hugging her immediately.

Chaeyoung, not used to the _new pokemon’s_ affection, blazes her fire again. Dahyun loving the fire, hugged her tighter. She’s the only fire pokemon in Jeongyeon’s set so she welcomes her co-fire pokemon’s warmth. Chaeyoung flails her arms at the side, trying to get away from Dahyun but no avail.

Mina’s eyes widen, pointing at Dahyun, “Oh! Jeongyeon! Dahyun’s fire got bigger!”

Jeongyeon smiles, “That’s what happens when she’s energized… _and not stressed_ that a _certain_ pokemon is playing with her tail.”

As if sensing they were talking about her, Sana stops playing with Tzuyu’s cheek, poking her dimple. She licks her cheek one more time before jumping at the center, waving at everyone, “Pika Pika!” She saw the two and decided to join the hug fest.

Nayeon tried to warn her, but it was too late.

Sana _tried_ to put her arms over the two but was burned by their joined fire.

She cries and flails her hands furiously. She quickly runs towards Mina, crying. _“Pika pika!”_ She whines as tears starts rolling down her face.

Mina looks at her worriedly and envelopes her in her arms. This is what she’s thinking. Sana hurting herself even before she gets her first battle.

Tzuyu looks at her in concern and brings out a bottle from her backpack. She hands it to Mina, “This is a _Burn Heal._ It should lessen the pain quickly.”

Mina nods, applying the cure immediately to Sana’s burned hands.

Jeongyeon gasps, and they all look at her. She taps her fist into her open palm as her eyes widen, “Ohh! Before I forget, here’s your prize!”

She fumbles at her duffle bag, getting the incubator from it. She hands it carefully towards Tzuyu. And Tzuyu looks at it curiously. “Is this?”

Jeongyeon nods, smiling at her, “Yes! _Suzy’s_ egg!”

Contests winner’s eggs are usually _priced very high_ and isn’t just given away freely. But Seungyeon had told her that _her_ journey is not just her and her pokemons winning every contest. That her fans are with her every step of the way. So she’d gladly share this with them.

They haven’t known each other very well, but seeing how _good_ Tzuyu is with her tricks and her pokemon, she knows Suzy’s spawn will be in good hands.

And just as Professor Park had predicted, the _egg_ started shaking in Tzuyu’s hand. All humans _and_ pokemons turned their attention towards it. The egg started shining and they wait in anticipation.

It shook until it _hatches._ Then a small Eevee came out.

“Oooh! I… I’ve never seen an egg hatch before!”

Jeongyeon cheers on the side, making sure to record it so she can send it to Professor Park and Seungyeon, not forgetting to zoom in Tzuyu’s amused face.

Tzuyu leans into it gently, with Chaeyoung following suit, sniffing it. Munchlax walked closely as well.

Tzuyu looks up to Jeongyeon, and Jeongyeon nods.

Tzuyu extends her hand slowly caressing the face of the new pokemon gently. The pokemon looks confused but welcome the gesture. She slowly leans into it, looking at Tzuyu’s face then to her hand.

Then she smiled when Tzuyu picked her up with both hands.

“Ahh~ Chaeyoung, look at your new friend.” Chaeyoung continues to sniff at it, but unlike meeting Jeongyeon’s and Mina’s pokemon, she didn’t light up her fire. Instead, she squeals, rubbing herself towards the Eevee, “Quil! Quil!”

* * *

“Tzuyu! You should join us! Let’s explore the Hoenn Region together!” Mina hops in her seat, reaching for Tzuyu’s hand across the table.

_“Why?”_

“Why not?! Our pokemons are already friends.” Jeongyeon taps the table. On their side, their pokemons are munching happily on their treats, with the _Kanto Region Squad_ fussing over Tzuyu's pokemons.

Tzuyu narrows her eyes from Jeongyeon then to Mina, munching slowly on her bread. “Aren’t you both going for the League?”

Both of them nods enthusiastically.

“Then, technically aren’t you rivals?”

“Yes—”

“No—”

Tzuyu raises her eyebrows at this.

Jeongyeon scoffs, and cross her arms, “Not to be rude, but I don’t see Mina as my rival. She’s more like a junior I need to train.”

Mina glares at her, munching at her food angrily. She swallows and then turns to Tzuyu, “I’d rather learn from Tzuyu than from you.”

Tzuyu just looks from Mina then to Jeongyeon. She pressed her lips into a thin line and then just blurts it out, “So… you two… and this tension. Will I have to live through it or are you two gonna do something about it?”

“ _What tension?”_ Both of them asks, now glaring at her.

If Tzuyu isn’t used by Chaeyoung’s fire, she would’ve felt hotter under her gaze. She shrugs nonchalantly and sips on her drink, “ _Tension.”_ Tzuyu repeats as if it’s gonna answer their question.

Jeongyeon scoffs then cross her arms, “ _Whatever.”_

“See how _good_ of a senior she is? I’m sure with Tzuyu’s help, Sana could be really disciplined and—"

When Jeongyeon laughs, Tzuyu snaps her eyes back to her quickly. “ _What’s the supposed to mean?”_

Jeongyeon shrugs, “Coordinators and Masters train _differently._ You’re more about being pretty, we’re all about being powerful.”

Tzuyu clenches her jaw and then sets her chopsticks at the side, “ _My father_ is one of the _Elite Four_ at the Johto Region. Maybe I should show you how _Coordinators_ train.”

Jeongyeon flashed her badges at the table, “Yes, and I’ve defeated the ones at my hometown.”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes, “Then bring out your Charmander.” She calls Chaeyoung over, “Chaeyoung, _come._ ”

* * *

As what’s expected from a same-type pokemon battle, the _duel_ is neck-and-neck.

Jeongyeon had the advantage of her experience, and Dahyun _obviously_ having more firepower, more familiarity when it comes to sparring.

But Tzuyu is not so bad, even with little experience. Chaeyoung is _quicker_ and can dodge Dahyun’s attacks pretty quick, and more used to having counterattacks. But normal attacks can only get her from so far. Since any fire-type attacks are both on par.

“Go Tzuyu! Go Chaeyoung!” Mina cheers from the side, with Sana jumping from one foot to another, raising two flags with both hands. With a quickly drawn outline of ‘D’ on her right, then ‘C’ on her left, that Mina drawn for her.

Jeongyeon scoffs at her, “You traitor!”

Mina just laughs, hugging Nayeon in her arms. Jihyo is on Sana’s side, cheering for them both as well, and Munchlax happily munching on the treat Tzuyu gave her, not understanding the situation quite clearly.

Tzuyu smirks, “This will be all over if you just apologize. Maybe I won’t embarrass you too much in front your...” She left it hanging, already reading it will _get under_ Jeongyeon's skin.

Jeongyeon looks at her aghast, focusing on the first part only, “If _you think_ you can defeat me—”

“I don’t _think._ I know.”

“You—”

*Bang*

Tzuyu quickly covers her eyes from the smoke that _suddenly_ came out of nowhere. She could swear she had never seen this much theatrics ever since she had met Jeongyeon and Mina.

A _suspense_ background music started playing, and a hot air balloon coming flying in near them in the fields.

_“Prepare for Trouble._

_And make it double.”_

Tzuyu sneers at Jeongyeon, “Nice try distracting me, Chaeyoung use Swift!”

“Okay, hold up! This is _not_ me! Time out! Time out!” Jeongyeon says as she tries to go near Dahyun protecting her from the unknown.

_“To protect the world from devastation_

_To unite all peoples within our nation”_

As the smoke cleared, Mina and Tzuyu looked at the _intruders_ confused.

Nayeon, Jihyo and Dahyun deadpan seeing the familiar (not so) goons. Dahyun quickly hiding behind Jeongyeon’s legs.

Sana, thinking they are _new friends_ also, waves at them enthusiastically, “Pika pika!”

Chaeyoung blazes her fire more in preparation.

And Momo just smiles at them, waving her snack, mimicking Sana.

Mina looks at them dumbfounded, “What is this… _propaganda?”_ She turns her gaze from the blue-haired guy to the red-haired girl.

Jeongyeon grimaces, “They would _try_ to steal our pokemons… but _will_ fail miserably. I thought I got rid of them in Kanto Region… but I guess Nayeon has her charms.” Tzuyu looks at Jeongyeon in confusion at her casualness. Did she just say they are… _thieves?_ But their words… are the opposite?! She looks from the _clowns_ in front of her then to Jeongyeon. She sighs. She figures… _Better the devil you know._

_“To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend—"_

Tzuyu snaps her fingers and then glares at the duo, “Eh~ I don’t have time for this _non-sense._ Chaeyoung, use Agility to get near!”

Chaeyoung blazes her fire then follows her trainer, quickly running towards the _new strangers._ She’s confused as to why she’s meeting new people in a small amount of time, but she’s not gonna question her trainer.

Jeongyeon chuckles awkwardly, “I usually just let them finish their _dumb_ motto—”

_“—our reach to the stars above!”_

_“Jesse!”_

_“James!”_

Noticing Chaeyoung is near, Tzuyu commands, “Get a good aim and then use Flame Wheel!”

Chaeyoung timed her attack and then started curling into a ball, making her fire envelope her body in a circular motion. She continued her pace in fast motion, making her a _small_ but _dangerous_ ball of fire. She hits the air balloon directly, cutting through it.

Tzuyu smiles then shouts, “Okay, finish it up with Flamethrower!”

Uncurling, Chaeyoung blows fire into the ‘basket’ of the balloon.

Not a second later, they hear the duo say, _“Ahh~~ We’re blasting off again!”_

_“We haven’t even finished our motto yet!!”_

When Chaeyoung lands perfectly on her feet, she quickly runs towards Tzuyu. Tzuyu welcomes her in her arms rubbing her chin, “Good job!”

Jeongyeon’s jaw drops, “Okay, that was…--”

 _“So cool!”_ Mina finishes, now sending heart eyes towards Tzuyu and Chaeyoung.

The pokemons at the side of Mina started clapping their hands as well.

Even Dahyun on the field is walking towards Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, ready to hug Chaeyoung again.

Jeongyeon laughs at this and then _concedes,_ “Alright. You win this round.”

Tzuyu looks at her confused, “What? But we’re not yet done.”

Jeongyeon walks near her, noticing Dahyun is already _dancing_ with Chaeyoung. She shrugs and then says, “I was only riling you up. Even with a sudden intrusion. You fought well and _neatly._ Good game.” She held out her hand for Tzuyu to shake.

Tzuyu eyes the hand suspiciously. But… when she thinks about… she had never felt this much _alive_ ‘till she and Chaeyoung met them.


	8. Shot Thru the Heart [Satzu*]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana accidentally shoots Tzuyu with Cupid's arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isnpired by the fanedit of Sana shooting an arrow and hitting Tzuyu with all the uwu's.
> 
> SORRY! It wasn't supposed to be like this, I swear I dialed back on this one. Idk why I'm like this. :((((((((((((((((
> 
> Look up Cupid and Psyche!

_Isnpired by the fanedit of Sana shooting an arrow and hitting Tzuyu with all the uwu's._

_SORRY! It wasn't supposed to be like this, I swear I dialed back on this one. Idk why I'm like this. :((((((((((((((((_

_Look up Cupid and Psyche!_

* * *

**_“Without trust, there can be no love.”_ **

Many mere mortals had said many things about Chaeyoung’s mother, _Nayeon,_ or Venus as she is widely known, but Chaeyoung will never forget how true her mother’s words are.

A lesson she _rarely_ infuses in her missions… but a lesson that will hit her hard and her charge later on.

* * *

“So let me get this straight… you’re _Cupid,_ and if I use this arrow, I get to make _anyone_ fall for me?”

Chaeyoung nods solemnly, and then flies around Sana to prove a point.

Sana continues to stare on a wall, trying to grasp what’s happening. If you tell her she’d wake up one morning, to see a _fairy_ (or a goddess as Chaeyoung had corrected her many times), with a size of her hand, flying around her face, with a cute wings on her back and a small bow and arrow on her hand, she would _laugh endlessly at your face…_ or… go back to sleeping.

It’s not that she needs _anyone_ to like her… there were _a lot_ of people who wants her already, but there’s someone specifically who she wants to like her _back._ And if she’s being honest… this arrow has actually become like an answer to her prayers.

As she looks back to _Chaeyoung, or Cupid,_ the only thing she can think of is how she can _squish_ the small _entity_ with her bare hand… and she’s supposed to call her a _goddess?_ “This is… _very unrealistic._ ” Is what Sana had settled with.

Chaeyoung crosses her arms and then pulled her string with no hesitation to hit Sana with her arrow.

Sana gasps and winced in pain as she rubs her cheek. “What was that for?”

Chaeyoung laughs and then says, “That pain _seems realistic_ to you?”

Sana glares in response, “You!!”

Chaeyoung cuts off Sana as she settles on Sana’s lap, looking up to her, “You summoned me, remember?” When Sana tilts her head, still rubbing her cheek, Chaeyoung continues, _“I wish for Momo to love me back.”_

Sana does her _high-pitched laugh_ and then scoffs, “Okay yes, I remember saying that once—”

“You say that about every single time Momo _friend-zones_ you.”

Sana pouts then crosses her arms, “ _Once._ ”

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and readies her bow and arrow one more time.

As if being reminded of the pain, Sana’s eyes widen and quickly grab Chaeyoung with both hands. She gasps, when Chaeyoung had quickly got away from her grasps, as the small goddess flapped her wings to reach Sana’s eye level, her eyes playfully glaring as she doesn’t lose her stance. Worried that Chaeyoung will poke her eyes, she says, “Okay! Okay! Every single time she rejects me, I say that! Doesn’t mean, I know it will summon you!”

Chaeyoung withdraws her arrow and then relaxes. She giggles again finding her charge adorable. “You know, some people would just jump at the chance of making someone fall in love with them, especially the unfortunate who suffers from _unrequited feelings_. And then… you know… worship the gods and goddesses… _As they should._ ”

Right.

So the narcissistic side had shown itself.

Sana narrows her eyes, still cautious. “Last time I check, it’s Cupid who shoots the arrow himself… _or er…_ In this case, _herself._ ”

Chaeyoung shrugs, “I’m a goddess, I don’t have to explain myself to you. Now do you want my arrow, or should I go help another helpless soul?”

Another moment of contemplating, then Sana says, “What do you get in return?”

“ _You worshipping me…_ What else would I want?”

Really… Sana should just give up now. Chaeyoung has been doing this for _centuries._ Also, there’s to cause mayhem but Chaeyoung would not admit _that._

She makes a move to remind Sana of the _countless_ of times Momo had declined her hugs and had remained _stoic_ every time she would flirt with her.

Sana _craves_ love and skinship. And Chaeyoung _is_ the goddess of desire, attraction and affection. A perfect match, crafted by the gods as _Fate_ would say. How can Sana refuse?

When Sana concedes and says, “ _Alright. So I just shoot this and it would work, right?_ ” Chaeyoung knew she had won.

* * *

“So two arrows: a golden tip and a lead tip. And you should really be careful. ‘Cause this one is _absolute._ You _cannot_ reverse it. Understood?” Chaeyoung says as she nips on a strawberry fruit, Sana gave her as she dangles her feet from Sana’s shoulders.

Sana nods enthusiastically as she jogs on her way to work. “Yes, yes. Ohh! Gosh! I’m gonna get myself a girlfriend, right?!”

Chaeyoung laughs and gives her a thumbs up, as she tries to hug the strawberry about her size, with one arm. “But shouldn’t you practice first? You’re kinda bad with balance and all.”

Sana scratches her head as she taps her knee, remembering she tripped as she’s going out of the train this morning. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this! I’m gonna get this right, no doubt!”

Chaeyoung would only chuckle. Sana really is a bursting persona of optimism.

As if on cue, the _current_ apple of Sana’s eye had came to view. _Momo._ The bubbly girl on 5th floor who works on _Legal_ stands there, _laughing._ And although, a lot would say, her laugh is a little _loud_ and a _ting_ on the ear, Sana could only say it’s infectious and _music_ in hers.

She sighs as she feels the familiar _fluff_ in her heart. She feels _extra_ giddy, maybe knowing that she has the _Cupid_ on her shoulders, and at the thought that Momo would finally look at her differently. They had been friends for quite some time but Momo doesn’t see her that way. Or at least, Sana’s charm hasn’t had the desired effect on Momo.

Or as Sana’s friend would say: Sana’s type is those who doesn’t like her back.

It’s not like she lacks people who gives her _unrelenting_ love and confessions. Considering, the amount of _admirers_ Sana has, was _enough_ to summon Chaeyoung.

(Oh well. Another topic for another time.)

Sana heaves a sigh before saying, “Golden tip for love, lead tip for _not,_ right?”

Chaeyoung nods as she licks her hands for the juices of the strawberry she had just finished. It’s not as good as ambrosia, but the sweetness shall suffice for now.

She readies her left hand, and Chaeyoung’s bow appeared on it, slowly enlarging to meet Sana’s size. Chaeyoung flies towards Sana’s waiting right hand. “You may look a _little stupid_ in the eyes of the other mortals, but a small price to pay for getting the love of your life, right?”

The playful look on Sana’s face was now masked with a serious one. She nods firmly.

Chaeyoung giggles and placed one of her golden arrow on Sana’s hand. “Alright. Don’t say I didn’t warn you enough.”

As soon as the arrow touched Sana’s hand, Chaeyoung started stretching her wings so she can go back to Sana’s shoulder. The arrow, _unnoticed by everyone else,_ had started enlarging itself, matching the bow’s size.

When the tip starts flaming, Sana gasps. It’s different than the one Chaeyoung _occasionally_ uses to remind Sana of pain.

Chaeyoung pokes Sana’s cheek and then says, “Love _wounds_ the heart and _inflames_ it.”

Sana giggles as she pulls the arrow. “You and your poems.”

When all is ready, Sana looks back to Momo only to see her smile. And that’s all it took for her to fire Cupid’s arrow.

* * *

“You knew this would happen! You knew it! Oh my God! How can you do this to me?!?!” Sana exclaimed, after running towards the elevator, punching the buttons furiously for it to close.

Chaeyoung, who’s in the fits of laughter, clutched on her stomach.

As she exits the elevator, she sprints towards the exit of the building, walking furiously at the busy streets of Tokyo. Once sure that she can talk furiously as she puts her airpods on her ears, she grabs Chaeyoung by one hand and tried so hard not to squish her. Unlike before, Chaeyoung didn’t try to flee her grasp. “Hey! Stop laughing and fix it!”

Chaeyoung just smiles playfully at her and then says, “Mortals always blaming us for their misfortunes.”

“I don’t have time for your games!”

Chaeyoung lays her arms at the top of Sana’s hand and anchors her face on her palm, the other drawing hearts on Sana’s hand. “I told you to practice, didn’t I?”

_She missed Momo._

Just when Sana thought, everything is going right and she has the gods and goddesses’ favor on her side, she had _missed_ the love of her life.

Instead…

A ping distracted her from _murdering_ the goddess in her hand. Not that she believes she can cause the goddess’s death.

Fetching her phone, thinking it’s her boss… she groans when she sees the familiar name.

 **CHOU TZUYU:** I saw you running a while ago, and you looked upset. I hope it’s not something bad. But if it is… I’m here if you need anything. Have a good day. <3

And just like that, _Chaeyoung’s arrow_ had done its work.

Sana groans and already feels _the weight_ of her actions in her heart _._

She had shot _Tzuyu_ instead.

If there’s anyone who can out-tsundere (if such a term _exists)_ Momo, then that’s definitely Tzuyu. And as Sana revisits their conversation before, she was reminded on how _decent_ their conversations were. It’s not even borderline _friendly._ She only knows her by association, because she is one of Momo’s close friends.

The heart emoji is blaring at Sana’s eyes. A reminder that the golden arrow had already taken effect. Never in their entire relationship did Tzuyu used an emoji on her, she can actually count the times the girl had even _smiled_ at her direction.

“Fix it!” She _pleads,_ now holding Chaeyoung with both hands, almost like she’s praying.

Chaeyoung shrugs, her face unchanging. “I told you to be _careful._ Because this is _irreversible._ She would _desire_ you forever now.”

“But I don’t want Tzuyu! I want Momo!”

Chaeyoung chuckles one more time and then says, “ _Unfortunately,_ I can’t lend you _another_ golden arrow.”

Sana looks at her aghast, “Are you kidding me? Set aside Momo! What do I do with Tzuyu? She can’t _love_ me! She probably doesn’t consider me as a friend!”

“So what? Just ignore her like the rest of your _lovers._ ”

It _should_ make sense in Sana’s mind. But why doesn’t it sit right with her?

* * *

Of course, she doesn’t skip work. This is _adult life,_ the _real world._ She can’t skip a day just because she had shot someone else with Cupid’s arrow, instead of the love of her life.

She continues with her daily routine like any other day, except there’s the _annoying_ Cupid now playing with her pens on her table. She maybe unnoticed by everyone else, but the _flying pens_ would definitely be seen by the others. She gives her one of her sliced strawberries, the one she got Chaeyoung as a _sign of gratitude._ Only now, she’s ready to smash the small goddess, as a reminder of what had happened. But still, even against her will, Sana would find Chaeyoung cute as she struggles to lift the pen with both arms, her tongue sticking out as she draws hearts on Sana’s sticky notes.

_“Hey, you okay?”_

The _sudden intrusion_ made her jump. She looks up to the source of voice and can’t help but _blush_ when she sees Tzuyu, with her good posture, fiddling with her fingers. She already hears the _whispers_ from another cubicle, but she ignores it. The one that will go unnoticed by Sana was Chaeyoung dropping her pen to fly around Tzuyu’s face. She has half a mind to grab Chaeyoung and keep her in her pocket but she can only imagine how weird that would look.

She shakes her head quickly and then says, “I uhm… yes. Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know why you’re complaining. She’s pretty. My mother should’ve kept an eye on her instead.” Chaeyoung says as she inspects Tzuyu’s face up so close – anyone would’ve been uncomfortable. But alas, only Sana can see her.

Tzuyu blinks her eyes and then puts her hand on her face, almost _slapping_ Chaeyoung. The goddess though, had quickly dodged it, and had attached herself to Tzuyu’s other cheek. “Is there something on my face?”

Sana’s jaw had dropped when Chaeyoung rubs her cheek to Tzuyu’s – still _unfelt_ by her.

_An annoying small-winged deity._

Sana clears her throat and replies, “I… _uhmm…_ nothing.”

“Tzuyu-chan! What’s taking you so long?”

At this, Sana is about _ready to die._

Momo comes soon, looping her arm on Tzuyu’s. Her eyes met Sana’s and she gives her a friendly smile. “Ooh! Sana! Hi~~ Come eat with us, I’m hungry.”

On any other day, Sana’s heart would’ve jumped at Momo inviting her for a change. But her mind has been on whirlwind ever since this morning, and Chaeyoung had seemed to settle herself on Tzuyu’s face.

“R-right. Sure. Let me just grab my things.” She looks down immediately, barely listening to Momo starting a conversation with Tzuyu.

Her eyes widen when she saw her sticky note, with her and Tzuyu’s names - clearly written by the source of her inner debacle, with _lots_ and _lots_ of hearts drawn all over. She grabs it quickly, crumpling it and shoving it in her drawer, looking around if anyone had seen it. She smiles sheepishly when she noticed Tzuyu has her eyes on her.

She mumbles something incoherent as she gets her wallet.

Momo was the first to start walking as soon as Sana was standing.

But before Sana can take a step to follow Momo, Tzuyu held her arm, “Are you okay? You seem… _upset._ ”

The girl who used to have problems with someone invading her personal space _is now up Sana’s._ Sana looks down at Tzuyu’s hand on hers and _cursed_ Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung had now left Tzuyu’s face to settle on her _new favorite place,_ Sana’s shoulder. “I can _hear_ it when you curse me.”

Sana ignores her and decided to _wing it._ She knows Tzuyu… maybe not deeply, but she’s familiar on how Tzuyu had reacted to her _affection._

She intertwines their fingers and loops her arm on Tzuyu’s leaning into her side, remembering the time she had _accidentally_ done this to Tzuyu before knowing the girl isn’t very much used to affections. “I’m feeling much better now that you’re here.”

Contrary to her usual reaction, Tzuyu didn’t _shy away,_ Tzuyu didn’t even look _unbothered,_ instead, she squeezed Sana’s hand and says, “Good. I’m happy when you’re happy. Specially if it’s because of me.”

And then she _smiled._ Sana _had never_ seen Tzuyu smile at her like that.

_Oh, damnit Cupid._

* * *

She had doubts of the _reality_ of Chaeyoung, or _Cupid_ being real. But as she faced Momo’s incredulous look on her as Tzuyu _feeds_ her, she is 234% sure she is _screwed._

“I didn’t know you two are close… _so much_ that Tzuyu is feeding you. She has hands, Tzuyu-chan!” Momo _exclaims,_ as she _glares_ at Tzuyu.

Tzuyu shrugs and puts down her chopsticks. “But she’s not feeling well.”

“But—”

Tzuyu turns to Sana and pouts, “Maybe you should just call it a day and--

 _And crap._ How she looked so cute _this close._

It wasn’t that long before another figure comes into their table. “Minatozaki-san, here are your favorites! Please accept them!”

When Sana looks at the source of the voice, she can only see the top of his head and an outstretched hands, holding out a box. She thanks him quietly and accepts the box. She can see Chaeyoung hovering it and looking curiously through the plastic. “Ooh!! Cupcakes! Do you like cupcakes, Sana?”

“Aw. Cupcakes. Right. Should’ve gotten you that.” Tzuyu mumbles as she sets her Cheese bread aside.

Before Sana can regard her _random_ admirer, she was distracted by Momo.

“It’s okay, Tzuyu-chan. I’ll eat it! I love cheese bread. Don’t be upset.” Momo quickly grabs the bread from Sana’s plate and put it in her mouth. Sana looks at Tzuyu, who gave Momo a tight smile.

Was she upset?

Another movement from the box had gotten Sana’s attention… Chaeyoung slowly opening the box. Before she can go in any farther and rise suspicions from the _already_ weird group of people together, she flips her.

Unprepared, Chaeyoung was pushed away quickly. She flaps her wings in response and shoots her _normal_ arrows on Sana _three_ times while puffing her cheeks and glaring at her.

Sana winced in pain as she rubs her cheek.

Both Tzuyu and her admirer attend to her in worry, “What is it?” They both said, then glared at each other.

“N-nothing.” Sana stutters.

Momo, _is still_ lost in confusion.

* * *

Lunch has been a disaster. The remaining time was spent with Kato, Sana’s admirer, and Tzuyu fighting for Sana’s attention, and _worse,_ Momo trying to distract Tzuyu and reel her back in.

Momo was the one who used to include Tzuyu in conversations so she wouldn’t feel left out when she and Sana are together. Now Tzuyu had basically forgotten everyone else except Sana.

“What’s going on with you, today?” Momo didn’t even hesitate in putting herself between Tzuyu and Sana.

“Nothing, I’m just worried for her. Shouldn’t you? She seems… _distracted,_ spacing out and stuff.” Tzuyu says as she tries to take a glance to Sana’s direction, but Momo quickly blocked it.

“Since when did you care about Sana?”

 _At that,_ Sana huffs. Momo quickly turned to her and laughed awkwardly, “I mean… she _does._ But at a certain extent… you know what I mean?”

Yes, Sana knows what it means. Before she _accidentally_ shot Tzuyu, Tzuyu couldn’t have cared less if Sana had finished her lunch, or asked how Sana’s day has been, or _look at her lovingly,_ or hold her hand, or—

There was even a point she thought she and Tzuyu wouldn’t have gotten along if Momo doesn’t _insist_ they bond together. But now, Tzuyu couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

* * *

Tzuyu’s pining _did_ not stop there, in fact it was only the beginning: from the ‘Good morning and Good night texts with a heart’, to the longing stares, to the _urge to be with_ Sana, and the occasional pick-up lines, Sana _would have_ swooned. Because just as Chaeyoung had warned her, the golden’s arrow’s effect is _absolute._

Speaking of the little deity, Sana had said a countless of times, “Why are you still here?” In which Chaeyoung would only say, “You should be grateful I grace you with my presence.” – Something Sana would roll her eyes at every single time.

Sana sighs as she plops herself on her bed, her hair sprawling on the sides of her face as she hugs the _bread_ plushie with both arms. Chaeyoung was there as usual, flying over it, hovering, looking at the _new toy_ curiously. “Is this from the baker boy? Or the old geezer with lots of money?”

Sana didn’t hesitate to grip the plushie and hit Chaeyoung. Getting used to Sana’s _tendency_ to hit Chaeyoung every time she teases her, she had easily dodged it.

“It’s from Tzuyu. Actually.”

“Oh. I thought you’re ignoring her?”

She has.

Sana has.

Just like she and Chaeyoung had planned, she has ignored Tzuyu’s advances, Tzuyu’s texts, Tzuyu’s good morning’s, Tzuyu’s smile… even Tzuyu’s post-its that she leaves on Sana’s desk the whole day when Sana had managed to avoid all of Tzuyu’s efforts.

But after the what would be 100th time Tzuyu had come on to Sana, she had finally agreed to go out with her. And just like any other person with a _sane mind,_ Sana’s heart flutters at the sight of Tzuyu’s _smile_ when she had said yes.

The _date_ was simple, and Sana could’ve sworn she had been to many dates that are better. But she _was_ happy. She _is still_ happy.

They had lunch, they talked, they laughed, they had meaningful conversations. Even the _cliché_ and totally high school date: where they go to an arcade and try games together, only for Tzuyu to win the _claw machine_ and give a _stupid_ plushie to Sana: had completely won Sana over. Everything just _felt natural._

Except it isn’t.

And just like a reminder, a knock had disturbed Sana reminiscing the good day that had passed.

She squealed in delight thinking it was Tzuyu who forgot to ask for a _good night kiss_ like she always does _._

She jumped on to her bed, running quickly towards her bathroom, not without saying, “I’ll be right there!” She pampers herself, fixing her hair and fixing her lipstick.

Chaeyoung follows her, flying in circles around Sana. “You think you’re gonna get lucky tonight?”

“I don’t know… you tell me.” Sana taunts Chaeyoung back.

But Chaeyoung… is more _cunning_ than usual. Because the works of the goddess at play is _not done._

She only snickers and follows Sana towards the door.

Sana _tried_ to calm her beating heart as she opens the door slowly, readying herself for the kiss that is about to come.

Only…

When she opens the door, the face that meets hers… is _Momo._

“Sa-tang! I’m glad you opened up!” Momo says, shouting brightly, lifting up the bottle of alcohol in one hand, the other holding a bag of chips.

* * *

She doesn’t know why Momo is here, but she _does_ know, it’s the first time she’d rather have someone else’s presence than Momo – which is a first time for Sana since she had _fallen in love_ with the girl in question.

It wasn’t that long till her question was answered.

_“Do you like Tzuyu?”_

There it is.

Before she can open her mouth for an answer, she thinks it over. Does she like Tzuyu?

“I’ve just never seen her that way. She talks about you a lot. And sometimes… she would even ask me about the things you like. So _unlike_ Tzuyu.”

There’s something in Momo’s expression that Sana couldn’t pin her thoughts on.

But on top of Momo’s head, sits Chaeyoung, happily munching on one of Momo’s chips. As if knowing, Sana has her attention on her, Chaeyoung waves her small hand towards Sana.

“And when she sees someone giving you gifts and talking to you, she gets _jealous._ It’s so weird.”

Everything between her and Tzuyu… _isn’t natural._

It’s _only_ because of Chaeyoung’s arrow.

“Would it really be so bad for her to like me?” Sana says, gripping the bottle hard, a heavy feeling settling in her heart. And she does not like it one bit.

“I just don’t want her to get hurt. Didn’t you say you’re in love with me?”

_Love wounds the heart and inflames it._

And _oh,_ how true those words are.

Sana’s love for Momo used to fuel her will to go on everyday… and now, hearing those words from her mouth, is sending daggers towards Sana’s heart.

Taking a gulp, Sana swallows the bitterness of the taste, and the heavy feeling blocking her throat. She sets her eyes on Momo, licking her lips before saying, “Didn’t you say you don’t feel the same?”

* * *

_The thing about gods and goddesses... is that no matter how glorified they are, how powerful they seem to be, one thing that connects them to the mortal world is that they feel the same thing as humans do. Creating gods and goddesses and putting human characteristics on them: making them flawed by their feelings is what sets them apart to other myths._

_The tales of the envious gods and goddesses, their love and affairs, the brave heroes who defied them and won against fate – some not so fortunate, and the tragedies of the befallen: all those that sustained the_ life _of the almighties… for as long as the stories live – as belief were passed on one generation from another, Olympus shall not fall._

_Nayeon had been watching Sana for years. The bubbly girl with a bright personality, with a face sculpted by the heavens, one photographer had said, and the mind to match it all - and the icing of the cake as some would say, is the innocent's girl unrelenting need to show affections to everyone else so much that she craves it. Really, the goddess of love and beauty wouldn't dare admit she had met her mortal match._

_She doesn't hesitate to send her daughter Chaeyoung on a mission._

**_Use your arrows. Set her heart on fire with love and let her be burnt by it._ **

_All this because Nayeon was envious? The goddess is truly cruel sometimes._

_“Doesn’t she deserve love?” Chaeyoung says, ready to fight for the innocent mortal, even just for a little._

_“She does.” Nayeon says softly, still watching over Sana hold back the tears as she smiles tightly on Momo’s lopsided rejection. “However, some fates are doomed more so than others.”_

* * *

Chaeyoung is not all-knowing. No, that part she leaves on the other gods and goddesses. But when she visits Sana’s home that morning, and for the mortal to wake up just as she was about to fire her arrow, and looked at her straight in the eyes… she knew how this mortal is different from everyone else… so much that she had caught her mother’s eyes.

So instead of firing her arrow, making Sana fall in love with someone who clearly doesn’t deserve her, she decides to let fate take it’s _wild_ turn. She lends her arrow to the _clumsy_ girl, watch as she had missed the girl she’s in love with by a _yard_ , and follow as another _helpless_ mortal pine for her.

She remembers how it felt to touch the mortal’s face… to know about the growing desire the girl then had for her charge… and how _above the physical attraction and growing yearning,_ Tzuyu’s true self _fought_ against the thoughts or erotic love, worrying about Sana’s being.

But just as the time passes by, Chaeyoung’s arrow’s pierced through Tzuyu’s heart deeply, the girl now blinded by the attraction.

For as long as Chaeyoung is there, the arrow shall move forward to Tzuyu’s core.

It’s unusual for her... to let this slide: the playful side of her had told her to see this through. A slight deviant from her mission should make her come running towards her mother. But not this time. The girl whom her arrow had touched is still connected to her charge. She still _could inflict_ damage: but not herself, no. The gods and goddesses can only _affect_ the fate of those helpless to their prowess.

* * *

 **CHOU TZUYU:** I know I’m bad at taking selcas. >.< I’m not even smiling at this one. But I think I look good on it. I hope you like it. Good morning! <3

 **CHOU TZUYU:** (See image attached)

 **CHOU TZUYU:** Still trying to learn how to cook! But I made some French toast and eggs! I hope you have a good day! Can’t wait to see you! <3

 **CHOU TZUYU:** (See image attached)

 **CHOU TZUYU:** Okay, I don’t want to be clingy… but it’s 8:30 and you’re not on your desk still… (Not stalking!!) I just heard Sato-san look for you ‘cause you have that meeting this afternoon and you’re not here?

 **CHOU TZUYU:** Are you not feeling well? I’m getting worried. Please text me back as soon as you can.

 **CHOU TZUYU:** I’ll come by your place to drop some lunch… and some soup. <3

* * *

_“Why do you like me, Tzuyu?”_

It didn’t take long for Tzuyu to answer. “What’s not to like?”

Sana kept her lips in between her teeth, and closed her eyes as Tzuyu threads her hair with her fingers, massaging her scalp just the way Sana likes it.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and the two of them just had a picnic at the park. The more they spend time together and as long as Sana is entertaining Tzuyu, the more Tzuyu becomes what Sana needed her to be: the _loving, affectionate,_ and _touchy_ girlfriend she _would have_ wanted.

Sana opened her eyes just as she felt Chaeyoung rests on her forehead. Tzuyu’s soft face looked down on her, smiling fondly at her. She wished Chaeyoung isn’t always with her and Tzuyu, she wished she doesn’t remember that _this isn’t real._

She just needs something. _Anything._ That will tell her it’s real.

“Really, it could be anything. I just want to know. Top 3. Come on.”

The girl can’t put her mind to anything, as far as Sana can remember. She once asked her what flavor she would want ‘cause Sana is treating her, and the girl took about 20 minutes looking at the menu, only for Momo to decide for her at the end.

But apparently, Tzuyu is sure about anything regarding Sana. “Your lips, your nose, and your _hand._ ”

Physical…

_Why does everything have to be physical?_

“She will desire you forever… more so as each day passes by.” Chaeyoung reminded her, a taunting giggle echoes in her ears as Chaeyoung flaps her wings, dancing around Tzuyu’s face.

_Why does the goddesses have to be so harsh?_

(I like your kindness, when you greet everyone at your floor before you reach your desk, when you would buy Mina lunch every time she busies herself at work during lunch hours, when you would drop by the homeless shelter by the 13th Street to feed the animals on the weekends, looking at them with sad eyes as you part with them knowing you can’t bring them home because your place doesn’t allow pets.

I like your selflessness, always putting Momo first before yourself, sacrificing your nights off to help the team. And how you’re always ready to help anyone out.

I like how hard-working you are, always desiring to be better person, always, _always_ growing.

I like the things that isn’t necessarily about me. Things that I hope are the _real_ you, things that aren’t touched by Chaeyoung’s arrow.)

\--Words… that Sana kept to herself, words that died in her lips as Tzuyu’s lips met hers.

* * *

If what Chaeyoung was trying to teach her is that Sana doesn’t need her arrows to make Momo fall in love with her, well this is a _wicked way_ to do it.

_“Didn’t you say you don’t feel the same?”_

_“I know what I said. But why does it hurt when I see you with Tzuyu?”_

_Maybe ‘cause you like what you can’t have._

_“Is it too late, Sana? Am I too late? Do you like Tzuyu?”_

Why… do you say this now?

As Sana looks at Momo’s face, Chaeyoung had now disappeared on her head, _oddly_ the chip Chaeyoung has been munching is still on it. And as Sana looks back at Momo’s face, she finally puts a _pin_ on what it was that is on Momo’s face.

The _hurt_ of not having the love of your life love you back.

But Sana… had always loved Momo. She thinks… she didn’t stop loving her. Because it’s real… what she had—no, _has_ for Momo is _real._ Unlike what she has with Tzuyu.

Her eyes met Momo’s and Sana thought… _this_ is what she had always wanted. For Momo to _look at her differently._ Why fight it now?

She pulls her in and kisses her, _with a big amount of hesitation._

(But what about Tzuyu? A thought hits her.

She doesn’t deserve this.)

Momo kisses her back, her hands going to Sana’s waist, holding onto it.

(Her _desire_ for you is _absolute._ You cannot reverse it.

That’s the thing, right? Tzuyu _wants_ her. She doesn’t… _love_ her. Right?)

“I love you, Sana. I’m sorry it took this long.”

Sana had imagined this. And all those times, she had practiced what she was gonna say:

_It’s okay. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you too._

Or

_I would have waited for you, until you were ready. It’s you and me. Always._

This is it, Sana. _Say something._

* * *

“You’re still here.”

“And you got lucky last night.”

The pounding in her head is there, a reminder of how much she had gotten herself drunk the previous night. The pounding in her _heart_ is also there, a reminder on what’s about to come.

“I pick Momo. She loves me without your arrows. _Why are you still here?”_ Sana says annoyed, plopping herself on the couch, massaging her temple. Even the words fell empty coming out of her mouth.

She didn’t expect to hear a loud crash. She opens her eyes immediately, and them widening at the sight of _Tzuyu,_ whose hands are stuck midway, the pieces of bowl fallen on the floor.

She stood there wide-eyed, like a deer caught on a headlight.

“Tzuyu?”

Tzuyu doesn’t answer.

Just stares at her.

But even from a distance, Sana could see the tears forming in her eyes.

She doesn't need some of Cupid's power to tell her how Tzuyu was feeling. Her look has always been trasnparent to what she was feeling.

No.

_She doesn’t deserve this._

“You’re right. She doesn’t.”

At the edge of her eyesight, Sana sees Chaeyoung pulling the string of her bow. And unlike any other times, it wasn’t directed towards her. It was directed towards Tzuyu. It’s flaming as well, but unlike the one Sana had used, this one isn’t golden.

“The lead tip… what are you..?”

“Tell me to shoot it and I will. And I won’t _miss._ I’ll make her run away from you… _forever._ It is _absolute_ … and this time… _it would really be irreversible._ For this time… it is _me_ who pulls the string.”

“What are you saying?”

Chaeyoung looks back to Sana dead on the eyes, without losing her stance. “You pick Momo… right? Tzuyu wanted you _by mistake._ But she will continue to want you, no matter how _hurt_ she _is.”_

As if on cue, the door to Sana’s bedroom opens, revealing Momo on Sana’s shirt and just her underwear. “Is everything okay? I heard a crash. Did you break something again?” Momo says as she rubs the sleep off of her eyes.

Tzuyu’s gasp was heard by both of them, yet still no word has been said by her, still unmoving.

As Chaeyoung grips her bow tighter, she clenches her jaw.

For as long as Chaeyoung is near Tzuyu, her arrow that pierced through the poor girl’s heart will continue to burn, digging through her core.

Tzuyu swallows the lump in her throat and then says, “It’s okay.” She licks her lips as she looks at Sana. “I’m happy when you’re happy.” She looks to Momo and then adds, “Even if it’s because of someone else.”

Sana puts her hand over her mouth, and closes her tear-filled eyes, looking away. “ _Do it.”_

* * *

_(You asked me before… What I liked about you. And back then, I couldn’t say it… properly. I don’t know how to explain it… maybe it’s just how I am. But everyday that I’m with you, I always hold back. Like I’m fighting something, like I’m confused about something… like it’s something I can’t decide on._

_Maybe it’s love. Is it love?_

_Mina-neesan said it probably is. ‘Cause love is fleeting, love is irrational, love takes you… when you least expect it._

_So here it is._

_I love your lips. Not because of your kisses. Although, all those things were always sweet. When you pout, and you talk, I always find myself looking at them, wondering…_ how can those words come out of this tiny mouth?

_I love your nose because before we kiss, you nuzzle my face with your nose as you close your eyes, almost like you’re familiarizing yourself of me first before we take in each other. Will it be weird if I say it reminds me of a dog? You know when they smell something first before they lick it and wag their tail? Please don’t be mad I compare you to a dog! You’re a good dog! A cute dog! A sweet—alright, I’ll stop now. I can already see you pouting and crossing your arms._

_I love your hand because it fits in mine. And how we search each other’s behind the eyes of everyone else. I like… touching it, when you hug me from behind, your hands meeting in my front. I love… putting it over yours, reminding you… that I like your hugs._

_It’s weird for me to write this much. Ahh~~ I know I can’t compete with everyone else. It’s fine. I don’t even need to be the best. Just enough to make you happy._

_They said… you should love yourself before you can love someone else. I… I’ve never loved myself like that… but you? It’s like… it’s the only thing I was sure of._

_And... Ah~~ I wrote ‘love’ instead of ‘like’. I hope this doesn’t turn you away. >.<_

_It’s okay, if you don’t feel the same._

_I just want you to know._

_I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Tzuyu)_

(“She should’ve trusted her,” is the only thing Nayeon had said as she sips on her nectar.

Chaeyoung bites her lip, crossing her arms in contempt, “How could she? She thought Tzuyu’s love was because of my arrow!”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, “Your arrows don’t make someone _love_ another. They make them _uncontrollably desire_ another. Tzuyu didn’t hold back: showing her affection towards Sana, breaking through the restraint she had for herself.”

Chaeyoung grips her bow at one hand, stomping her feet in anger. “She didn’t give her letter to Sana! She never did! She _held back. If Sana knew--_ ”

_"If Sana truly loves Tzuyu, it wouldn't have mattered."_

Chaeyoung shakes her head, unbelieving this is how it was supposed to end.

Nayeon softens her look on Chaeyoung and pats the seat next to her, the one Chaeyoung took with no hesitation, almost like a child, finding comfort on her mother. “Some fate…”

_“are more doomed than others.”)_

“What is it?” Elkie says as she wraps her arms around Tzuyu from behind, putting her chin over Tzuyu’s shoulder.

Tzuyu welcomes the gesture, putting her hand over Elkie’s hand in front of her, just like what she had read.

It feels _familiar._ She sighs in content as she settles herself in Elkie’s embrace, relaxing even more when Elkie kissed the side of her face. But… the way she wrote the letter… Why does it feel like… the letter wasn’t meant for her girlfriend? But who else could it would have been for? The upper part of the letter was torn, the recipient completely a mystery to her.

She doesn’t even remember writing it. But it is her handwriting…

She heaves a sigh, and crumples the paper in one hand to keep it in her pocket. She turns to her girlfriend, kissing her forehead, “I love you, you know that right?”

Elkie laughs and repositions her hands to cup Tzuyu’s face. “Of course I do. You wouldn’t shut up about it.”

* * *

Her alarm blares off, waking Sana up. And as if part of her routine, Sana checks her phone. The unsettling feeling on her stomach is there at the absence of _Tzuyu’s_ message. Sana doesn’t even know why 6 months later and she still hasn’t stopped checking.

Even when Tzuyu had left the company.

Her internship had ended a month after the unforgettable morning after. All her memory had slipped through everyone’s mind like she didn’t even matter. Even the bread plushie Tzuyu got her on their first date had _mysteriously_ disappeared.

And just as Chaeyoung was true to her words, Tzuyu would have _all the urge_ to run away from her.

Speaking of the little winged deity, Sana had stopped seeing her right after she had shot the arrow. Almost as if… she was co-dependent to Tzuyu’s _love_ for her. As Sana looked back to it, she would even think it was all a dream.

Mina greets her at the lobby of their office building, with one coffee at hand. She hums appreciatively, not after she hugs her friend tight with a bright ‘Good morning!’.

Sana would mask away the emptiness with her anecdote on how she almost missed her train, and Mina would laugh occasionally, telling her about the book she had finished the night before. Momo would soon come in, kissing her on the cheek. And Sana _should_ think… it’s the three of them all along.

Sana would part from them on her floor, and the two of them would wave at her, telling her they’d meet at lunch.

Sato-san, her Deparment head would meet her by the reception, reminding her of the Projection Sales she was supposed to pass for the Annual Evaluation. She would giggle and wink at him, telling him it was already done a week before.

She laughs as she walks towards her desk pulling her drawer.

As she pulls her portfolio, something pinches her finger. She lets out a small ‘ah!’, and nips at her finger. Confused that there wasn’t blood, she pulls her drawer to peek into it. Nothing was out of ordinary, except the bright neon yellow post-it caught her eyes.

The _familiar_ pounding of her heart was _back_ with a vengeance.

With shaky hands, she reaches for the paper.

She closes her eyes, mumbling, “Please be real.”

She unfolds the paper, opening her eyes slowly.

The memories come flooding her, along with the feelings she had tried to bury.

**Sana + Tzuyu**

Written in Chaeyoung’s messy handwriting, and Sana would even smile, remembering how cute Chaeyoung was, her small wings barely carrying her and the small weight of Sana’s pen.

Hearts dribbled cutely all over the paper.

She holds the paper near her heart, as if the small piece can bring back everything that once was. She looks back at her desk and she can even outline Chaeyoung’s small figure waving at her, flapping her wings, circling her playfully as she works.

A small pinch made her open her eyes.

A _familiar_ pinch.

She look around, trying to find what she was searching for. But _she_ was nowhere to be found.

She looks back at the paper on her hand.

_It can’t be._

She doesn’t know what took over her, but with a slight tinge of hope she turns the paper.

**_Don’t say I didn’t give you anything. -C <3  
_ **

Then an address.


	9. Drunk in Love [NaTzu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon gets herself drunk and Tzuyu is there to sober her up. Inspired by Nayeon always asking for a kiss from Tzuyu. Natzu rise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened with me. Thank you for anyone who would read this and love it

_From the prompt: Nayeon gets herself drunk and Tzuyu is there to sober her up. Inspired by the (countless of) times that Nayeon had asked for a kiss from Tzuyu. Natzu <3_

* * *

_“Give me a kiss!”_

_“Maybe next time.”_

_“When? When we get home?”_

_“No. Next time.”_

_“Okay…” Nayeon nods and seems to be satisfied. Tzuyu sighs as she adjusts her hold on the (very) unsteady girl. And then Nayeon calls for her again. She heaves another sigh before answering. Nayeon asks, “But when? Tzuyu, when?! Give. Me. A. Kiss!”_

* * *

**[Loopy-Drunk!]**

Tzuyu groans as she straightened her back, stretching a bit. She looks at the small girl laying down on her bed, her arms outstretched to thin air, probably looking for Tzuyu. Her eyes are closed, squeezed tight, occasionally opening up to look around. Tzuyu sees Nayeon rub her eyes gently, and for a second, Tzuyu would actually agree, she _is_ the _Big Baby._ But that thought quickly dissipates when Nayeon starts unbuttoning her shirt.

She groans when she realized she wasn’t done with her work yet. The red digits on Nayeon’s clock by her bedside is glaring at her: **2:31am.**

She’s so tired and so sleepy, but here she is, taking care of her _unnie._

She heaves another sigh before holding Nayeon’s wrists. She starts unbuttoning Nayeon’s shirt, and rolled her eyes when Nayeon wiggles her eyebrows and starts whispering _hotly_ in her ears… (Or in Tzuyu’s case, Nayeon starts blowing air into her ear because nothing that comes out of Nayeon’s mouth is _coherent._ )

She could only assume Nayeon is already being _flirty._ Or as flirty as a drunk!Nayeon can get. There’s some _peaches,_ and strawberries thrown in there and Tzuyu would think maybe Nayeon is _actually_ hungry.

She quickly grabs an oversized shirt by the bed and put it over the (supposedly) older girl. The girl in question is still in a _dreamy_ state, still following Tzuyu with her eyes. Tzuyu holds her with one hand by the shoulder steadying her, the other going behind her back, underneath her shirt to unclasp her bra. At this point, Nayeon is already entertaining herself poking at Tzuyu’s cheek. She would _giggle_ here and then whenever she would successfully hit Tzuyu’s dimple.

Tzuyu continues to ignore Nayeon, and then proceeds to remove the strap of Nayeon’s bra from her sleeves. When she’s going over the left strap though, she switched her hands that stabilizes Nayeon. But like any other times, Nayeon would still _not_ make it easy for Tzuyu to handle her, even when she’s done this about a hundred times already (that she can change Nayeon’s clothes even with her eyes clothes). Nayeon grabs hold of Tzuyu’s face, with both palms on her cheeks and squishes it. Tzuyu glares at her, but with her position, she doesn’t think her glare is as intimidating as it should be, and well… at Nayeon’s state, Tzuyu thinks she wouldn’t be able to comprehend it anyway.

Nayeon pouts and then says, “You still haven’t given me a kiss, yet you’re already removing my bra.”

Nayeon squeezes her cheeks one more that made Tzuyu’s lips pucker.

“I said, _next time._ ” Or a mumble version of it came out of Tzuyu’s mouth.

Nayeon furrows her eyebrows, but (thankfully) would still look at her in the eyes (and not on her lips), “I can kiss you right now.”

“You can, but you won’t.”

“You think I won’t do it?” A challenge, if Tzuyu doesn’t know any better.

“Yes.” _And Tzuyu doesn’t._

Nayeon moves in, pecking Tzuyu’s nose, still not letting go of Tzuyu’s face. She leans in again, closer to Tzuyu’s face this time, and hovers over her lips.

“Still think I won’t?” _This time,_ low and _husky,_ and Tzuyu would remind herself to get Nayeon a glass of water before she leaves (lol, not that she would translate that as Nayeon _flirting_ or anything, God bless her soul).

“ _Yes,”_ Tzuyu deadpans. Again, if she hasn’t done this about a _thousand_ times already, she would’ve been panicking by now. She sighs, finally removing Nayeon’s bra, slipping it in front of her, between her forefinger and thumb like it’s a delicate piece of mantle, and hanging it on the side side-eyeing it. “I know you won’t, _unnie._ Now please let go of my face before I _accidentally_ punch you in the face.”

“ _Punch my face with your mouth?”_

Tzuyu huffs and drops Nayeon’s bra at the side. She creases her eyebrows, looking at Nayeon straight in the eyes.

Nayeon looks at her fondly and squishes her cheeks more. She’s inches from her and Tzuyu could smell Nayeon’s toothpaste. _Mint._ She had always loved mint.

She whines softly, knowing what Nayeon is waiting for. Begrudgingly, she opens and closes her lips, now _really_ looking like a fish, that earns a boisterous laugh from the older girl.

Tzuyu would always humor Nayeon, and deep inside, Tzuyu would feel pride that she can entertain Nayeon like this. Nayeon had always said Tzuyu is the funniest person she had ever met, and Tzuyu would argue otherwise saying she doesn’t think she’s _that_ funny. (Also she can name about 5 people funnier than herself, including Nayeon – but the compliment still warms her heart, especially if it comes from Nayeon, someone she had looked up to ever since.)

Tzuyu waits till Nayeon calms from her high, almost as if she’s sobering a little bit. Tzuyu smiles at her, chuckling a bit at the both of them. Then she removes Nayeon’s hand from her face, and then pushes Nayeon back to her bed gently. She moves to the side and tucks Nayeon in. Just like a spell, Nayeon starts dozing off when her head hits the pillow.

Satisfied that Nayeon is passed out, she starts walking towards the living room. Her shoulders slumping at the sight of Sana following _Kookeu,_ Nayeon’s dog, in all-fours, barking happily as she chases the (poor) dog. Acknowledging her present, Sana’s face lit up, smiling brightly, and Tzuyu would be convinced that Sana had fully _embodied_ being a dog. “Tzuyu! My human!” If Tzuyu’s mind works it wonder, she would even outline an invisible tail at Sana’s back wagging excitedly.

 _Yap._ One down, one more to go.

Tzuyu would swear she would’ve abandoned this two at their local pub after finding them _drunk through the roof,_ but she was never a good liar.

* * *

**[The karaoke-queen Drunk!]**

The second time… _that week,_ that Tzuyu was called to pick up her unnies… _for being drunk off their asses_ again, she finds Nayeon on top of a table, singing _Heartbeat,_ with a… _maracas._ How she gets hand on a maracas, Tzuyu would never know.

And then Jeongyeon was there, laughing at Nayeon, sitting lazily at the chair in front of Nayeon… _throwing cash at her,_ chanting with her, “YESH!! MY MONEYMAKERSH!! Woah!! _It’s beating for you!”_

Sana sat opposite to Jeongyeon, _cradling_ the pitcher of water.

Tzuyu stops in her tracks and closed her eyes. She could turn around, give cash to the bouncer and tell him to deal with them and forget she had ever witnessed this.

Fully convinced she doesn’t want to suffer another secondhand embarrassment, she does a firm nod and keeps her lips pressed on a thin line. She is reaching for her wallet to grab some bill, when she cringed as Nayeon calls out to her.

“AAHH!!! TZUYU!!” Then a squeal.

Then a _gibberish_ of Korean quickly followed, or Tzuyu would think that’s _Nayeon_ rapping, or as far as what her drunk self would get her.

It wasn’t long till she’s being sandwiched between Nayeon and Sana (and her not so little pitcher of water with ice on it-as Tzuyu’s feels the moist in her arms). And then the three of them almost falling to the ground when Jeongyeon bulldozed them with big hug.

_The things she does for her friends._

* * *

**[THE VOMIT-ON-THE-SIDEWALK! DRUNK]**

Tzuyu stares off the blaring lights of the city, the streets now barely with people in it, as she hums a tune in her head. She sits in between Nayeon and Sana who are in a _heating argument_ about something so trivial, she tries hard to tune out, and then there’s Jeongyeon who is singing along the song playing on the radio and the driver laughs _hysterically_ when she gets the lyrics wrong.

“Ahh~~ _ahjussi!_ I know IU and the lyrics is _really_ supposed to be like this! Ahh!” She groans, pinching her nose and then _hitting_ the taxi driver on the arm. “Stop laughing! Ahh~~”

And then on Tzuyu’s sides…

“So you think I can’t fit 24 marshmallows in my mouth?! Hmm?!” Nayeon says leaning into Tzuyu, glaring at Sana.

Sana giggles and then says, “No!”

“So you think I _can_ fit 24 marshmallows in my mouth!”

“What?! No! I think you _can’t_ fit 23 marshmallows in your mouth!”

“24.”

“That’s what I said!”

“You said 23!”

“ _No_ , I said you _can’t_ fit—”

“Uh-uh.” Nayeon shakes her head and her finger towards Sana, and then said, “But you said—”

Sana leans in to Tzuyu’s side again, mimicking Nayeon, but snickering, “NO! I said—”

Tzuyu sighs deeply, gripping the bags in her lap, staring off on the road and sings her tune loudly to distract herself. She thought putting the two chaotic girls near the windows will distract them, but unfortunately, they’re more attracted to having _stupid_ discussions with each other even when there’s a physical barrier between them.

“What do you think, Tzuyu?”

 _I think I’m dragged to chaos enough already as it is,_ Tzuyu wanted to say, instead she replies, “I think you shouldn’t _even_ attempt to fit 24 marshmallows in your mouth, unnie.”

Then Nayeon loops her arm in Tzuyu’s left and then looks up to her, with _pretty eyes._ “But it’s called the Chubby Bunny Challenge, Tzuyu! I’m a _bunny._ ” Nayeon says, pointing to herself first, then untangling herself from Tzuyu to put both of her fingers on her head and play with her forefinger and middle finger to demonstrate her _bunny ears_ while tilting her head. Tzuyu stares at her and levels her thinking to their drunken state. She chuckles at Nayeon and then pats her head, which earned a soft giggle from Nayeon. From her other side, she feels a _wet lick_ on her cheek. She quickly turn her head and wiped her cheek. She glares at Sana but was met by Sana with her tongue out and her hands bend over near her face, barking a little. She was about to _scold_ her when Jeongyeon bursts from the front seat, another song, another wrong lyrics. So, she sighs and pats Sana’s head too, something that Sana loved.

Then she hears Nayeon say, “You think, I should do it, right?!”

I think you shouldn’t try the _9 Shots Ladder,_ but did you listen to me? _No._

Jeongyeon, the daredevil as what their little group had named her, just said, ‘ _Nayeon, Sana…’ and then she locks them both up with her arms, ‘we were born to do this. We were born to take up this challenge and come reigning at the top! We’re the Booze Trifecta!’ She nods, looking dreamily to the both of them. Tzuyu is sure she had popped a vein listening to Jeongyeon talk about some drinking challenge like it’s some adventure quest and the three of them were the chosen ones._

_Sana giggles on her side and then raises her fists, ‘I don’t think we need a reason to drink, but yes, I agree!’_

_Jeongyeon was scrolling through her phone when she sees a post about their favorite bar opening up a ‘game’ where you take shots, each one stronger than the earlier, and when you succeed finishing up all 9 of them, (without dying err… without vomiting… err… without passing out maybe?), you have… well, the bragging rights… and you don’t have to pay for anything._

_A stupid game if you ask Tzuyu because all the times the three of them went out drinking, they get_ smashed, _and Tzuyu, the angel that she is, is there to bring them home._

_Nayeon also nods on the side but nudges Jeongyeon on the ribs, ‘Can you think of other nickname for us? I mean, what kind of title is Booze Trifecta?’_

_Jeongyeon just rolls her eyes and nudges Nayeon back_ harshly, _‘the kind where Sana gets drunk first, then me, then you. And we inevitably call Tzuyu to sober us up.’_

 _Tzuyu, who is silently playing with Kookeu who is seated in front of them glanced up. When she looks up, the three are already snickering and looking playfully at her. She rolls her eyes then pats Kookeu’s head, “Or you could_ not _take up that challenge. No one is daring you.”_

 _At_ that, _Nayeon looks at her seriously and cross her arms, “That sounds like a challenge to me.” Then she turns to her drinking buddies and nods, “Yes! Let’s do it!”_

And it’s why she’s here… squeezed inside the cab. Just as Jeongyeon had predicted: 4 shots for Sana, 5 for Jeongyeon and 6 for Nayeon… _a Trifecta_ indeed, and they’re all decrease to new kind of drunk.

Why would Tzuyu even bother, when all logic has left the three of them when alcohol hits their system?!

“I’m sorry, but I’m the one with the cute cheeks in here!” Sana pipes in.

“Tzuyu, can you shut up Sana by giving me a kiss?”

“Ohh~~ if you want to shut me up, Tzuyu, you should give _me_ a kiss.”

“Or you can both shut up.” Tzuyu shrugs, breathing in between her teeth.

Surprisingly (or not really, ‘cause at this point, they can see an alien, and Tzuyu would probably just say _hi_ ), Nayeon and Sana both end up laughing. They both point to each other, almost mirroring each other in sync and then holds on to their stomach like Tzuyu just said the most ridiculous thing.

So 6 shots, and they now entered the _endlessly laughing_ phase.

Then Sana says, “I think I’d rather fit 27 marshmallows in my mouth than kiss _her!_ ” Tzuyu would raise her eyebrow at this, because drunk!Sana is _always flirty_ (more so than usual) _._ She even caught her flirting with _herself_ in the mirror one time. But that’s another story.

Tzuyu is not even surprised that _both_ of their first thoughts on shutting up someone is _only_ through kissing them.

“24!!! Why do you keep changing the number?!” Nayeon _exasperates,_ completely missing the point.

“’Cause I want to.” Then Sana crosses her arms then pokes her tongue out to Nayeon.

Never to lose, Nayeon rebuts, “ _Fine,_ then I will fit 28!”

“29!”

While Nayeon and Sana are blasting off Tzuyu’s eardrums, while tugging at her like a stuff toy, Jeongyeon bursts with a high note that sounded more like a screech, that made the three of them look at her. Jeongyeon usually would sound good, but Tzuyu would swear, when they get drunk, the three of them turn to a _completely_ different people.

Nayeon and Sana clap their hand in response and cheered for Jeongyeon, even asking her to sing more, in which Jeongyeon beamed and raised her hand saying, ‘Thank you! Thank you! I’ll sing more for my fans!’

Sana squeals and says, “Ahh~~ You’re the best Jeongyeon!!!”

Tzuyu shakes her head, but now a small smile graces her face.

“Miss, you have a nice set of friends.” She hears the taxi driver say, and she quickly look up to meet his gaze from the rear view mirror.

She looks at them and smiles even more. Y _es, she has a nice set of friends._

And then…

Nayeon sits up abruptly, shouting, “WAIT UP!”

All of them turned to look at her, even the taxi driver looks at her in worry.

“Pull over!!” She says.

The taxi driver did so.

And then Nayeon quickly opened the door and started to vomit on the sidewalk.

Tzuyu sighs and quickly went out to help her.

_Right. Some ‘nice’ set of friends I have._

* * *

**[Depressed-Passive-Aggressive-Drunk!]**

Luckily for Tzuyu, it was a little a week the next time she got a text from Jeongyeon that they had gotten themselves drunk again. And by this it meant, she got a bunch of characters from Jeongyeon that doesn’t make sense. More like a keyboard smash.

She was surprised to get Nayeon’s address and moreover, instead of a loud, unorganized screaming and laughing, the three of them have their faces down on the table, bottles discarded all over the place, with tears streaming down their faces.

It made Tzuyu speechless for she has never seen them like this before. She was used to sloppy drinkers with slurred speech and wobbly afoot and her struggling to keep the three in line without losing anyone: like walking three dogs on a park without a leash.

Sana was the first to recognize her, quickly running towards her… but tripping into a discarded pillow on the floor. Tzuyu quickly went over her to help her up. She grimaced when she sees a reddish mark on Sana’s knee that is sure to bruise tomorrow. What hurts her more, is Sana’s face looking up to her, sniffling as she envelopes her arms to Tzuyu.

“What happened?” Tzuyu asks softly, gently pulling Sana up.

Sana shakes her head and pulls Tzuyu down. Tzuyu obliges for the time being.

Sana says, “It hurts in here, Tzuyu.” She points to her chest, as she hangs on to Tzuyu tighter.

Tzuyu nods and hugs Sana back, “Okay… can you tell me why?”

“It just hurts…” Sana mumbles in Tzuyu’s neck as she buries her face in them and started crying.

Tzuyu pats Sana’s head confused, but looks up when Jeongyeon swings the bottle again. It confuses Tzuyu more when she hears her say, “It doesn’t matter what I do, Tzuyu. I will never be enough.”

_…what?_

She blinks her eyes and was about to speak when her mouth hangs open when she sees Jeongyeon silently crying. Unlike Sana, she’s not even trying to stop it. She’s just there, drinking… and crying… _beautifully._ Like those actresses you see in K-dramas. And Tzuyu should think this is _not_ the appropriate time to be thinking about that.

Nayeon still has her face covered in her arm on the table, and Tzuyu thinks she’s already passed out. But that’s very unlikely. Because if Sana and Jeongyeon can still talk, then Tzuyu is sure, Nayeon still has some fire in her.

Eitherway, she helps Sana up, to settle her on the couch, and then proceeds to the dining table to get the bottles away from Jeongyeon. Some other day she would marvel at Jeongyeon’s beauty, but maybe not today.

Sana still hasn’t told her _why_ she’s crying, but Tzuyu can gather Jeongyeon’s source of woe and borderline self-loathing is from the constant comparison of people on her and her sister. Tzuyu decides to help Jeongyeon first on her room, while telling her things she couldn’t tell if Jeongyeon is sober: that she looks up to her, that she thinks she’s stunningly beautiful without even trying, that she’s the funniest person she had ever known, that she doesn’t have to be what people needed her to be, she just needs to be herself because to Tzuyu, Jeongyeon is already _phenomenal_ as she is.

Of course… that made Jeongyeon cry even more.

So much that she clings to Tzuyu so tight that Tzuyu would even think twice if this was the real Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon is _not_ a hugger. Jeongyeon is the one who comforts Tzuyu, not the other way around.

But Tzuyu… wouldn’t complain.

Tzuyu would actually admit, that this feels nice.

When she got back to the living room, Nayeon is not on the table anymore. So Tzuyu looks around the small cramped apartment to look for her.

She finds her cleaning herself up in the bathroom, almost as if she wasn’t crying. If it wasn’t for her red eyes, Tzuyu would think Nayeon was her _normal self._

She follows her with her eyes, not quite sure if she should leave her alone. The amount of bottles empty tells her Nayeon had enough to get herself drunk. And as long as Tzuyu could remember, Nayeon had always _needed_ her when she’s drunk.

She waits till Nayeon gets herself dressed, even up to the point where she settles herself on her bed.

Surprised, but accepting, Tzuyu turns to leave Nayeon’s room to look for Sana.

When her hand reaches for the door knob, she hears Nayeon say, “Will you sleep with me, Tzuyu?”

She turns to her slowly but doesn’t let go of the door knob.

She should be bringing Sana home because Sana has this habit of not being able to sleep without her favorite blanket, and she doesn’t think Sana is in the right state of mind to _suffer_ a sleepless night with her tear-brimmed eyes.

But she had never heard Nayeon talk to her like that.

_So vulnerable. So desperate._

And among her unnies, she had never had to choose.

So she lets go of the door knob and head for Nayeon’s bed.

Unlike before, Nayeon’s face didn’t change into a teasing smile, or playful expression. She just waits till Tzuyu gets in under the covers and lays next to her.

“I can stay ‘till you fall asleep. Sana-unnie couldn’t sleep without her blanket.”

Nayeon nods, her expression unchanging, almost as if she knows that’s what Tzuyu would say. Her eyes searches for something in Tzuyu’s face, and Tzuyu would’ve been uncomfortable with their proximity.

She wasn’t sure what she’s supposed to do. Usually, Nayeon would’ve been all over her: hugging her, cuddling her, and rubbing her face on her. But not this time. This time Nayeon observes a close distance from her. Nayeon is just there… _observing._

She positions her right arm under her head to be comfortable, because Nayeon looks like she’s not even sleepy, although her eyes will tell Tzuyu otherwise.

And then finding courage, she settles her free arm over Nayeon’s waist. She lets her thumb wipe gently at Nayeon’s side, hoping it can give Nayeon comfort.

She thinks of what to say: and countless of cliché answers crosses her mind: _I’m here. Do you want to talk about it? It’s okay, you don’t have to. But if there’s anything I can do…_

_“Will you give me a kiss, Tzuyu?”_

There’s a pregnant pause, and Tzuyu would think Nayeon’s usual drunk self is _there._ But there’s no malice in her tone, and it sounded different… _so, so different_ than usual.

But alas, Tzuyu would say, “Maybe next time.”

Nayeon’s expression didn’t change. She’s been expecting it, Tzuyu supposes. It’s always been like this. Nayeon gets drunk and asks for a kiss, and Tzuyu would, without missing, would say the same thing over and over again.

Because even if it seemed like Tzuyu answered by reflex, they _both know,_ it’s sincere.

Even if Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Sana would _turn_ to completely different people, Tzuyu would stay the same.

Nayeon puts her palm over Tzuyu’s face, and brushed her cheeks, then her nose, then her lips. Tzuyu would even feel Nayeon’s ring grazing her skin coldly. Nayeon settles on Tzuyu’s lips, and parts them slightly, and _for the first time,_ stares at Tzuyu’s lips intently. It’s new for Tzuyu, although Nayeon had _always_ asked for a kiss when she’s drunk, she had never _acted_ like it.

On a low whisper she says, “You’ve never said ‘No.’” Her eyes follow the movement of her thumb across Tzuyu’s lower lip. Then she moves her gaze back up to Tzuyu’s eyes, “Always _next time._ Always. Always.” She repeats, almost like a mantra. The look on Nayeon’s face changed, and Tzuyu would wonder where did _her_ Nayeon- _unnie_ go? Or was this someone she had always hidden?

Nayeon changes her grip and moves her fingers so she’s holding Tzuyu by the chin, her thumb pressing points in Tzuyu’s lip. Tzuyu stopped brushing Nayeon’s side, her heart started beating loudly as if sensing the next words.

“ _Tell me, Tzuyu. When is our next time?”_

* * *

**[Angry-Drunk!]**

“Are you sure she's not trying to sabotage us?”

Tzuyu laughs, thinking it’s one of those rare moments Mina was not trying to be funny, but ends up being funny. When she looks at Mina and the blonde looks serious, she smiled even more. “No,” Tzuyu replies casually. She might even snort.

She just got off the phone with a _very_ drunk Jeongyeon that went like this:

_“Tzuyu! Come quick! I’ll send the address”_

“I’m on a date… and seriously, it’s not even 10pm! Do you even worry about your kidneys??” Tzuyu hissed as she tried not to be weird in front of Mina.

_“_ _YOLO!”_

_“Yo-what?”_

And then disconnected the call. She looks at her phone in disbelief. She was about to block Jeongyeon’s number, and just be done with it for the night when she got a text.

It’s an address, and an attached video.

She closed her eyes briefly, wondering why she couldn’t just ignore them just like Dahyun always does. (Or maybe because the trio is afraid of Dahyun)

She clicked on the video, and her jaw drops even lower.

There’s Sana hugging a… was that? Tzuyu’s eye twitches… And incoming migraine already threatening to hit her. _Yes, it is._ A freaking… _trashcan._ Her (dear and precious) roommate… is _hugging a trashcan._

And then there’s Nayeon _sobbing,_ shouting angrily… at the _bouncer._

And well… there’s Jeongyeon, smiling at her phone, telling Tzuyu to come quick. With a bucket on her head, saying she’s a pirate.

Great. Should she pretend she doesn’t know them and stay with her very beautiful, very sweet date? Or be the good dongsaeng that she is and pick them up like she always does?

Mina raises her eyebrow and pouts a little, something Tzuyu would find adorable. “Right… This is the third time we were out on a date that she has an emergency.”

Tzuyu raises her eyebrow in return, but leans in, anchoring her face on her palm, still smiling at _her date, “_ Nayeon-unnie may or may not have a drinking problem.”

“And she needs… you… to sober her up… _every single time?”_

Tzuyu nods slowly and hums, and she should probably know this is Mina _getting jealous_ , but oh well. She doesn’t know anything about dating, so she says, “She needs about 3 people to handle her when she’s drunk so.” Noticing Mina is dissatisfied with her answer, --and quite frankly, she doesn’t want to end her date just yet… because just as Mina said, this is their _third_ date. Isn’t it time for Tzuyu to get a _goodnight_ kiss at least? Dahyun said so—she says, _“_ Why don’t you come with me? I know it’s not ideal… to meet my friends like this. But it’ll be a good laugh.”

She knows you were supposed to wait about a good 3 months before you introduce someone you like to your friends… especially to her friends. But knowing the drunk trio will never be _not_ crackheads, and Dahyun is the only one worth _bragging,_ then Tzuyu decides this is like hitting two birds with one stone.

_If she doesn’t like them at their worst, then no point waiting 3 months, right?_

So off they go, without dessert, into the location Jeongyeon had sent.

She finds them quickly, by the door, seeing as they may have already gotten themselves banned, with the bouncer glaring at Tzuyu.

Looking at them, Tzuyu would think maybe this is _not_ a good idea after all. She has been used to them being crazy, but this is the _first time_ Mina is meeting all of them. And Tzuyu had talked proudly of them.

For all Mina knows, Sana, the one _hugging a trashcan,_ is an aspiring columnist. Jeongyeon, the one with an eyepatch and a bucket on her head is an artist, and Nayeon, the one ‘beating’ the _very muscular_ bouncer three times her size with a _hair brush,_ is an events coordinator.

So yeah…

Maybe Tzuyu has underestimated how low this trio can go. It must have been the tequila this time.

She hears Mina giggle on her side and says, “You weren’t kidding when you said it’ll be a good laugh.”

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to meet them now.” Tzuyu quickly gave her an out. (More like an out for herself.)

But Mina already has her eyes trained on the trio with curiosity written all over small face. She smiles at Tzuyu with mirth then looped her arm on Tzuyu, then she quickly intertwines their fingers. “Blonde is Jeongyeon, short-hair is Nayeon, right?” Mina jerks her head. And for a second Tzuyu thought it might really be the best idea she had ever had, having Mina this close: feeling not so cold anymore against the night breeze. But their moment shared together was short-lived when they hear Sana’s squeal.

“Minari!!! Come meet trashcan-sama!”

**…,..,..,..**

So Tzuyu has learned she should be careful what to wish for.

Because Jeongyeon had now _embodied_ being a pirate, saying ‘Argh!’ with a curled finger at every end of a sentence, Sana is introducing her new friend _trashcan-sama_ as if it’s a pet… and the first words out of Nayeon’s mouth when Tzuyu introduced Mina is…

_“Tzuyu, give me a kiss!”_

Tzuyu chuckles _awkwardly_ as she meets Mina’s both raised eyebrows.

Jeongyeon says, “Argh! My mate, I sense that you’re in predicament!” with her curled finger 2 two inches from Tzuyu’s face. Sana is across her caressing the trashcan in her arms as she giggles, side-hugging Mina’s other side. Sana is just _that friend_ , who becomes cozy quickly with her friend's _partner._

Tzuyu leans to Mina, ignoring Nayeon’s expectant look and says, “She’s just always like this.” Then she turns to Nayeon and pats her head, “Next time, unnie.”

“Tzuyu! I’m hungry!” Sana says, her voice getting smaller, and Tzuyu wouldn’t doubt it’s the truth.

“Are you craving for anything?”

Sana smiles brightly and says, “I know a place! Follow me!!”

Sana raises her fist and cheere. Jeongyeon high-fives her, not without saying ‘Argh!’!

Before the trio can turn around, Tzuyu pulled Sana by her hoodie.

Sana pouts and looks at her curiously, Tzuyu points to the trashcan and says, “ _Trashcan-sama_ has to stay here, unnie.”

“But… my new friend!!”

“Argh! Trashcan-sama is a Cabin Boy at my ship, lad!”

In which Tzuyu only answered, “Uh-huh. You too. Bucket has to stay.”

“What’s a captain without the captain’s hat?!”

“A not stupid-looking _captain._ ”

As Sana and Jeongyeon argue their way against Tzuyu, Tzuyu can’t help but realize, that out of the three, Nayeon is surprisingly the only one who looks normal with a sour mood. She follows her with her eyes when the shorter girl moves on the sidewalk to sit on it.

She turns to Mina and whispers in her ear. Mina chuckles but nods. Tzuyu untangles herself from Mina then walked towards Nayeon who has her head down on her arms. She sits besides her and puts her hand over Nayeon’s back. “Do you want to vomit, unnie?”

Nayeon shakes her head and mumbles something incoherent.

Tzuyu leans into her and says, “Will you be able to walk? You can hang onto me.”

Nayeon looks up to her, and Tzuyu got confused by her expression. “Make it stop.”

“Make what stop?”

Nayeon grabs Tzuyu by the collar and glares at her, and Tzuyu sighs, quite sure that tequila had brought it out on her. She always gets angry-demanding like this after a few fire shots of tequila.

“Make it stop, Tzuyu. I _hate_ it.”

“Wha-“

“Sana and Jeongyeon agreed to keep trashcan-sama and the captain’s hat by the bar’s guard to keep the _loot_ guarded. Whatever that is.” Tzuyu looks up to Mina and got confused where she was for a second.

Mina chuckles and bent her knees to meet Tzuyu in eye-level, “What can I do to help with this one?”

Nayeon still hasn’t let go of Tzuyu’s collar, but she did turn to Mina and rolled her eyes, “It’s _nothing_ you should worry about.”

“ _Unnie.”_

Nayeon grips Tzuyu’s collar one more time, Tzuyu is sure she heard a small snap, then Nayeon lays her head in Tzuyu’s shoulder. She whispers, “ _Make it stop. I hate it.”_

Tzuyu puts her hand on Nayeon’s back and runs soothing circles on her back, the other patting her head gently, “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Nayeon abruptly looks up and glares at Tzuyu, Tzuyu blinks her eyes fast, still in confusion, unfamiliar to be in the receiving end of Nayeon’s cold demeanor. Then Nayeon pushed her and stood up. She looks down on her, Tzuyu now propped on the sidewalk with her elbows, and Mina on her side. Then she hissed, “Then maybe you should figure it out.”

* * *

**[Blame-it-on-the-alcohol-Drunk!]**

When Tzuyu got into the penthouse, the party was already in full swing. Nayeon’s team had a surprise party for their team leader and got enough sponsors from their previous clients to pull this through. And Jeongyeon, Sana and Tzuyu would’ve been thankful because there is no way the three of them alone can deliver this with their effort and budget alone.

“Who is that?” Tzuyu asks Jeongyeon while pointing to the guy Nayeon is getting cozy with. That’s about the third people Nayeon had danced with. Bacardi fills Nayeon with enhanced competence and wild overconfidence, and if you knew Nayeon, that’s already saying something.

Jeongyeon squints her eyes and then takes a swig from her bottle. “Ahh~ I think that’s one of the models on Nayeon’s last event. Why? You dig?”

Tzuyu looks at her incredulously and shakes her head. She regards Mina who is seated on her side talking with BamBam, one of their friends she met at the party. Mina turns to her and looks at her in question.

It wasn’t long ‘till Sana joins them, still on her work clothes and spectacles.

She smiles when she sees them and hugs the three girls, saying something how she can’t believe she’s caught up at work at this today of all days. She removes her eyeglasses and coat which Tzuyu took diligently. Then she unties her hair which is in a bun, shaking her head to free her hair.

She hears catcalls and cheering in the vicinity. “Sana-ssi! _Hot damn!_ Your curves are just…” He lets it hang for a bit, then he clenched both of his hands, “Mmm… You’re making me wish I’m that—”

Sana puts her hand in her hip then clicks her tongue, “Your phallocentrism is showing, _bro._ ”

“All for you, baby!” The guy responds while grunting and pointing to his crotch.

Sana rolls her eyes and snickers at him.

Tzuyu sighs and said, “She said phallocentrism. That’s not… _what you think it is._ ”

“Oh _cutie,_ I know exactly what it is! How about I show the both of you? Aren’t you roommates? I heard you guys do—”

Sana steps in and puts her finger on his chest, covering Tzuyu, she grits her teeth while saying, “I would rethink your next words if I were you, unless you want it to be your last.” She glares at him and waves the red cup out of his hand harshly letting it be thrown out to the floor. At this point, people surrounding them had already found the commotion interesting.

Tzuyu immediately stood up and places her hand on Sana’s shoulder. You never talk to Sana at this hour when she just got off work without something sweet or a drink, because she will immediately cut off your head. Well Tzuyu supposes, no matter what Sana’s mood is, the guy will definitely deserve what’s coming. But Tzuyu was never good with confrontations and being the center of attention.

Luckily, Jackson comes and taps the guys shoulder and squeezed himself in between Sana and him. “Sorry, bro. Your access has been denied. You need to go.”

“What? We were just—”

“You should go now before she kicks you in your balls. And that’s the only _action_ you’ll be getting from her so…” Jackson says as he manhandles the guy. He looks back to Sana who is being held by Tzuyu and Mina, “I got this.”

“Calm down, unnie.” Tzuyu says as she tries to sooth Sana, still holding her arm.

Sana shakes her head and looks at Tzuyu, “That’s so hetero of him… to think he’s man enough for me. He doesn’t even know what phallocentrism is! Well, of course he doesn’t—”

Jeongyeon comes to her side and hands her a martini glass with pink liquor in it while laughing, “A Cosmo for you for more girl power!”

Sana pouts and ignores the disapproving look from Tzuyu as she takes the glass from Jeongyeon. “Why couldn’t we just celebrate at your place in private?”

Jeongyeon shrugs licking her lips, “’Cause this is Nayeon’s friends also.” She motions for the rest of the people.

“Why is she friends with _assholes?_ ”

“’Cause it’s almost 11pm, and everyone’s about half-drunk already… except you. So I brought this to caught you up.” Then Jeongyeon gets the bottle, squeezed in in her armpit to dangle in front of Sana.

Sana groans and narrows her eyes at the offending bottle, “ _Vodka…_ my nemesis.”

Tzuyu nods and grimaces. Yes. Sana, Vodka and

Jeongyeon laughs and pats Sana’s back. “Come, come, there’s a private room for us. Come bitch to us about your day.”

“Don’t start yet. I’ll get you a meal first.”

Sana softens her look and kisses Tzuyu in the cheek, “What will I do without you?”

“Probably get drunk over your limit like always.”

At that, Jeongyeon and Sana laughs at Tzuyu’s response.

“Truth.”

Sana loops her arms to Mina’s and nudges her, “Minari~~ take good care of our Tzuyu, alright? She’s a real gem.”

Tzuyu smiles at the them and hands Sana’s things to Jeongyeon. She waves at the, before heading to the buffet table.

As they watch her go, Mina finally replies, “I intend to.”

**…**

A round of laughter and casual talks were spent during their hour in the private room, and a few rounds of _Never Have I Ever were_ played.

When it was Yeri’s turn, she laughs before saying, “This time I’ll get y’all!” Everyone just laughed, looks at her in anticipation. Yeri held everyone’s attention before saying, “Never Have I ever kissed anyone in this room!”

A collective yell was heard and lots of groaning. And then almost everyone raised their cup, ready to drink in acceptance, and toasting for Nayeon.

And then Jennie raised her other hand, “Wait a minute!” Everyone turns their attention to her, then she snickers, “Mina doesn’t have a drink yet!”

Mina smiles shyly putting her hair behind her ear, “I… haven’t kissed anyone in the room yet.”

_“Ooohhh…”_

And then a laughing intoxicated Jisoo said, “But your girl has a cup—” Seulgi, who is seated next to her nudged Jisoo and puts hand over Jisoo’s mouth. She turns to everyone and said, “Alright. This is for Nayeon! Happy birthday!” She raised her cup and urged for everyone to do the same.

But Yugyeom said, “Nah! Let’s do an all-kill! Kiss, kiss…” he looks around and encouraged everyone to chime in. Almost everyone did.

Yeri pouts and crosses her arms, “I also haven’t kissed anyone in the room!” In which people raised their hands and said they’ll volunteer. At this point, everyone will agree on anyone who speaks.

Tzuyu looks around the room for help. But Jeongyeon is already cheering for Sana who raised her hand to volunteer for Yeri. Tzuyu met Nayeon’s eyes from across the room. On her side is Jinyoung whispering in her ear, but she has her eyes set on Tzuyu. Tzuyu maintained the eye contact until it made her uncomfortable. It might have been because it felt like she’s watching an intimate moment between the two (although it looked like unrequited), but even so, she continued to look around.

Luckily for her, Jackson quips, “Yo! _Let’s move on._ ”

Sana giggles and said, “Anyone ever told you, your English is quite a turn on?”

Jackson gave his charming smile and nods, then he hands Sana a bottle of water, “Hydrate Sana.”

Jennie chuckles and points to Tzuyu, “Come on, sweetie. Give your girl a kiss.” Then she puckers her lips and made kissing sound.

Jackson replied, “Lay off, Tzuyu and Mina, Jennie.”

Jennie rolled her eyes and equally replied in English, “ _She already met the crew. That’s serious enough to me.”_ She looks back to Tzuyu and says daringly, “Don’t be a buzzkill, Tzuyu.”

A challenge, and Tzuyu _does_ know it.

The thing about _this_ circle of friends, is they’re too _entertaining_ and _active_ for Tzuyu. Especially when they’re too drunk to care.

Tzuyu is already buzzed enough not to care. And she really likes Mina _so much_ that she wants to kiss her. But she’s not that drunk to disregard her respect for their relationship. She doesn’t want their first kiss to be in front of her friends in a drunken stupor and borderline unconsciousness, much less because of a dare and entertainment. She doesn’t want to _not_ remember it the next day and wonder what it felt like to have Mina’s lips on her, and contemplate on what it means to the both of them. She shakes her head as she feels sting in her head hit her without notice.

Tzuyu turns to Mina and looks at her apologetic. She’s torn between wanting to not be the ‘youngest’ the follows whatever everyone tells her to do, and wanting to _finally_ kiss Mina.

She doesn’t know how to feel when Irene says, “Mina, just ignore them. Sometimes, alcohol brings out the stupidity in them. Everyone, let’s take our shots and then move on.”

“But—”

Irene silents anyone with just one look, and just like that she commanded everyone in the room. Jennie pouts and mumbles in her cup, “ _buzzkill.”_

**…,...,..,...**

Luckily for Tzuyu, Jackson, the dedicated driver is taking Sana home. And Jeongyeon is already passed out in one of the rooms rented in Nayeon’s name.

She smiles at the thought that she’s going home with Mina and the night turned out to be just fine. She opens the bathroom door to freshen herself before leaving with Mina.

In a quick motion (or delay sense in Tzuyu’s case), a blur of red and brown went inside with her in the small place. Thinking it’s someone with an exploding bladder, she closed her eyes and mumbles, “Ahh~ I would’ve let you in first if you asked nicely.”

Her eyes quickly opened when she felt both arms on her sides, pushing her till her back hits the lavatory.

“Unnie.”

She looks down and was met by Nayeon looking up to her, her eyes glassy and her tongue wiping over her lower lip. “ _Hi._ ”

Tzuyu relaxed and puts her hands on Nayeon’s shoulders. “Hi.” She smiles then gently rubs her shoulder blades, “Happy birthday. Did you have fun?”

Nayeon chuckles lightly then steps forward, linking both of their bodies. “ _Give me a kiss, Tzuyu._ ”

Tzuyu shakes her head and pats Nayeon’s head, “Next—”

Nayeon moves one of her hand from the counter to the back of Tzuyu’s neck. “I want it now.” She pressed herself against Tzuyu and tugs on her neck. “Right now is _our_ next time.”

The burning inside Tzuyu didn’t placate, instead it grew, travelling through her nerves, making her feel every beat of her heart, sending waves through her veins. She holds her breath as she contemplates Nayeon’s words. All the thoughts that are whirring inside her head is quickly being overwritten with the feeling of Nayeon against her. All her sensation shifting to her connection with Nayeon.

* * *

**SANA:** SOS. Bring emotional ammo.

 **SANA:** come quick.

 **SANA:** and bacon cos I’m hungry.

 **SANA:** and tteokbokki. I don’t know, I woke up and I’m craving with something spicy.

 **JEONGYEON:** I haven’t left the toilet since I woke up.

 **JEONGYEON:** I’m vomiting my insides out, I think I’ve flashed down my kidney.

 **JEONGYEON:** I won’t be drinking ‘till next month.

 **JEONGYEON:** Well… Realistically, maybe till next week. Lol.

 **SANA:** That’s nice but Tzuyu woke me up crying saying Mina broke up with her.

 **JEONGYEON:** What?

 **SANA:** While they’re having _brunch_.

 **JEONGYEON:** I know Tzuyu can’t cook to save her life, but Mina broke up with her because of that?

 **SANA:** uh-huh. And TMI, but they just did the _deed_ last night. So maybe Tzuyu is bad at bed too.

 **JEONGYEON:** wow… I did _not_ need that information right now.

 **SANA:** Right?! _Vanilla?_

**JEONGYEON: ...**

**JEONGYEON:** anyways… so are we happy about this or…?

 **SANA:** idk… they weren’t dating that long…

 **JEONGYEON:** so… we’re trashtalking Mina?

 **SANA:** but I liked her.

 **JEONGYEON:** you like Mina but do you like Mina for Tzuyu?

 **SANA:** that’s a good discussion over coffee.

 **SANA:** Hurry. I need you here in 20.

 **SANA:** tried to call Nayeon but I saw Jennie’s story this morning and they were together last night.

 **JEONGYEON:** right… I should ditch the lump on the bed.

 **SANA:** good for you!

 **SANA:** wait, am I the only one alone last night?!?!

* * *

**[TRUTH-BOMB-DRUNK!]**

“ _Give me a kiss, Tzuyu~~”_

_“Come now, baby. Give it to me now.”_

Tzuyu removes Nayeon’s hands on her neck and pushed her on her bed. She keeps her lips pressed in a thin line, still not saying anything.

She hears a chuckle, that to her seems like a taunt. When she feels a hand snaking its way under her shirt, it made her _snap._ She quickly puts her hand in Nayeon’s wrist, pulling it out of her shirt, putting it over the girl’s head. She looks down and sees Nayeon looking at her, waiting expectantly, almost as if she had seen it. She sees Nayeon’s lips quirk up at the edge of her mouth. A _knowing, teasing smirk._

It made her blood boil even more.

Tzuyu lowers herself, hovering over Nayeon’s lips, gripping both of Nayeon’s wrists tighter. She _hissed,_ “Sober up and let’s have a talk.”

Nayeon meets Tzuyu halfway, living half an inch between their mouths. “Give me a kiss and I’ll tell you whatever you want.” She looks up to Tzuyu’s eyes then to her lips.

Tzuyu lets go of Nayeon’s wrists then made the distance bigger. She stood up from her bed and turned away from Nayeon. Before she takes a step farther, she turned her head and regards Nayeon. “I said, _sober up._ I’ll tuck Sana-unnie in, and prepare the couch for Jeongyeon-unnie. And _when_ I come back, _we’ll talk_.” Tzuyu didn’t stay long enough to see Nayeon’s smile dropping, to see her expression changing: all of her faux bravado gone in a whiplash. Tzuyu’s word and _tone_ cutting through her like _Tzuyu is a completely different person._

**….**

_Mind over matter._

Nayeon is drunk that night.

They’ve hit two bottles of brandy with just the three of them to celebrate Sana’s (unofficial) promotion. And honestly, Nayeon was ready to sleep soundly the moment Tzuyu lay her in her bed. She had always liked Tzuyu’s bed. It always smells right, and her pillows are fluffy—Sana had always referred Tzuyu’s bed as Cloud 9, and Nayeon’s drunken state wouldn’t have any objections.

She splashes water over face and repeated the mantra, ‘Mind over matter’.

The way Tzuyu said, ‘Sober up’, hit her hard more than it should.

Tzuyu never used that tone to her _ever._ It’s commanding and reprimanding… Tzuyu had never rebuked her for drinking, even though this treatment is a long time coming.

She looks up to mirror and _knows_ she’s not sobering up any time soon. There’s _no way_ she can recover from a hangover this quick. The hangover hasn’t even fully hit her yet, and she’s supposed to sober up? She sighs, definitely deep in a dilemma.

She looks at the door and thought it over. She doesn’t know why or how but she’s sure she can’t face Tzuyu if she’s not sober. She doesn’t know how many minutes had passed, or if Tzuyu is done attending to Jeongyeon and Sana. But Nayeon would admit she’s _nervous_ to face Tzuyu, and decided to sober up. No matter what it takes.

She looks back to the mirror again and looked at herself. She pushed her hair back and grips her hair tight. She grabs the bottle on the counter and drained the last of water Tzuyu provided for her.

She gives herself a firm nod in the mirror and started stripping her clothes off.

A cold shower should do the trick.

_Mind over matter._

**……..**

When Nayeon got out of the bathroom with only a towel, she helped herself with Tzuyu’s clothes. Drying her hair, she started humming to herself, quite proud of herself.

She didn’t know she can sober herself up that fast. She doesn’t know how long she stayed under the shower, or how long she hyped herself repeating: ‘ _Mind over matter’_ over and over in her head.

Aside from the buzzing hangover, she felt like she did what Tzuyu told her to do. She gets our of Tzuyu’s room to look for the said girl. The living room is already cleaned, and Jeongyeon is already snoring on the couch. Nayeon didn’t let the opportunity pass, quickly taking a snap of Jeongyeon and giggling to herself, adding it to her secret folder: **‘things I’ll play in your wedding/funeral’.**

She doesn’t remember much of what happened when they were drinking, but she’s sure it doesn’t take just seconds to clean up the mess they made. Only now has she fully understood how _taxing_ it is to take care the three of them.

She took a chance to open Sana’s bedroom. There she finds Sana changed into her pajamas, and in her favorite blanket. On her bedside, an Ibuprofen and a glass of water was ready neatly waiting for her on the morning after.

Nayeon finds herself smiling, feeling immensely proud and in awe at how proficient Tzuyu had become. She realized… the three of them had taken all these small things for granted from the youngest.

Speaking of… _where is Tzuyu?_

She went to the kitchen to get something to munch on as she feels the impending hangover. It made her jump to see Tzuyu on the balcony. Thinking she’s cleaning that too, she decided to make coffee for the both of them.

Minutes later and she noticed that Tzuyu hasn’t come in inside yet. So she grabs two cups of coffee that she prepared and out two slices of bread in between her lips and walked towards the balcony.

She knocks on the glass door and chuckles to herself when she sees Tzuyu jump. Tzuyu recognized her and opened the door for her. She helped her with the cups on her hand.

They lean on the railings and Nayeon offered a slice to Tzuyu. Tzuyu shook her head, but took a sip from one of the cups.

“I feel like I can do anything. Never knew I can sober up this fast.”

Tzuyu exhales in affirmation, nodding as she keeps her lips on the lid of the cup.

Nayeon regards her and wondered if she should let Tzuyu rest. “You did well. _So well._ Taking care of us like this… all these time.”

Tzuyu shrugs it nonchalantly and replied, “It’s nothing.”

“It’s _not_ … I don’t notice it. I don’t think any of them does too. Maybe ‘cause we’re busy treating our hangover on the aftermath. But… everything you do… is more than what other people would do—”

“I care about you.”

It cuts Nayeon off, not expecting the answer.

Tzuyu sees this and laughs softly, enveloping the cup with both of her hands, finding comfort on the warmth of the small cup. “It’s hard for me to just sleep on my own because I can.” She plays with the rim of the cup, a small smile playing in her lips before saying, “Sana-unnie _becomes_ restless without her blanket. Jeongyeon-unnie couldn’t sleep unless she’s had her milk before bed.” Then she looks up to Nayeon and said, “You can’t sleep with the lights on.”

Nayeon was about to open her mouth, to compliment her one more time, or to add something on what Tzuyu had said. But Tzuyu didn’t let her. The familiar kindness dissipated quickly from her face, something opposite taking over. _“_ I didn’t do it because I thought you’d do the same for me.”

“Of course we would—”

“ _Really?”_ Tzuyu said, disbelief and _malice_ evident in her tone. The familiar cold façade was back and the Tzuyu Nayeon doesn’t recognize is back with a vengeance. Tzuyu pins her with a stare and drops, “When I needed you, no one was there for me.”

_“What…?”_

Tzuyu chuckles, shaking her head, “When I had a break up, Sana-unnie and Jeongyeon-unnie were there _but not really_. Sana-unnie kept saying we’ll get back together, that it’s _not_ serious—” Tzuyu laughs at the memory bitterly and wets her lips then continues, “Jeongyeon-unnie kept telling me I deserve better, that it was Mina’s lost—” and then Tzuyu looks back to Nayeon’s eyes and said, “ _but you weren’t there._ ”

“Tzuyu—”

“And whatever you say now wouldn’t matter. I won’t ask for an apology or an _excuse_. I’m not even holding a grudge. It’s over now. I just wanted to say… I wish it went _differently._ ”

Nayeon, _honestly,_ doesn’t know what to say. Firstly, because she really had no idea how to _deal_ with Tzuyu and Mina’s break up. But on hindsight, she and Jeongyeon was in solidarity that they didn’t want Mina for Tzuyu, saying something about them being not compatible with each other. (Or Jeongyeon takes time to warm up to someone _new,_ and she didn’t like how Tzuyu bulldozed Mina into their group a little too quickly, bringing her along every time the four of them are together. And Nayeon… just didn’t like Mina. _No offense_ or whatever.) But of course they couldn’t say that to Tzuyu. Secondly, she was hoping Mina was just a phase and that they really weren’t _that_ serious. And lastly…--

Looking at Tzuyu now, Nayeon only felt guilt. For all the things unsaid, for all of what should have happened.

She switched her position, putting her cup on the sill of window and then reached for Tzuyu’s hand, brushing her thumb along Tzuyu’s knuckles, “I’m sorry. For neglecting you.”

And Tzuyu, true to her words, accepts the apology, “I said it’s okay.”

“But it’s not. You’re upset and—”

“I’m upset _at you._ ”

“Because I wasn’t there?”

“ _Because…_ ” And the way Tzuyu closed her eyes, Nayeon had felt her frustration.

* * *

_Yes, Tzuyu doesn’t know how to cook. But no one can mess up an omelet and fried rice and some fried meat. It’s a classic greasy brunch that will help out a hangover. She woke up feeling good._

_Waking up next to Mina’s soft face._

_Remembering the night before._

_Remembering their first kiss._

_Remembering how Mina felt like against her._

_Remembering… everything._

_Feeling the aftermath._

_And… savoring it._

_Tzuyu thought this is how it should be. And all the waiting… is worth it._

_So she thought she’d treat herself with this._

_A brunch. Something very-couply._

_With her girlfriend._

_She and Mina… are girlfriends now, right?_

_“Last night, you… were holding a cup. On Yeri’s Never Have I Ever. It’s Nayeon, isn’t it?”_

_It hit Tzuyu out of nowhere, blindsiding her. She did not expect that from Mina. But she quickly recovered. Not wanting to let her bubble be popped this early. “No.”_

_“Be honest. Please.”_

_Tzuyu recognized the look on Mina’s face. It’s the look that tells you… it doesn’t matter what you say. Because Mina is already decided on what she wanted to hear. But still, Tzuyu would try. She would try, until she can’t anymore._

_“It’s not her.” And should it matter? It happened long time ago._

_“It makes sense. Why you kept saying ‘next time.’ ‘Cause it has happened before.” She looks her dead in the eyes and then said, “She never liked me. And it makes sense now. Maybe… she still wants you. She had always wanted you.”_

_Tzuyu lets go of her spoon she’s been gripping. She sets it on the table and reached for Mina’s hand. But when Mina retrieved her hand, Tzuyu knew she had already lost. “It’s not her. Please.”_

_“I’m not competing with a what-could-have-been, Tzuyu.”_

_Why is Mina like this? Right after…_

_“This happened hours ago, why are you bringing this up now? Last night… what was that for then?”_

* * *

“What are you doing?” Nayeon said, putting her hand on Tzuyu’s chest as the taller girl leans into her.

“This is _our_ next time. I’ll give you your kiss _now._ ”

But _this_ Tzuyu, is _not_ Nayeon’s Tzuyu.

“Stop it.” She tries to keep the distance between them, and felt a heavy weight on her heart, not liking this one bit.

But Tzuyu… had always been stronger than Nayeon. This time, she’s the one trapping Nayeon. She keeps Nayeon locked against the railings and her body. Nayeon’s wouldn’t be able to lean farther for her own safety, and she doesn’t have the strength to stop Tzuyu. But she does have the _will._

_Mind over matter._

She tried and tried but to no avail. Tzuyu kissed her cheek first. And it flares something inside Nayeon that no other alcohol could have done. Maybe.... this is what it feels like. To have someone you know deeply and care deeply act differently right in front of you.

“ _Stop it._ ” She pleads weakly. But it didn’t have the same conviction as the first one. Much less that she had put her hands down to Tzuyu’s waist.

When Tzuyu hovers her lips over Nayeon’s, Nayeon readied herself.

Tzuyu whispers, her breath hot against her lips, “ _You’ve never asked for it when you’re sober.”_

And as quickly as Tzuyu’s persona changed, Tzuyu pulls away, taking a step backwards. She retrieves her hand from the railings, to her side. When Nayeon looks to Tzuyu, it gives her comfort… that the one looking back at her is _her_ Tzuyu. Still the next words out of her mouth would still give shivers run through her skin.

“Don’t ask for it unless you mean it. _I won’t play with your games anymore.”_

* * *

**[Sober-thoughts-on-Drunken-Words]**

The next time they were drunk, Tzuyu wasn’t there to pick them up.

Sana was the first to break the ice, “I couldn’t sleep without my blanket. I should go home.”

Nayeon shakes her head, but holds on to her head. She’s not sure whether she should vomit or she should just sleep it off. “You’re drunk and you _reek._ It wouldn’t be safe for you.”

Sana rubs her eyes and blinks slowly, “Jeongyeon, can you try Tzuyu again?”

Jeongyeon looks worryingly at her phone, biting on her lower lip. She expressed her disapproval by clicking her tongue and then looking up to them pouting, “This is the first time she had managed to ignore me this long. She would usually answer after the eight call. And my messages are getting delivered. So she _knows._ ”

Nayeon sighs and shakes her head, “She has her presentation tomorrow. She told us this, remember?”

* * *

Jackson came to pick Sana to drive her home. When Sana came home, Tzuyu is already asleep soundly on her bed. And she didn’t have the heart to wake her up.

Still, she had prepared their couch for Jackson, and she promised him she’ll pay him back next time.

He shakes his head and said it’s fine. “I don’t know how Tzuyu does it. You guys are a pain in the ass.”

In which Sana only replied with a soft smile, “ _She’s our Tzuyu._ ”

**…**

**SANA:** please tell me I’m not the only one WIDE AWAKE at this hour.

 **JEONGYEON:** why… do I have to suffer with you???

 **SANA:** Isn’t that what friends are for?

 **JEONGYEON:** I’m gonna block you.

 **JEONGYEON:** STOP CALLING.

[20 minutes later…]

 **JEONGYEON:** we should swear off on tequila…

 **JEONGYEON:** couldn’t sleep

 **JEONGYEON:** I blame you Sana

 **SANA:** want to listen to my feminism rant?

 **SANA:** I have lots of it.

 **JEONGYEON:** No.

 **SANA:** ☹

 **JEONGYEON:** jk. Go. I’ll get some milk.

 **SANA:** baby.

**NAYEON:** (Sent an image)

 **SANA:** lol can’t sleep too???

 **NAYEON:** >:(

**SANA:** It’s Tzuyu isn’t it?

 **SANA:** It’s why we can’t sleep.

 **SANA:** we can’t be drunk without her

 **SANA:** now it feels like my day isn’t complete.

 **SANA:** she tells me to _‘hydrate’._

 **JEONGYEON:** everyone tells you to hydrate.

 **SANA:** yes…

 **SANA:** but it’s different if it’s from Tzuyu…

 **SANA:** she gives me water…

 **SANA:** idk what I’ll do if she moves out.

 **NAYEON:** she’s moving out????

 **JEONGYEON:** what did you do?!?!

 **SANA:** her new work is far from our place.

 **NAYEON:** move _with_ her.

 **SANA:** that’s what I said.

 **SANA:** but she said she’s not thinking about it yet.

 **SANA:** that’s Tzuyu for I don’t want u as my roommate anymore

 **SANA:** right?!?!?!?!

 **SANA:** ☹

**JEONGYEON:** she’s my lucky charm

 **JEONGYEON:** she’s the first one to buy my art.

 **JEONGYEON:** told me I’ll be big.

 **JEONGYEON:** sold pieces after that.

 **JEONGYEON:** …she also compliments me before I sleep.

 **JEONGYEON:** she thinks I wont remember it. But I do. I always do.

 **NAYEON:** she bought your piece _once._ I bet that’s a courtesy or just her showing support.

 **NAYEON:** I have _four._

 **SANA:** that’s funny. I remember giving you lengthy messages on your birthdays, or when you’re feeling down and at best I get a whole ‘thank you.’ With a heart.

 **JEONGYEON:** sorry, I thought this is ‘missing tzuyu’ hours… tf??

**NAYEON:** …

 **NAYEON:** …

 **NAYEON:** …

 **JEONGYEON:** If I have to hear you heave a sigh one more time….

 **JEONGYEON:** I was kidding earlier. It doesn’t have to be tzuyu. We can talk about something else lol.

 **NAYEON:** no I want to say something.

 **NAYEON:** I just…

 **NAYEON:** idk.

 **NAYEON:** you’re right. You’re right.

 **NAYEON:** wanna talk about mind over matter? There’s this thing called cognitive neuroengineering.

 **NAYEON:** when you think about something hard enough, it can contribute to you succeeding it, or for it to come true.

 **NAYEON:** like how prayer works?

 **SANA:** nayeon…

 **NAYEON:** yeah?

 **SANA:** I met mina the other day

 **NAYEON:** why… are you bringing this up now??

 **SANA:** I thought it’s tiring our brains out so we fall asleep

 **SANA:** and I remembered.

 **JEONGYEON:** okay, spill. What about it?

 **NAYEON:** I listened to your rants……….

 **JEONGYEON:** wanna hear the tea or wanna talk about neuroengineering?

 **NAYEON:** I hate you

 **SANA:** anyways

 **SANA:** she thought you and Tzuyu kissed

 **JEONGYEON:** LOL

 **NAYEON:** wow jeong. Just wow

 **JEONGYEON:** Tzuyu would never kiss u

 **NAYEON:** why not?

 **JEONGYEON:** cos… she’s Tzuyu. And you’re you…

**NAYEON removed JEONGYEON from the group.**

**SANA added JEONGYEON to the group.**

**SANA:** you cant kick Jeongyeon cos it’s true

**NAYEON removed SANA from the group.**

**JEONGYEON added SANA to the group.**

**JEONGYEON:** can’t have a GROUP chat if it’s just two people

**NAYEON left the group.**

**JEONGYEON added NAYEON to the group.**

**JEONGYEON:** see this is why Tzuyu wont kiss you

 **NAYEON:** whatever

 **NAYEON:** why would she think that??

 **JEONGYEON:** why wouldn’t she? You ask for a kiss every single time you get drunk

 **JEONGYEON:** even right in front of Mina

 **NAYEON:** you pimp Tzuyu out…

 **NAYEON:** even right in front of Mina

 **SANA:** anyways…

 **SANA:** she asked about Tzuyu

 **JEONGYEON:** does Tzuyu even want to get back together???

 **NAYEON:** what did you say??

 **SANA:** told her Tzuyu was pretty bummed when they broke up

 **JEONGYEON:** just bec you like her doesn’t mean she should get back together w Tzuyu

 **JEONGYEON:** Tzuyu cried tears she shouldn’t have for someone who clearly didn’t deserve her

 **SANA:** and that she’s an ass for sleeping w Tzuyu even though she already knows she’ll be breaking up w her the next day

 **SANA:** and that we trusted her w Tzuyu… OUR Tzuyu

 **SANA:** and that whatever she wanted to say to Tzuyu, she should say to her and only to her.

 **SANA:** >:(

 **NAYEON:** I hope you said all that with some sass

 **JEONGYEON:** its Sana…

 **JEONGYEON:** im sure she did well

 **SANA:** awwww… <3

**……**

**SANA:** Nayeon… that goes to you too.

 **NAYEON:**???

 **SANA:** whatever you wanted to say to Tzuyu, you should say it to her first…

 **NAYEON:**?!?!?!

 **SANA:** we know

 **NAYEON:** either im too tired or you’re too tired that this doesn’t make sense

 **NAYEON:** do us both a favor so we can sleep

 **SANA:** >:(

 **SANA:** WE KNOW.

 **SANA:** AND TZUYU DESERVES BETTER.

 **SANA:** AND BEC JACKSON AND TZUYU WENT ON THEIR FIFTH DATE YESTERDAY. AND DO WE REALLY WANT A PART 2 OF THEM, NAYEON? DO WE?!

 **NAYEON:** did you leave your caps lack on?

 **SANA:** >:(

 **SANA:** DO. SOMETHING.

 **SANA:** we can’t always drink your unrequited feelings.

 **SANA:** we’re getting old for these kind of drinking…

 **NAYEON:** okay.

 **SANA:** is that ‘okay’ shut up and lets sleep

 **SANA:** or ‘okay’ I will finally get my shit together and get my girl?

 **NAYEON:** yes

 **SANA:** IM NAYEON I swear.

**You can’t reply to this message.**

**SANA:** bitch.

* * *

_"Give me a kiss, Tzuyu." I want you._

_"You've never said no." Do you like me too?_

_"Make it stop, I hate it." It hurts to see you with someone else. Are you serious with her? Please don't be. Please don't be in love with someone else._

_"I want it now. Right now is our next time." Why can't I just say it?_

_"Stop it." No, we can't kiss like this. We can't ruin our first like this. Not when you're angry at me. Not when... it doesn't mean anything. Is... this what you feel?_

_Maybe the reason I don't ask when I'm sober... is because it's too real for me._

* * *

**[Drunk-in-you]**

_“Give me a kiss, Tzuyu._ ”

“Ooohhh~~~”

_Bold, audacious…_ and some would say _full-of-herself._

Sana face-palmed herself, watching the scene unfold right in front of her. Last time they had talked about it, she thought she got through Nayeon’s thick skull. But seeing Nayeon come up to Tzuyu, _right in front of Jackson,_ she realized that her ‘okay’ meant the first one.

Jeongyeon laughs heartily but pats Nayeon’s shoulder, “This is getting old, Nayeon.”

But Nayeon is looking at Tzuyu daringly.

She hasn’t asked that to Tzuyu since that time in the balcony. Even when she’s drunk and Tzuyu would be there to take care of her, she had never said it, just like Tzuyu had said.

And ultimatum was what she gave her the last time. Tzuyu is _done_ with her games. All those drunken times Nayeon had _came_ onto Tzuyu privately, only for her never to speak about it the morning after, and for her to be all over everyone else but her when she's sober. And when anyone spends their attention on Tzuyu, Nayeon acts all territorial unabashed. Tzuyu is _done._

The ball is in her court and this is how she choose to play.

“ _Maybe next time.”_ Then a usual pat on her head.

_“Ooohhh~~_ Rejected again.” Jisoo teased while demonstrating a broken heart with her hands. The rest of their friends laughed and patted Nayeon’s back.

But Nayeon accepted it with grace, almost as if everything was _normal._

But it wasn’t. And they both know it. Both of them are completely different people from who they used to be.

_And everyone_ knows it. That someone had flipped the switch and there’s a shift that was triggered.

**……….**

“You’re not drunk.”

“I’d say… after all these time, you’d know.” Nayeon laughs and takes a sip from her bottle.

Tzuyu leans in to the railing next to Nayeon and nods, “Sana-unnie too… and Jeongyeon didn’t drink as much as she used to.”

“Sana said we’re getting old to be that drunk. We’re just hitting beers now.” Nayeon said as she raised her beer in front of Tzuyu. She raised her eyebrow when Tzuyu takes it and takes a swig from it too.

“I guess it was good while it lasted.”

“I guess it was.”

They fall into a comfortable silence. Nayeon looks up to the view, taking a drink from her bottle until she empties it. And Tzuyu was just by her side, and Nayeon would think she’s keeping her company until Nayeon has to fall asleep. Maybe Tzuyu also has her routine. That she has to take care of the three of them so she could fall asleep.

**..,.,..**

When they both lay side by side, Nayeon puts her hand over Tzuyu’s arm and traced her arm with her fingertips.

As if sensing Tzuyu hasn’t fallen asleep, she took a chance and said in a low whisper, “ _When is our next time, Tzuyu?”_

It was a few seconds before Tzuyu opens her eyes that Nayeon almost thought she had fallen asleep. Nayeon doesn’t know why instead of leaving Tzuyu alone, she started dancing her fingertips along Tzuyu’s exposed stomach. She was following her fingers as she follows a path. If her finger was dipped in ink, Tzuyu’s stomach would’ve been filled with words Nayeon only wishes she could’ve said.

But she felt a movement that made her stop. Next, Tzuyu turned her body towards Nayeon, mirroring her position, holding Nayeon’s hand.

“I told you to ask when you mean it.”

“And _I do._ ”

“My kiss… Do you deserve it?”

“ _No._ ”

“Then… why did you still ask?”

Nayeon removes her hand from Tzuyu’s. She puts the stray hair out of Tzuyu’s face and put it behind her ear. She looks at her face, tracing her eyebrows, her cheeks, her jaw, up to her chin. And just like a deja vu, she traced her lips with her thumb, parting Tzuyu’s mouth gently, then she smiles. “That’s for everyone to know… I got my shit together.”

“Our next time might be sooner than you think, Tzuyu.”

* * *

**[Affectionate-Drunk!]**

"Ahh~~ stop it. Sleep!"

"No. I want my kisses."

"Ahh~~ stop! I'm sleepy! And tired!"

"Sleep is for the _weak!_ "

"Then I'm weak. Good night."

"Ahh~~ _baby,_ I want my kisses. Give me my kisses."

Tzuyu rolled her eyes but relents anyway. She gave Nayeon a quick kiss before turning around and covering herself with a blanket. But before she can turn away fully, Nayeon grabbed her and started crawling on top of her. "I want more than that." Then Nayeon started kissing Tzuyu's lips, then to her jaw, then to her neck. She finds her spot and starts sucking on it, pressing her body against _her girlfriend._

Tzuyu (involuntarily) moans then puts her hands on Nayeon waist, "You won't be getting your next time if you leave a mark."

She hears Nayeon laughs against her skin and then she feels her move her way upwards her neck into her ear. She feels a lick and then Tzuyu _tried_ to put her hands between them. But Nayeon knows _how Tzuyu likes it._ And she knows how well she can push her limits. She looks down on her playfully and says, "Let's see how long you can keep that threat."

Her hand starts travelling underneath Tzuyu's shirt. She kisses the sides of Tzuyu's face, nipping at it slightly chuckling whenever she would earn an approval sound from Tzuyu. "See? You want this as much as I do."

"Ugh." She murmurs, her eyes squeezed tight as she leans her head deeper in her pillow. She looks down on Nayeon when the girl in question started playing the tie of her pajamas, her hand occassionally cupping a feel. She placed her hand on Nayeon's head and pats it, "I'm really tired. Can we do this tomorrow? I'm sorry, _baby_."

At that Nayeon looks up and softens her look. She nods and then went to Tzuyu's side, cuddling her. She pulls the covers to warm them both and snuggle to Tzuyu's side. She kissed the side of her face and then said, "Okay. I love you. Rest now."

She laughs when she sees Tzuyu's cheeks flare up in an instant. She kisses her cheek quickly pressed her nose against it. "Why do you act like it's your first time hearing it? We've been dating for months now."

"I can't control how I feel." Tzuyu mumbles, whining a bit. Nayeon chuckles in amusement.

"Don't ever. I like it." Then she kisses Tzuyu's lips one more time. _"I love you."_

Tzuyu groans and tried to hide her face. " _Stop_ making me feel giddy! I need to sleep!"

Nayeon enjoys the reaction and decided to tease her more, peeking in to Tzuyu's face, making sure she sees it fully. "As your girlfriend, it's my job to simultaneously turn you on _and_ make you feel mushy inside in the most inappropriate time."

"As the _only_ responsible adult in this house, it's my job to wake up early and cook you all brunch tomorrow."

"Can we let Sana do it? I like her cooking better than yours."

" _Wow."_

"What? It's the truth." When Tzuyu didn't responds, Nayeon adds, "but I love you so..." Still no response. "Tzuyu~~ I'm sorry! Don't be mad."

"Uh-huh... So if you don't wake up to me going down on you, you know why. And if you speak another word after this, you'd really find out how long I can keep _that_ threat."

Nayeon's jaw drops, disbelieving. When Tzuyu smirked at her and turned her body against her, closing her eyes, she wanted to protest. But she couldn't risk it. Between the two of them, Tzuyu really has a better self-control and she _really_ makes good with her promises. She pouts regretting pushing her limit.

But when she puts her hand over Tzuyu's waist spooning her, and Tzuyu putting her hand over hers, pulling it to her lips, kissing it, Nayeon would smile in content.

She supposes it shouldn't matter _when_ their next time will be. They'll always have it.

* * *

_Feel free to drop your favorite drunk scenes and your very own as well. <3_


	10. Saving Son (Chaeyu*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is stuck on a loop of their soulmate’s first meeting until they introduce their name towards each other.
> 
> Or Once!Tzuyu/Twice feat. Somi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 5TH ANNIVERSARY ONCE!!!!! I know it’s been tough, but this is to celebrate us being fans!
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

**SHUHUA: (link)**

**TZUYU:** I get nervous when you send links like this

 **SHUHUA:** im not even sorry. It’s THURSDAY!!! IT’S CHAEYOUNG TV DAY!!!! Are you ready?!?!

 **TZUYU:** Are you done w the Lit Assignment already?!?! I’m still at the Character Analysis :(((((((((((((((

 **SHUHUA:** …Let’s not pretend you wouldn’t drop everything for Chaeyoung.

 **TZUYU:** have to finish hw before I watch or else I wont be finishing anything.

 **SHUHUA:** suit yourself

 **TZUYU:** tell me if there’s something good.

 **SHUHUA:** its chaeyoung, honestly is there ever a moment that its not good??

 **TZUYU:** she was pissed about that time her phone number got leaked?? I have never felt raged like that before.

 **SHUHUA:** u really have an answer for everything huh…

 **SHUHUA:** anyways i’ll go through it and tell u to brace urself. She’s so pretty and cool~~ You would die!!

**SHUHUA:** girlllll you’re not ready!!!

 **TZUYU:**????

 **SHUHUA:** Somi is there!

 **SHUHUA:** They went on a date (sorta!!!!) it was so cute!!!

 **SHUHUA:** THEYRE FLIRTING I CRIE

 **SHUHUA:** AND CHAEYOUNG POSTED A SELFIE OF THEM TOGETHER THIS IS—

* * *

_Hi. I’m Chou Tzuyu, 19, part-time student, full-time fan of Twice, a 9-member Korean girl-group by JYP Entertainment. My bias is Chaeyoung, but I love all of them equally. (Or well, Chaeyoung more so than others)_

* * *

Being a Chaeyoung stan is one of the toughest, bravest choice Tzuyu has ever had in her life. The group is dynamic and fun, and Tzuyu would have no regrets later on. But Chaeyoung _rarely_ posts something about herself, and sometimes Tzuyu would think Chaeyoung had forgotten the password to their Instagram account. And on reality shows, Chaeyoung rarely speaks unless the members force the mic on her. And even though they have _tons_ of songs, Chaeyoung shares the rap parts with Dahyun and well, _sometimes_ she gets the shorter end of the stick. _But that’s fine._ As long as Chaeyoung is in it… Tzuyu will eat anything up.

* * *

She meets Shuhua in a group chat online. She was randomly added on it before a comeback starts and although she’s not much of a talker, actually just there for the updates and the pictures, she checks it almost regularly for the HD pics and gifs. She’s a silent hardcore stan, sue her.

They chat in English most of the times, sometimes switch in Hangul, but she slipped one time, when the teasers came out, the other fans using their own language: really to just say Nayeon is so beautiful in different languages (she’s always the first teaser to come out), that she also typed in her own. And then she gets a message immeidately after that.

 **SHUHUA:** HK?! TAIWAN?!

And lots of typos that came right after. But Tzuyu would admit… _it actually feels better,_ to have some familiary in this group of people so unknown yet accepting.

 **SHUHUA:** OMG! _Who is your bias?!_

Even through the screen Tzuyu would find it in her to blush, almost embarassed. This question always _sends._ Almost like someone asking you your favorite music, your favorite movie, your personality type, or even your _Hogwarts House._ A simple question that tells _something_ or a lot of things about you. An identifier that makes you _friends_ with a group of people _immediately._

She hastily typed, “Chaeyoung,” giggling to herself, finiding it soothing to finally gush about it with someone who understands. She laughs to herself and then adds,

 **TZUYU:** Sometimes Nayeon

 **TZUYU:** Or it depends. You get bias wrecked about every 5 seconds in this group. Lol.

 **SHUHUA:** OMG SAME?!?!

 **SHUHUA:** Mine is Mina. ❤️❤️❤️

 **SHUHUA:** Sometimes Sana. She has gotten a lot hotter lately, like she has no chill.

After that, they would talk non-stop, almost daily every night. Each sending pictures of their biases every time something is up. Both of them staying up whenever a member does a live in the middle of the night till dawn. Both of them gushing and heart warming every time a member interacts with them.

When they said _Once_ and _Twice_ are family, they weren’t kidding.

* * *

_Hi. I’m Chou Tzuyu, just turned 20. I got a golden ticket for a fanmeet that landed on my birthday. And it’s_ everything. It really is _everything._

* * *

**[1]**

Tzuyu thinks she could cry. She could feel warm inside.

It’s the first time she’s seeing them in person, and she could not believe her eyes. She’s used to seeing them on-screen, but their fanmeet landed on her birthday and there is _no way_ she ‘s not getting in. This is the universe telling her it’s meant for her.

Looking at Twice, waving excitedly at the fans, she laughs to herself thinking everyone but two of them is older than her but she’s still taller than them. She thinks, if she stands next to _Somi,_ they might be the same height. Nayeon’s and Jihyo’s voices are loud even without mic’s. Her eyes keep going back to Dahyun. She didn’t think she’s that pretty. The J-line as the fandom had dubbed them, are a mesh of three different flavors in one. The usual teasing is there, the usual Mafia game was there. Even the tallest, they would _baby_ their maknae, Somi. And she would try to get away from everyone giving her skinship, telling them she’s too cool for them.

_And then there’s Chaeyoung._

She’s a few feet away from her and Tzuyu could feel the pounding in her heart. She’s smaller than she could remember. She’s cuter, cooler, and her voice is _so so much_ different than what she hears through a speaker. She tries not to be _biased,_ and pay attention to all of them. But she can’t help it if her eyes go to Chaeyoung and stay there for _minutes._

She joins them in laughing when they gang up on Nayeon and Jihyo when Somi said, they’re overbearing sometimes. Tzuyu’s eyes glisten, thinking it would be _so special_ to be part of that group. She cheers, hoping to let them know how much she loves them.

The guy next to her was nice, saying he was there for Nayeon. It’s funny, because even with Tzuyu’s height, the guy is at least 5” taller than her, a bit muscular too, but his voice goes _‘kya!’,_ smiling brightly at her, not being able to contain his excitement from fanboying. Tzuyu would think Elkie and Shuhua would’ve been proud for Tzuyu making friends.

When it’s her turn for the one-on-one, she readies herself.

She brings out a shaky breath and says, “Hi. You’re so pretty.”

Dahyun’s eyes almost disappear as she laughs and replies, “But _you’re_ so pretty too.”

Tzuyu immediately blushes and tries to recover, “No I—”

Dahyun gasps and points to her, “Oh! You have one dimple too?! Just like our Chaeyoung??” _Our Chaeyoung._ She had said it so many times, she has claimed Chaeyoung and Twice like they’re hers for a very long time. Their victory is Once’s, their struggle is Once’s.

Tzuyu nods shyly, “Yes, b-but on the other side.”

Dahyun moans approvingly, and slaps her hand on her forehead, “Ahh~~ I can swear our Once’s are pretty people next to pretty people!” _Our Once’s._ Like who does that? Who calls someone _theirs_ so casually that it makes Tzuyu feel her heart do sommersault? Like there’s this inexplicable sensation of _belongingness –_ connection and attachment that is theirs and theirs alone. _._ Twice is Tzuyu’s and Tzuyu is Twice’s.

Before Tzuyu can explode and turn to a tomato, her eyes widen when Jeongyeon puts her arm around her shoulders and leans into her. “Dahyun, that’s what you get from hanging out with Sana too much. Since when did you start learning how to flirt?! To our Once, no less!”

Jeongyeon jerks her head towards her and Tzuyu might have a palpitation. Jeongyeon’s eyes widen as she regards Tzuyu, probably now laughing at her reddened face. Shuhua has been into a fanmeet as well and she did say Twice finds it funny when the girls get more flustered meeting them than guys. The staff at the back of Dahyun says it’s Tzuyu’s turn to move, so she does, not before bidding Dahyun goodbye, thanking her for the short yet memorable meeting. She sits across Jeongyeon, with Dahyun following her with her eyes, and Tzuyu would think, _this is the best birthday ever._

* * *

_Hi. I’m Chou Tzuyu, just turned 20. I will never regret stanning Twice. When I met them, it felt like we were friends for a long time. But… when I met you… it’s like… I knew versions of you. Partial things I read about online, hear you say about youself, hear other say about you. But talking to you like that… it was different. So, so different. I wish we would have talked longer. I wished I get to know more of you._

* * *

Speechless.

She was speechless.

All those times, thinking of what she’ll say when she meets Chaeyoung left her. She was just there, looking at Chaeyoung, taking all of her. She even didn’t notice the staff telling her to go and start.

It was Chaeyoung’s soft laughter that reeled her back in.

She shakes her head immediately and apologized softly, “I’m sorry. I’m sure you get this a lot.”

Chaeyoung’s dimple showed itself, Chaeyoung moves her head, fixing her hair with her forefinger, “No, not really.” She tilts her head to the side, “We’re pretty girl next to pretty girl, next to pretty girl. But I’m sure I’m not the prettiest.”

Tzuyu would digress, “I’m just… starstrucked. I’m…— Don’t tell the other members, but you’re my favorite.”

Chaeyoung raises her eyebrow at this and chuckles, “I think I might. You made Jeongyeon-unnie laugh so hard, I bet she’ll be jealous if I tell her I’m your favorite.”

Tzuyu didn’t think she’ll reach a point in her life where Chaeyoung will make jokes with her. So in a panic, she blushes (for the nth time that day!!!), and lowered her head trying to hide her face, “I didn’t think I was that funny. I think she was just really nice.”

Chaeyoung tilts her head and scrunches her nose, and laughs at that, “You’re charming.”

“You… you think?”

_“Yes.”_

Their first meeting was short-lived. Or, in Tzuyu’s mind it went too quickly than she would like. She was a babbling mess, and she wanted to say many things, but couldn’t. Her mind was on haywire, and she didn’t know what to say. She was just _staring,_ admiring, _looking from afar._ It was odd. She was there, if she wanted to, she could’ve touched Chaeyoung’s hand. She was _real._ But to Tzuyu, it still feels like there’s a barrier between them.

Tzuyu sighs as she looks longingly at Chaeyoung, who’s now smiling at something another fan had said. She thinks she wasted her opportunity on that one just because she’s panicking deep inside.

Her thoughts was distracted when she hears a bright _“Hi~”_

She turns her attention back to who’s in front of her. She returns Sana’s smile and says, “I’m sorry. I’m not myself today. I’ve been distracted.”

Sana giggles and reaches for her hand. Tzuyu gasps, and it made Sana’s eyes widen and quickly apologized for it. “Sorry, I was gonna comfort you. It’s okay, it’s okay!”

But Tzuyu quickly shakes her head, “No, no! I’m just surprised… You’re _Sana,_ and I’m just—”

And then Sana brings out her infamous baby pout that brings out her pouty lips and prominent cheeks, Tzuyu was sure she was gonna swerve to Sana’s lane. “Don’t ever say you’re _just_ someone. You’re special. You’re _our_ Once!”

This time, Tzuyu returns her sentiment. It warms her heart, how to all the members, they would always refer to them as _theirs._ This sense of attachment, this sense of _family,_ everyone who doesn’t understand has told her it’s silly, to invest these feelings and money on superficial things, but Twice and Once will always prove, they’re so much more than being a celebrated girl group, more than a bubbly concept, they’re a family.

Tzuyu takes this time to admire Sana’s beauty. Staring at her, taking all of her details. She nods to herself thinking of the times Shuhua would whine on cheating on Mina every time Sana would push her hair back, staring at the camera that makes _everyone’s_ hearts stop, or when they would have a dance break and Shuhua will find her eyes drifting to Sana for a slight body roll and hip sway. As Tzuyu releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she nods to herself thinking, she really is the _Nation’s_ visual.

She’s the last one before Tzuyu has to return to her seat. And Tzuyu would grip her bag hard, savoring every second of it.

Sana tilts her head to peak into her and uncaps her marker, “Do you want me to write something specific?”

Tzuyu raises her eyebrows in surprise. The rest were just signing the album, making small talks. If she remembers correctly, Sana’s the only one who asked.

Sana giggles and says, “’told you, you’re special!” She winks at her and Tzuyu is convinced she might be switching lanes after this. She laughs with Sana and says, “Can you write, ‘Happy Birthday, Tzuyu!’”

Sana gasps, her round eyes widening. If Tzuyu is just as comical, Shuhua had joked they were like twins. Sana giggles excitedly, her pitch going higher and says, “Is it your birthday?? Or are you giving this to someone for their birthday??”

“It’s my birthday today.”

She grimaced internally, thinking she could’ve said that and at least get a birthday greeting from Chaeyoung.

But seems like Sana is already ahead of her.

Sana quickly grabs her mic and says, “Once, members~~ Can we sing one good, and lively ‘Happy Birthday””

Tzuyu quickly shakes her head and tried to hide her face. She was never one for being the center of attention, but right now everything is set on her.

All of Twice members turn their heads and look at them. Momo who is seated next to Sana also grabbed her mic and said, “Ahh~~ Why didn’t you tell me it’s your birthday?!”

“You didn’t even tell me your name!” Nayeon piped in, whining and already standing up, walking towards Sana.

“Maybe I’m her favorite.” Sana teased.

At that, Chaeyoung quickly grabbed her mic and piped in, “Hey! I thought I was your favorite?! Are you cheating on me already?!”

_Yes. Today was a great day._

* * *

_Hi. I’m Chou Tzuyu. Twice sang me a Happy Birthday song. I. Could. Die._

* * *

An ear-shrieking bang was heard, everyone turning their attention to the direction of the loud gunshot.

Panic, chaos, screaming and crying.

It was _Nayeon_ who screamed first, and then the men in black shirts came quickly gathering around the center of the table.

One moment, Sana was side-hugging Tzuyu, everyone singing her a _birthday song,_ the next, someone was pulling Sana harshly, it almost knocked Tzuyu to the ground. A blur of white and black were rushing the members backstage.

Every member except one.

In the center lies Chaeyoung, with red liquid slowly but surely filling the table, her short blonde hair covering her head, face down on the table.

At that moment, Tzuyu found her voice.

_No._

_Oh God, please no._

She screamed.

She screamed some more.

And then nothing.

* * *

_Hi. I’m Chou Tzuyu. I think… I had the worst nightmare. You died. You…_

* * *

**[2.]**

Tzuyu breathes heavily, too shocked to do anything, too shocked to realize Elkie shaking her awake. “ _Happy birthday to my darling~~,”_ she sings. Shuhua comes next with a party hat, wearing her matching pajamas, and a birthday cake on her hand.

Gucci is on her side, licking her face, and she tried her hardest to pat him comfortably. She grabs him, hugging him, trying to calm her beating heart.

She feels Elkie kisses her cheek, with Shuhua following right after, bringing the cake in front of her. It’s familiar. So, so familiar. _Yet…_

_That haunting dream._

“Oh! Tzuyu is crying. I’ve never seen her cry! It’s okay, Tzuyu! Today is a special day!” Shuhua was quick to say, comforting her and hyping her up at the same time.

“I had a very bad dream.” Tzuyu managed to say, licking her lips, still hugging Gucci. Gucci wags his tail, looking up to her then to her cake.

“Yeah? What about?”

“Chaeyoung died… It felt so real… I was on the fanmeet and she died and—” Then she was hyperventilating.

Two of her bestfriends sets the cake to the side and continued to calm her, Elkie on her side kissing her temple, Shuhua running circles at her back. Elkie grabs her face and said, “Breathe with me, Tzuyu. Breathe with me.”

_Red._

_She can hear the ringing in her head, almost like an incessant buzzing._

_And she can see Chaeyoung’s face down on the table, the white cloth stained with her blood._

_Red on Chaeyoung’s blonde hair._

“Tzuyu, hey, hey. Look at me. Look at me, sweetie.”

_Red._

Tzuyu blinks her eyes, closing her eyes shut tightly. But the images are still there. _The feeling is still there, arm softly secured around her, Sana’s scent filling her senses, Momo on her side clapping her hands, then the next, hard rough hands pulling Sana away..—_

She feels something cold, and realized Shuhua was trying to make her drink some water. She obliges aimlessly. She can see their mouth moving, but can’t hear them. _Instead she hears Nayeon’s scream, and Somi calling out Chaeyoung’s name._

And then she sees Elkie’s face, completely invading her vision. A soft tap on her cheek and then slowly she hears her, “ _Breathe_ with me, Tzuyu. Come on. I’m right here.”

“You’re here.” Tzuyu repeats. Not Sana, Elkie. Elkie is the one holding her, singing her a birthday song. Elkie, not Sana.

“You’re here.” Tzuyu says again like a mantra, she leans her head on to Elkie’s waiting embrace. Pushing her head against her chest, closing her eyes tight, trying to shake the images out of her mind.

“Yes. Me and Shuhua. It’s not real. It was just a dream.” Elkie says, in between kisses.

Elkie and Shuhua. Not Sana and Momo. Elkie and Shuhua.

Tzuyu nods, looking down at Gucci whimpering at her tight hold. She relaxes and kissed the top of his head. “It’s not real.”

* * *

Tzuyu thinks she could cry. She’s feeling cold inside.

She can _remember_ standing in the small auditorium. She can remember the security checking her bag. She can remember finding her seat among the reserved ones for the event. She remembers cheering when all of Twice enters the stage and waves at them.

All things she can _remember_ just as it happened.

She blinks her eyes and shakes her head, gripping her light stick hard. She hasn’t even turned it on. She sighs, remembering Elkie’s words: “ _It’s not real. You’ve been thinking about this fanmeet ever since. It’s probably just a bad dream. Don’t think about it too much and have fun!”_

Don’t think about it too much, and have fun.

Right.

She tells herself, she’s nervous meeting them. And on her dream, she sucked on the one-on-one. Maybe that’s it, right? She was too distracted, she barely talked, and it’s why Chaeyoung died. A little dramatic if you ask Shuhua, and it’s why it’s a dream.

Then why did everything happened like it was in the dream?

The security check, the queue, meeting Dylan, cheering for Twice… _everything._

She licks her lips and before she can stop herself, she says, “Hi, You’re so pretty.” Dahyun is just as pretty as it

She doesn’t know what to think, when just like what happened in her dream, Dahyun’s eyes almost disappear as she laughs and replies, “But _you’re_ so pretty too.”

Instead of blushing, Tzuyu felt a cold shiver run through her body. She wipes her forehead with her handkerchief and nods cautiously. “T-thanks.” She looks at Dahyun’s right and realized they were seated just as it was in her dream. Dahyun, Jeongyeon, Jihyo and on the far end, Sana.

No way. There is no way she’ll dream about this when she hasn’t seen them.

“Is there something wrong?” Dahyun says, leaning into her.

She smiles tightly at her and then says, “I’m sorry. I’m a little overwhelmed. You… This is too much for me.”

Dahyun smiles comfortingly at her and then leans towards the table. She motions for her to the same. Confused, Tzuyu leans in as well, “Want to know a secret?” Dahyun whispers.

Tzuyu pulls back a little and looks at her in confusion. Dahyun wiggles her eyebrows and then beckoned for her to come again. Tzuyu did so. Dahyun whispers, “I get overwhelmed too. So, it’s okay… to just take a moment and breathe.”

She pulls back and winks at Tzuyu.

Somehow, Tzuyu thinks, comfort and warmth overflows her body, replacing the bad aura since this morning.

She smiles at her as she hands her album for Dahyun to sign.

Just as quickly the comfort comes, the nausea was quick to come back with a vengeance when she hears Dahyun gasps and points to her, “Oh! You have one dimple too?! Just like our Chaeyoung??”

_Oh God, no._

“Yes, but on the other side,” she replies, but this time, it felt like a robotic response. The usual overwhelming _fangirling_ sensation left her.

Dahyun moans, and puts her hand on her forehead, “Ahh~~ I can swear our Once’s are pretty people next to pretty people!”

And Tzuyu would almost whisper to herself, repeating what Jeongyeon is saying when she puts her arm around Dahyun, “Dahyun, that’s what you get from hanging out with Sana too much. Since when did you start learning how to flirt?! To our Once, no less!”

For a moment, it felt like it’s a blur of flashes through Tzuyu’s eyes. It’s like watching a movie the second time, already knowing what’s about to happen.

* * *

_Hi, I’m Chou Tzuyu, just turned 20. I think I’m losing my mind._

* * *

Speechless.

She was speechless.

Sitting in front of her, it feels surreal, _yet_ familiar at the same time.

She was just there, looking at Chaeyoung, taking all of her. She slides in her album bowing to her a little.

It was Chaeyoung’s soft laughter that reeled her back in, mimicking her by bowing also, “How old are you? Am I older than you, why are you bowing?”

Tzuyu shakes her head, dread already filling her, “No, I’m… We’re the same age I think.” She wets her lips, searching Chaeyoung’s face, and then fiddling with her fingers in her lap, “I… I just turned 20. Today is my birthday.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes widen comically, her jaw dropping, “Really?!”

Unlike Sana, she doesn’t grab her mic. She nudges Somi on her left and then tells her, “It’s her birthday today!”

Somi turns her attention to her and regards Tzuyu. She smirks her and laughs, “Really? Lucky you spending it with us, right?”

Chaeyoung laughs and nudges her. She turns to Tzuyu and says, “She means we’re lucky you’re spending it with us.” At Chaeyoung’s small smile, the battle within Tzuyu starts: Chaeyoung’s fire that was supposed to warm her, and the coldness of the image of Chaeyoung’s death. She shakes her head, blinking her eyes fast, trying not to cry as Chaeyoung plays with her marker. She looks at Tzuyu, not losing her smile and then writes on her album.

She slides the album back to Tzuyu, and Tzuyu would bow her head in reply, ready to meet the dreaded ending. But then something caught her eyes.

She looks at her album, and realized contrary to the other 4 signatures, one was different. There’s Chaeyoung’s signature, and a small greeting, _‘Happy Birthday. Thank you for spending it with us.’_ And then a doodle of herself, Tzuyu thinks. She looks up to Chaeyoung in question. Chaeyoung just shrugs, continues playing with her marker, spinning it in her hand, looking curiously at her.

She was a mess, and she wanted to say many things, but couldn’t. Her mind was on haywire, and she didn’t know what to say. She was just _staring,_ admiring, _looking from afar._ It was odd. She was there, if she wanted to, she could’ve touched Chaeyoung’s hand. She was _real._ And to Tzuyu, it still feels like there’s a barrier between them.

So this time, before her turn ends, she reaches to Chaeyoung’s hand and squeezed it. In Tzuyu’s luck, Chaeyoung didn’t retract her hand. The staff behind her motioned for Tzuyu to stop, and told her it wasn’t allowed. But Chaeyoung waved at her and told her it’s okay because it’s Tzuyu’s birthday.

“Thank you.”

Chaeyoung looks at her kindly and puts her other hand on top of hers. “No. _Thank you._ I wouldn’t be here without you.”

And just like that, all of Tzuyu’s worry dissipitate.

Somi was next and cheers for her, having reminded of Chaeyoung’s remark. She claps her hands excitedly and writes on Tzuyu’s album, “ _Happy Birthday, our prettiest Once-unnie!”_ And then drew a cake next to her signature.

As she moves across Sana, she takes a chance to glance at Chaeyoung. After Chaeyoung, things had been different. She had managed to talk more, and relaxed more. Even the things Somi, Nayeon, and Momo were saying were different from what was in her dream. Maybe… Maybe it really was just a bad dream. She looks at her album one more time and realized it’s different from her dream.

She bows to Momo and smiles when Momo waves at her, laughing at what she had said. Tzuyu thinks maybe this will be different. She took a chance to look at Chaeyoung’s direction, half expecting her to be laughing at something the fan is saying her, instead, she was surprised to meet Chaeyoung’s gaze. Even more when Chaeyoung raised her eyebrow at her and _smiled at her,_ even pointing a heart-finger to her.

At that Tzuyu looked down blushing.

Her inner fangirling was distracted when she hears a bright _“Hi~”_

She turns her attention back to who’s in front of her. She returns Sana’s smile, brighter this time. She greets her, “Hi~”

Sana giggles and said, “Wow, so pretty! Ahh~~ What to do?”

Tzuyu laughs, accepting the compliment.

_Yes. Today is not so bad after all._

“You’re one to talk. _Unnie~,_ so pretty.” Tzuyu says cheekily.

Sana never to back down, leans back to her chair and formed a heart with her hands and points it to Tzuyu.

Sana giggles as she leans back to the table and grabs her album. Her eyes widen as her mouth forms an ‘O’, “Oh! It’s your birthday?” She reads the greeting of half of the members on her album.

Tzuyu nods shyly as she places her gift in front of Sana. She pats the small Shiba Inu on the table and actually felt proud. She had prepared small dog stuff toy that she thinks represents the members.

Before she knows it, Sana’s familiar, “Once and members~~ Can we sing one good, and lively ‘Happy Birthday!’”

Tzuyu quickly shakes her head, half-nervous this is becoming too familiar than she would like, half-hopeful it would have a different ending.

All of Twice members turn their heads and look at them. Instead of Momo, it was Jihyo who said, “Ahh~~ It’s your birthday? Really? Why didn’t you tell me?”

* * *

_Hi. I’m Chou Tzuyu. Something is wrong._

* * *

Sana on her right, side-hugging her.

Tzuyu pushed on the side.

_Men in black shirt._

_Red on Chaeyoung’s blonde hair._

_Tzuyu screams._

And then nothing.

* * *

**[3.]**

Tzuyu thinks she could cry. She’s feeling cold inside.

 _No,_ this is _not_ a dream. It happened _twice._ There’s no way… No way that this is _just a dream._

It felt real.

Everything felt real. The first, the second, _this right here,_ feels _so real._

The security is checking her bag. And she wonders: if she can’t bring in a simple bottle of water, _there is no way,_ someone can bring in a gun.

 _And why? Why would someone shoot Chaeyoung dead?_ Why would anyone shoot someone dead?

This time, Tzuyu is vigilante.

She knows a few things. That no matter how much she tried to change things: like try _not to go,_ her parents, her friends in the fandom would force her to go, saying it’s ridiculous to pass up the hard-earned ticket for a _bad dream,_ or when she tried to change her reaction to the members, they would say the same, or even if it was Chaeyoung who greets her first, Sana would still sing a song for her at the end.

This time, Tzuyu was filled with determination. Before the security let her through, she told him, “ _Please_ check everyone.” She furrows her eyebrows, dead set before saying, “Someone would try to hurt Chaeyoung.”

The guard gave her a weird look, but ushered her inside.

* * *

_Hi. I’m Chou Tzuyu, just turned 20, fan of Twice, a 9-member Korean girl-group by JYP Entertainment. My bias is Chaeyoung. And I will save her._

* * *

Tzuyu figures… instead of trying to change things, she should let it happen like the first time. So she tried her best to repeat all the interactions she’s had with the members.

_Except Chaeyoung._

She’s determined this time, she’ll get it right.

 _But…_ if this is the time she’ll save Chaeyoung, if this is the time Chaeyoung lives… Chaeyoung should remember her by _something,_ right?

So, she sits there in awe, _but_ not speechless.

No.

In her mind, she had spent about more hours in thinking on what she would say.

So after her turn with Mina, she sits across Chaeyoung. She places her small Japanese Spitz stuff toy on the side patting it on the head. She looks at it longer, almost telling it silently, “ _Guard her for me, okay? I’ll get it right, this time.”_

Just like clockwork, it was Chaeyoung’s laughter that reeled her back in. She inhaled deeply before meeting Chaeyoung’s questioning eyes.

She hands her her album diligently, and Chaeyoung took it without removing her eyes on her. Before signing though, Chaeyoung grabs the stuff toy. She looks at it curiously and then back to Tzuyu. “What breed is this?”

Tzuyu smiles timidly and says, “Japanese Spitz. It’s small, and affectionate, easy to train, and well… even though it’s not really one for a guard dog, it’s quite protective to its people.”

It’s funny… how among her two tries, Nayeon was the only one who asked about her gift.

Chaeyoung smiles at the information and leans into the table, almost interested, “…and you think, it reminds you of me?”

Tzuyu nods, unphased by Chaeyoung’s proximity. She looks around the table and realized she has gotten some strawberries, cubs, and things that Chaeyoung had admitted really liking. She grips her bag tightly, reminded of the effort she had put it in in researching the members personalities and videos and analyzed which dog breed fits the most. Suddenly feeling cautious, she adds, “It’s not high-maintenance too, you know. Even though they’re furry, you don’t have to groom them a lot. And they don’t smell.” She scrunches her nose before saying, “Kinda like you. You don’t have to try that hard, but I think you’re really pretty.”

The thing she likes about Chaeyoung is that she doesn’t conform to the _idol_ imagery that everyone has been used to. Even though Twice has a bright image, Chaeyoung still shows her own flavor by being who she is. She doesn’t have to be girly and _cutesy,_ doesn’t have to be affectionate all the time. She’s _cool_ on her own.

Chaeyoung tilts her head and laughs at that, “You’re… interesting.”

Instead of a blushing, Tzuyu thanks her.

Chaeyoung keeps the stuff toy at one hand, then uncaps her marker with her mouth and keeps the cap in between her teeth. She signs the album quickly and then continues to write something on the side. Without looking up she says, “What’s your name?”

Tzuyu feels warm inside, not believing she had managed to pick Chaeyoung’s interest. But instead of saying her name, she simple replied, “ _Puppy Tzu.”_

Chaeyoung looks back at her in question.

Tzuyu just smiles at her cheekily, feeling giddy, “My friends… it’s their nickname to me. And so, you would remember. I was the one who gave you a dog stuff toy. Your _puppy_ toy from _puppy Tzu._ ”

* * *

She sits across Sana and waits ‘till she greets her.

 _“Hi~”_ She sets the Shiba Inu on Sana’s side and pats it.

“ _Hi.”_ Tzuyu greets back. And then without further ado, she says, “It’s my birthday today.”

She can feel her heart feeling heavy, but she tried to fight fear. She _has to_ save Chaeyoung. She needs to do this.

Almost like it has been embedded in her mind, Sana’s eyes widen, the familiar squeal was there before she grabs her mic and turns to her members.

Sana would stand up and pull her in.

She would feel the luckiest girl alive, having Sana side-hug her like that. But her attention is not on _that._ Her attention will be on the crowd, on the lookout. She _needs_ to find the _killer._

But from the stage, without the lights on, it’s kinda hard to see anything.

Nothing can stop Tzuyu, though. She knows when it will happen. And she knows it’ll happen now.

She keeps her eyes trained on the crowd, waiting till it happens.

And it does.

First was the gunshot. She _hears it,_ but she doesn’t see it. _What?_

Then Nayeon’s scream, then Somi’s, then Momo’s piercing cry.

Then Tzuyu was being pushed to the side.

_Men in black._

Then _red._

But Tzuyu doesn’t scream.

_Tzuyu just stares. Tzuyu just waits._

Then nothing.

* * *

_Hi. I’m Chou Tzuyu, 20. I… would try to save you._

* * *

**[4.]**

This time she looks at the security, more serious. She grabs his arm and said, “2:44pm, someone would fire a gun. _Save_ Chaeyoung.”

The guard looks at her weirdly. But Tzuyu _would not be pushed aside,_ “Just _please._ It wouldn’t hurt to be more careful?”

.

“My friends… it’s their nickname to me. And so, you would remember. I was the one who gave you a dog stuff toy. Your _puppy_ toy from _puppy Tzu._ ” _Yours. Your Tzu._ This sense of belongingness, this connection. _This_ loyalty is yours.

But before Tzuyu can let it go, she says. “I… love the members equally, but I have to say you’re my favorite.”

Chaeyoung would laugh again at this, “Really?”

Tzuyu would nod, smiling at her.

“I’d say you’re my favorite _yet._ You’re charming, _Puppy Tzu._ ”

.

Tzuyu has to wait. She has done her part. She can see additional staff at the crowd. She’s feeling confident she’ll get this right.

2.43pm, it says on her watch as Sana sways with her, her soft voice flowing in her ears, Momo on her side, clapping her hands.

She keeps her eyes trained at the back of the venue, waiting. She sees the head of staff with her walkie talkie.

_Any minute now._

And then the gun shot.

 _There it is._ Near the third exit.

There was Nayeon’s scream, then Somi’s, then Momo’s cry.

This time, Tzuyu doesn’t get pushed aside. This time she frees herself from Sana and runs towards the exit.

_Navy blue hoodie. Got you._

The men in black were running towards the exit, towards the source of the gunshot.

But halfway through the seats, halfway through the auditorium, _another gunshot was heard._

No.

_Oh God, no._

Tzuyu stops in her tracks. Did… did the killer shot himself?

_Again, men in black._

But this time gathered around the person with navy blue hoodie. With the poor-lighted exit, she couldn’t see a thing. But there was blood splattered on the walls.

_No._

Tzuyu couldn’t bring herself to turn around. She couldn’t bare to see red on Chaeyoung’s blonde hair.

Not again.

This time, Tzuyu breaks, bending her knees, kneeling.

Then nothing.

* * *

_Hi. I’m Chou Tzuyu, 19, fan of Chaeyoung from Twice. I met her the first time on my birthday as a gift. Meeting her… is a gift. Getting to know her… is a gift. She dies. Over and over, she dies. Always, I would try to save her, again and again, and again. And I fail each time._

* * *

**[7.]**

This time she doesn’t tell Chaeyoung it’s her birthday. This time she asks her, _“_ What’s your favorite fairytale?”

Chaeyoung looks at her cutely then repeats her question, “Fairytale? Such an odd thing to ask.” She comments while laughing.

Tzuyu shrugs, but smiles anyway. “I’m not really good at this. I’m sorry.” She’s tired. And it hurt… to be right in front of Chaeyoung and knowing she’ll eventually die. Tzuyu wanted to cry. It’s a _curse,_ she felt decided.

Chaeyoung looks up and taps the marker on her chin, completely unaffected by Tzuyu’s inner struggle.

Seems like Chaeyoung couldn’t think of anything, but on her side is Mina. She looks to her, _really_ looks at her and then turns to Tzuyu, “You know the Black Swan? That’s fairytale, right?”

Tzuyu really wasn’t expecting any answer. As she side-eyes Mina on Chaeyoung’s right, she thinks, maybe Chaeyoung only answers what’s on top of her head. Before this she had asked Chaeyoung which city she’d like to visit and she said something about a city in USA.

Tzuyu accepts the answer and pats her stuff toy. She bids her silent goodbye. But as she accepts the CD, she looks at Chaeyoung sadly, “They both die in _the Lake Swan_.”

“What?”

“The prince… and Odette. In order to lift the curse of the Lake… they die in the end. That’s the story.”

Before she moves to Somi, Chaeyoung gains her attention. She looks up, only to see Chaeyoung pouting at her, “ _No._ Their love for each other lifted the curse. And then Odette turned back to a human and they get married in the end.”

It’s cute. And hopeful.

But Tzuyu shakes her head, somehow accepting, She jerks her head towards Mina before answering, “You were thinking of the Black Swan. The ballet piece, right? They die in there. It’s a tragedy.” Tzuyu really tried to be hopeful. But Tzuyu feels like whatever happens now is nothing, except when they eventually sings her a birthday song and she tries to run towards the hhoded person, get through the security and look at the person’s face so she could spot them earlier on.

The staff behind Chaeyoung motions for Tzuyu to move over. Tzuyu nods and retrieves her album, gripping her bag, reaching for her gift for Somi. But when she stands up, Chaeyoung reaches for her hand and says, “I want the happy ending. Their love lift the curse. That’s the ending I want.”

Tzuyu looks at her, and felt sorry for her.

They share a look, but not the same thought and Tzuyu would think… _She doesn’t even know. How can she stand a chance if she doesn’t even know?_

She thought she knew her so well, all those facts about her, all those videos about her she never missed. But the truth is, just like Jihyo had once said, they don’t know her at all. Is it a loss to spend that much time with someone, only to find out that she’s a stranger?

_I go, and go, and go. Love, and love, and love. Support, and support, and support. But… you don’t ever see me, do you?_

* * *

She doesn’t tell Sana it’s her birthday. Instead she explains why she would make a good Shiba Inu: she’s fierce, stubborn, and too energetic that makes a good hunter.

Sana doesn’t pull her aside, doesn’t tell the members to sing for her birthday.

But still, _2:44pm_ came… and there will be a gunshot.

Screams.

Cries.

Men in black.

Red.

Tzuyu… would nod, closing her eyes.

* * *

**[10.]**

It’s not when they were singing a birthday song to her. Not about them knowing it’s her birthday.

Tzuyu’s 10th try, and she still isn’t sure… _why_ she’s stuck in a loop.

It’s not about saving Chaeyoung, right? Because she can’t… _10 tries_ and she _just_ couldn’t.

She puts the stuff toy on the side and hands Chaeyoung her album.

This time she doesn’t try. This time she’s back to her second try where she couldn’t say anything.

“What’s wrong? You seemed sad.”

Tzuyu shakes her head lightly, “Nothing. I’m just distracted. Sorry.” She remembers saying that one to Sana, or was it Jihyo? It’s a blur for Tzuyu.

“Is this… not what you expected?”

_Yes._

You’d think buying 100 CD’s, Tzuyu would expect to see someone who had affected her life _die_ on her birthday?

What kind of some sick joke is this?

Tzuyu shrugs and said, “It’s like… no matter how you envision something, no matter how much you planned something, it’s _still_ not what you expect it to be.”

“Oh…” Chaeyoung’s mouth falls into a downward crest, “Were you… disappointed?”

Tzuyu couldn’t answer her. Too afraid if she does, she’d start crying.

Chaeyoung reaches for her hand, “I’m sorry. What were you expecting? Maybe we could—“

But Tzuyu retracts her hand, shaking her head, “It’s not you, it’s…” _It’s you, always been you. But you die… you will die. How am I supposed to get pass that?”_ “I’m losing someone really imporant to me.”

_“Oh.”_

“She doesn’t even know. I think that’s worse.”

“Maybe you should tell _her.”_

Tzuyu’s eyes widen, thinking Chaeyoung has completely misunderstood what she had said. She wets her lips before saying, “No, I mean not like that—“

Chaeyoung smiles comfortingly at her squeezing her hand, “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

They share a look before the staff tells Tzuyu to move.

Tzuyu nods at Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung would say, “Good luck.”

* * *

**[11.]**

_“Happy birthday, my darling~~”_

She hugs Elkie and pleads, “I don’t want to go, please don’t make me go.”

It’s heart-wrenching to see Tzuyu like that. Never had Elkie and Shuhua had seen Tzuyu like that. _Never._ They drop the cake on the side gently, hugging Tzuyu tight. Elkie kisses the side of her face, and Tzuyu would bury her face in Elkie’s warm embrace. Flashes of Chaeyoung’s blood staning the white cloth crosses her mind, sound of the second gun shot echoing in her head. _Someone save her._

 _Tzuyu from this curse, or Chaeyoung from her apparent death._ Tzuyu isn’t sure anymore.

“Calm down, Tzuyu. I’m right here. Breathe with me.”

Tzuyu shakes her head, her heart starts palpitating. She holds on to Elkie tighter, burying herself deeper. She can feel Shuhua on her back, running circles with her hand, and on her torso, Guccie trying to fit himself in between her and Elkie. But none of it has their usual calming effect.

_Chaeyoung dies… over and over._

“I don’t want to go. Something is wrong. _Please believe me.”_

“Okay, sweetie. Okay.” Elkie says, patting her head.

…

When Tzuyu told them about it, just like what happened the second time, they tell her it’s just a dream. A very bad dream, but a dream nonetheless

Elkie, tells her she should go

_Should._

But out of frustration, Tzuyu repeats Elkie’s words to her, as embedded it is in her memories. “You’re nervous, and that’s okay. But you’ve been wanting this—“

Elkie stops midway but Tzuyu doesn’t.

Her expression unchanging as tears flow from her eyes. “—since you became a fan, since they’ve had that concert that you couldn’t go to. Since you came in to my room that night, squealing, forcing me to watch _What is Love?_ With you. I’ve never seen you swoon like that on a 3-minute video nonetheless. But I knew, from the _first look,_ it’s the beginning.”

Tzuyu stops as she looks at her pleadingly. Elkie just _stares._

They share a moment, and the ringing in her head _stops._ The image doesn’t blur, the scenes kept playing at the back of her head, her tears doesn’t stop flowing. _She needs someone to save her._

 _Her_ as _Chaeyoung_ or Tzuyu herself.

Elkie drops her shoulders, but pulls Tzuyu in a tight hug. They are soulmates. Shuhua can get Tzuyu’s _love_ for everything Twice, but Elkie will _always_ get everything _Tzuyu._

Elkie turns to Shuhua and says, “Can you give us a moment?” Shuhua nods silently. She picks up Gucci from Tzuyu’s bed and hed out of Tzuyu’s bedroom.

Once the door is closed, Elkie taps Tzuyu’s head so she can pull back. Once face-to-face, Elkie fixes Tzuyu’s hair.

Her heart aches at the sight in front of her. The last time she saw Tzuyu like this was when her mom died.

How can someone so sweet and nice, hurt _the most_ like this?

Elkie licks her lips before saying, “So you’re stuck in a loop… and _Chaeyoung_ dies each time?”

Tzuyu nods, and she thinks she might melt on how soft Elkie’s tone is. “If this is a dream… _then why does it feel so real?”_ Tzuyu shakes again, and Elkie would think she’d start bawling again. “ _Each_ time feels real. You’d think… knowing what will eventually happen, it’ll hurt less, it’ll be less traumatic. But it _doesn’t._ Elkie, _it doesn’t.”_

_…_

_If you’re the only who remembers… if you’re the only one who can make this right… wouldn’t you want to try everything you can to save her? To save yourself?_

Tzuyu holds her breath as she watches Chaeyoung inevitably draw something on her album as she writes her greeting. Chaeyoung looks back at her with the same amusement.

Tzuyu thinks, _what would it be this time? Will you tell me I’m charming? Or I’m your favorite yet?_

What’s the point of those **meaningless, empty** words, if Chaeyoung _dies_ in the end each time? And Tzuyu is supposed to go in the same loop, in an endless cycle, remembering each time?

“Do you… ever get tired?” She ends up saying.

Chaeyoung hums, finishing her doodle before looking up to her. Tzuyu lost in her thoughts, repeats, “Do you ever get tired of this? Doing the same thing all over?”

Chaeyoung shakes her head, moving her lips to the side before smiling at her, “It’s not the same each time. Everytime is different. Everytime feels like a first and last time.” Chaeyoung tilts her head before leaning in, Tzuyu would lean in too, thinking Chaeyoung will say something. But to her surprise, Chaeyoung closes her eyes, her lips forming a smile, “3 Once’s before you, I sang _Baby_ by Justin Bieber,” she giggles and to Tzuyu, it would really feel like a first time, looking at Chaeyoung’s soft face like this, “Last time, I also sang _Baby,_ but not with Once.” She opens her eyes and looks up to Tzuyu, “My first one-on-one, someone gave me a dog stuff toy, actually a bit bigger than yours. But not a Japanese Spitz.” She grabs Tzuyu’s gift and holds it with both hands, “maybe we’ll meet next time and you’ll give me another.” Chaeyoung holds Tzuyu by a look and then says, “but right now is our first time and last time. Whatever happens now, it’ll never happen again. This moment right here, I share with you and only you.”

_Tzuyu would think. If Chaeyoung doesn’t remember, and Tzuyu couldn’t forget – they could still meet in the middle. First and last._

* * *

**[13.]**

“I know you get this a lot… but… I listen to your songs and it makes me happy. I listen to it and sometimes I think that it’s written for me. I get _by._ I would wake up and wonder, is there any content today? You just make me _happy._ I wish I could do more, wish I could connect to you more… _but…”_

_It doesn’t matter._

_I’m stuck._

_Stuck._

_Here._

_In an endless loop, watching you die. And I would try and try to stop it… and fail each time._

_20 years, and this is where it ends, how it ends._

Chaeyoung tilts her head and grabs Tzuyu’s hand. Tzuyu doesn’t pull away anymore, too tired to fight it, too tired to feel anything. “I know I say this a lot… but it’s not just the money, the chart, the _fame_ for me. I thought it was for that… to be able to perform in front of thousands of people, to have them cheering for us, or when we’re the _first_ to do this or be this… now that I think about it, some things changed. We’re allowed to choose what we wear, what we say… what we sing,” Chaeyoung didn’t stop brushing her thumb over Tzuyu’s open palm. Then she continues, “sometimes it’s for the _art,”_ and then she looks at Tzuyu, “but really, to have _that_ effect on someone? To _be_ the reason why someone is _happy?_ I don’t think I can ever exchange that for something else.”

On her album, Chaeyoung writes, “ _You’re also the reason I get by. Please don’t stop supporting me and showing your love. I love you.”_

* * *

**[15.]**

“It’s not the fame for me, not the charts, the history that you’ve made…” Tzuyu chuckles, remembering them talking about this in the group chat. “I know it’s nice… to be able to brag about that, to feel proud to be _a part_ of that. But… there are times, where Momo-unnie would do a live for _hours,_ just talking to us, or just looking at you interact with each other, or… listening to your old songs, sometimes minding the lyrics, sometimes just singing along with it, or singing along with the adlibs, or a bass drop somewhere, a wild bang — and it….” Tzuyu shakes her head, remembering the time she tried to explain to Elkie why she loves Twice, and Elkie looking at her like she had grown another head.

“I love you not because you’re the best selling girl-group, or the first to do this and that, or the group with the most wins and PAK’s… I love you because of what you can make me feel.”

_I love you because of what you can make me feel._

Truly, whole-heartedly sincere. And the absolute truth.

Chaeyoung laughs in return and it might throw Tzuyu off when Chaeyoung touches her cheeks almost like she’s blushing. Tzuyu tilts her head, confused at Chaeyoung’s reaction.

Why?

But then, Chaeyoung reaches for her and says, “

But then, Chaeyoung reaches for her and says, “That’s the sweetest thing…” she shakes her head, not losing her smile, “if that was a confession, you would’ve really gotten me, _Puppy Tzu.”_

Tzuyu smiles at her in return, “It’s not a confession, not something to get your attention.” She bows at her timidly thanking her for her time, “it’s just the truth.”

Before she moves to Somi, Chaeyoung calls for her, “What’s your real name?”

Tzuyu contemplates about it, suddenly realizing it _wouldn’t have mattered._ Because 2:44pm would come, and Chaeyoung would die, and Tzuyu will loop back to waking up to Elkie and Tzuyu’s birthday song.

“Tzuyu.” She moves to her right, now facing Somi, looking for her gift in her bag: a poodle.

But Chaeyoung calls for her again, “ _Tzuyu,_ you made me feel things too.”

Tzuyu can only chuckle.

* * *

**_[17.]_ **

Nayeon, true to Tzuyu’s first impression really becomes her _bias wrecker_ every single time. Tzuyu doesn’t want to say she has a favorite, but when she would change her interaction with the members, she’d always find what Nayeon was sayingnthe most interesting. If Tzuyu pushes her luck, she can have a deep conversation with Nayeon about anything, sometimes Nayeon would just listen to whatever Tzuyu is saying.

So this time, she says, “ _Unnie~!_ If you’re stuck in a loop, repeating one day each time, not knowing why you are stuck, or what should you do to get out of it, what would you do?”

Nayeon laughs at her a little and then taps her chin, thinking, “Like a movie then?”

Tzuyu nods, now accepting of her fate, “I would do what I want! Spend time with people I love the most and… do things I haven’t tried before.”

* * *

_Hi. I’m Chou Tzuyu, 19, a great fan. I’m born, I live, I die. And you hardly ever see me, but I’ve always been there. Always, always. You won’t know this. But I’ve been trying to save you._

* * *

**_[20.]_ **

“ _Happy birthday to my darling~~,”_ Elkie sings. Shuhua comes next with a party hat, wearing her matching pajamas, and a birthday cake on her hand.

Gucci is on her side, licking her face, and Tzuyu picks him up, hugging him with love, kissing the top of his head tenderly. She looks back at her friends, smiling brightly as they come close to her.

She feels Elkie kisses her cheek, with Shuhua following right after, bringing the cake in front of her.

Tzuyu closes her eyes, wishing for a great day ahead of her, grateful for the blessings and gifts she had received in her 20 years of existence.

* * *

There’s a storm inside Tzuyu. Excitement for the happening about to unfold, and calmess at the center of it. Static, sure and stable – a knowledge of what she _should_ do.

She can _remember_ standing in the small auditorium. She can remember the security checking her bag. She can remember finding her seat among the reserved ones for the event. She remembers cheering when all of Twice enters the stage and waves at them.

All things she can _remember_ just as it happened.

When she sits in front of Chaeyoung, she readies herself. She doesn’t say anything yet, she just watches her silently, from across the table as she slides in her album.

She made things right… telling Dahyun she’s flexible as well, twisting her tongue in front of her, in a sense of playfulness. She tells Jeongyeon about her day at the shelter, doing it as a fan project on her birthday last year. She asks Jihyo to fit her hand on hers, in an attempt to tell her they’re soulmates, just as Shuhua had taught her. She tells Mina ….

This time, she made it right.

She doesn’t know she hasn’t said a word when Chaeyoung raises her eyebrow at her and she says, “How are you?”

She shakes her head, giggling to herself, feeling satisfied. Warm filling her, overpowering the dread that was about to come. But when she thinks about it, she realized, there’s no more dread. Just… _acceptance._

 _“Hi,_ my name is _Chou Tzuyu._ It’s my birthday today, and I think… this has been the most memorable birthday I’ve ever had… spending it with you.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes widen, “ _Chou Tzuyu?”_ She repeats a few times over, testing it in her lips. “ _Chou Tzuyu.”_ She giggles and says, “Chou Tzuyu, _happy birthday!”_ She nudges Somi on her side and points to Tzuyu, “ _It’s_ her birthday today!”

_“Lucky you, spending it with us”_

Chaeyoung laughs and nudges her. She turns to Tzuyu and says, “She means we’re lucky you’re spending it with us.” She looks at Tzuyu, not losing her smile and then writes on her album.

She slides the album back to Tzuyu, and Tzuyu would bow her head in reply.

This time they talk about Hawaii. How it would’ve been nice to live somewhere off the grid, somewhere far from all this, somewhere simpler.

 _“_ It really would’ve been nice, _Chou Tzuyu.”_ Chaeyoung says as her laughter dies down. In their make-believe conversation, they had agreed they would have had a Golden Retriever, chasing down their blonde tabby cat, _Nala,_ like the one in Lion King. A strong independet female cub that suits Chaeyoung.

_Indeed. Maybe. In… another life…_

She bows again and readies herself before moving to Somi. Before Tzuyu stands up, Chaeyoung calls for her. She regards her but looks intrigued at the look on Chaeyoung’s face, “You make me feel things, _Tzuyu.”_

Tzuyu nods, “ _Good._ Remember me, _Chou Tzuyu,_ the girl who made you feel things.”

“I will. _Definitely,_ I will.”

She bows to Momo and smiles when Momo waves at her, laughing at what she had said. She took a chance to look at Chaeyoung’s direction, half expecting her to be laughing at something the fan is saying her, instead, she meets Chaeyoung’s gaze. Chaeyoung raised her eyebrow at her and _smiled at her,_ even pointing a heart-finger to her. She winks at her and mouths her name, “ _Chou Tzuyu, you make me feel things.”_

Tzuyu raises her eyebrows at this. That’s a new one. She chuckles, shaking her head. Even more when Chaeyoung pouts at her direction.

She decides to ignore the obvious flirting and sits in front if Sana. Tzuyu looked down blushing.

Her inner fangirling was distracted when she hears a bright _“Hi~”_

She turns her attention back to who’s in front of her. She returns Sana’s smile, brighter this time. She greets her, “Hi~”

Sana giggles and leans back to her chair, turning her gaze sidewards. when she met Chaeyoung’s pout, she doubled in laughter. And then returns her attention back to Tzuyu, “Chaeyoung? Really?” Tzuyu just shrugs as she tries to bury her head in her bag, even though there’s only one gift left, trying to get away from Sana’s teasing.

Sana leans into her whispering, “Don’t know what you said to her but she still has her eyes on you. Should we make her jealous?”

From across the table she looks up from her bag, holding her stuff toy, ready to give it to Sana. However, she didn’t notice Sana’s proximity. She blinks slowly, staring back at her eyes. “Wha—“

_Sana really is that pretty._

“You’re so pretty up close.” Sana says, more to herself than to Tzuyu, not expecting to be this mezmerized by a fan.

“T-thanks, I guess.”

Their moment was interrupted when the staff behind Sana taps her shoulder. She turns a complete 180, giggling turning to him. He hands her a paper, and as Sana reads it, her lips forming into a pout, her cheeks becoming prominent, Tzuyu would wait patiently.

Tzuyu pats the head of the Shiba Inu on the table, and then looks curiously when Sana’s laughter echoed in her ears. She looks to her in curiousity when Sana puts a small piece of paper in front of her, holding the ends of it with both hands, peeking into it from behind, laughing to herself.

On the paper it wrote,

_“Chou Tzuyu, you make me feel things: one of them is jealousy. I thought I’m your favorite?!”_

“What?”

The reference is not lost on Tzuyu. She sits up a little, craning her head, looking for Chaeyoung. Not disappointed, she sees Chaeyoung pouting in her direction, and Tzuyu would swear it’s the cutest thing.

At Sana’s jest on the side, she forms a finger-heart with her right hand and points it to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung acknowledges it giddily.

Tzuyu waits till Chaeyoung turns her attention back to the fan in front of her. Tzuyu watches one last time before she return her attention back to Sana.

Sana giggles as she leans back to the table and grabs her album. “What was that about?” Her eyes widen as her mouth forms an ‘O’, “Oh! It’s your birthday?” She reads the greetings of the members on her album.

Before she knows it, Sana’s familiar, “Once and members~~ Can we sing one good, and lively ‘Happy Birthday!’”

Instead of being sandwiched between Sana and Momo, she find something(one!!) pushing herself on her side. And amidst Sana’s soft birthday song, she hears Chaeyoung say, “I keep looking at you, and you’re not looking back. That’s mean, _Chou Tzuyu.”_

What?

Instead of answering, she looks at her clock on her wrist, 2:42pm.

Sana is at her side, side-hugging her, squeezing her shoulder, and then there’s Momo on her side clapping as she joins in on the song. Chaeyoung is at her side, looking up to her, and Tzuyu feels her throat tightening and drying up at the sight of her. She closes her eyes briefly, and letting herself cry.

Tears.

_First and last._

And then she puts both her arms around Chaeyoung and against all the noise outside them and she says, “I love you. It’s the truth, the only truth. You make me feel things. You die, over and over you die, I would try to save you and fail each time, but this time… this time…—“

_Bang._

_Red._

_She can hear the ringing in her head, almost like an incessant buzzing._

_And she can see Chaeyoung’s face dow, the white cloth stained with blood._

_Red on Chaeyoung’s blonde hair._

_Nayeon screams right after, but Somi won’t call for Chaeyoung’s name._

_This time, Chaeyoung would scream for Tzuyu’s name._

_Red._

_Men in black._

_Tzuyu **finally** falls to the ground._

_Chaeyoung would fall right next to her, kneeling, holding on to Tzuyu’s white stained shirt._

“No, no, no—“

 _“Chaeyoung we have to go,_ there’s a shooter—“ the man in black says, urging her, but Chaeyoung wouldn’t budge.

She looks down at Tzuyu, stuttering, “No, _what does this mean?”_

She holds on to her head, blood on her hands, staining her blonde hair. _Tzuyu’s_ blood. She grips it tight, ringing on her ear so loud she couldn’t focus.

 _Another bang was heard,_ more screams, but Chaeyoung stays still next to Tzuyu.

 _Memories_ come flashing in her head.

* * *

_She saw her from a distance. Her height makes her stand out from the crowd. She and Nayeon has this habit of counting the Candy Bongs at the crowd. And Chaeyoung wouldn’t be able to control her eyes from drifting to this tall girl in the crowd. Ugh. She wishes she has those legs. Is she as tall as Somi? And then she sees her talking to the guy next to her as he shows her his camera. Is he your boyfriend? Why would Chaeyoung care? She sings along with the song, but unlike everyone else, doesn’t take pictures. She was just there, singing with her candy bong in her hand, cheering with the rest of the crowd. Feeling the moment. Color Chaeyoung intrigued._

_She sits next to her, but she doesn’t say something._

_Chaeyoung taps her foot excitedly, anxious to hear her voice._

_My God, she’s so pretty even with less make up, she could’ve been a model with that height and that face._

_Chaeyoung finds herself laughing. How can this girl be mezmerized by Chaeyoung when she sees_ that _face in the mirror?_

“I’m sorry. I’m sure you get this a lot.”

_And by gods, how her sweetest voice didn’t disappoint._

* * *

_“I… I just turned 20. Today is my birthday.”_

_She touched her hand and Chaeyoung felt like there’s a jolt run through her body. Cliché, she would say, but… it’s the truth._

_Who is this girl?_

* * *

_“Kinda like you. You don’t have to try that hard, but I think you’re really pretty.” “And so, you would remember. I was the one who gave you a dog stuff toy. Your puppy toy from puppy Tzu.”_

* * *

_“I’d say you’re my favorite yet. You’re charming, Puppy Tzu.”_

* * *

_“I want the happy ending. Their love lift the curse. That’s the ending I want.” Why do you think like this? I want… to know more of you._

* * *

_“Were you… disappointed?” First time ever does she meet someone who lools like she’s one second away from hurling. And it’s not out of nervousness. It’s just pure… distraught. Like this girl in front of her is just so done with this whole thing. Was… was Twice wasn’t what she expected? Chaeyoung thought it over and she doesn’t know why but if she can please this person, just this person, then she’s ready to try anything._

* * *

_“but right now is our first time and last time. Whatever happens now, it’ll never happen again. This moment right here, I share with you and only you.”_

* * *

_“I love you because of what you can make me feel.” It’s not about what she said… it really is about the effect of it to Chaeyoung. She gets people getting all fuzzy on her, but something about this girl, saying it like it’s the most casual thing to say, like it’s a general fact, like she’s just talking about the weather… **is what won Chaeyoung over.** “Tzuyu, you make me feel things too._

* * *

_Chaeyoung couldn’t believe her eyes. On her turn with Chaeyoung, **Chou Tzuyu** was talking about **their** life together in a far away island, adopting 2 pets… like an old married couple, but here she is, after her turn on her, not sparing her any glance when Chaeyoung would look for her every time the timer will set off._

**_Chou Tzuyu,_ ** _Chaeyoung whispers, testing it the way it runs inher tongue one more time. Why couldn’t she let it go?_

_She sees her with Sana, and Sana as her usual self flirts with her, probably. Who can resist Sana’s triple threat: her visual, her personality, her appeal? Chaeyoung thought bitterly. She sees Sana leans into Tzuyu and Chaeyoung would think they’re planning their own getaway on a different far away island._

_She grabs a paper on her side, gripping her marker tight as she scribble angrily at her paper. Maybe Chou Tzuyu shouldn’t say Chaeyoung is her favorite if she’s saying the same thing towards all the members. She grips the small stuff toy in one hand, glaring at the poodle sitting next to her on Somi’s side. She hands the paper to her staff and asks her to give it to Sana. She looks at her Japanese Spitz one more time and says, “your master is cheating on us.”_

_She looks at Sana’s side, pouting at her direction. When Sana laughs, she frowns at her. And then waits to see if she’ll finally have Tzuyu looking at her._

_She did. Moreover, she gave her a heart._

_Chaeyoung thought she could die._

* * *

Chaeyoung stares to nothing in particular. Her hands shaking as she reaches for Tzuyu. Her eyes are almost closed, as she gasps for air, _“You’re safe now. That’s what matters. You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting—“_

And then, nothing.

* * *

**_If Heaven’s grief, brings Hell’s rain_ **

**_I’ll trade all my tomorrow’s,_ **

**_for just one yesterday_ **

* * *

”Your tracks _will never bring her back.”_ Elkie hisses as she stares at Chaeyoung from across the room.

Chaeyoung sighs as she walks at the center of Tzuyu’s room. All her things untouched. A year later and it’s still the same as Chaeyoung first visited. All of their posters plastered on her wall.   
She sits on Tzuyu’s bed, dancing her fingers on Tzuyu’s sheets that Elkie occasionally washes, almost as if Tzuyu will come back anytime. Chaeyoung picks up Gucci from the floor and places him on her lap. And pats him the way she thinks Tzuyu would.

”I know.” Chaeyoung replies, looking at Tzuyu’s room, it’s neat, very neat, compared to hers, Dahyun and Somi’s.

All those times, when she had the courage to find her, she would come every week, imagining how Tzuyu lived... would have lived. And how... Chaeyoung thinks she fits in the picture. All along, Tzuyu was loving her. And how she wished, she could love her as well. She breathes through her mouth, hoping she doesn’t cry. Elkie is leaning against the door frame, glaring at her as usual.

She lets go of Gucci and he goes and snuggle his nose on Tzuyu’s pillow. It doesn’t smell like her anymore, unlike the first week Chaeyoung had visited, but Chaeyoung supposed, Gucci misses her owner just like Chaeyoung does. Under Tzuyu’s pillow is Chaeyoung’s Japanese Spitz, that Gucci has learned love. He grabs it on his mouth and plays with it. She lays on her bed, wondering what would it feel like to cuddle next to Tzuyu. And she would chuckle at how Tzuyu and her talked about it on their alternative life in Hawaii. Gucci lies next to Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung would welcome him warmly, thinking it’s how Tzuyu would’ve wanted.

Chaeyoung closes her eyes, and buries herself in Tzuyu’s pillow, wondering what it felt like for Tzuyu to wake on this bed everytime. And wills herself to cry as she remembers her waking up over and over on that same day.

”She’s my soulmate. _Mine._ You took her away from me. You—“ 

And then Elkie starts crying, kneeling in front of Chaeyoung. Gucci would lick her tears, unconsciously, and Chaeyoung would open her eyes and pats her head, Tzuyu would’ve wanted them to get along. So Chaeyoung would try everyday. Even if Elkie will give her the cold shoulder, even if Elkie would blame her for Tzuyu’s _death._  
  
To Once's and Twice, Tzuyu is the one who saves Chaeyoung from a gunshot. _Accidentally. She_ was hugging Chaeyoung, and she got in the way.

To the public, Tzuyu is the muse of Twice’s new album, self-written by Chaeyoung.

but to Chaeyoung... _Tzuyu_ is her heart, her mind... the girl who _makes_ her feel things. (Right now, _longing.)_

”Sometimes, I would sleep, and wish when I open my eyes, I’ll relive that day. I’ll relive it and maybe... maybe I’ll save her instead. I fell in love every single time too.” She lets Elkie cry, just like she always does. Chaeyoung looks around the room, imagining how Tzuyu would’ve lived. And then she sighs, her lips trembling, “I still love her. I... I know it’s silly... for you and for everyone else. It felt like minutes for the rest of the world, but to me... to me...”

Elkie looks up when she felt tears dropping on her arms. Just like always, the both of them would cry their hearts out, and then for a moment, Elkie would forget she was supposed to hate Chaeyoung.

Before Tzuyu left that day, she told her, “I love Chaeyoung, you’d love her too, right? For me?” Almost like she knows how it’ll end. Elkie should’ve known that was her saying goodbye. She laughed and thought that’s just how Tzuyu is. Just like on every music video, she would gush on Chaeyoung’s parts, urging for Elkie to gush with her.

As she stares at Chaeyoung, she wonders, _did Tzuyu love you so much that nothing else matters? What about me? What about her life?_  
  


_I’ll try, for you. Always for you._

Elkie pulls Chaeyoung’s head and envelopes it in her arms. She lets the girl cry in the nook of her head. As she kisses the side of her head, soothing her with her voice. “It’ll be okay. We’ll get through this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I angst Chaeyu. :(

**Author's Note:**

> @/ineffableotp


End file.
